


The Shriek Of Seagulls

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A touch of supernatural, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dark Comedy, Family Secrets, Foster Care, Incest, Island Setting, Multi, Murderers, Mysteries, Nannerverse, Not Canon Compliant, Not all pairings are sexual, Poisoning, Revenge, Stalking, Thramsay - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator, Witch Hunt, haunted doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 115,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Welcome to a nice secluded island. Stannis and Shireen are starting over now that Selyse is dead. Surely, an island full of Lannisters, Baratheons, Starks, Boltons and so many more will be a safe supportive place to start healing. Right?





	1. Not Normal

Stannis woke up to a super nova burning through his retinas. "GODS! SHIREEN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" The girl gave an empty quick smile and responded, "No, I'm not kidding." A movement and a terrible thump, Stannis groaned as his recliner slammed him nearly upside down. Now all he can see is the glaring light and Shireen's small shadow next to him. "I told you that if you didn't confess there would be an interrogation. I waited until after the services just like I said. I waited until they all went away like I said I would. I waited for you and you sat here and drank. Blame only yourself, father."

"Your mother should never have let you be so independent. I should have put you in a private secluded school somewhere. You aren't a normal eleven year old." Shireen spoke with a calm bitterness that made Stannis wince a bit. "You should have been around to make sure I wasn't so independent then. You should have put me in a school far away with monks on a mountain. If I am not normal then you and mother weren't exactly great examples of normal, were you? Now, am I to resort to torture like in the past or will you confess?"

Groaning, Stannis muttered, "No torture, I can't take loud repetitive toddler shows, foot tickling, you playing the recorder to theme shows or a single reciting of a trashy romance novel. I'll talk, just let me sit up, dammit." Shireen gave another tiny movement and Stannis nearly found himself flung out of the chair. "You are getting sloppy, daughter, this duct tape almost tore off. I could have been catapulted." A quick sniff let Stannis know what she thought of his opinion. "If I wanted you to catapult, you would have. Confess. I am not stupid, I know you have been making plans on the phone."

Stannis sighed and began to talk as Shireen ripped the tape off painfully.

"Ouch, gods! Alright, we are going to leave the city. We are going to stay with your uncles, on the island they live on. I don't think it's healthy for us to stay in this apartment, in this city any longer. It's been six months that I have been home and instead of us healing any issues, your mother hung herself. You and I were the only ones at the funeral not weeping. That isn't normal. You had been running yourself and this penthouse alone even with adults here. That isn't normal. You torture me, you lecture and defy me, that isn't normal. Maybe moving to a new place with some family support would help us."

Shireen glared and stepped away when he reached out to touch her. "Were you going to just pack me into a box while I was asleep? You didn't think this was up for discussion?" Stannis shook his head. "I am the adult, you are the child. I make the decisions and you abide by them until you are eighteen. That is the way it goes, dear." His daughter looked as mutinous as ever and her words were like daggers into Stannis's nearly numbed heart.

"Oh, is that how it goes? You and mother tossed me off to nannies and housekeepers except for the occasional times one of you wandered on by. Mother had a better excuse than you, at least. She was honest in her craziness and hatred. You would drop in, have mother tossed in another nuthouse, tell me some fairy tales then back to your business and mistress. I get a new shiny nanny until mother would be released and we play the circle again. By the time I was six, I was taking the subway by myself, going wherever I wanted. Half the time when one of you came home, you wouldn't even notice I wasn't home. But now you want to make my choices? I don't need it or you. Go back to work and your mistress. I can take care of myself."

Stannis rubbed at his eyes after clicking the light onto a normal soft glare. "You are too young to be on your own. And the death of your mother has taken the sail out of both my urge for romance and for business. I have sold this building, I have sold my business, it's already done. We are moving  to Pyke and that is that. I was going to tell you tomorrow so you would have time to pack. We leave in two days. It's going to be a change, it's a much smaller place but you'll have cousins, an aunt and more." Shireen muttered, "Wow, thanks. So instead of a lunatic mother, I get an entire herd of strange relatives on a floating rock? You have always been the king of gifts no one wants. Thanks."

He wanted to say something stern about respecting elders but Shireen had already left the room. Maybe Stannis should go after her? No, let her sort it out for herself, it's easier on them both. Stannis was sure this was the best option. He had no idea how to connect with his strange little girl that broke away from her parents years ago. This forces them to bond, it will heal the bridge between them. It gets Stannis away from the scandals, the blackmail of his mistress and the hidden financial issues, Shireen doesn't need to know about any of that. Stannis was firm that he wasn't going to try and deal with Shireen any longer tonight.

Shireen said nothing when her father leaned in her doorway, watching her using her laptop. "What are you doing?" "I'm doing research on Pyke and our relatives." Stannis entered the room and sat in the small wicker chair the girl must have dragged from some flea market. It creaked but held luckily. "I have told you about them before, you've seen pictures of your Uncle Robert and his family. And you have met your Uncle Renly and his friend Loras a few times, if you recall." Shireen never looked up from her screen but nodded. "Yep. I do remember, they were really nice and good looking too. I remember hearing how progressive an island it was they lived on that they and ONE other couple could be openly gay. Never met Uncle Robert. Never cared."

Stannis sighed. "Uncle Robert's family is rather complicated and they tend not to leave the island much. I honestly don't know them, I only met them at Robert's wedding. I was never close with my brothers, we only saw Renly because he happened to be selling his artwork in the city at the time. I have never met your cousins. Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella. I believe Joff is what they call him and he is sixteen or seventeen. I think the other two are closer to your age."

Shireen lightly sang out, "Nice to know it's a family trait that causes our not normal coldness and not because we truly just don't like each other." Stannis frowned and looked at his daughter, speaking quietly. "I do love you, Shireen. I believe that you love me too. We just need a chance to learn how to feel and show it. Maybe reconnecting with our bloodline will help, maybe not. It's worth a try." Something caught her attention on the laptop. "It's not even the actual island of Pyke, is it, father? The Baratheon's live on a tiny rock just a bridge or sailboat away from the larger rock. Wonderful. I can know what it's like to live as a castaway. I can learn how to sail and float away on you. How long do you think it would take you to notice that?"

"Uncle Robert is one of the richest men on the island. His wife, my aunt, is really beautiful and looks like the queen of all mean girls. All my cousins are golden and perfect. Such a cozy family and I bet they hate each other. They look like they have the same problem we do, father. Aunt Cersei's family is the richest family on the island. Her father looks like a high class evil banker from a Charles Dickens novel. Cersei has two brothers, one looks like a model until you see his really strange gold hand, he also looks like he wants to sell you a scam. Her other brother is a dwarf, that is interesting, at least. Look at how well they all take pictures, father? Just like our family used to. Oh yes, I can see how going there can help us. This is the worst joke. Please tell me you're only joking?"

Stannis shook his head. "I am not joking, we are going. Don't judge anyone off a picture or an article. We shall go and meet them, live there for a bit. If we don't like it, we can always leave."

Shireen stared at father and deliberately took the time to move her hair out of her face into a ponytail. "And how do you think I'll fit in, father?" The harsh light from the laptop illuminated the tattoo that her mother forced upon her.

One early morning when Shireen was four, Selyse was off her medications and drinking heavily while Stannis was gone for a month with his mistress. Sylese got it in her head that Shireen was cursed and decided it needed to be seen. As a warning to others, of course. She tied her daughter down on the bed and pulled out a tattoo kit she had bought. The entire right side of Shireen's face has deep scales etched in. Stannis came home to find his daughter with a swollen infected face, nearly dead, left locked in her room for days. Selyese was sent babbling and raving to another expensive facility while Shireen was brought to a private hospital. It will take years of skin grafting and surgery to repair Shireen's face as the tattoos became scars instead.

Stannis gave his daughter a small smile of triumph. "Actually, you will be interested to know that there is a specialist on the island that might be able to repair your face. Look up Doctor Qyburn. He runs the entire medical care for the island. Apparently, his work in plastic surgery among other things is extraordinary."


	2. UnWelcome Wagon

The bells clanged and cheers came up from up and down the hill. Deafening sounds of foghorns came through the moist air and Piggy screamed, "MOTHERFUCK!" He flew around the corner and smashed straight into his foster sister. "JEYNE! THEY ARE EARLY! HURRY HURRY!" Jeyne was standing on the wooden post, balancing on one leg like a stork and her face was so sad as the damned seagull flew away. Piggy jumped up and down in his agitation and excitement.

"Fuck the seagull, you can try for it next time! The stupid thing always comes back to let you have another try and the twins said there was no hurry on it!" Jeyne sighed and let Piggy drag her down the pier. "Bob and Harold will pay me extra for that one, it has the best markings! Did you hear how much they paid Arya for that damned pregnant black squirrel? Or how much Damie got for that bobcat?" Piggy rolled his eyes as they kept running towards their house, dodging others heading to see the ships coming in.

"You better remember that you can't talk about Damon like that anymore. Not until they ship out again or you're gonna get your bones broken." Jeyne frowned at her brother but knew he was right. It was easy to hide a romance from Gregor when no one else was around but sharper eyes were coming home. Not that it was much of a romance, Damon has kissed her a few times and compared trapping skills with her. Still, it wouldn't go unnoticed, Sandor and Polliver will see it and tell on her.

They flew into the Clegane yard and grabbed the coolers full of ice and ale, trying to roll them fast to the truck. They both got their permits last month and sought every reason to borrow Sandor's truck while he was on the water. Struggling to lift the coolers up, both of them heard their cell phones angrily buzzing at them. It was Gregor informing them that they ran too late and the street was already blocked off. Only that was texted and yet both felt the implied threat of a later discipline for their tardiness.

Gregor  was always treading the line of being a foster father and a prison warden. Even Sandor and Polliver, who were older and way tougher than Jeyne or Piggy could hope to be, still were intimidated by the mountainous Gregor. Cursing every vile word they grew up hearing from the older males, Jeyne and Piggy dumped the ice and ales into a wagon they could roll.

It went well until they hit the cobblestone hill.

Loras and Renly walked arm in arm, quickly sidestepping the coming rattle. They watched as the out of control red wagon went flying past them, the grubby threadbare teenagers chasing after it. "Oh dear, Gregor will take that out of their skin. Those poor little ragged things. I hope he doesn't hurt that break that boy's fingers again, he paints so well. One of the best in my class." Loras patted Renly's hand. "You fret too much. Gregor won't break the boy's hands, not after he received five hundred dollars from us for the child's last painting. Now, I want to get something to drink and watch the burly men return. The smell of saltwater is always invigorating, isn't it?"

Renly gave Loras a wicked pinch and leered. "You would prefer the manly stench of unwashed fishermen and the heavy scent of raw fish? I shall toss you to the nearest returning ship and watch them ravish you." With a laugh, Loras said, "That sounds more like a pirate porn that I would gladly watch or participate in." Tywin gave a small frown of disgust as he hurried past the two men but Jaime offered a polite hello. Tyrion was drunk enough to try and engage the two young men in a wildly inappropriate joke.

Ned and Cat watched as their children saw the wagon careening past then started to chase after it. "Great. There goes Rickon, Bran and Arya." Ned grinned at his dismayed wife and commented, "Should I bother to inform you that while you were watching the kids run, Sansa slipped away the other direction?" Cat snapped her head around and scanned the crowd heading towards the pier for a bright red head to no avail. "Don't any of them care that their brothers are returning home? I have spent three months nearly insane with worry over Robb and they could care less."

Ned was more than aware that Cat deliberately didn't mention Jon who was on the same three month charter as Robb. Roose nearly collided with the Stark couple and gave them a thin smile. "I empathize with you, Cat. I lost Dom to one of those very boats, if you recall. I am glad that your boys have returned safely. I only hope when Ramsay goes on his next turn, he is as lucky." Cat looked as if she just swallowed a lemon and Ned tried to hide his own smile at it but Roose didn't bother. Cat sniffed and excused herself from the men to search out her first born son on the pier.

Joff was yanked to the left by his mother just as the red wagon went rushing by along with the parade of children. Tommen and Myrcella cried out in delight and chased after the chaos. "I could have been killed! I want them all arrested!" Robert winced at his son's hateful high pitched shriek and fought the daily urge to punch the boy in his mealy mouth. "I need a drink and you are giving me a headache with your girlish squeals. Gods, what if your fiance heard you, you'd lose another one. Why don't you just go home, the both of you? No one wants to see your hoity-toity fancy asses anyway."

Cersei glared at her husband as she held onto her now squirming son. "Robert, why don't you go drink in one of your disgusting taverns? Go talk to whatever old barfly will listen about your days of seafaring. Back before you became a fat womanizing mean drunk." Growling, Robert tried to grab onto his wife's arm but she moved, putting Joff between them. "Go on, show the town what an abusive husband and father you are. Since you care so little for appearances, go on and do it right where everyone can see." Robert shoved past them. "I'll be seeing both of you later at home. Remember that."

"OH GODS, ROBIN, NOOOOO!" The tortured shriek of a flayed seagull seemed to sound above all. Lysa had screamed in such a way that anyone would have expected her son was leaping from the church roof with a broken parachute. No one bothered to look about as they have learned that Lysa sounded like that when her son receives a minor paper cut or pets a kitten. Petyr had been walking with Varys next to Lysa and both men flinched at the horrid sound. "Lysa, let the boy have a little fun. He's just chasing the other kids and a wagon."

Petyr's smooth voice usually had great affect on his new wife but not when it comes to her son yet. Varys smirked, enjoying every bit of his friend's discomfort at Lysa's public freak out.

Ramsay passed the bottle to Damon, who took a large swig and passed it to Skinner. Alyn had to whack Skinner twice before he got a mostly empty bottle of cheap whiskey. They heard the rattling, the yelling of a warning and Alyn had to jump out of the way. The group of them pointed and laughed as they watched the wagon go faster than the parade that followed it. Damon's eyes followed Jeyne but he couldn't help but laugh. They all followed at a much leisurely pace towards the docks.

The returning of the larger boats was always a bit of a big deal but this was bigger than usual and it made Ramsay and his crew bitter. Ned Stark's sons were returning and they acted as if they discovered a new land rather than a successful boating trip. The Bolton boys never received such receptions. Ramsay was aware it bothered his father just as much as it did them. He had the marks upon his back to prove his father's displeasure. Having a Greyjoy haul be top quality and quota was a norm and acceptable. But to be beaten out by the Stark boys as well was beyond what a Bolton ego could handle.

Theon, Ygritte and Kyra were sharing a joint and giggled as the wagon went speeding past them along with a group of kids on the docks above them. Kyra nudged Ygritte. "You should be up there waiting for Jon, not down here getting stoned with us." Snorting, Ygritte spat into the water. "Nah, first Ned hasta be all awkward with Jon while step-bitch pretends he isn't there. Only makes it worse if I'm there. He knows where ta find me." Grinning at Kyra, Ygritte added, " 'Sides, gotta help you protect Theon from his fucked up family and his boyfriend that wants ta fuck him up."

Theon straightened up and looked foggily insulted. "Hey! I didn't say anything at all. Don't pick on me, man. Just gonna let Ramsay cool down, his dad came down hard on him about how Jon and Robb beat his quota. And my dad is gonna be all over Yara's return along with my uncle. I don't need to be there for it. I don't need to hear how great my older sister is and how much I suck." Kyra pulled out a small flask and passed it around along with the joint.

Gendry popped out of the crowd to head over and slide down to join them. He grabbed the joint out of Theon's hand and took a drag. "Did you hear who I am ferrying over tomorrow? Got to pick up more Baratheons to move here permanently. Some widowed rich brother of Robert's and a kid. Guess they'll be taking the old haunted house." Kyra looked interested but Ygritte was looking over the wooden planks for Jon on her tiptoes while Theon ducked low to avoid Ramsay.

The wagon stopped with a tremendous rattle as a large boot pushed flat against it. All the eyes traveled the length up to Sandor's frowning face and all but Jeyne and Piggy decided to take off a different direction.

Polliver grinned with fond malice at his younger foster siblings as Sandor began to lecture Jeyne. Leaning over with a cheerful grin, Polliver gave a loud whisper to his favorite victim. "Do you remember I told you when I returned I expected a cold ale in my hand after I got on solid ground? I have been on solid ground for at least ten minutes. Thanks for providing me with an instant reason to kick your ass, Piggy. That's an even better welcome home than the ale."

With a fake large smile, Piggy grabbed an ale and thrust it at Polliver. "Welcome home, Polly! It's SO GREAT to have you back home." Swiping the ale, Polliver smiled back and sang softly, "Too late. Gonna make a Piggy squeal later on." Sandor took the ale offered by Jeyne and grumbled, "If Gregor saw the wagon come flying, you'd be in traction, girl. How the two of you morons survived without me home, I have no idea." Jeyne peered up at Sandor with wide eyes and sweetly responded, "We survive better without you and Polly watching us."

Sansa climbed the rocks until she reached the two giggling ladies. Sitting between Walda and Margeary, Sansa opened a wine cooler, taking a long swallow. The sun glinted off two engagement rings that Sansa looked at with a mix of pity and envy. Both girls noticed her glance and preened silently.

"You both don't get it, do you? Since I seduced both Roose and Joff first, I know what you are both getting into with your soon to be husbands. Regardless of what they may have told you, I broke it off with them, not the other way around. Joff might have been rich and young but he is petty little sadist that is attached to his mother's strings. Roose is mature and powerful but cold, cruel and Ramsay as his son was intolerable." Walda and Margeary gave Sansa fake smiles.

Stiffening, Sansa looked out onto the water and spoke firmly. "Don't worry, I have better and bigger ideas. This widower and his daughter that are moving here tomorrow. I am going to seduce this Stannis, get his little kid to adore me and convince them to take me off this seagull shit stained rock forever." Walda giggled. "If they are moving into the haunted house, you won't need to convince them to leave." Margeary gave a tinkling laugh and added, "Sansa just has to hope they want to take her with them. What if he doesn't like nineteen year old power hungry, gold digging redheads?"

Sansa gave both girls the nicest look they have ever received with a voice full of genteel courtesy. "Honey, you have that a little wrong. You are the gold digger, Marge. And dearest Walda is power hungry. I simply want freedom to make my own power and gold and have my husband grovel to me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Are Back by the Dropkick Murphys  
> Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly  
> 


	3. A FerryMan And A Widow Walk

Robert entered the kitchen to find only his two youngest. Narrowing his eyes, glancing at his watch, he asked, "Where is your mother and your brother?" Shifting with a mix of boredom and nervousness, they looked up from their I pads at their father. Tommen's voice was nearly dripping with disrespect. "They had to see Qyburn." Robert felt their eyes like lasers and he pointed at them with menace.

"Don't be assholes today. Give your uncle and cousin a chance. I have enough trouble keeping your mother and brother in line, you don't want to cross me. My brother just lost his wife and he is coming to get support from his brothers. To give a chance for his girl to fix her face and get some peace of mind."

Myrcella tilted her head and asked, "Didn't this uncle buy the haunted house? If you and Uncle Renly truly cared why did you let them buy that place?" Robert's eyes fell hard upon his daughter and his voice was dire with warning. "Don't you go telling ghost stories to that girl. It's all bullshit and I'll blister your ass for you if I hear your mouth running." His daughter's face turned red with rage but she didn't dare to test her father when he was this sober.

They heard their mother's Porsche pull into the driveway and Robert smiled, getting a cup of coffee. The smile wasn't welcoming or nice, rather full of a loathsome pride that sickened his children. Glancing at each other, Tommen and Myrcella moved as far out the room as their father would allow. "Stop there. I don't trust you not to mess up your outfits. We are leaving in fifteen minutes, you have that long to finish whatever your doing on your damned notepads." Tommen called out lightly, "Not notepads, Dad."

Cersei and Joff came into the kitchen, both with slightly glazed eyes, freshly manicured nails, new outfits and hairstyles. Robert snorted. "You had to get Qyburn to give you happy pills, then you just had to hit the stores and spa? Over a few bruises that no one can even see. I should take you both to task again just for that." With a calm, chilly tone, Cersei corrected him.

"No, dear, you were too drunk to remember how hard you hit. Trust me that you'll see the damage on the medical bill from the doctor. I haven't seen Stannis since the wedding and never met his daughter. You said you wanted us to make a very good impression on them. Well, that meant a new outfit and a trip to the spa. They are city folk and lived in a penthouse, they are used to a certain look. This will all be culture shock and I at least can ease their way by looking my best."

Stannis gave a severe frown to the handsome young man that helped his daughter onto the ferry. Shireen hasn't spoke a word to her father since they left the city, even during the few hours they wandered the main island. Not a glance, nothing more than a pout upon her face for him. Now this Gendry fellow shows up and she has a brilliant, goofy smile on her face. "Hello there, Baratheons! Stannis and Shireen, right? My name is Gendry and I'm the ferryman for the island. Let me take your luggage, Sir." Stannis begrudgingly had to admit the boy was charming and polite as hell.

Gendry ignored the glazed eyes of the eleven year old fan and smiled cheerily as they headed for the small island in the distance. "There are two ways to get off the island. By boat or by that bridge over there, see it?" They looked to their left and saw a rather old wood and metal bridge that connected the islands. "There are plenty of times during bad rain or snow storms that we can't get over at all. By bridge or boat so we always keep ourselves well stocked. We are pretty self sufficient, lots of folks to help you out."

Shireen was trying not to let her nose twitch at the strong smell of saltwater in the air. Stannis cried out when a seagull came down and snatched away the cookie he had. Gendry laughed. "Our seagulls are pretty brave thieves. Never feed them or you'll find yourself surrounded and chased all the way home."

Cat stacked the dishes on the counter for the maid, Kyra, who was still stripping bed sheets upstairs. Cat narrowed her eyes as Jon came through the kitchen in a leather jacket. "You aren't coming with us to meet the new neighbors today. It isn't needed." Jon shrugged and grinned at her but his eyes were hard. "Don't worry, wasn't going to anyway. Going to see Ygritte." Ned winced as Cat slammed down a dish and snapped, "Don't you bring that trashy wild girl back to the house today! The last thing we need is that kind of impression for Stannis! He is going to work with your father and I won't have you or your slut jeopardizing that!"  

Jon slammed the door as he left and it was hard enough to rattle the dishes. Ned sighed, Robb gave his mother a look of disappointment but kept his mouth shut. Arya tossed down her spoon into her cereal and left the room, muttering under her breath. Sansa got out of the way just in time as her little sister stormed past, she entered the kitchen with her eyes raised in question. "Did I miss something?" Ned took one look at his eldest daughter and knew his wife wasn't done with her temper. Leaping up, Ned looked at the boys. "Want to help me do some chores downtown while we have time?"

The boys rushed out the door with their father but Cat only had eyes for Sansa. "Have you no shame at all? There are whores in town that are less obvious and have better class. First the Lannister boy, then that revolting Roose Bolton, now you want to try for a Baratheon? Tell me, if the man has no interest, will you try for Euron or Balon Greyjoy next?" Flipping her hair back, Sansa retorted, "If it means I can get them to take me off this island, then I might give it a shot." Arya sulked on the couch while she heard her mother and sister yelling at each other in kitchen.

Arya was bitter that her father didn't even ask if she wanted to go with him. As usual, she was left behind as if she wanted to be around her mother or sister. Arya turned up the television until she heard only the chainsaws and screams on the screen rather than the verbal cat fight in the next room.

Shireen had to admit that the water and the approaching island were full of a strangely tranquil beauty. The sight of Gendry was pretty good too, even better was her father's discomfort at it. Doesn't he understand that she only enjoyed the looks of young men? Shireen leaned over to her father at one point and hissed, "Stop it with your prudish frowning. I am eleven, do you think I'm going to try and lure Gendry into sex? What's wrong with you? You really don't know me at all if that's what you think of me."

Stannis sighed then shook his head. "This isn't the way things go, Shireen. I lecture you, you don't lecture me. I only noticed that you were panting at the ferryman as if he were the latest rock star. I didn't think you were trying to seduce him, I thought your eyes might pop out of your head." Shireen blushed and turned to face the spray of the water, leaning over the side of the boat, deciding to go back to ignoring her father's existence. Shireen saw a seagull shriek and swoop low, snatching a big fish right out of a wave. She admired the bird but empathized with the caught fish.

On the dock Shireen looked about with mild interest at the other boats, the lobster traps, fishing nets and ropes hung with what looked like colorful balls with hooks. The huge blocks of ice melting against wooden posts and the strange rubber outfits of islanders with faces red and rough. Young and old seemed hardy and strong in a way city folks didn't. Gendry led Stannis and Shireen through the docks to an open wooden area where others seemed to be waiting for them. Gendry nodded at everyone, smiling then disappeared fast.

Shireen was relieved to see Uncle Renly and Loras as they were familiar faces. Both men cooed all over her as they always did, assuring her how happy she will be living here. Renly assured her that she would be surrounded by friends at least from his art and drama classes. Loras promised Shireen that she was welcome to visit them anytime she wished as they didn't live far. He offered to take her shopping and to the local cafe he owned, anytime she'd like to go. Shireen smiled back at them warmly and then she turned to meet the strangers that were also her relatives.

A fat, tall bearded man with a bright red nose, a large insincere smile and the eyes of a hardened bitter alcoholic enveloped Shireen against her will in a huge smothering hug. Oh gods, he reminds me of Henry the Eight in his last few pictures except with hair! Just as Shireen feared becoming smothered, he released her. "My little niece! I am so happy to meet you, I am very sorry for your mother. Shireen, this is a new start for you and your father. I am sure you'll love it here. Let me introduce you to the rest of your family."

Uncle Robert put his hand on the shoulder of the graceful woman next to him and boomed out, "This is your Aunt Cersie, Shireen." The woman was lovely in a very untouchable kind of way, her cheekbones were sharp enough to cut concrete. Blonde hair styled to fall in a wild but natural way around her head, only barely sweeping her graceful neck. The figure was perfect, her perfume was light and exotic. The dress her aunt was wearing could have been worn at a city fashion show and Shireen felt a bit amused that the woman was trying so hard. A smile that was a weapon, eyes that missed nothing, that seemed to be lighthouses rather than orbs, sweeping back and forth for faults.

Shireen forced a smile to her own face as Cersie clasped her hands onto her own and squeezed lightly. "I am happy to meet you, niece. We shall see each other often, I am sure. As your aunt, I promise to keep an eye upon you. To help you with those things a mother would assist you with." Cersei's eyes swept across the scars but didn't all at the same time and Shireen knew her aunt was the last person she would ever seek out for anything. Shireen's own eyes noticed a few other things of their own. Like how when Robert touched his wife, the cool socialite stiffened.

Uncle Robert put his hand on a tall, slender young man that was almost handsome in an aristocratic way just like Aunt Cersei. Shireen's sharp gaze didn't miss how the older boy twitched at his father's touch. "This is my eldest son Joff. He's nineteen and learning the ropes of the family business. Engaged to a lovely girl from a good family here." Joff shook Shireen's hand but had mean delight as he eye raped her facial scars. "It's nice to meet you, cousin. I hope you'll be happy here." The boy tried to keep his smile from turning into a smirk until after his father let go of him, turning his attention away.

The fat heavy hand wearing both a thick gold wedding ring studded with diamonds and a black onyx ring landed upon another boy, who seemed to suppress revulsion. "This is your cousin Tommen, my younger son. He is fourteen and an excellent student at school." Unlike his older brother, Tommen's smile seemed genuine and his eyes didn't linger upon her scars. Waving a slender, graceful hand in a jaunty hello, Tommen spoke cheerfully. "Hey, Shireen. Nice to meet you. I hope you'll like living here."

Uncle Robert slipped his hand off Tommen and moved his bulk to the smiling girl standing last in the line. The eyes gave a slight dark disgust at her father's hand swallowing her shoulder but the girl otherwise didn't react. "This is my only daughter, Myrcella. She is your age, eleven, so I am sure you will be great friends." Myrcella grinned at Shireen, not even seeming to notice the scars at all. "Hi! I am really excited to have a cousin to hang with. I can't wait to get to know you, I want to hear all about the city and I can tell you everything you need to know about living here."

Shireen walked with the youngest two new cousins towards the street where the cars are parked.

"Usually we walk or take bikes wherever we need to go. It's a pretty small island and we do have buses if you can't walk or are carrying lots of stuff. But they only run a few times a day and never after eleven. Your new house isn't far from ours, you know. We can visit a lot." Myrcella was non stop chatter with her brother throwing in smaller details along the way. "The Starks live closest to your right and they are going to meet us there, at your house. Our mom hired Varys to decorate the house and Mrs. Stark had her cleaning staff and landscapers take care of everything else. I can't wait to see it, I've never been inside of it before."

Her cousin seemed excited over the prospect of being inside the house but Shireen didn't know why. Myrcella and Tommen came with Shireen in Uncle Renly's car while her father went with Uncle Robert, Aunt Cersei and her older cousin Joff. Shireen half listened to the chatter in the car but mainly looked out the window with interest at the island life going past her at a leisurely pace. Strange looking trees, every house was tall and thin, made with primarily wood. Stores with old fashioned signs painted on top of doors with large brass bells on them.

A small old fashioned looking school house that was actually the library. Narrow streets with sidewalks of cobblestone or brick. Some streets were packed earth with wooden slats for pedestrian walking. Hills, blind turns and drop off cliffs leading to the rolling surf. Shireen laughed when Tommen said, "This is School street." Shireen had turned to see the street indeed had nothing on it but a grammar school, a middle school and a high school. Football fields and recess yards littered the areas behind the schools, a train track nestled behind it all.

Tommen pointed out the sprawling house and barn, saying it was where the Starks live. Myrcella added, "Bran and Tommen hang out sometimes cause they are the same age. I hang out with Rickon and his cousin Robin. Rickon is a bit wild and Robin isn't all right in the head but they are my friends. Arya is sixteen and hangs out with the Clegane foster kids but all of us tend to run into each other a lot. There aren't a lot of us so we all tend to do stuff together. Okay, here is your new house! See?"

Shireen looked up at the tall, thin and foreboding house with wooden boards painted a faded black. Like a good amount of houses, it had a strange walkway at the peaked roof. "What is that? Up at the top?" Renly smiled and explained, "It's called a Widows Walk. So the wife could watch to see if her husband would return from sea." It gave all three children a delightful shiver but Loras sighed and called it sad and morbid. "You probably shouldn't use it. It's old and not very safe."

Shireen knew that was the very first thing she would try out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To The Family: by Little Big Town  
> Home by morgxn


	4. Ginger House, Ginger Hair, Ginger Doll

Shireen ran with the kids all around the outer porch that circled the house before entering. Tall windows, waxed flat wooden board floors, old gaslight fixtures and the steep staircase with high circular cut stained glass tiny windows enchanted her. The first floor contained a kitchen with a pantry with a connecting laundry room. A living room and tiny bathroom tucked under a back staircase, steep and dimly lit by small flame shaped lights in sconces. On the other side of the staircase was a small dining room with a chandelier of startlingly bright tiny lights. The back stair case as well as the narrow one that led from the kitchen had several landings.

The second floor had a den, an office and a large full bathroom. Third floor held two bedrooms and another bathroom. The stairs became steeper as they led into a large attic that Shireen declared was hers. Stannis declared it wasn't hers as soon as he saw the access led to the widow's walk. He did however allow her and her cousins to step out upon it after Robert assured them it was safe. Shireen's Uncle Renly and his boyfriend Loras weren't thrilled over it. Once Aunt Cersei discovered they were up there, they were hauled back inside after only getting a glimpse of the vast ocean.

Each room had been furnished by this Varys and everything was wonderful but a different style than Shireen has ever seen. A huge thick plank of polished wood for a kitchen table with carved wooden chairs that seemed to cradle her. The living room had a similar slab of wood for a coffee table, there was a fire place with real logs in it. The smaller bedroom was decorated clearly for a female and Shireen wasn't sure if she liked it or not yet. A blush rose rug covered the wooden floor, matching lace curtains, a canopy bed with ivory and pink roses embroidered on all cloth. Each flat surface seemed to hold an antique hurricane lamp that when turned on stained the room with a golden pink hue.

An ivory bed stand, an antique writing desk, a small divan and a bookcase with matching dresser completed the room. A walk in closet added more shelving as well two sides of coat hangers waiting for clothing. What Shireen found most interesting was the small door that slid open near her bed. Myrcella explained it was a crawl space. Shireen knew that would take more investigating later. Her father called her downstairs because more strangers have shown for her to meet. It made it a little easier to have her two friendly cousins with her.

Ned was broad but not fat like Uncle Robert but his smile was just as distracted and artificial. He greeted Shireen warmly enough, including making a few bad dad jokes but then he turned his full attention to the men. He was easily forgettable and Shireen felt the same about his wife, Cat. The woman was wearing an messy auburn bun upon a face that looks pretty but faded and her eyes were kind, like her smile. But Shireen could see the discontent in the woman's eyes. At least unlike Aunt Cersei, the woman wasn't acting or dressing pretentious. Ironed blue jeans, a cotton white blouse and a maroon sweater that was light but fell to the knees.

Cat introduced Shireen to her children while her golden aunt and cousins hovered nearby. Robb was handsome in a plastic way and his smile made her wonder why he chose fishing over politics. Twenty three years old and apparently in college on the main land most of the time. Apparently, he decided to do some long fishing trip for large tuna and it was a big deal. Even though the Starks ran a farm as well as one of the main trawlers, it was rare for Robb to go on the trips.

With an easy smile, Robb told Shireen that a big island party will happen all afternoon into the night in celebration of the Starks and Greyjoys latest conquest. He hoped to see her there and with that Robb disappeared while his mother was distracted by Cersei.

Shireen liked the other kids right away to her delight. All three of them wore ripped jeans and t shirts with funny sayings on them. Arya had messy short hair, a sarcastic flair to her and eyes full of a yearning for adventure. Bran seemed more serious but he was friendly and gravitated over to Tommen, asking about a new game they had wanted to play. Rickon had hair to his shoulders, he was exactly the same age as Shireen and Myrcella, his body just as awkward and thin. He did seem wild, his eyes darting to take in everything, instantly asking Shireen if he could get on the widows walk.

Shireen was relaxing a little bit, enjoying the company of these new kids when Sansa showed up. Every warning bell in her body and mind clanged loudly, her eyes pinned upon the flowing red hair. Sansa was wearing a flowing, classic cut lemon sundress, it accented her breasts, hips, shoulders and flared in a bell around her thighs, almost to her knees but not quite. Shapely bare legs that ended in pretty feet with coral painted toenails, peeking out from designer high heel sandals. Bee stung lips that gave a pouting smile, eyes carefully done to imply both innocence and secrets, that hair that just was fire and went on forever until gracefully pooling near her waist is what Shireen focused on.

Then she focused on her father with narrowed eyes. Stannis had stopped listening to Ned and Robert when Sansa came sauntering up the lawn. He was staring at the young woman then his eyes quickly darted to Shireen and he looked away, flustered. Arya sighed and spoke heavily. "That's our older sister, Sansa. Don't worry, every man pants after her and she likes it that way. She's nineteen and looking to marry rich and fly off in some jet." Sansa was cheerful and polite, Shireen was polite back but with a tinge of chill. She watched her father greet Sansa and knew that hair might be a problem that she'll have to keep an eye on.

 It was Arya and Rickon that told Shireen that the house was considered haunted. Once they had all thundered upstairs away from the adults, the children spoke freely. Once it was the Stark children that blew the secret, Myrcella felt she could discuss it. "It looked way worse before it was fixed up for you and your dad, you know. It had boards on the windows and thorn bushes everywhere, it scared us all to death as little kids. On Halloween, it was a dare to come up here and knock on the door. It's wicked haunted! Everyone who lives here ends up with a terrible death."

Rickon bounced on Shireen's bed and added, "Way back there was some captain and his wife that lived here. She killed herself by jumping off the widows peak after she killed her family. Since then everyone who lives here has some kind of tragedy." Shireen was not scared but she was intrigued with the idea of ghosts and bloody histories. "Is this just all legend or is there proof?" Bran grinned and said, "For legends and true history you want to visit some really cool folks. Harold and Bob run an curiosity kind of shop, they know almost every paranormal kind of thing around here. They know a lot of history too. Also, the library isn't all that great but Sam Tarly runs it and keeps a really good section about the island history, even the gory stuff."

When the kids were called downstairs, Shireen told them she would be right down. It was warm out and she wanted to rummage through one of the boxes to find a different shirt. She was searching deep in a box when she saw the slightest thing out of the corner of her eye. There was a slight opening in the tiny crawlspace door. Just a slice of black that Shireen knew hadn't been there before. Shireen grinned, thinking one of her new cousins or friends are playing a prank on her. Tell a scary story about her house then mess with a door or two. Perhaps while she was busy looking at the box one of them could be sneaking, hiding in there to leap at her?

Shireen moved quietly to the door and slid it open, already braced to scream back at the prankster, hoping to scare the scarcer. Except there wasn't anyone there, it was just empty space waiting to be filled. With a start, Shireen did see something, a quick flicker of white in the distance. She ran to the dresser and grabbed her cell phone and used the light as she crawled carefully into the crawl space. It might be a small animal in there or a forgotten treasure, the temptation was greater than any caution. Creeping closer to the white small thing, Shireen gasped when it came into focus out of the shadows.

She picked up the china doll and brought it out into the bedroom, shutting the small door firmly. Shireen smiled at the truly pretty doll that was far too clean and expensive looking to have been a long ago treasure. It would have had at least a fine patina of dust, cobwebs and cracking. This doll was clean, shining glass eyes of the deepest, most brilliant blue. Hair blood red, a deep crimson and it was real hair, soft and carefully styled to waves and curls. It had tiny pouting lips, heart shaped and they were blood red, as startling as the hair against the pure white china of it's face and tiny hands. A high laced Victorian style dress covered the doll, tiny seed pearl buttons from throat to waist. The dress was ivory and tiny gold ivy threads ran through it. Two high booted feet completed the tiny lady.

Shireen giggled and ran downstairs with it to see which one of them did it. The doll seemed way too expensive to be kept as price for the gag. Surely someone would miss something this nice. The kids were all milling about on the lawn. The mothers were trying to herd the kids and husbands towards their homes, stating they had to get ready for the celebrations. Ned, Stannis and Robert were slowly gravitating towards the lawn but still talking. Shireen thrust the doll into the crowd of kids and asked, "Okay, which one of you hid this? It didn't scare me but it's an awesome prank! Who needs this back though?" All of the kids exploded at once.

It was Myrcella's voice that carried the clearest. "Oh gods, it's true! Part of the legend says there was a china doll that belonged to the lady that jumped off the widows peak!" Shireen didn't miss Uncle Robert's dire look at his daughter, causing her to pale out and shut her mouth fast. The mothers quickly told the children to stop scaring their cousin with silly stories and bustled them away. Shireen was confused but was left with a really nice doll, at least. Looking around, she noticed that her father wasn't still outside and it didn't escape her that Sansa hadn't left with the others. Clutching the doll firmly, Shireen headed for the house.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maneater by Daryl Hall & John Oates  
> Creepy Doll by Jonathan Coulton


	5. Fish Can't Speak

Gregor and Sandor sat at the oversized kitchen table, each drinking strong black coffee out of thick ceramic mugs. A large calendar hung on the wall within easy sight of anyone in the room. Thick blue marker circled today's date and in clear block letters the words MANDATORY PHYSICAL. The men could hear the two children scurrying about upstairs to ready for the physical. It happened every three months and annoyed all involved but must be done. It was the price Gregor had to pay to keep foster children, dictated by that bitch doctor, Unella.

The children came downstairs to eat breakfast and Gregor inspected them with a keen eye. Well scrubbed, nails clipped and clean, new clean clothes kept untouched except for these visits. Teeth brushed and flossed, eyes flushed with a brightening rinse, hair neatly brushed. Jeyne's long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and held with a ribbon while Piggy's untamed head of curls was forced into complacency by gel. Sandor was talking to Gregor about what time they would head towards the festivities when he took a good look at the kids, widening his eyes.

Both children looked anywhere but at Gregor, who's eyes were mean and hard, examining the wounds upon them. The boy had bruises upon his arms, a red mark on his neck and a shiner upon his right eye. Jeyne had a nasty looking cigarette burn on her wrist and her bottom lip was swollen. Gregor didn't bother to ask, he knew and headed up the stairs towards Polliver's room. Gregor kicked in the door and before Polliver could do more than groggily blink, he was tossed in the air.

Gregor had lifted the mattress off the bed, flipping Polliver onto the floor. Gregor proceeded to beat the half asleep young man with the mattress. "Here I was all proud of your return last night! You fucking moron! Wounding them just before a physical, were you out on the boat too long, asshole? NO VISIBLE MARKS BEFORE A PHYSICAL, ONE OF MY EASIEST FUCKING RULES TO FOLLOW, POLLIVER!" Trying to scurry away from the mattress that kept smashing him into the floorboards, Polliver attempted a weak verbal defense.

"I was drunk! I didn't see the calendar, I'm sorry! I didn't do much, barely anything!" The mattress came down harder. "Consider yourself lucky then! Because if they have a single sprain or broken little finger during a physical, I'm taking it out of your body! You'll be coming to your own homecoming party in traction if I get a bad report because of you today!" The kids ate their cereal while Sandor poured himself another mug of coffee. Both kids didn't bother to hide their grins at the thunder upstairs. They smiled wider when they heard Polliver scream.

When Gregor came downstairs both of them had blank faces and they flew to the old car to sit in the backseat silently. He got in the front seat and the car dipped low, creaking alarmingly. His eyes pinned the two of them from the rear-view mirror. "What do we tell the doctor about our injuries?" Both sixteen year olds spoke fast and familiar words that they have been saying since second grade. "We are clumsy." Gregor nodded and started the car for the short drive to the clinic that took up the first floor of the island's tiny hospital.

Theon tried to be as silent as possible as he threw on his clothes and sneakers. Throwing his denim jacket over the short sleeve shirt to ward off the morning chill, he tiptoed down the creaky stairs. Half of Euron's crew along with Yara's were sleeping in living room. The heavy old curtains were drawn tight over the huge windows and Theon could barely see. He almost tripped a few times as some apparently seemed to party until they dropped right on the floor. The smell of liquor and pot hung heavy in the air, competing with the smell of coffee from the kitchen.

He steeled himself for whoever was in there, it would be either his father or uncle. Maybe both just in case the world wanted to really fuck him over, Theon gritted his teeth and entered the sunlit room. It was almost worse to see it was his sister. Yara sat on a chair still wearing her grubby tight jeans and old black ripped sweater, baseball hat pulled tight and backwards over her thick sandy hair. She had her latest girlfriend perched upon her knee, lighting her cigar for her.

Yara grinned at her brother, who got himself coffee while trying to ignore his sister and her scantily clad girlfriend, in nothing but panties and a bra. "Tansy, go upstairs and shower, get dressed. I want to talk to my little bro for a minute in private."  Theon sighed heavily as he brought his coffee to the table and watched the girl sashay out of the room. "Where's father?" Yara grinned and blew a ring of smoke at him. "You just missed him. He went with Uncle Euron to go meet with the Lannisters."

Theon gave a nasty smile back and snapped, "Is that why you were feeling up Tansy half naked on your lap because no one would see it?" Yara gave a small chuckle and leaned over the table to speak in a stage whisper. "You know what, Theon? Father isn't disgusted that you are gay, he's disgusted that you are a punching bag. I could fuck Tansy in front of him and he would probably just offer suggestions. No one gives a flying fuck that I'm a lesbian, no one gives a flying fuck that you like dick. It's the abusive prick you chose that's the problem. It's like you didn't get enough of abuse at dad's hands as a little kid."

Theon exploded up from the table and headed for the door. "Yeah, fuck you. Let's skip our usual talks, okay? Let me just sum it all up to save us time then we don't have to talk anymore. I suck and you are the town fucking hero. The best captain, the best, the strongest, no woman or man dares to fuck with you. I am the loser son who amounts to nothing. Nice chatting, we'll do it again the next successful trip you return from." Yara kicked the door shut just as Theon reached it. "You sound like a ten year old. Look at the tears in your eyes, the way your lower lip trembles. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Theon stubbornly turned away and grabbed his coffee mug to head back upstairs with it. His sister blocked him again and got in his face. "Hey, I'm not joking with you, asshole. When I left three months ago, you were still an arrogant shit, you might have been letting Ramsay hit you, but you weren't like this. You are truly scared of him, aren't you? Theon? Talk to me. How far has shit gone with him? Father told me you've been in the hospital, that you had gotten flayed? Is that true, did you let that sadistic fuck peel your damned skin and then went back to him?"

Theon clutched his mug hard and Yara looked hard at the missing pinky. Hissing, Theon tried to avoid her gaze. "It's not your problem, not your business!" Yara looked at her brother and sneered. "My little brother can't handle his own problems and business, so I have to. It's clear father isn't going to stop your self destruction and it would be worse if Uncle Euron does it. I'll pay a visit to Ramsay myself and you aren't seeing him anymore."

Theon let the mug crash to the floor spilling coffee on both of them and the cheap linoleum under their feet. He grabbed his sister's arms, his eyes wider than ever and spoke fast. "No! It was my fault that he did it! You know he has a temper but I love Ramsay, I love him and I'm loyal! Don't you dare tell him anything, don't you bother him at all!" The panicked Theon gave Yara a tremendous shove and frantically flew out of the door.

Yara looked after him, shocked and concerned. She was more determined than ever to speak with Ramsay and warn him off her brother. How dare that little Bolton brat think he can just carve and destroy a Greyjoy just because the boy was a bit weak? Cleaning the mess on the floor, Yara looked at the cracked faded linoleum and wished her father wasn't so fucking cheap. Not that Yara cared about hiring someone fancy like Varys to make their home all showboat, but it would be nice to update the house a bit.

Maybe she will take care of that along with the fixing of her little brother before she heads out again.

The teenagers gave Unella the same fake smiles they did every three months for years now. Same answers to the same questions. Any and all injuries are blamed on their own clumsiness. They both assure Unella they have plenty of food and water. The same as Polliver had done from the time he was five until he had turned eighteen and never had to return. The same as Sandor had done when Gregor took custody of his brother after their parents died. Unella had just begun her work as a doctor around the same time. She has always done the physical exams for all the island children and the fosters of Gregor Clegane has drawn her ire and suspicion.

Not long after Unella had treated seventeen year old Sandor for terrible facial burns and an eleven year old Polliver for a broken arm, a foster boy named Lommy died in Gregor's care. Unella moved hell and high water to see an investigation done. Lommy had been found at the bottom of the bluff, every bone shattered, his head split open. The boy had been given to Gregor only a year before he died and he had been seen by Unella countless times for the same abuses the other children had. Roose had done an investigation but nothing came of it. The easily bought social worker responded by filling the empty bed at Gregor's with two young fosters that Polliver could beat upon along with Gregor.

Unella had complained to her father. Qyburn was the was the director of the hospital as well as the only surgeon the hospital could boast. He was also the father of Unella and husband to the creepiest nurse on the island, Barbary. But Qyburn had cautioned Unella to be more cautious, that Gregor was important to the community. The best Qyburn would allow was that Unella could force the children to come in for three month check ups. Gregor never injured the children around the physicals, he saved the fractures, broken bones, sprains and burns for the rest of the space in between the visits. Unella knew the forced visits at least made sure that the loathsome man makes sure the kids are well fed and kept relatively healthy.

Six years ago, there was a point when the kids were too thin, malnourished and Unella was able to slam Gregor officially. Unella bypassed her father and ran straight to their town's law. Roose Bolton was the sheriff, with more volunteer officers than full time paid ones. He had to call in the social worker, who was also the superintendent and principal of the island schools as well as a notorious weasel. Petyr Baelish looked at Unella's stack of reports against Gregor Clegane. The numerous broken bones of every child that Gregor has cared for, the glossy photos showing burns, welts and dreadful bruises. None of it seemed to bother him in the least but he did narrow his eyes at the malnutrition.

"I will pay a visit to Clegane and if the fosters are still in this condition at your next examination of them, they will be removed. Instead of your normal three month examination, please see them again in one month. I expect an instant report on the children's health." Unella's feelings of triumph were smashed low however. Petyr had given the promised visit and the next time Unella had seen a teenage Polliver and the two younger ones, their weight was normal and their health has been restored.

Gregor had been both full of smug victory and a hateful vengeance. "You sent that dandy little pitbull into MY home? To mess with ME and tell MY kids to tell secrets, to try and get them to say I was a bad foster parent? Did you think that would work, bitch?" Unella refused to back down and looked up at Gregor, standing her ground. "You take them in, you abuse them, use them as free labor, a little extra money from the island for them and I'm onto you. One day, you'll slip, Gregor. Just like you did before and this time, you'll lose the right to foster children at all."

Gregor had shoved Unella hard into the wall, spitting his words into her face. "One day, you'll slip and push me too far, Unella. Maybe you'll end up losing your right to breathe." He had walked off after the threat, leaving the doctor to shake and seethe in her hatred of that man.

They have engaged in a battle every three months for so many years it seemed more habit than anything else now. Unella released the boy to sit down near where Gregor was standing, his arms crossed. "I need to speak with Jeyne for another moment." 

Straightening up, Gregor glared at Unella. "Why?" Unella gave a sharp smile to Gregor. "The girl has no female influence. I need to discuss sexual activity, safe sex, how the body works, just like when she was taught by me about menstruation a few years ago." Gregor leaned over the doctor and his growl deepened as he spoke. "That girl is a virgin, never has even had a date. She is a good girl and knows all about sex and that its not something she will have while living under my roof. Do you think she lived this long among males without understanding what sex is?" 

Unella gave Gregor a rare smile and shoved a paper in his face. "Petyr wrote the rules out for such things, not me. If you wish to call him to discuss the guidelines he has set out for each individual foster of yours, please do so. In the meantime, I will speak with Jeyne." Gregor fumed but had to let the uppity cunt take her time while he scanned the damned paper. Petyr has always left Gregor alone about the children. It saved Petyr time and money better spent elsewhere to simply give all orphaned children or those removed from their homes to Gregor. It always came out well on paper and it saved resources. Only Unella mars it, that doctor had meddled just enough to ruffle the sneaky bastard's feathers.

So Petyr made stupid guidelines and gave this woman this power over Gregor and his kids. She complained just enough that even Roose Bolton had to take notice. A visit from them had been insulting to Gregor and he would always dream of the day he gets that bitch back for her spiteful actions against him. That was when Petyr wrote out his stupid conditions for each child. Gregor was always careful after that to give no cause for Petyr or Roose to ever stick their nose in his house again. But Unella never stops trying to find something and Gregor never stops thwarting her or fantasizing of his revenge.

Gregor kicked the chair Piggy sat on. "Go get me a coffee. Get yourself and Jeyne a hot chocolate to share." Piggy jumped up, took the money Gregor gave him with a polite thanks and ran out the door. When Jeyne was done, Gregor and Unella exchanged a few more threats and warnings over the few fresh injuries the kids had come in with. Pointing silently at the door while staring at Unella, Gregor waited while the girl ran outside to meet Piggy. Unella spat out, "You are either slipping or deliberate challenging me by bringing them in with fresh signs of abuse." 

Gregor snorted. "Their brothers came home last night. They got into a bit of a scrap with Polliver, they are barely injured. You bring that to Petyr and he'll laugh you out of his office, Unella. I'm getting done with your bullshit, bitch. Why don't you pick on someone else and leave my kids alone? If I have to see you before three months is up, I swear to the gods, I might just make YOU have an accident." Unella looked unimpressed and simply said, "Go for it. If you kill me, what do you think my father would do to you?" 

Petyr suddenly rushed into the clinic as if conjured up by the sheer will of Unella. He dabbed a napkin against his sweaty forehead and staggered over to a chair. "You two! Both of you! It's a terrible day for an emergency, we have such good things to celebrate. Yet, for us three, it's another day serving helpless, innocent children. Lyanna Mormont, just had her tenth birthday and her mother overdosed last night. She stayed with her neighbors overnight but it's not a solution. I would like Unella to give the girl a full examination then Gregor, you can take her home. You have the room for it, right?" 

Giving Unella a triumphant smirk, Gregor nodded. "I always have an extra bed and room in my heart for another cherub in need of a good home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yara: Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J  
> Theon Greyjoy/All Clegane Fosters: My Name Is Luka: by Patty


	6. Treading Water

Tywin thought crazily that he was the only whole man at this meeting. Jaime had a golden right hand to replace the missing flesh one, Tyrion was the size of half a man, Euron had a patch over his missing left eye and it was clear that Balon was missing his sanity. Tywin leaned over the table to stare directly at the insane man.

"Did you truly think it would escape my notice? You sent out a boat that I clearly told you wasn't safe. I saw the stripping you've done on the damned boats and I told you to end it. Too many more fisherman die over your greed and I'll see you in prison for life, Balon. That could have put the lives of Ned Stark's sons in jeopardy. How would our success have gone after that, Balon? After we lost that trawler last spring, I thought you'd come to your senses. You have not come to your senses, if anything, you are getting worse. So I have invited your brother back to the island and to this meeting. You are being heavily fined and you are going to fix those boats until whomever I send gives a sterling report. Until you have done this, your brother will run his boats and men instead. He will lend Yara a vessel of her own to continue with until you've paid your fines and fixed your boats."

Balon swore, pounded his fists on the table and not a single man blinked or moved. All were used to the theatrics and waited until Balon marched out of the room. Euron smirked at the Lannisters. "Forgive my brother, he needs a detox and a bit of a break. I'll see to it. I thank you for this chance to fix my relations here with all of you." Narrowing his eyes, Tywin sneered, "I can assure you that we will be watching you very carefully. You weren't run off by half the island without reason and cause. Don't give any reasons for it to happen again."

Euron gave a bright smile full of teeth that were strong, sharp and a few glittered gold. "I promise no illegal or immoral activities that don't already involve you or the Boltons." Euron stood up and gave a mocking bow before sauntering out of the meeting room.

Tywin took the chance to spend some time berating his sons. He chided Jaime for not having the law firm give a firmer check upon the Greyjoys until Jaime just walked out, stating his phantom limb was bugging him. Tyrion was next, he listened to his father tell him to not spend the night embarrassing the family by getting drunk and sleeping with every slut in town. Tyrion declared firmly that he would do those exact things. This caused Tywin to march out of the room in disgust.

 Ramsay answered the door and stared icily at Theon. "Decided to come out of hiding? Do you have anything to say to me?"

Theon stared at his feet and muttered, "I'm sorry. I should have stayed at your house like you said to. I shouldn't have run off just because you were in a bad mood. Please, let me come in? Please, Rams?" With a cruel glint in his eyes, Ramsay leaned in the doorway, blocking it, a sudden look of hurt on his face. "You deserted me. Do you know what my father did to me over the damned Starks? No, what do you care. You ran off and hid, getting high with your buddies. I apologized over your finger, countless times, you promised you were coming home but you didn't. Do you like to fuck with my emotions, play games with my heart? Tell me you love me but then take off on me?" 

Ramsay took one step out, inches from Theon, who was already squirming. "If I let you come back in, you are going to get hurt for running away. It's up to you, same as it always is, come in or piss off. But this time, I'm telling you it's the last fucking time. You don't get to crawl back anymore. And if you decide to stay, you don't get to run off anymore or I'll break your legs and keep you in my basement for a month. You hated it when I left you down there for a week, how do you think a month of a damp stone basement will feel on broken bones? Only minor trips upstairs, just enough for father not to bitch too loud."

Theon stood there, he hovered and his words stuck in his throat, his eyes were filled with tears. "I want to be with you, I want to come inside and stay with you. I love you but...you scare me and hurt me." Ramsay took a step forward and put a hand on the narrow face, caressing it. "Is that all I do? Scare you and hurt you? If that's all I am to you, some abusive monster, then why stay? I'll tell you why you stay. Because I am the only person who cares for you, protects you, makes sure you survive and probably the only person on earth that can make you scream in sheer fucking mind blowing pleasure. Am I right, huh?"

Theon peeked up at the eyes that both terrify and excite him. "You are always right." Ramsay smiled and moved his hand to stroke the thin throat. "I only hurt you when you upset me, when you disrespect me or break my rules. Right?" Theon nodded and leaned into Ramsay's touch. "Yes. I'm sorry I was bad, I'm sorry I ran and hid. May I please come back in? I know you will punish me and I know this time I can't run away anymore." Ramsay tightened his grip on Theon's throat and backed him into the dim house of the Boltons.

Damon and Alyn were getting ready to head out and help set up for celebrations when they heard Theon's muffled screaming from upstairs. "I can never tell anymore if Theon is screaming in pleasure or pain." Alyn grinned at Damon's comment. "Well, I think it's probably all the same now. I'm surprised he came back so fast this time. After losing a finger, I thought for sure he was done with Ramsay. Kid has no idea of what he's doing or who he's doing it with. Then again, with Balon as his dad, Ramsay probably seems like a reasonable choice."

Damon laughed as they left the Bolton house and the screams behind. "Roose wants us to check in with Varys to see what he needs us to do. We can take my truck, don't want to walk." Alyn sighed and swung into the passenger side of the beat up truck. "Remind me again why we volunteer to do so much?" Damon turned on the radio and flew towards downtown. "We don't volunteer for anything Roose tells us to do. We get told where to go, what to do and we do it. And that's why we never get in trouble, why we always have a place to crash and food to eat."

Shireen got between Sansa and her father as they tried to walk through the house and share lemonade. She showed them the doll and told them the ghost story which Sansa laughingly confirmed for her. "It is an urban legend that we all grew up with. It's also not true. I mean, the deaths are real but happened a long time ago. Since then, those that lived here left alive and for reasons that didn't have to do with ghosts. The doll is beautiful and I bet it was meant as a gift. It looks antique. Bring it to Bob and Harold's shop, I bet they can tell you how old it is. Might be worth some money."

Sansa offered sweetly to walk them downtown as she was going to be volunteering during the small children activities time. "Sam our librarian has a bouncy house, Renly runs face painting, Walda has the little ones do crafts, Margeary and I run small games with silly stuffed animals for prizes. But I must be there in an hour. Would you like me to take you down that way and introduce you around? There's going to be an archery contest, food, music and other stuff for the older kids. It's not all little kid stuff." Shireen seethed at Sansa's patronizing tone and had a vision of smashing the china doll into those perfect white teeth surrounded by bee stung lips.

Shireen tossed the doll on her bed, grabbed her cell phone and her journal, shoving them into her small backpack. As she passed the far too close couple to leave the house, Shireen simply whispered to her father, "This is grounds for another interrogation." Stannis frowned at her and muttered, "We don't have any of those bright desk lights here." Shireen smiled. "We have a very bright chandelier and a reclining chair." Stannis steered his daughter slightly ahead of Sansa and he leaned down to hiss at her to behave. Shireen snapped, "At least your last ginger mistress was twenty one. Now you are heading perilously close to what I hear is called jail bait."

Stannis told her she can't talk that way and Shireen gave him an incredulous look before walking ahead of him. "She is a very nice respectable girl that is over eighteen. And I have done nothing but speak with her. Sansa is kind enough to take us around town, there is no harm in that. Stop being rude." Shireen gave her father a rude gesture instead and evaded his quick grab for her arm. "No. Walk with your new girlfriend. Enjoy yourself. I can figure out my own way around, thanks."

Sansa called out, "It's a festival that lasts into night, including fireworks. If you don't wish to hang with the adults, you should go find my siblings. You really should have others around you, all of the island will be milling about today. It's going to get crowded and disorienting." Stannis gave his daughter a frown. "Pick one of three options and I'm not joking. Stay home and miss it. Walk with me and we shall stay out until it all ends if you'd like. Go with the other children and obey the same curfew they have." Shireen sighed and headed for the Stark house rather than suffer her father's presence or miss out on the fun.

Piggy and Jeyne watched the little girl walk inside the clinic with Petyr. "Did you see the attitude she just gave Petyr? Gregor is gonna smash that right out of her. Polly and Sandor will use her as a football if she gives them any shit." Jeyne agreed with Piggy's assessment. "Polly will invite his vile friends over and probably scare her, shave her head and chase her so she gets lost. That's when Gregor will smash her under his boot." Piggy grinned. "Yeah, but it's not all that bad and she'll get used to it. Gregor's not bad as long as his rules are obeyed." 

Gregor popped his head out of the clinic. Snapping to attention, the kids turned to look at him silently. "I'll drive the girl when she's ready to go. Walk back home and set up a room for her. Fix the chores list so she's on it. Only house chores for now. Hurry up. When I get back it had better be done then you'll head to help at the activities. Don't you dare mess up those outfits! Put them directly in the washer right away if you sweat in them." Gregor waited long enough for both kids to say, "Yes, Gregor."

He gave each of them a hard look. "Get all your work done and you can have the rest of the celebration to enjoy. Be home when the fireworks end. Ask Sandor to give you each enough for lemonade and popcorn. One each, not shared." Both kids gave a rare smile to him and thanked him. Giving a quick nod, Gregor went back into the clinic to fill out paperwork for Petyr while Unella examined the girl. Gregor could hear Unella insisting to Lyanna if she felt hurt or scared at the Clegane home to call her right away. Forcing down his temper, Gregor signed to take on the girl as his foster child.

Roose glared at Raff and Polliver. Both were smart enough to come into the sheriff's office when he called, Polliver most certainly would comply. If Roose had to step on Gregor's land to get him, Polliver would fear way more than possible jail time. "Just before you both shipped out, the Mormont woman said you two robbed and raped her. Clegane paid an awful lot of money for Jaime Lannister to say the woman was a crack whore. I find it funny that the very night you both come home, the woman dies of an overdose. Qyburn told me the woman had been raped and beaten just before she overdosed. What should I make of that?"

Polliver shrugged and grinned. "I was with my foster brother and sister last night because they missed me so much. They have the marks to prove it. See these bruises I have? That was from Gregor for beating them just before their physical with Unella." Roose smirked. "Very clever of you or at least so you'd think. Do the bruises on the children happen to have the time stamped on them?" Polliver didn't miss a second. "Ask Jeyne and Piggy for yourself, I'll bring them in to you. I was with them all night."

Roose sighed and turned to look at Raff. "I doubt the teenagers or Gregor will vouch for you. The only reason Gregor did the last time was because Polliver had no more alibi than you did. This time you are just Polliver's stupid best friend. So, want to tell me where you were last night?"

With a lovely smile upon his angelic features, Raff softly responded, "Sure. I was at the Greyjoy's house with most of their crew and ours. I did shots with Euron, was there when Balon started to scream at his daughter about Theon's troubles with his boyfriend. I played darts with Tansay and Gendry. I saw Jon and Robb go into Theon's room because we could all hear his pathetic sobbing. I was there this morning still when Yara told Theon she was going after his boyfriend. That she was forcing Theon to break up with him."

Roose fixed his ice cold eyes on Raff, who seemed to regret his rash words. "You'll do better to stick with names of who you were with and keep your mouth shut about things you've heard. I will check out both of your alibis. Don't leave the island but feel free to get out of my office as fast as you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood//Water by grandson


	7. Clubbing Baby Seals

Gregor's eyebrows raised as he watched the little thing bellow at Unella and Petyr. He was reminded of how tiny and wild Jeyne is and Piggy's unintentional habit of opening his mouth without limit. Polliver's bullying bravado and Sandor's sarcastic attitude. This girl will fit right on in. Watching the wee Lyanna take on that bitch and that weasel amused him and he came closer. The girl stood tall as she could and her small face held a ferocious frown.

"Stop saying overdose! It was rape and murder! They beat her, raped her, then killed her! My mother wasn't perfect but she would NEVER leave me like that! She always came home, she never left me all night! I knew she was dead when I called the sheriff and I told him then it was murder! I don't know who but I know it's the same bastards who raped her three months ago! They said if she told they would come back! I heard her telling that to the sheriff! Because she came home after then called the police! She told them they promised to kill her if she called! But she did cause she wasn't scared of anything! SHE WAS A GOOD MOTHER AND A GOOD PERSON! Even after that rape, she was bloody and crying but SHE CAME HOME!"

Petyr tried to pat the girl's shoulder and she moved away. "Don't you touch me and say anything else! I hate you! And Doctor Cuntface if you keep speaking-" Gregor's bellow was far louder and the girl slightly jumped. "WHOA THERE, YOUNG LADY! I MIGHT AGREE WITH YOUR ASSESSMENT OF UNELLA BUT YOU DON'T GET TO SAY IT. APOLOGIZE!" Lyanna stubbornly stood her ground. "Fuck you too, gorilla! My mother told me I can speak any fucking way I want to and I can kick your asses, see if I can't. I know how to use a gun!"

Gregor looked at Petyr. "All set?" Petyr gave the dirty child a disgusted look and nodded. Gregor grabbed the raging girl and held her up to his eye level.

"Apologize to the doctor. You don't want them to think you and your mother were white trash? Then stop acting like it. Apologize and let's leave these pretentious assholes." Lyanna stared at Gregor as if trying to decide on her next actions. "You want me to apologize to the doctor? Not Petyr or you?" Gregor nodded. "Petyr can deal with being told you hate him. All kids hate Petyr, most adults, too." Petyr ruffled a bit at that but Lyanna smiled and her tears of anger started to evaporate. "As for MY apology, you'll give that to me later on in private. Now tell Unella you are sorry that she is a cunt and let's leave."

Shireen waited in the cluttered little gaming room that Mrs. Stark stashed her in. Bran was already in there with Tommen playing a two person shooter game. They finished their level about the same time that Rickon and Arya came to get her. "We all have to stick together, at least until Mom gets down there and gets a few drinks in her. Then she won't notice what the hell we do." Arya said with a wolfish grin and led them all out the back door. Rickon announced they had to pick up Robin on their way and all the others groaned.

Tommen to Shireen, "Robin's mother is like, insane crazy and a true smother of the first order. That makes Robin totally fucknuts and I have heard folks say that he's lucky not to get taken away. If Petyr didn't marry Lysa, I think Robin would be living at the Clegane home right now. Licking lobster traps until he accidentally beats himself off a cliff." This only made Shireen desperate to meet them and the others all laughed when she said that. "You'll regret wishing it, trust me." Shireen smiled at Tommen. "Regrets are for after something fun. Usually I find it's worth the price. Lead on to the crazies."

As they walked, Shireen asked where Myrcella was. A bit of darkness came over Tommen's face and his words were fast and tight. "She had to see father about something. She'll catch up with us soon. I texted to tell her where we are headed." Shireen nodded and changed the subject. "Okay, you said if Petyr didn't marry Lysa, Robin would be at the Clegane home. Who is Petyr and what is the Clegane home, please? I need explanations."

Rickon jumped up and down waving his hand like he was in school, trying to get the teacher's attention as Tommen, Bran and Arya all laughed. Pointing at Rickon, Shireen pretended to be a snooty teacher. Adjusting fake glasses prissily, she said in a crisp voice, "Yes, Mr. Stark? The answers, if you please." Rickon grinned with cheer and announced, "Petyr Bealish is the worst nightmare of every minor on this island."

Shireen widened her eyes. "Really, why? Is he a pedophile?" Rickon shook his head. "Worse, he's the principal of all the schools and the town social worker! Like a child catcher!" Bran whacked Rickon's head lightly. "Idiot. Petyr sucks but a pedophile is much worse." Pouting, Rickon said in a pitiful tone, "But I don't know any pedophiles!" Arya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Only you would be sad that you don't know a pedophile."

Meeting Lysa and Robin was as delightful as Shireen could have hoped for though most folks wouldn't have agreed. Tommen was highly insulted for Shireen at Lysa's attitude upon meeting the scarred girl. Arya and Rickon just stood with mouths open at the audacity of their aunt and the brass of Shireen. Lysa had taken one look at Shireen and literally yanked her son off his feet before he could get out the door. She lifted the boy into her meager bosom as if he were a toddler and squawked like a seagull at Shireen.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE? IS IT CONTAGIOUS? IS IT RINGWORM, IMPETIGO, LEPROSY, AIDS? WE DON'T NEED YOUR FILTHY CITY RASH, IS IT A PIGEON DISEASE?" Robin leaned closer and commented, "We have a Sandor Clegane with a nasty side to his face too. His is from getting melted by his older brother Gregor. Did someone melt your face too?" Tommen's voice came out surprisingly deep and stiff, his grandfather would have had tears in his eyes had he heard it. It was a Lannister voice like no other but Tywin's. "I beg your pardon! This is Shireen Baratheon, my Uncle Stannis's daughter. I would deeply appreciate it if you did not mock her scars. I bet my parents would appreciate it as well."

Myrcella showed up as a very flustered Lysa put a pair of latex gloves on Robin as well as a cloth face mask. She made him promise that he would keep the gloves and mask on around the girl since they had no idea about her. And Lysa muttered about burning the boy's clothing when he got back. Shireen giggled and smiled at the glaring woman. "It's diabetic toe cancer. Can't catch it." Lysa drew herself to her full height. "I will forgive your disgusting attitude this once since I am aware you have lost your mother. To suicide, I believe? What kind of weak mother would ever kill herself if she truly loved her child? So this once I forgive you. If you wish to be friends with my son, you'll learn to be a nice proper girl."

Shireen gave an overly polite smile to Lysa and a penetrating stare. "You really shouldn't believe every piece of gossip you hear." Myrcella and Tommen grabbed Shireen and headed out the door. Arya and Rickon gave Lysa a look she didn't care for. "Get out! And you best take excellent care of your cousin Robin! Don't you dare let that nasty girl touch him, you hear me? Arya? Rickon? I mean it!"

"Jeyne!" Sighing at the sound of Polliver bellowing, she finished the last of setting up the girl's new room. It really didn't look any different than any other. A narrow bed with a thin mattress, an old blue dresser with three drawers for clothes. A small closet with a rusted bar. She rummaged through the other rooms and added a lamp that didn't spit sparks when turned on. Jeyne had just found a small bookcase and was shoving at it.

Stretching out the kinks in her back, Jeyne ran downstairs to the kitchen. Piggy had been down there fixing up the chores list and was sitting at the table with the huge magnetic board before him. Polliver sauntered to the fridge and got out two beers. He tossed one to Raff who sat on the counter, opening his beer and taking a long swallow. "Listen you two, Roose might ask you about where I was last night. If he does, you tell him I was home with you all night. Show him the bruises I gave you. Gregor can back that up. Fucking giant beat me with the damned mattress. I fucking hate when he does that."

Jeyne and Piggy nodded instantly. They knew better than to react or ask a single question. Polliver narrowed his eyes at Piggy writing on the board. "Why are you fucking with the chore list? You add anything extra for me, I'll beat you until you need the hospital!" The boy looked up nervously in case Polliver was about to start on his threat. "I'm not! We have a new foster sister coming. Gregor is getting her now. Lyanna Mormont. Gregor told me to add her to the house chores and Jeyne is fixing up her room."

Raff choked on his beer and he shared a shocked look with Polliver. "Holy shit. That isn't awkward." Sandor came into the house and muttered, "Gregor's pulling in the driveway and he's got another kid with him. Because what we needed around here besides two teenagers and a useless twenty year old, was another little kid. Children are a fucking treasure, right? Fuck me. Someone get me a beer." Gregor came inside with a tiny girl next to him. "This is Lyanna, she is your new foster sister."

Gregor pointed out each person. "That is my little brother Sandor. That one over there is Polliver, that's Piggy and this is Jeyne. Don't bother with the one on the counter, he isn't one of mine, thank gods. He's just Polliver's friend, Raff." Lyanna looked at Piggy with question. "Why is your name Piggy? That can't be your real name." With a smile, the boy responded, "It isn't my real name. My real name is Josh but when I was introduced on my first day, I made fun of Polliver's name. So Gregor let him rename me since I needed help with my attitude and rudeness."

Lyanna couldn't understand this calm reaction from everyone. "So...it doesn't bother you that you are called that? That you STILL can't use your real name? Because Gregor said you and Jeyne were here since second grade." Piggy shrugged. "I'm used to it. Rudeness and attitude isn't tolerated. It's one of Gregor's rules. See? They are posted up on the wall right there." Lyanna's eyes widened her eyes at the huge list that went down the wall in a narrow strip, written in black block letters.

Jeyne helpfully added, "We have chore lists and Piggy is adding you to the house schedule. I set up a nice room for you, right next to mine." Gregor looked at the teenagers sternly. "Chores all done?" They nodded and Gregor turned to Sandor. "Give them each enough cash for lemonade and popcorn for each. You'll both go help out with the afternoon activities, help to clean it all up then you can go enjoy yourselves. Petyr is going to supply you with a ticket for free supper. Don't let me find out you wasted it on junk food. Eat something that I can consider supper."

Thanking Gregor, grinning at Sandor's groaning about why it has to be his money, the two grabbed their snack cash and ran out the door. They each yelled back a welcome to the home to Lyanna as they left.

Gregor showed the lists to Lyanna and explained how things worked. He told her to go upstairs, unpack her boxes and get her room set up. "Then you'll come back down. I'll be getting the proper apology for the rudeness and attitude you gave me earlier. Go on, up those stairs." Lyanna bit her lip but headed up the stairs. It was clear that the girl had hoped Gregor had forgotten about that. Polliver didn't have the courage to tell Gregor about Roose. He decided that the sheriff wouldn't bother during the celebration to talk to the kids or Gregor. Tomorrow is soon enough to tell about it.

Sandor headed out right after Polliver and Raff did. When Lyanna came back down the stairs it was only Gregor left in the house. Having heard rumors through her short life of the horrors of the Clegane foster home that she expected him to be holding a whip or a hot poker. Instead, he was sitting at the kitchen table and opposite him was a large steaming bowl of chili. "Have a seat. You couldn't have had lunch yet and I am sure you noticed on the rules that we NEVER skip meals. It's not healthy. So have a seat, girl. Eat."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow but sat down, happy for the reprieve from whatever painful punishment awaited her. She was hungry and eagerly grabbed the spoon. Gregor waited until the girl took a big spoonful into her mouth. The second her eyes teared up and bulged, he reacted. Slamming a hand hard over her mouth, Gregor pinned hard eyes onto hers. "Don't think of spitting it out. You will chew and swallow it. Now." Struggling against her burning mouth, Lyanna chewed and swallowed.

Gregor sat back and removed his hand from her mouth. "I call it my thousand alarm chili. And you are going to eat that bowl of it. I keep a special Tupperware of it at all times in the freezer. Just in case someone wants to tell me to fuck off or call me a gorilla. Eat." As Lyanna struggled to eat, gasping, tears rolling and her nose dripping, sweat beading, Gregor cheerfully got a gallon of milk and a glass. He sat across from Lyanna and sipped a glass of milk.

"When you finish half of the bowl, I'll let you have a swallow of milk. When you finish the whole bowl, you can drink all the milk you want. Now, before you aren't able to speak anymore without fire bursting out of your throat, I would like my apology."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna: Wake Me Up by Avicii  
> Shireen, Arya, Myrcella, Rickon, Robin, Jeyne, Piggy: Roll The Bones by Rush  
> Polliver and Raff: The Game by Disturbed


	8. Island Women

Island women were strong in a rather cold silent way to outsiders. The natives didn't ever explain that sometimes silence spoke the loudest. If city women can have twitter wars and use fancy parties to snub one another, if suburban women use book clubs and town women use gossip, islander women use blunt, horrific truth and add alcohol to ease the blow. And if that cannot be done, then silence and a good look does the damn trick pretty good.

Even the most vindictive and hateful of women all understand one truth on this island they chose to be on. No matter what is said or done, it's not like they can walk away and never see the other woman again. Most likely, they will see each other in the store, the cafe or on the street within a day or two. There is very little in the way of assistance in their desolate but loved island and there is no choice but to help each other.

Olenna Tyrell is a high class old bitch that holds grudges like no one else could, she is famous for it. She is also famous for being the first person to run to a raging fire in her nightgown, curlers, slippers, covered in face cream. Crashing her Mercedes into the side of a telephone pole, the woman ran for the old historical home of the Greyjoys. Screaming at the top of her lungs, the crazed socialite was trying to battle flames with a bucket of water. "BALON! EURON, YOU FUCKING SNAKES, STUPID FUCKING PIRATING ASSHOLES, WAKE UP! THEON, YARA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

While others came running to combat the flames, Olenna ran into the house and staggered out with two small children. Gregor and Sandor dragged Balon and Euron out. Olenna made sure all of them would live and then she beat the living hell out of the two coughing men until she was dragged off them. Olenna was part of the group that drove Euron out of the island once she discovered it was his drug business that caused the fire.

It was known that for a brief time period, Olenna had an affair with both brothers. When she had freshly become a widow from her husband, she was playing the cougar. She deserved it after dealing with her husband for so long. It was fun but they took it a bit too seriously and Olenna ended it. However, it had led to problematic business relations with the Greyjoys. Such as her family's warehouse burning to the ground.

But she had shown up when the flames could be seen from her bedroom window, high up on the tip of the island. Olenna hadn't been anything but enemies with the Greyjoys for quite some time, but she had shown up. Because on the island, you must take care of your own. They might be hateful pricks, but they are YOUR hateful pricks. The island owns all of them and in return they own the island and must care for all in it.

Island women are strong and cold because they MUST be. It's a wild beautiful isolation that must be kept and protected at all costs. Silence, truth, alcohol, strength and a deep understanding of community. No one is sent away to the mainland unless there is no other choice. If someone is out of a job, house burnt down, a messy domestic situation, it is handled.

Cersei, Cat and Lysa walked together into the outdoor banquet area as the Island Queens that they appear to be. They are the mean girls grown into meaner women at least that is what everyone says, that is what everyone sees. All three hated each other with a passion, two sisters that have actually tried to murder each other while still under their own father's roof. Both despised Cersei enough that there was a day when both enemy sisters have jumped her and put her into the hospital.

Of course that was when they were in school, when cheerleading, dating the right boy and stabbing each other in the back was a normal daily activity. These girls would never have been friends if they felt they had the choice. They pretended friendship because they had to. And because they are islanders, they helped each other. Even if they despised it. Sometimes, island women had to do things worse than the menfolk can imagine.

What others see is a cool blonde woman, still every inch the once crowned Prom Queen and three time beauty pageant winner, won on the main island for that matter. Dressed in a simple summer frock that only the women walking with her could ever afford. Her shapely legs could be seen as the almost mini dress fell about her in the easy breeze.

Next to her is a faded pretty woman that still had one hell of a figure in a conservative shorts and shirt set that was clearly high quality. Her hair was the color of fall leaves but it was pulled hard into a braid that ended just past her shoulders. The last of the trio wasn't pretty and her figure was too thin and awkward. Her rich auburn hair was the main attraction as it piled high on her head then fell down her back to her waist. The long sundress swirling with muted orange shades was featured a month ago in a Paris fashion magazine.

They sat in seats that were reserved for them and pretended vast interest in Tywin's speech. Clapping politely with cultured smiles at the men that have returned from a very successful fishing trip. Food was being offered all over the downtown streets, the women pretended interest, they bought small items at each different stand. They tasted it and tossed it as soon as they were out of sight of the vendor. They spoke of general things, nice things and mainly to others that spoke to them.

Once this was done, the women moved fast as lightening as a tight group. As they have done at any intolerable function, that they have been doing more recently, as they always have done when problems arise. Each of them carried a bottle or three of red wine and they sat at one of the peaked gazebos that looked over the ocean. It was their gazebo, always has been and everyone knows it. No one knows what they talk about, no one else has ever been invited. No male or female dares to try and cut in on their gazebo discussions.

The three of them didn't talk until the plastic glasses were passed around and at least two full cups of red wine have been consumed. When they were younger, they would hide the wine bottles under the docks and retrieve them once they were out of their families eyesight. To this day they referred to their drinking preferences as "dock wine."

This iron wrought gazebo has heard secrets and holds them in a resounding silence. It knows of Cersei's affair with her brother Jaime that began when they were sixteen and has never ended. The gazebo is full of years of Cat's hate filled ranting of raising Jon with her own children. Iron metal holds the secrets of Lysa's tearful confession that her husband had been so angry that he threw their newborn against the wall. Lysa's guilt and horror drove her mad and the gazebo is the only witness besides two cold silent women sipping red wine.

The gazebo held the ladies as they planned out the poisoning of Lysa's husband. It held them tight against the raging storm of Cat begging the other two to help her get rid of Jon. They refused and held her, comforting, drowning in her wine until Cat drunkenly sobbed her tremendous guilt she felt at how much she just hated that boy. That blatant sign of infidelity of her mostly absent husband. To force Cat to raise a whore's child in front of the whole island was the worst insult that she couldn't forgive. The gazebo hides Cersei's injuries and her scathing hatred of her abusive husband who beats her and her children.

Tonight it holds those old secrets and a new one. Into the gazebo, only the wrought iron, the wine and the ocean heard it but it was said. "Pedophile. He's a pedophile and we must kill again. Before my daughter makes the worst decision of her life."

Sansa stretched her sore muscles and gave a winning smile to the little children all about her. Clapping as if this was a contest of great importance, she has been cheering clumsy children that threw the bean bag towards the holes in the board. Sansa wanted to throw the beanbag into the ocean, maybe the children with it. Her sundress was ruined by so many sticky hands and grass stains from kneeling to help the very young ones. The mothers all beamed at her and declared what a wonderful mother she will make someday. 

Someday being a mother would be nice, she'd probably like her children more than she liked others. To make money as a young teen, Sansa had babysat almost every child on the island. She could call most of them by name and that just solidified her in the eyes of all the mothers. Sansa enjoyed being liked, adored. Children might be distasteful sometimes but she had to admit, they can boost ego. They all saw her as a wonderful person and that was always a good feeling. If not a boring one. Stannis had gone to hear the boring speeches and talk to the other business men while Sansa tended the child games. 

A squeal that made Sansa cringe came from Margeary nearby. Sansa felt better about about her dress when she saw that her frenemy looks just as ruined as she did. Poor Marge ended up getting stuck with letting children make their own homemade ice cream. Most of it seemed to be either in her messy ponytail that had started as a lovely bun or on her new dress that was twice as pretty and expensive as Sansa's was.

Walda was sitting, trying to extract toddlers from glue and glitter, she was sticky and twinkling as if a fairy came by and exploded on her. The girl was still heavyset but not as much as during their school years. Her fat was more shapely and had muscle to it. The dress she wore was picked by Sansa and her hairstyle and makeup was usually chosen by Marge.   

Regardless of what anyone else might think, Sansa and the other two know the cold hard truth. It was Sansa who chose Margeary for Joff and Walda for Roose. It was the way she worked, never leave a man bitter and angry. She watched others, elders, very carefully. She saw how Olenna's fun with the Greyjoys caused problems that lasted forever. Saw how her mother's actions towards her father drove him into whores and work, dumping a bastard of his on her. How Cersei's husband became a bloated awful drunken monster with hard fists.

This is not the way to go, not for Sansa. She understands that men can become very prideful and you can't hurt their egos.

It's never a break up, not once. When Sansa saw way more of the Baratheon and Lannister side than she wanted, when she saw what Joff would be like, it was over. However, Sansa never actually told Joff it ended. Instead, Sansa approached Margeary, whom she knew was eaten by jealousy over such a profitable catch. She confessed how she didn't feel that she can hold someone like Joff. Inviting Marge out with them often, well, time did the trick. Also, Sansa had started to tell Marge about what the boy liked and didn't. She created opportunity for them to be alone with a bit of wine and pot.

Sansa pretended shock and gentle hurt when Joff broke it off with her, saying he was going to be engaged to Marge. Sansa took it well and remained wonderful friends with Marge. She never once said anything publicly against Joff or his family, except good things. Cersei and Joff said lies and Sansa took it all with a humble smile. It ended quickly enough and it didn't damage any real relationships. Now it was all up to Marge to keep her fiance.

The girl threw herself into it, she had to compete against Cersei for fashion, for Joff's attention. Marge had to learn to contain Joff's temper and put up with whining rants and the occasional temper tantrum where you must hide a bruise or two. Worse, Marge had to tolerate her vindictive soon to be mother in law, who despised her.

It wasn't much of a challenge but Roose Bolton, that was harder, more dangerous as well which made it that much sweeter. Sansa was entering a very dark phase of herself and needed...something else, something very different than her usual age group. Roose was an excellent lover and had a taste for those darker things she needed. If sex with Joff was a sweaty boring ten minutes of making him orgasm, then sex with Roose was nearly celestial in its glory. He taught her BDSM, showed her how to be a bottom and a top. Taught her edging, fisting, knife play and so much more.

It was wonderful but a few things marred the relationship for her. Roose's son Ramsay despised her, he went out of his way to make trouble for her. Threatened to hunt and flay her alive. Sansa knew Roose would make sure that would never happen. But if she ever broke it off with Roose? Would he be vindictive or uncaring enough to let Ramsay hunt her? She thinks so. Roose was older, he didn't want to party, to do things a younger person would. He didn't understand why Sansa had to see her friends so much, why can't she just be with him?

He wanted her to marry him, give him children and play their kinky games in Roose's dungeon. This wasn't what Sansa wanted at all.

To Sansa's delight, she had seen interest glinting in Roose's eyes when he saw Walda. Sansa went out of her way to grab Margeary and begin a new project. They forced Walda into a diet, new clothing and into the world of hair and makeup. Walda didn't mind at all, she liked Roose and was desperate to escape her father's house. Sansa invited Walda over as much as she could and Ramsay caught onto her game. She begged him to help her, it would get her away from his father forever and isn't that what he wanted?

Ramsay made Sansa fuck him twice while his father was right in the next room as his price for his assistance. Ramsay acted more hateful towards Sansa and nicer to Walda in front of Roose. Walda listened carefully to everything Sansa had told her about Roose's likes and dislikes.

The day finally came when Sansa approached Roose wearing a sad but submissive face. She confessed that she knew how much Roose liked Walda, that she felt that she was only in the way. She humbly offered Roose his ring back and gave him a last lingering kiss promising their relationship would always remain secret in her heart. She also allowed him to say he broke the engagement without a bit of hesitation. Of course, once Sansa was out of the picture and the ring was on Walda's plump finger, Ramsay went back to taunting and hating Walda in front of Roose.

Walda has her work cut out for her now and Sansa can only help from the sidelines. She can be there as support, help Walda with fashion and details about the Boltons. Sansa can't help it that Ramsay tried to set her on fire. Tried to chase her with his hunting hounds until Roose beat him for it and had to take Walda to the hospital for a few bites. It's the price she must pay for what she wants to get. It's the island way, you climb, you accept and you force change anyway you can.

Sansa wiped her hands as the last child wandered off, tired from the games, ready to go nap on a blanket while the adults eat, drink, dance and wait for fireworks. Stannis isn't going to be a challenge or hard work. His daughter was another matter. Shireen hated Sansa already upon sight, that same look Ramsay had of hate, of knowing the lengths Sansa might go to get what she wants. Luckily, Shireen is only a child, Rickon's age.

Sansa will find out how to connect with the girl, if not she will have to resort to sabotage. Perhaps the girl can have a problem and need to spend time at the Clegane home? Or maybe she would enjoy a boarding school? The two fosters came running over in their usual ragged clothing and hair flying everywhere. With nice smiles, Sansa, Walda and Marge kindly thanked the fosters as they cleaned everything up, packed up what was left over. They also ran to different food stands with money given to them to bring the ladies back their dinner.

Sansa loved how Jeyne always gave them looks of deep worship. Same age as Arya, but Sansa's little sister never looked at her that way. Piggy would stare at Sansa and Marge in a different kind of way but his lovesick looks always was welcome. Gregor might not dress them in the best, but the ladies had to admit, these fosters were never anything but polite and helpful at any given moment. Surely, Shireen would benefit from Gregor's kind of discipline. It was clear that Stannis has never bothered to punish his daughter in his life.

Looking across the expanse of blue towards the main island, Sansa thought of those she knew that left on their own. Without much money, without anything but determination. One of them died in a mugging, another committed suicide and a third works her ass off in a bar while struggling to pay for schooling. Not Sansa, she won't walk off and hope for the best. She has her own way and no little brat was getting her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Island Females: We Belong by Pat Benatar  
> Cat & Cersei: Red Red Wine by UB40  
> Walda, Margeary, Sansa: She Works Hard For The Money by Donna Summer  
> Theme and Clue Song: This Little Girl by Cady Groves


	9. Flavors Of The Island

Shireen was standing in front of Harold and Bob's antique vendor stand with the other kids. She was in love already, this was just perfect for her warped sense of curiosity. The two men were identical twins. Both had thick brown heads of hair and thick mustaches. They looked like they have stepped out of a seventies detective show and Shireen just adored it. They each wore a thick pinkie ring, gold bands with black onyx in a circle.

Both were in suits in spite of the heat of the island, incredibly neither of them were sweating. Harold wore a light lilac colored suit with a royal purple tie and handkerchief peeking out of his pocket. Bob was in light powder blue but his tie and handkerchief were royal blue. Both had donned reflective sunglasses and had wide smiles of perfect even white teeth. They bent down slightly at the same time and offered their hands for shaking.

Harold shook Shireen's hand with a dry warm palm that squeezed slightly too hard. "I am delighted to meet you! Shireen? What a wonderful and unique name. We love unique and curious things and you seem to be both of those things!" Bob shook her hand with a cold and slightly moist hand that was firm. "It isn't often that someone moves here. We simply must have a visit with you. Tomorrow you must come to our store! I shall serve you the most exotic tea you have ever tasted."

They had closed their shop for the celebration. Instead they were in the line of vendors that lined the entire downtown area. Under a large bright pink umbrella, they were offering tea and scones. They had five types of iced tea that no one has ever heard of before. The scones came in three different flavors and were amazing. Most interesting was the hugest snake that Shireen has ever seen. It was black and it was as friendly as a puppy.

Giggling, Shireen took several selfies with it before allowing the other kids to greet the snake. Bob told her it was a female and her name was Mambo Number 5. "What does she eat?" Harold smiled at Shireen as he stroked the slick scales of the snake. "Anything she can swallow, really. But she doesn't eat often, usually a rabbit will do the trick. However, during a bet a few years back, Mambo Number Five did eat a young goat." Shireen found herself impressed and making plans to visit both the snake and the twins the very next day.

Shireen has eaten food that she has never had before as the children brought her on a tour of every food and drink stand. Shireen was urged into trying the scones. Shireen found that she loved strange iced tea, loves scones. She also discovered at Loras's stand that she loved lobster rolls. Shireen liked Varys's salted caramel, Walda's homemade ice cream, Sam's rock candy on a stick which came with an invite to visit the library. Ygritte and Jon's deep fried kettle chips, Tansy's brown bread with freshly churned butter. She thought she might explode if she tried anything else.

Yet a half hour later Shireen was taking spoonfuls out of Arya's clam chowder. She also drank most of Myrcella's apple cider. Then she stole Rickon's lemonade right from under his nose before he even sipped it. "Holy shit! Do you always eat this way?" Shireen giggled at Robin and shook her head. "No, I just never had any of this stuff before. It's all so good!"

Rickon grinned. "We don't normally get all this stuff, you know. I mean, the twins do serve customers iced or hot tea and some kind of treat if you visit the store. They like to hear about others, they love taxidermy too! They will pay you if you catch something good. The foster girl, Jeyne, she is always competing with Arya to give them the best animals. They also will look for anything unusual, you can bring them stuff and if they like it they pay for that too!"

They found Piggy and Jeyne a few minutes later. Both grinned and greeted Shireen with cheerful interest. Shireen looked at the fosters carefully while grinning at them. Jeyne was shorter than she was even though she was sixteen. Her hair was a shock of wavy, wiry brown hair, dark enough to be considered black, floating around past her shoulders, large brown eyes that seem far off in the distance. She was pretty in a china doll almost way except her skin was a golden tan rather than the porcelain patina of Shireen's new china doll.

Except she wears an old pair of boy's shorts that were slightly too tight and a stained old threadbare, thinned nearly see through sweater that she can see an old bra under. Jeyne's whole demeanor seems to give off a strange vibe of crazy and an innocent sensuality. Jeyne seemed utterly unaware of the looks Tommen, Bran, Rickon and Robin gave her.

Piggy saw it and glared at each of the boys until they would turn red and look away. Shireen was amused by Piggy's explanation of his nickname. It didn't seem to fit the well tanned and defined sixteen year old. He had a slightly rounded face, blue eyes with a twinkle to them, tall and slightly stocky. Wearing shorts and a t shirt that clearly have seen many a year, Piggy had a mess of curls upon his head that he constantly tried to push down with his hands.

Jeyne poked Arya excitedly. "Guess who just became a foster? Lyanna Mormont!" Rickon's eyes widened and he announced, "She's in my class at school. She's like a wicked tough girl too. With Gregor? Damn, wait until I text this!" Rolling her eyes, Myrcella asked the more obvious question. "Why? What happened?" Piggy frowned. "Its kinda sad. The sheriff says it was overdose but Lyanna thinks her mom was murdered."

Jeyne and Piggy said nothing of Polliver and Raff, they didn't have to. Shireen did not understand the heavy glance between the older teenagers, she concentrated on the main interesting facts. "I have to meet this girl if she will be in my class. And I know what it's like to lose a mother. I also am DYING to meet this Gregor Clegane and the house! Take me, please?" Jeyne and Piggy refused. "This is our free time, not spending the celebration at the house. Gregor is there with Lyanna, go see for yourselves."

Jeyne tilted her head and asked, "Why would you want to meet Gregor? Are you planning to be a foster?" Shireen laughed. "Nope. I just want to see what the big deal is about this Clegane house. And you guys aren't telling me anything but who lives there. So that only makes me more curious." Piggy snorted. "Nothing to say. It's a bit rough, yeah, but Gregor takes care of us. He's just strict and a bit cheap. If you follow the rules, do your chores then he doesn't beat on you. Sandor is rough but he can be nice. Polliver is an asshole and a bully but we are used to it. It's all still family to us. Family sticks together no matter what. Even if its a foster family, its still an island family."

Gregor was glad to have the excuse to avoid all the bullshit downtown. At least until Tywin is done with his fucking speeches, until he won't be surrounded by assholes that pretend to care that his little brother and foster son came home safe. That wanted to pretend that Gregor's own fishery success was somehow caused by those rich pricks that never stepped on a fishing boat in their lives. Fuck them, they wanted to suck him dry is all they ever wanted. Always trying to sniff around his house, his lobster trap business, the smallest but still freshest fishery, his kids, his employees.

Always trying to find a reason to take away the shit that was his. HE built it all with his own bare fucking hands and his kids helped him every step of the way. It was theirs as much as his and he would be damned if those lawyers, bankers and assholes that owned all above his dirt palace, would take it away from them. He watched with satisfaction as the little girl finished the last of the chili, red faced and gasping for air. Gregor pushed the gallon of milk over to Lyanna and he washed her bowl.

He heard sounds of children and for a second wondered why Piggy and Jeyne would come back so soon? The back screen door suddenly filled with heads and Gregor growled. He thumped over to the door and barked out, "Jeyne and Piggy aren't here. Already downtown." Robin smiled brightly and asked, "Why is Lyanna drinking the milk from the carton like that? My mother would say it was unhealthy and disgusting." Arya blurted out, "Shireen just moved here. She wanted to meet Lyanna and I was wondering if Lyanna could come with us to the celebration?"

Lyanna peeked past Gregor as she wiped milk off her face and rasped out, "Who moved here? On purpose? Why?" Gregor sighed and used a boot to shove Lyanna out of the screen door on her ass. "I am going downtown anyway. Go on with your friends and I expect to see you at the family dance area by dark. If you are late, make sure you are dead or in the hospital, those are the only excuses I'll take." Giving Arya, Bran and Tommen a very stern glance, Gregor growled out, "You are staying with her or you better text me."

All of them backed up and nodded as Gregor leaned over them. "GO!" They all fled, including Lyanna, who kept her mouth open so the breeze could soothe her sore mouth. Shireen didn't want to run away but she had to admit the man was the largest, meanest and most intimidating man she has ever met. Tommen bought Lyanna a snow cone while Shireen finally told them all how she ended up with her face half messed up. This prompted Lyanna to tell the kids what she feels, knows, happened to her mother.

If had been up to Ramsay, he would have skipped the bullshit of listening to accolades given to those who don't matter. But his father had insisted to look good they must all show and smile. So Roose can blame it on himself that Theon showed up the way he did. Ramsay wasn't about to leave his lover out of the celebrations, Theon had come back, taken his punishment like a good boy. Ramsay was careful and only peeled off two toenails plus gave Theon a few strikes with Damon's whip on his back. Ramsay had been a bit overzealous and was careful to do his own stitches on Theon's weak flesh.

So he gave Theon some pills he bought off Raff and told him he could go to the celebration with him. Theon cuddled against him no matter how many times, Ramsay shoved him back into his own seat. Then he nodded off until Ramsay pinched him hard a few times. Roose was staring at them and Damon and Alyn were already squirming over it, annoying Ramsay further. Not to mention the looks being thrown to him by both Yara and Euron. The second the old assholes all stopped talking, Ramsay grabbed Theon and dragged him away.

He went to the local pub's temporary outdoor tent and got frosted mugs of ale for himself and Theon. Ramsay grabbed a table with a long bench and pulled Theon onto it, thrusting the drink in his hands. Alyn sat down on the other side of Theon, hemming him in.

Shireen saw Jeyne and Piggy waving to them all from on top of a boulder. In the clearing before a small stage, folks were laying down blankets to sit on or just standing, drinking and cheering. The kids led Shireen over to the boulder. A grizzled old man stomped onto the stage along with others. Jeyne started to whoop and jump as Sandor stood with him, next to Damon, Robb, Jon, Ygritte, Tyrion, Jaime and Yara.

Shireen couldn't stop staring at the handsome man with a golden hand, the dwarf next to him, the others, it was all so curious and she knew she must talk to each of these individuals. The most interesting thing by far was Yara Greyjoy, whom Arya and Lyanna pointed out to her earlier. The best captain on the whole island and the toughest female to ever step foot on their shores. A legend. The old sea captain Davos Seaworthy that Rickon and Bran told her about began to thump his foot on the stage and everyone clapped or stomped with him. 

She was delighted when they all started to sing rousing sea chanties with rousing harmonic deep voices. Small children were running in the dusk, waving sparklers and doing frantic jigs as the older teens cheered the group and the adults got their drinking on. Shireen found herself loving the strange music and stomping in time with the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harold and Bob: Axel F by 80's DJ Dance  
> Snake: Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega  
> Davos, Damon, Sandor, Robb, Jon, Ygritte, Jaime, Tyrion, Yara: Barret's Privateers by Stan Rogers


	10. Dance To The Tune

The band struck up as the night gently began to embrace the crowd. The vendors have shut down, the blankets were deserted as everyone came forth. Areas with chairs and tables full were now spilling half or fully drunk folks forth. Spotlights came up and the dance area suddenly filled with couples. Shireen sat with Gregor and Sandor who appeared behind her like twin nightmares. Grimly, they sat down on either side of her as her friends all ran off, even Lyanna. At first she thought it was because the two giants showed up to sit upon children but no, they all had run to the dance area. So did almost every person except older people, but Shireen didn't move an inch.

Firstly, she was stuck between two mountains of flesh and was afraid of being squished. Second, she had no idea what dance they were all trying to do. Shireen thought of every dance song she knew and every party dance she ever saw or danced in. Suddenly it seemed like every male that wasn't on the dance floor was taking up all the space. Peeking up at the now grinning Gregor, Shireen asked, "Uh, I'm missing something, aren't I?" He nodded and leaned down to stage whisper at her. "The young folks dance until they drop. This is where the men come to watch it. Unless I am missing something, you are not a man. Bye bye, little girl."

Shireen threaded her way past the men and skirted around the dance floor. Frowning, she noticed her father on the dance floor with Sansa. Since when did her father dance? Shireen remembers her mother once telling her that they didn't even dance to a wedding song when they married. But there he was, with the giggling Sansa telling him that practicing for twenty minutes was enough to join the group. Keeping her eyes on her father, Shireen moved around to find a place to stand without being jostled. She jumped when a thunderous clap and roar went up as the music began. It was a different style of music than she knew.

It was jaunty, fast and the couples began to jig, stomp, spin and skirts, dresses were flying through the air, hair flew and Shireen noticed that fire red hair the most. Couples began with their own partners then came a point when they all did a large turn and partners kept changing in this manner. Shireen was shocked when a grinning Robin grabbed her hand yanking her onto the dance floor. Robin wasn't very good at the dance so Shireen felt better about suddenly being in a dance. She tried to get as close to what others were doing as she could then just went with it. Laughing, Shireen found herself in Renly's arms, her father's, Loras's, Tommen's, Bran's and Piggy's, before back to Robin.

Tywin stood with Jamie and Tyrion, watching the swirling couples. His eyes scanned over the crowd then past it, searching out his daughter. Cersei was with her drunken little group, all of them pretending that they aren't drunk. With their cold eyes and mean loose lipstick lips in nasty smirks as they quietly make fun of everyone they can see. He recalls a day when it was those very girls dancing to this tune. Every year until she married Robert, Cersie danced on the floor, a flying vision, a beauty that could dance better than any other female could. Only the Stark sisters ever danced as well or nearly as well.  Tywin's daughter and sons stopped dancing the year that Cersei married Robert.

That's when it became clear what Tywin had pressured his daughter into. The bruises started right after the honeymoon and Tywin staunchly refused to allow his daughter a divorce. Jaime was livid and Tyrion was just disgusted but they were all still too young to understand. The Lannisters ran this island and needed to take on certain responsibilities to keep this status. They needed more than Baratheon backing, at the time the bastard was growing and far too fast, far too high. Tywin couldn't have it, he needed to merge the businesses and families before Robert thought to topple him. Robert was handsome, young and rich, what more did Cersei want or need than that? He would provide for her, give her a lovely home, keep her social status and have many children.

How could Tywin have known that he was a violent drunk behind closed doors? Except he did know, at least there were signs of it. His sons had warned him of it, Roose had tactfully mentioned how many times Robert was jailed overnight after a fight or after a whore was beaten nearly to death. Even Ned Stark, who was Robert's best friend, gave a small vague warning or two. Tywin ignored it and did what he had to. Cersei understood, she was a Lannister, she married without complaint. Up until the wedding, Robert was charming and Cersei was still young enough to dream of her future with rose tinted glasses. She hated her father from that day forward, as much as she despised her husband. Tywin accepted it as Robert did.

As his sons grew older and disappointed him, at least they started to understand why things must be done. Sometimes things that seemed cold or distasteful. It was the island way and they learned to accept it. The woman of the island always seemed to accept it quicker than the men did. Males wanted to sail off, make a mark then come back to throw it in the faces of others. Except, it's a dream, almost as much as the girls dreamed of happy marriages. Then the boys that are turning to men discover the ocean doesn't give a fuck about them. It drowns them down deep, it tosses their boats like a child's toy, crushing them against unforgiving rocks. Fires can destroy an entire business, a lost boat, a lost family.

The island is as fickle as the weather and the ocean. Floods, bad snowstorms and rich and poor might starve alike. Men need to be hard, they have to be as uncompromising as the land they choose to live upon. When the island is under siege from bad weather, from losses on the ocean, who does everyone turn to? Why, the Lannisters, of course. And who must feed the poor, clothe the orphans and find shelter for the widows? If the Lannisters are not on the top, they cannot trickle down what is needed, can they? Tywin had expected Jaime and Tyrion to marry but both failed him in that as well as most other things. There was a time when Jaime was a god on the island, popular, good grades, captain of their small football team and student president.

Tywin had insisted that Jaime go to college, become a lawyer and the boy did so. Against his wishes, both his sons wanted to try their hand at boating just once. Not sailing their yachts, not rowing either, no, those things were acceptable. They wanted to go out deep sea fishing with the sailors and Tywin had forbid it harshly. It was easy enough to stop Tyrion, not a single captain would allow the smaller man on their boats for fear of losing him to a harsh wave.

In fact, it took Tyrion years to finally get on a fishing boat. It wasn't until Asha Greyjoy ran her own boat, she was the only one to let Tyrion accompany her crew. Sadly for Tywin, Tyrion came back alive with great stories to drink to. Jaime did not fare as well. When Jaime was forbidden by his father, he ran away and paid Balon to take him. It was the last time that Balon was ever allowed to captain a boat. Tywin was furious that the man did not turn and return his son right away. Instead, Balon had continued on his way, even with warnings of a terrible storm on its way.

Balon came back in a barely floating wreck with only three crew members, the rest lost to the water. Jaime was half alive along with the others. He never explained to anyone how he had lost his hand. But in that murky water adventure, Jaime lost his spirit for adventure along with his right hand. Jaime threw himself into schooling, into being a lawyer, stopped dating, stopped partying. Tyrion drank heavier but gained an interest in a career. He went to school on the mainland, went until his father screamed at him to graduate or start paying it himself. Tyrion scoffed but came home with a master's degree in engineering and designing.

Tywin was slightly impressed. He was less impressed in a heartbeat when Tyrion designed a safer, sleeker and faster fishing boat then offered it for FREE! In a rousing speech during a celebration, Tyrion announced he wished to help save more lives, bring in better riches for all of the island. He gave the designs to Gregor, Yara, Euron and Ned Stark. Tywin was sure it was a moment of rebellion against himself but Tyrion always defended it as an act of charity, of love for their island. Tywin wished his sons understood the way Cersei did. The island demands a hard heart and staunch will. Bleeding hearts will bleed out and that is just the way it is.

Ned and Robert were cheering and stomping, watching the dancing. Their children were out there, all doing a dance, Ned remember every step. A piece of him longed to be out there. Ned can remember a day when Cat would be smiling at him, luring him into an extra turn or two on the floor. When he and Robert were teenagers, they swirled the Stark sisters and Cersei across that floor. Back when Cat still looked at him like she wanted him, Ned was never sure if it was love or just lust, but something between them was good once. It might never have been good for Robert, but for Ned it was. Yes, the marriage was arranged, most were on the island, at least back then it was. But it was a mutual agreement, both Cat and Ned were happy with it.

Cat was never a very fun loving girl, it wasn't her style. Like Cersei, like most island females, she was made of firm stuff and was always a bit of a cold fish. She loved her children, loved her husband and was a good dutiful island socialite and charity worker. It worked for Ned and for Cat, it was as good as it could get and they were content with it. Until the day Ned came home with Jon. That was the day that Cat turned into a block of ice and never again looked at Ned with anything but hard eyes. She only had sex with him after that to deliberately have more children. Both of them would have to get drunk first, it would be a rather savage, cold sex. How could Ned explain the duty of a man in his position? 

Glancing over at Jon and Ygritte dancing, laughing, swirling around Rob and their maid, Kyra, Arya spinning past in a clumsy way with a giggling Rickon, Bran leaping past with Myrcella, Ned smiled. He gave Jon a good chance at life, in spite of the trouble with Cat. Yes, Jon can boast of a cold, perhaps unfair step mother, but Cat did her duty by him. It might have been with a voice like the blade of a knife, might have been done with cold efficiency and the occasional hard hand, but the woman raised her step son. Cat made sure the boy saw the doctor whenever needed, he had clean clothing, good filling food and a comfortable bedroom. She made sure he went to school every day, when the boy got sick with the other kids, Cat would make sure he was tended to.

Ned took another swallow of his frosted mug of fresh brewed beer and caught a quick glimpse of Piggy and Jeyne flying by, dancing and laughing out loud. He felt a brief moment of guilt that was tamped down by another long swallow. There was only so much one man can do, only so much he can force a wife to take on. On the other hand, both the children might be threadbare but their joy and spirit was always there in the eyes. Bruised or dirty sometimes, the fosters always had a cheerful and respectful word for everyone they met. Unlike Jon, who can become quite depressed or set off into a deep solitude no one can break. Ned often wondered if it would have been better to leave Jon with Gregor along with the other kids. Or what if he had told Cat the honest bare truth and brought all three children to her doorstep?

No, that would be unthinkable. She wouldn't understand what men must do sometimes. How they must stick together even in the worst situations. The island women will do anything to keep their children and island safe, Ned knows that. All the men know that. But there is an undercurrent that only the men deal with. Ned thought of trying to explain three children, the products of a gruesome rape and murder. He took another long swallow and looked away from the dancing. He never explained Jon to Cat, just told her that he was a part of their family now. He knows Cat assumes he slept with another woman and produced a child. This wasn't true but it was better than the truth. Luckily, none of the kids have any idea of their real birth circumstances.

When it had happened, the island men had no choice but to deal with the situation. It was one of their own and despicable actions or not, it had to be dealt with. When the woman was killed, she left behind a toddler and two babies that knew nothing. Tywin, Robert and Balon felt it would be best if the children accidentally died along with their mother. Roose and Ned were against it, the Bolton had just become the new law of the island. He felt it would be a terrible start to his career to have dead children on his hands. Secrets tend to get leaked and that was something Roose and Ned couldn't live with. It would destroy their reputations, their careers.

Petyr was ordered by Ned and Roose to hide the children and their identities deep. He was able to find a home that was interested in taking Jeyne and Josh, the babies. No home was available for Jon but Gregor's. Ned saw firsthand the injuries on Sandor and Polliver from Gregor and knew he had to bring Jon home. A few years later, the family that took in the babies suffered a fire. The children were given to Gregor and Ned always felt a bit bad about that. Gregor of course, was aware of who the children were, how they came to be, he had to know in order to keep them safe. Ned will give the giant man that one thing, he might be a savage but he kept his children safe and cared for in his own way. Ned allowed himself to drown worries into his drink and reminded himself the fosters will Gregor's problem and not his.

Ned watched Sansa go flying by with Stannis and frowned slightly. He agreed with Cat, he didn't particularly enjoy the idea of the older man he doesn't know with his daughter. Also, he is aware of Robert's temper and even though Renly is of a sweet nature, who knows if Stannis has a violent streak? But Robert liked the idea of it and so did Tywin Lannister. So Ned kept quiet and told his wife to do the same, not that she will listen to him. Sansa was over eighteen, it wasn't like they could legally stop her. Besides, he understood that business wise, it would be an excellent match and give Sansa the type of match she wants. It also bothered him, the thought of trying to arrange a marriage for his daughters. Not after seeing how that turned out for himself and Robert in the end.  

Robert nudged Ned after he got tired of leering at the young girls flying past but Ned seemed lost in his own thoughts. He was already quite drunk and his thoughts were running into fantasy, fueled by the sight of his fucking wife. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be and it was all that bitch's own fault. Once he saw past the facade of Cersei, he knew he was doomed and it was too fucking late to stop it. No way would Tywin allow any separation, even though Renly supported and urged for it. So Robert ate, drank and fucked his way through his marriage, pretending every fucking day and how he hated that bitch. If he could find a way to murder her, he would.

During very drunk forgotten moments he has slurred that to Ned, Roose, Euron and Balon. The only one who ever offered to do it for him was Euron. Once Roose was drunk enough to suggest how Robert could give Cersei a tragic accident. Oh, how he longed to do it. But even though Cersei is a cunt of the highest order, she is his, just like the house, their combined fortune and the cursed children. Robert had often fantasized of tossing the kids at Petyr, forcing them to live with Gregor. Just to watch Cersei crumble and see what little cold heart she has shatter into pieces. But the Lannisters would come down hard on his head for such a thing. So Robert tried to raise the children, pretending they were his, pretending to care. Just like he pretended that it didn't bring him extreme joy to humiliate and beat his wife as hard as she did to him on their fucking honeymoon.

He remembers that night, first night of their honeymoon, it never leaves his brain and it makes him thirsty, angry. So he got a little too drunk and whacked Cersei when she didn't want to have sex. They argued because she wanted to go dancing, to party and he wanted to keep her in bed a little longer. Robert only hit her once or twice before he left the room for a drink. He came back the next night after gambling, drinking and visiting a whore. Surely, by now his wife will be contrite and ready for him. Instead he walked in on Cersei fucking her damned brother, Jaime. She looked right at Robert and the fucking bitch smiled at him. Robert had seen red and charged at them both, ready for murder. But Jaime was younger, stronger and sober. Jaime beat the living shit out of Robert, swearing to kill him if he ever hit Cersei again. While Robert laid on the floor, bleeding and aching, Jaime finished bringing his sister to an orgasm. 

Robert's greatest revenge was one of his favorite moments of his whole life. He paid Euron a shitload of money to make sure one of his men was on the same boating trip as Jaime. In fact, due to the unexpected horror of the storm that sailor himself barely survived, he had to pay extra. But it was worth it for Jaime to lose his right hand and see the spirit fly out of the golden boy. Robert made sure that both Cersei and Jaime understood that he ordered it done. Cersei had actually tried to attack Robert with her own fists while he laughed at her over it. Then he beat her, raped her and informed her that she was welcome to her fucking lover. Robert never had sex with her again, they kept separate bedrooms. But Robert did the right thing, he raises the children and sees they are provided for, claims them as his own. Joff is intolerable, insufferable and Robert would happily lay his body next to his mother's in an unmarked grave if he could.

Tommen and Myrcella are easily ignored for the most part, thank the gods. It's the way they look at him that bothers Robert, they judge him, silently and it's a pure Lannister look. Making Robert just long to hurt them. He tries his hardest to be fair to the kids, he tries to keep most of his rage focused on his wife or at least on Joff, who truly asks for it with his fucking pansy sadist attitude. So long as Tommen and Myrcella are respectful and obedient, he doesn't give a fuck what they do and he stays away from them as often as he can. It was the girl's own fucking fault today, Cersei screamed along with the little bitch but she deserved it. He told her to not talk about any spooky shit to his niece. Did she listen? No. Oh. Fucking. Well.

Robert shoved down a bit of guilt and went back to leering at Margeary, Sansa and Jeyne. Robert fantasizes about what Cersei's face would look like, what Joff's face would look like if they walked in on him fucking Margeary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lannister/Baratheon/Stark Males: Hard Out Here For A Pimp by Three 6 Mafia  
> Sansa/Stannis/Shireen: Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly


	11. Making Waves

Stannis lost energy before most of the younger ones did. To his credit, he lasted longer than Renly and Loras did, which is saying something. They were six years younger and should have been still twirling. Sansa smiled and sat with him, offering him a cold ale which he drank gratefully. Once he caught his breath and wiped his brow, Stannis commented, "You should still be out there dancing with the others." Giving a toss of her hair, Sansa looked at him with a bit of mischief in her eyes. "I do this dance every single holiday and celebration the island has. I have been doing it since I was old enough to stand on my feet. I really don't mind missing it. I'd rather go for a walk with you or just sit and chat."

Sansa watched Stannis scanning the crowd for his daughter and she spoke fast but sweetly. "Shireen is dancing with Robin and my brothers. She is perfectly safe and won't be left without someone. If we are only walking around the docks, we will hear when everything starts to end. The kids all watch the fireworks after the dancing ends and then go home to bed." Stannis grimaced. "Shireen shouldn't be left alone in a new house, on a new island on her first night. I will get her after the fireworks and we shall go home to bed." Sansa nodded at the firm tone and smiled. "Until then, she is fine on her own, Stannis, I promise you. My family is a protective one, my siblings and her own cousins will keep her safe and entertained. Trust me."

She pulled him away and they walked, talking of light things at first. It was only after Sansa started to kiss him, that Stannis became suddenly talkative. "I'm old enough to be your father, Sansa. We shouldn't be doing this. As much as I wish to, you are only nineteen." Sansa smiled and stroked his face as she whispered. "That doesn't bother me, I am of legal age. And it isn't uncommon here for men and women to be of vastly different ages. Look at Roose and Walda, she is nineteen. If you are worried about my family or gossip, don't be. My family knows I am interested in you and they are supportive of me and my wishes. Now it's just a matter if you wish to be with me, if you like me the way I like you."

Stannis was the one to pull them together this time and his kiss was full of passion, enough that Sansa was beginning to press closer, inviting more. He pulled away again and Sansa's body that had been buzzing with wine and now with lust, screamed silently over it. "My daughter, she won't like us having a relationship. She just lost her mother, it's too soon." Sansa smiled, cuddling against Stannis, staring into the dark waters just below the rocks they walked and kissed upon. "I know we must seem very different here, concerning children. I know elsewhere it is all umbrella parents, time outs and letting kids find themselves, express themselves any way they choose. We might have the same technology, but we are rather backwards here, I suppose." Stannis grinned slightly and then frowned even deeper.

"That isn't it at all. I could never bring a hand against her, I couldn't yell at her, lecturing and sending her to her room is the furthest I've ever gone. I was rarely around long enough to establish any real discipline with her. But even that isn't why. Shireen's mother was very sick and she didn't just abuse our daughter, she tortured her. Whenever I was gone, she would dismiss the servants and have at her. That facial scarring is from a botched tattooing when Shireen was only four years old. Selyse thought our girl was a devil sent to destroy us all. Anytime she was off her medications, she would go after Shireen. She scalded her in hot water, locked her away for days without food or water, beat her, poisoned Shireen twice, performed exorcisms. The last time I put my wife in the hospital, she was making plans to set Shireen on fire. Thank gods, the servants took the threat seriously and contacted me. How can I spank or take away anything from a child who has suffered the way she did? And if I had been a better father and husband, none of it should have happened. I don't know which of us was more relieved when Selyse killed herself, me or Shireen."

Stannis shook his head. "Wow, do I know how to seduce a woman! Wait and I'll get real romantic and get us a newspaper so I can read you the obituaries. After telling you all that, I'll understand if you'd like to walk away." Sansa smiled and put her hands on his. "We all have histories, all have painful pasts or things we regret, feel shame for. I am so sorry for you and your daughter, but you both cannot be held responsible for anything that your wife did. She was clearly insane. This is a new start for Shireen, she already enjoys her cousins and my siblings. She will like being here and I will be respectful of her sensitivities. I am old enough to be her big sister and maybe that is what she really needs. I'll be happy to help her anyway I can. And you deserve this new start too. I want to be part of your new start, if you'll let me."

Stannis nodded but as he drew her closer, he cautioned her. "My daughter is not going to give you a chance. She'll interrogate you, probably stalk you and even measure out a plot for your grave in our new yard." Sansa laughed. "I have cared for every child on this island, she doesn't scare me."

Ramsay swung Theon around then he found himself in Tansy's arms as Yara swept her brother into the next jig. Tansy smiled and kept up the dance, pulling Ramsay out of his pause. Smiling back at her, he danced the steps then twirled her to Alyn. Jeyne spun into his arms with a surprised look and he gave a laugh, shoving her into Damon's arms. "Here ya go! The little bit of candy you wanted to taste. Twirl her all you want, Clegane can't say anything, its just part of the dance." Ramsay grabbed Theon's arm just as the turn happened and snatched him right out of Yara's arms. This went on, destroying the rhythm of the dancers, the two of them half drunk kept yanking poor Theon between them until he was dizzy. "Stop, please! I'm going to throw up!"

"He's right. That's enough of this. Let's go sit down, Theon." Ramsay held firmly onto Theon's shoulder and led him through the dancers. Yara got in front of them and blocked them with a hard grin that Ramsay longed to punch. "No. I want him to sit with me, with his family and come home with us. Let him go, Ramsay. It's over, I told Theon that and I'm telling you." Theon gave a moan and hissed at Yara. "Go away! I wanted to go back to Ramsay and I'm staying as long as he'll have me. I love him, he loves me, let it go, Yara. Fuck off! It's none of your business, I'm an adult, I can do what the fuck I want!" Yara drew to her full height and sneered, "No Greyjoy is going to be an abused bitch of anyone. You are leaving him now, Theon. Move. Or I'll make you."

Ramsay gave the sweetest smile and this made Theon look down and start to shiver a bit. "You'll make us break up? You think you can tell me what to do? My gods, sweetie, you really do have big brass balls, don't you?" Yara returned his smile. "Don't call me sweetie, to you I am Captain Greyjoy, older sister of your former boyfriend." Theon shook his head but didn't dare to speak, not when Ramsay was this upset. It was far too dangerous. Ramsay shoved Theon behind him and invited Yara to try to make her little brother go home. Yara got into Ramsay's face and the two grinned, fists at the ready. "You want me to kick your ass where all your buddies will see? I'm fine with that, Ramsay, you abusive fuck." 

"I don't wish to see that. This is a family dance and I don't think any of the young children need to see that either." Both stepped back to look at Roose. His face was cold, his eyes were ice and his voice was low and soft. "Yara, if you feel that your brother is in danger, please feel free to lodge a complaint at my office tomorrow. Theon, do you wish to leave with your sister or stay with Ramsay?" Without hesitation, Theon said he wanted to stay with Ramsay. Nodding, Roose extended a hand that pointed towards Euron and Balon still sitting and drinking. "That is settled then. Why don't you go see to your father and uncle?" Yara growled but had no choice if she didn't want the man to arrest her on some trumped up charge. "Fine, but it isn't over." 

Just as Yara moved to leave, she turned fast and planted her fist hard into Ramsay's smirking, gloating face. He staggered and held his bleeding nose, glaring at the manly bitch as she sauntered off. Roose gave his son a rather pleased and smug look. "You got Theon and paid for it in a bit of pain and blood. Usually it's the opposite way, isn't it? Stay away from her, Ramsay. No fighting with the Greyjoys. We shall speak more of these public displays later on." Ramsay forced himself to stay silent until his father walked away. Ramsay shoved Theon into a seat before turning to Alyn, who followed them to the seats. "Get us something stronger to drink. We have a little revenge to plan."

Piggy grabbed Bran who laughed then tried to extract himself. "Hey! I don't want to dance with you! You aren't nearly as pretty as your sister!" Piggy snorted and shoved at him. "Dummy. That's the problem! I don't know where she went but Damon's missing too. Help me, we have to find her before Jeyne gets in trouble!" The kids started to jostle others as they searched for Jeyne, getting more concerned as they went on not finding her. Walda was accidentally shoved as the ladies were walking by and Marge grabbed lightly onto Piggy's shoulder. Her smile was lovely and charitable, her eyes shined and her voice was that of a teacher to an impaired child. "Now Josh, I know Gregor has taught you better than to shove at others. Please, calm down and apologize to Walda, dear."

Piggy burst out, "I am very sorry, Walda, Marge. I would always say sorry it's just I am in a rush, my sister is missing and if Gregor finds her kissing Damon, he'll kill her!" That got attention and both ladies shared a look of sheer fire and Walda spoke sharply. "Damon is KISSING a sixteen year old girl? Gregor's Jeyne? Ramsay's Damon?" It occurred to the kids that the two refined lovely women were drunk. Great, Arya rolled her eyes and started to whisper to Tommen. "Now we have to get them to not tell everyone and find Jeyne still." Robin leaped in to try and assist the situation with his goofy smile, getting way too close to the now disgusted ladies, both pretending to not stiffen.

Robin rambled, but the intent of it was quite clear. "No, it is not like gossip fun romance stuff. Damon is really big and scary and like really old, twenty five! And like, see, Jeyne isn't like Piggy. He is real smart, not like you pretend, he's really smart but not Jeyne. She is too like, high without smoking stuff to get high. She really thinks that Damon only wants to kiss her. She only thinks of a kiss and if he wants to...you know...I think he will get scary." Piggy was pale and in tears, "Oh gods, he has a whip! Jeyne won't understand that he won't take a no." Arya and Myrcella were enraged. Arya growled out, "Of course she is easy prey. Jeyne always does what she's told, right? Always the first one to offer help, the first one to volunteer and is a good girl. Such fucking bullshit they teach us, if she gets raped, I bet Gregor will still beat her for it."  

This has sobered the pleasant buzz that Walda and Marge were sharing, alarm bells were distant but forming. "Okay, alright, everyone relax. We will help you look for them. Damon should know better, that girl is too young and yes, Robin, she is a bit impaired, I think. So it's certainly not right, it's not her fault. Let's go find them and we shall give Damon a piece of our minds. Don't worry, he won't be hurting anyone once we reach him." Walda agreed fully with Marge's idea and was still buzzed enough to enjoy the thought of beating up on that hulking behemoth that helps Ramsay torment her. It was better than walking around bitching about Sansa until they got drunk enough to lay in the grass and stare at fireworks.

 "WE NEED A NEW DRINKING GAME!" They all drunkenly and loudly toasted Tyrion's roar. Balon, Euron and Varys all sat on the same bench with him. Jostling each other, bitching, joking and harassing the living hell out of each other. Yara sat on the other side of the table with Bronn and Podrick, both favored members of her crew. Next to them sat Polliver and Raff. They were drinking just as heavily and were just as rowdy. Tyrion waved his hand around wildly as if it should mean something and they all laughed at him. "The game! Yes! We shall have to make it a thinking game because we no longer have minds. It makes a challenge. Here is our puzzle, our riddle, our quandary, our con-concrush, no, concuss, no, our question! Is this! Why is Gregor glaring at us? Who is he thinking of killing this time?"

The answers came fast and slurred. Polliver lifted both his arms like he was at a rock concert. "Me! I marked up my sibs before physical day! I fucking win, asshole, what do I get?" Raff looked up drunk and sheepish. "Me! I, uh, Polly knows, I kind of like his little sister. Creeps him out, but I like Jeyne, so I asked Gregor if I could ask her on a date. He told me that he'd break every bone in my body if I ever went near her. Gregor said I had to wait until she was eighteen then she can decide on her own." He seemed surprised by the sudden deafening silence and he stiffened when he saw judgement in every eye."What? Gods, she's sixteen, girls date at sixteen!" Yara threw an empty mug at Raff, who got hit on the shoulder. "Yeah, sixteen year olds date, Gregor might be too strict on that, but know what? Sixteen year olds don't date twenty one year olds, Raff. Sick pervert. You are lucky Gregor didn't kill you on the spot." 

Polliver whacked Raff's head hard enough that the long blond hair was tousled. "You are a fucking idiot is what you are! Jeyne isn't interested, never has been, she hates you! You HELPED me bully her all these years then suddenly want to be her fucking boyfriend? Last time you asked her what she thought of you, what did she say, huh? Huh? Yeah? I was there, I was trying not to DIE gagging, cause you had just told me you liked her. What did Tiny Headspace tell you?" Raff rolled his eyes and muttered, "Jeyne said she thought I was a very handsome bully that she would hate to see eaten alive screaming by a gigantic seagull." The table was full of resounding laughter and Raff sulked. Tyrion announced, "I think that Raff will win! Gregor is tasting Raff's blood with every sip of his ale!"

More laughter but Balon slammed his fist on the table. "No! The man is also pissed at us. Who isn't always pissed at us." Euron raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of pissed, you are pissed, drunk as a fucking skunk and shouldn't get started on one of your damned rants. Bores the shit out of me." Wine sloshed out of Tyrion's cup as another fist slammed hard upon the old wooden table. "They all hate us on this fucking island even though without us they would all probably fucking die!" Varys sighed and sang out softly, "And here we go..." Balon decided to add a new thing to his usual tangent. He pointed at Euron, who gave a dramatic look of hurt and surprise as Balon rendered drunken judgement.

"You had to come back! You had to come back to steal everything again, kick a man while he's down, your own brother! Letting Tywin strip me of everything and just hand it all to you! Bad enough he let my own daughter take captain of my own vessels back when I took that golden asshole on a trip! Now here you are, ready to just take the rest of me! My own son mocks me by letting that fucking Bolton use him like a whore, a beaten wife, for the love of the gods! And Gregor, that fucking giant cocksucker, he thinks I overcharged him on the fish, fuck him! I had no choice but to raise prices, I knew Tywin was sniffing around, like a fucking old hound dog! I was right and now you've taken over!"  

Everyone started to groan and throw things at Balon as he raged. Euron started up a rousing chorus of "Drunken Sailor" and they all joined, drowning the ranting old pirate out. Balon finally gave up and sat back down to drink more. Everyone cheered and drank deeply along with him. Polliver looked up to see that Gregor was no longer looking over at them all. No, his eyes and Sandor's were tracking the room, counting heads. Polliver looked out among the milling crowd and saw something that made him curse and stand up, grabbing Raff to follow him. He had seen Piggy go running past the crowd heading for the rocks. That wasn't a big deal, he was with the other kids and the new awkward as fuck foster. What was a big deal was that the boy's face was pure white and tears streaked down it. No one beats on his brother or makes him cry that isn't family except for Raff. No one.

Worse, was that Polliver noticed Jeyne wasn't with Piggy. Fuck. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Glancing at Gregor and Sandor, he saw that they have become distracted by the person speaking with him. They would have ignored Petyr, Harold, Bob and the few scattered others but Roose Bolton was another matter. Now Polliver understood why Gregor had been glaring at him and Raff, Roose was telling him NOW. Even the fear of that wasn't enough to keep Polliver from running after his crying brother. Raff followed and asked Polliver what was wrong. "I think Piggy lost Tiny Headspace but the boy is crying, Raff. By the way, Roose is telling Gregor and Sandor all about us and that Mormont bitch. He's gonna kill us both. Right now he probably thinks we are running from him."

Raff ran faster. "Are we? We probably should, Polly. I mean, he's gonna know what we did." Polliver huffed. "Fucking moron. Another reason why he's never gonna let you near Jeyne. Who might be hurt, got herself caught in a fucking trap while dancing on a beach ot the moonbeams or something. Let's deal with that first. Help my stupid siblings save themselves. I don't know how they fucking survive when I'm not around." In spite of the cavalier tone that Polliver used, both were concerned, not only about their own issue but they knew Piggy didn't get scared like that for nothing. Jeyne wasn't the brightest bulb and she is really oblivious of most things.

This was a night of drunken revelry and many a drunk male was wandering looking for easy prey. Polliver wondered if saving his little sister from a potential rape or injury will get him any slack from Gregor. Probably not.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balon, Euron, Yara, Tyrion, Varys, Bronn, Podrick, Raff, Polliver: Drunken Sailor by Sean Dagher  
> Roose, Ramsay: Bad by Micheal Jackson  
> Stannis/Sansa: Shut Up And Dance With Me by WALK THE MOON  
> 


	12. Flipping Tables To Hunt Cavemen

Damon couldn't believe how easy it was, how the cute puppy dog eyed girl just believed him. Jeyne did get nervous, she told him that they cannot go far or for long, the Cleganes were around. He promised her they would only be gone for a few minutes. Honestly, he did smile and tell her that the Clegane brothers will be busy for a bit with Roose Bolton. And Polliver was busy drinking but he'll be real busy with Gregor after that. Piggy was dancing, having fun and wouldn't even notice her gone, if he did, he always covers for her, right? Jeyne melted and then agreed to go see what Damon wanted to show her.

Damon brought her to a small cave just off the beach, they could hear Stannis and Sansa above them somewhere. Giggling, Jeyne turned to Damon and sat near the edge of the cave. "That's silly, Damie. I know this cave, Piggy and me, even Polliver and Sandor have used this cave to hide from Gregor. In fact, I think all kids use this cave to hide at some time or another. Parents get just as angry as Gregor does, don't they?" Her tilted head and those fucking eyes, Damon laughed and lifted her up gently, smiling and kissed her.

Melting into his arms, Jeyne let him carry her into the dim cave. He started to pay attention to her for the past three months hoping to nail her before her damned foster brothers got home. The girl didn't seem to understand her effect on him, but Ramsay told him it was better that way. Just woo her a bit, give her attention and Jeyne will follow him into anything he wants. Girls like her are easy, vulnerable. Jeyne kissed him back as he started to lean against a wall of rock and pressed her against him.

She made a sound that drove Damon crazy and using one hand to keep her up against him, the other started to lift her shirt. Pulling back from the deep kiss, Jeyne gasped out, "Too far, Damie. I don't, can't go that far yet. Just kissing, you said. Remember? Can we just do that? I really like you and I like the kissing." Chuckling, Damon sent whiskey into her nostrils and she sneezed. "Nah, we can keep kissing all you want, hon. I just want to do a little more too. Don't worry, I know you're a virgin, I'll go real easy, okay? Hush, just kiss me, Jeyne, be a good sweet girl, you'll like this."

Except Jeyne wasn't liking it. She liked Damon but not drunk maybe, not when he is pressing her into cold sharp stones and wanting to do more than she wanted to do. Unella's words rang in her head from earlier. "If a boy does want to have intimate relations with you and you want to stop, you say stop. No means no." Jeyne shoved lightly at Damon as he started to lift her shirt again. "No. Stop, please." Damon growled and instead of stopping, he pulled her down to the wet sand, sharp rocks and shells digging into her legs and back.

He looked larger than ever as he came down over her, his face was a new look, Jeyne didn't like it all. "Don't be a fucking tease, Jeyne. You were the one that wanted to kiss me all this time. You wanted to come here with me. It's not fair to be a bitch and change your mind. You aren't that stupid, are you? Don't make me have to hurt you, just relax." Jeyne wasn't going to relax, this wasn't going the way Unella had predicted, clearly. She was starting to go past uncomfortable to scared and decided to go with the advice that she received from Polliver, Sandor and Gregor instead.

Gregor had told her if any male ever tried to touch her she was to thrust her knee up hard into their testicles. Sandor told her to poke them as hard as she could in the eyes. Polliver had taught her how to punch and told her to aim for the throat. So as Damon crouched over her trying to rip her clothes off, Jeyne tried to go for all three at once. Except it didn't go quite right. Her knee only hit his inner thigh, her finger only poked, not stabbed into his eye and her fist did land a good blow on his throat, but it was a small fist.

It was enough that Damon lurched back and Jeyne slipped from under him. She started to get to her feet and run, but he grabbed her ankle and yanked hard enough to knock her down. Hitting her head, Jeyne groaned but kicked back hard enough to hear him grunt. Pulling her ankle out of his slightly weakened grip, Jeyne half crawled and half ran out of the little cave. Just to slam into another body and fall backwards. Everything was already shifty and dizzy, this was not helping. Why was nothing going right?

She saw two of the blond man she knew was named Joff before she focused him into just one person. He was Tommen and Myrcella's older brother. He was a bully, mean and has tormented both her and Piggy in the past. But this was one of the authority, fancy rich ones, he was like the law, right? His eyes were just like Damon's and he had a terrible smirk but Jeyne looked up at him. "Help me, please?" Damon came running out of the cave but stopped seeing Joff. "Not your problem, go away, Joff."

Sneering and weaving drunkenly, Joff slurred, "Oh, but it is. I am...important. If I tell Roose, he has to do something about it. Right? Course, if you were willing to share..."  Damon shrugged, he was drunk and horny, ready to be savage anyway after that bitch attacked him. She deserved it. Jeyne was trying to get up to run but they were on her in a second. She only managed one quick scream before a large hand slammed over her mouth and nose.

Afraid of strangling, Jeyne bit into the flesh as deeply as she could and chewed until the hand went away. A fist came next and only a moan came out of her mouth. 

Polliver and Raff were almost out of the crowd when they passed Ramsay and Alyn. Ramsay had a rather strange look on his face, like he was trying not to laugh. "The fuck are you staring at, asshole? You know what's wrong with Piggy or where Jeyne is?" Alyn was drunk enough to start laughing and blurt out, "Damon's taking care of her. Ramsay gave her over and the bit of fluff thinks she's getting a kiss. A fucking kiss!" "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? YOU GAVE MY SISTER TO YOUR FUCKING HULKING BUDDY? WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THEY?"

Raff already smashed the pitcher of beer against Alyn's head and Polliver had started screaming at Ramsay while grabbing him by the throat. Ramsay kept laughing at him and Alyn was trying to swing at the enraged Raff. Ramsay shoved Polliver off him and stood up to try and knock him out cold. If he can just keep these two fighting him, they won't be able to get to Damon. A fight between them wouldn't be noticed as more than an annoyance. Except Polliver's roar was enough to be heard by two other tables. One of them was the one they just left and that wasn't that big of a deal.

The other table was the one that held Gregor, Sandor and Roose. Ned, Robert and Jaime had all just sat down there and were staring in concern. Then an explosion of splintered wood and flying mugs, golden arcs and sprays of golden ale, shattering glass as the roar of the Cleganes resounded. They had flipped the entire table with such force it had shattered and they stormed forward. Ned made the mistake of trying to get in the way of Sandor and nearly got his jaw shattered for his efforts.

Roose saw his son try to fight off Polliver and run, along with Alyn as they saw the Cleganes coming. Gregor pointed at Ramsay and roared, "I'LL KILL DAMON AND YOU TWO I'M PUTTING IN THE HOSPITAL!" Gregor and Sandor didn't go around the tables and chairs, they went through them with folks diving out the way. Roose sighed and followed along with everyone else. He put his hand on the butt on his gun and hoped to hell he didn't need it tonight. But he might have to put a bullet in the Cleganes in order to keep them from killing his stupid son and even more stupid friends.

Sansa and Stannis had been kissing, light touching and stopping to softly talk every now and then. As much as Sansa wanted to sleep with Stannis, he was being far too much of a gentlemen. She understood he wasn't some youth to play on the rocks. But she wasn't sure he will let her follow him and his daughter home either. It might be too soon, he was reserved, it was too early and Sansa didn't push. They were kissing again, pressing close when they heard voices below them. It almost sounded like someone was upset or hurt.

They broke the kiss and Stannis tried to peer down to the darkness below them. Just then there was a terrible rustling, stomping sound coming from the foliage before their small private rocky clearing. When the group of teenagers and two young drunk women came bursting out of the bushes, they both leaped and Sansa cried out in shock. Stannis glared at Shireen, standing next to Lyanna and he hollered, "This is going too far, young lady! You came after us with a lynch mob?"

Shireen looked at her father with both amusement and anger then she gave one quick scathing and dismissive glance at Sansa. "You aren't that important, father. The lynch mob is to save Jeyne from being raped." Stannis stared at her and held out his arms. "Who the hell is Jeyne?" Sansa gave her attention to Piggy. "What is she talking about? Where is Jeyne, who is raping her?" Piggy was covered in tears and sweat, it was clear this wasn't a joke and Sansa immediately thought of the sounds beneath them.

"Oh gods, below us! We heard something but we didn't know what then you all showed up. Get to the beach!" Stannis understood this was a real thing and he joined Sansa in the mob running for the beach. By the time they reached the sand, they could hear the sound of others roaring from above. It wasn't their concern and they started to search the small beach area, heading for the cave. With a scream of fury, Piggy saw a splotch of blood on the sand and Jeyne's underwear and bra.

They all headed for the cave ready for murder and it was a moment of unintended hilarity when they tried to all enter the tiny cave at the same time. Only Lyanna and Shireen popped through and they started to beat on the two men attacking Jeyne. Piggy came in next and found himself trying to beat Damon as he turned and returned the blows with hard fists. Joff was stunned when suddenly he heard his fiance, ex fiance and sister all scream his name in horrified rage.

He got off the girl and struggled to pull up his pants while fending off Shireen's rather hard fists when the two young women  and his little sister closed in with their own fists. Damon has decided this has become a shit show and he isn't interested. Jeyne isn't worth it and he uses his bulk to smash his way through all the bodies packing them in. Stannis found himself flat in the sand, feeling as if he had been run over by a tank. He watched upside down as Damon just kept going, tossing Piggy, Lyanna and Walda off him.

Damon swept Tommen, Bran, Robin and Rickon off him harshly as they jumped at him next but then he looked up and paled. Ramsay and Alyn were running towards him with Polliver and Raff on his heels. Worse was seeing Sandor, Roose and pretty much half the crowd all heading towards the beach. But the thing that made Damon almost piss himself was seeing Gregor ahead of all of them, leading the way. Damon turned to try and run off but Stannis managed to sweep out his leg and the large man tripped.

Just then Joff came running out being chased by Shireen, Myrcella, Marge, Arya and Sansa. He was shrieking and he only screamed louder when he turned and saw half the island bearing down on him. Piggy saw Polliver, Sandor and Gregor and pointed at the two men being circled and kept in place by the others. "JEYNE IS BLOODY EVERYWHERE! DAMON AND JOFF WERE BEATING AND RAPING HER!" The look on Gregor's face was enough to make both men scream and try to smash through Stannis, the ladies and the kids to escape.

Roose was always what has scared Damon, for Joff it was his father, both of them were there, both had scary looks. But right now, they knew Gregor was going to kill them. Not hurt them, jail them, no, he was going to rip them from limb to limb. Damon and Joff made it past the line, leaving even the ladies bruised as they flew through them like they were all human bowling pins. It didn't take more than seconds for Polliver and Raff to tackle them. Polliver bit into Damon's ear as he leaped onto his back and tried to rip it off. Raff took Joff down and started to punch through his weaselly face.

Sandor lifted Raff off Joff and held him dangling in the air, the angry man still throwing punches into the air. Sandor put one heavy boot on Joff to keep him in place and shook Raff. "Go help Jeyne. Now. Leave the cunt that touched my sister to me." Raff was tossed and he struggled to keep his temper and head towards the cave. But Alyn and Ramsay had come rushing to try and save their friend. Raff attacked Alyn and they rolled across the beach.

Gregor had picked up Polliver and threw him over his shoulder, reaching for Damon. Polliver sailed into Ramsay and both went down in groaning pain that turned into sluggish, then savage punching. Roose ran past the fighting boys and drew his gun as Gregor lifted Damon by his neck and drew back his fist. Damon took the punch in his face, his nose exploding as the impact sent him skidding in the sand. Gregor kicked him and stomped on Damon in a way that suggested to Roose, he intended to kick the boy to death.

Sandor was already being restrained by Robert and Ned, but they were shaken off. Stannis, Bran and Tommen added to the weight on Sandor's arms. Ned knocked Sandor out with a small rock and grinned as he rubbed his own bruised face. It took Jaime, Euron, Balon, Yara, Bronn and Podrick to keep Gregor back just enough so Roose could get between him and Damon.  "Gregor, don't make me shoot you. I am here, I see it, everyone does. I'm going to take both of them to jail, Gregor. Joff and Damon need bars and Jeyne needs help. Concentrate on your foster daughter."

Joff tried to shout but his father's hand suddenly was smothering him. "Don't say a fucking word. Not a fucking word, boy. You've already done enough." Gregor shook his head. "Are you fucking kidding me? You won't do shit to that little golden prick for what he did. You might give the big fucker a few months in jail, that's all. And that little fucking Baratheon will just get another beating from daddy. What's he gonna have to do, pay her medical bills? Fuck you, Roose. There isn't going to be any real justice for her, unless we give it to her. So move the fuck out of the way. I want to bring Jeyne their fucking heads."

It took every man there including Sandor to take Gregor down before Roose was forced to shoot him. While they all heaped upon Gregor, Roose and Robert hurried along with the help of Jaime and Tyrion to handcuff and remove Damon and Joff.

Jeyne was coming in and out of the fog, the mist, it happens on the island often. She loves the mist, to walk, to dance and get lost in it. Gregor always says if she does that she will walk off the pier or off a cliff. That is what must have happened, why she hurts and sees blood. The faces rising above the mist are not right, she senses her whole night hasn't been right after the cave and the beach. Jeyne doesn't want to think of why. Walda Frey's kind round face was poking through the mist, kind words that Jeyne doesn't want to hear. She slipped away into the silver comforting mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon/Joff: Alabama Song (Whiskey Bar) by The Doors  
> Jeyne: I Gotta Get Outta Here by Alice Cooper  
> Cleganes, Polliver, Raff: I Had A Hat by Dropkick Murphys  
> The Lynch Mob: Race You To The Bottom by New Medicine


	13. Leaping Like Frogs

Olenna sipped at her tea and watched Cat, Cersei and Lysa squirm, seethe, hating to have to come to eldest matriarch of the island. "It's a pity that I cannot just give you the recipe, but as vindictive as the three of you are, I am afraid most of the island would end up dead. Pedophile, you say? Can't have that running about and the men always botch up these things. Fine. Remember, it has to be very small doses every day over a month. If you use it all at once, that sneaky Qyburn will see it and Harold, Bob and Varys can all attest to the type of poison it is. So be very careful."

The elderly woman with eyes younger than the three women before her, produced a tiny glass vial and pushed it towards the center of the table. "Take care of it, ladies, destroy the bottle and throw the shards into the ocean afterwards. Just like last time." Cersei's cell phone rang and she frowned, answering it as Olenna glared at her for the rudeness. Cersei snapped up her phone and answered it, hearing her best friend's voice. "Yes, hello?"

Varys's soft voice spoke urgently. "Sweetheart, wherever you are, you want to get your refined buttocks downtown fast. A lynch mob run by Gregor just found Joff and Damon attacking the little foster girl, Jeyne. Roose has arrested Joff, Robert's with him but it's bad, dear."

Olenna frowned and fanned herself when Cersei's screech resounded through the room. "ROOSE ARRESTED MY JOFF?" With an impatient snap, Olenna waved impatiently at the women. "Listen to you, you sound like a shrieking seagull! And now you all look like ruffled clucking mother hens, get out, go save your children and get rid of the pedophile. Out, before you set off my irritable bowel syndrome." As the women headed towards the door, the poison safely already hidden in a designer pocket of one of the rushing ladies, Olenna had peered down with her spectacles swiftly pulled out, at texts sent to her.

"HOLD IT!" Cat and Lysa had to physically hold onto Cersei to keep her from just leaving. Snarling, Cersei turned to look back at the old bitch that loves to make them all grovel whenever possible. "What is it? My son is in trouble and needs me, I don't have time for anymore of your superiority." Olenna looked calmly and coldly at Cersie and the voice she used was a dreaded one, it was one that snubbed, that cut the person dead in the middle of a social ladder.

"I have received texts from my grandchildren. Both of them say the same thing. Your son Joff was discovered raping and beating that orphan girl of Gregor's? My own Margeary saw it with her own eyes, as did Myrcella, Tommen, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Robin, shall I go on? Oh and most of the island watched the two men, covered in the girl's blood trying to leave the scene of the crime. This can be made to stay on the island but it cannot be undone or unseen. You can understand, Cersei, that my granddaughter will be breaking off her engagement."

Cersei gave a biting smile. "I don't give a fuck what that slut does, I hated her anyway. Hell, even that sweetest of whores, Sansa, was a more acceptable girl to me for Joff than Margeary was!" Lysa suddenly seemed to register something. "Oh gods! My poor Robin saw a violent attack, was he hurt, the sight of it probably terrified him! I must go find him! Oh gods, why isn't Petyr answering my calls!" Cat strives for patience as she shook her sister. "Petyr is probably with the fosters, he surely made sure Robin was safe first. Calm yourself, how do you intend to calm your son in this state?"

Cersei slammed out of the door at a run and the other two followed. Olenna watched it all from her window, the townsfolk below all scattering here and there like ants.

Qyburn had brought Unella and Barbary homemade lemonade he had purchased earlier from a vendor as they had all sat in the quiet, clean but simple hospital emergency room section. After years of being on this island, Qyburn had a very good sense of when the night will be busy. Most holidays and celebrations brought in problems, of course, always a few fights or challenges that need attending. A few kids that eat the wrong things or hyped up on sugar decide to do something stupid. Easily handled things and they were always ready for it.

But sometimes, he would tell Barbary and Unella of how he could almost taste an electricity upon his tongue, feel a thrumming in his bones and know something was coming. So they would rush to the hospital and get ready. As a young child and a teenager, Unella would argue about having to sit out on sleep, study or any type of enjoyable activity to help ready the hospital. Qyburn was always right though and within hours of being ready, disaster would fly through the hospital doors. Tonight was one of those nights.

Harold and Bob had opened their shop for some select friends who had no interest in the drinking or fighting that always comes after dark on celebrations. The black snake slithered about the room and those within it. Varys and Sam had shown first, followed by a rather sweaty and disheveled Loras and Renly, still flushed from the dancing. Petyr slipped in at some point. New coffees and teas were brewed that were never heard of before, a hookah pipe appeared as did specialty candies.

They saw the crowd surging up the street. Roose, Robert and Tyrion were trying to rush a clearly arrested Joff and Damon into the small jail. Half the crowd tried to jam into the jail after them, the other half headed for the hospital across the street from it. Harold gave a gasp as he peered out the window with the others. "The Cleganes are following an ambulance to the hospital, along with half of the island that isn't going to the police station." Varys hurried to call Cersei as the others all rushed out of the store.

Loras and Renly headed for the police station, Petyr and Varys went to the hospital. Harold, Bob and Sam read their texts and headed towards the police station. "Well, its a very good thing we chose to not get drunk like all the other revelers." The twins nodded in agreement with Sam.

Jeyne heard things through the mist, felt others touching her, tried to hide deeper. This was all not wanted, she wanted to be left to walk in the mist, the damp sand squishing between her toes. She didn't want to hear Gregor roaring at Unella and Qyburn. "DO A RAPE KIT! COLLECT EVERY BIT OF FUCKING EVIDENCE YOU CAN! THEY WILL TRY TO BURN IT, JAIME FUCKING LANNISTER IS GOING TO TELL LIES ABOUT MY GIRL, MAKE IT SOUND LIKE SHE WANTED IT! YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT THEY WILL FUCKING DO! AND YOU'LL LET THEM! DO THE RAPE KIT AND YOU'LL HAVE A WITNESS TO IT THAT I TRUST! A FEMALE THAT I TRUST! HEAR ME?" 

She heard a voice that made her want to hide further. "Get on with it and can't you give her something? Just because she isn't talking, you can see the girl is in pain. Fix it or I"ll help the Cleganes burn this fucking place to the ground." Jeyne didn't want Yara Greyjoy seeing her in the mist, she has always looked up to the strong woman. Yara taught her how to sail, how to swim and told Jeyne that a woman had to be smarter and stronger than the men. What would Yara think of a stupid girl who went to a cave for a kiss and got raped and bloody?

It was sickening and Jeyne hid deeper. Only two women on this island were heroes to Jeyne and both would see, would know and see that Jeyne could never be like them now.

Another voice, a worse one. "I want full pictures and documentation, every injury, every hair or fiber, please. Dammit, will someone make those fucking behemoths understand that I am here for the girl, I am on her side!" Jeyne wanted Petyr to get out, go away and take the rest with him. Jeyne hid in the mist, it was easier when she felt a prick in her arm then the warm ocean began to lap at her, the mist hugged her, kept her safe. But she felt it anyway, they took her apart like one of those pretty china dolls.

They took pictures, they opened her up to show the festering rot, to show proof of what the stupid girl has done. Even her hair between her legs, she felt a sharp comb go through it. Nothing was hers anymore, this body was broken and Jeyne didn't want it anymore anyway. Jeyne refused to open her eyes, refused to answer any questions and let the mist keep her, willingly let the waters drown her.

Roose rubbed his aching temples and stared deadpan at the raging men. "The next one who yells is tossed out of this office. I don't care who it is. Everyone is drunk and until I have called for my team, I am not going to deal with a mob. I am texting for my back up and you will all kindly shut up while I do so." He deliberately took his time making the text while Jaime and Robert fumed, silently. Violet was only buzzed as she pushed her way through the small crowd of angry bodies and Roose helped her behind the desk.

"Thank you for coming in, dear." Violet smiled as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and threw on her usual police detective jacket. The deep purple of her hair shone as bright as her tiny diamond nose piercing. "Sorry I didn't have time to get out of this dress first. I look as imposing as a dandelion." Roose patted her shoulder and leaned down to whisper, "Do you know that dandelions are one of the hardest weeds to eradicate? Looks like a flower but it's stronger."

Violet had left her badge and gun in her locked desk overnight. She was a full time police officer and a damned good one in her own opinion as well as Roose's. Also the first female and youngest adult to ever hold title of detective on the island. However, her punkish looks and lithe body make her easily underestimated. She has always been into hard partying, loves to fool around with Robb Stark. Yet when tested, Violet always proved up to the task. She had the distinction of being the only officer to not only take down Yara Greyjoy during a drunken fight but Violet managed to wrestle Sandor down, taser his ass and toss him in jail overnight twice in her career.

Harold and Bob pushed through the crowd next, already wearing their holsters and shiny, rarely used deputy badges. Smiling at them, Violet held the small swinging wooden door open for them. "Where's our technician? Oh, I see! HEY! ASSHOLES! LET SAM THROUGH NOW! OR WOULD YOU LIKE US TO JUST TAKE A GOOD FUCKING GUESS AT OUR EVIDENCE?" Sam fumbled his way past everyone, trying to apologize the whole way. Harold and Bob reached out and yanked Sam inside the wooden barrier holding back the crowd.

Sam grabbed his lab coat, snapped on his latex gloves and Roose began to give instructions. "Get to the hospital, Sam. I want the clothing, I want that rape kit. I want you to personally get DNA from that girl. And lots of pictures, please. I have already collected the clothing and samples from the suspects." Nodding, Sam grabbed his case and wondered how he was supposed to convince the angry giant and the terrifying doctors to let him touch Jeyne.

Roose looked at Violet. "I want each of those idiots put in an interview room and shackled to their chairs. They give you any trouble and you do whatever you have to, dear. Thank you. Why don't you interview Damon, I'll deal with Joff." Violet grinned and headed off, swinging her baton. Tall as Damon but thin as Joff, with average but very defined breasts. Both boys made the mistake of commenting upon it and took a ride on Violet's lightening express. Her laughter rang over their screams as she got them into the small concrete rooms and chained to steel chairs.  

Roose groaned as he heard Cersei, Cat and Lysa all flock into the crowd, their voices cawing, the sound alone creating a path for them. Harold looked at Roose. "Would you like me to start with the paperwork and your notes so far?" Roose nodded gratefully and then watched as Robert and Ned tried to halt their wives path. Lysa surged forward but Bob stopped her. "Robin isn't here, he is at the hospital, not hurt, don't screech, please! He is not hurt! He went there with the other kids, Petyr is there too." Lysa ran off towards the clinic and they all breathed a slight sigh of relief. 

Bob took over the crowd control and Roose allowed Jaime through the wooden gates, locking it quickly behind him. "I assume you are going to represent Joff. Are you taking on Damon as well?" Jaime smirked at Roose. "Depends, is someone going to be willing to pay me for it?" Roose gave Jaime a look that would freeze a fast boiling lobster. "I doubt it." The blond man smirked at the sherrif and Roose closed his eyes briefly. "You know who might be hailed for this. You would bring such horrors upon us all again?" Jaime smiled brightly. "Not my problem. I would like to see my client, please."

Robb had been with Violet, Jon and Ygritte at Violet's place. Right after the dancing ended they had an obligatory drink with a few friends then disappeared. Violet and Robb had been in her room while his brother and Ygritte had used the couch in the small living room. Out of all of them, only Violet had an apartment of her own. Ygritte shared a small rental houseboat with Kyra and Ross. Robb and Jon still lived at home when they weren't on the mainland at school. When the call came for Violet to head into work for a crisis, they all were still horny and half drunk.

Robb and Jon sobered as they stood in the jail after Ygritte dropped them all off. Cat ordered them to find their siblings and take them home immediately. This was just after Roose mentioned that all of the children but the eldest brothers were witnesses and needed to give statements. This prompted Sansa to staunchly refuse to leave, saying she was still there with Walda and Marge to give their full witness accounts. Robb and Jon waited while Cat and Sansa argued. Ned and Stannis were with Renly and Loras, all trying to keep Robert and Cersei calm.  

Ygritte had flown over to the hospital, running inside and going past a crowd to lean into a doorway. "Hey, jus' need to throw on my scrubs! Barbary, they're gonna need a poor fucker's lawyer, looks like yer outta retirement!" Unella's head popped out of a doorway to yell, "Language, nurse! And where the hell is Ross, has she read those x rays?" Qyburn already has received a call from Jaime and another from Roose. He poked his head into Barbary's small office.

"Darling, Ross is here and Ygritte's changing now. We are covered, please, I know it has been years since you switched from law to nursing, but it is needed. Tywin, Jaime and Ned are the only other lawyers and none of them will touch Damon. The boy's actions were repulsive but someone must give him a defense of some sort. You would truly be impartial. And think of the fun of it!"

A sound came from the little office like the rustling of a cursed mummy coming to life. "Fine, but I'm playing by own rules not whatever those fancy ducks think are the rules!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qyburn: In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins  
> Island Police Team: Rock Me Amadeus by Falco


	14. Canopy Dreams

Shireen stayed out of the way with the other kids in the hospital lobby. They all sat on winding steps that led to a second floor, watching the crowd mill below. "Poor Jeyne! I hope she will be okay. Look how many are here for her! I bet Joff and Damon will end up in a big prison learning all about rape in a new way." They all smiled at Shireen's joke but Tommen shook his head sadly. "That's not what will happen at all. This won't ever leave the island and here there isn't much justice for someone like Jeyne. At least not against someone from my family."

Shireen was confused. "Well, okay, sure you guys have the money but, we all saw what happened. There isn't any doubt what they did to her, we all saw it and I don't plan to lie." Myrcella had tears in her eyes, they weren't sad tears, they were angry ones. "Won't matter what anyone says. Everyone but my mother hates Joff but he'll be protected and defended, no matter what. Damon might go down for this but Joff won't. My grandfather will see to that. My mother would have Jeyne murdered if she thought the girl had even a chance at real justice."

Arya explained, "Barbary the nurse holds a law degree and we just heard them yelling that she's Damon's lawyer. He's fucked. But Joff's own uncle Jaime is his lawyer. And his GRANDFATHER Tywin Lannister is an actual freaking judge. Our only judge." Shireen ran her hands through her hair. "Okay, that does suck. But there has to be a district attorney, there has to be defense for Jeyne, right?" Robin barked laughter as he nodded. "Yep! That is Kevan Lannister. Not much fair will happen for Jeyne but I bet its all going to be fun to watch!"

Bran whacked Robin in the head. "Asshole, it's not going to be fun. Well, yeah, I suppose it will be but it's not right to laugh about it. Shireen, I'm sure none of this makes too much sense but it's not like other places. It's all kept quiet here on the island, like, it never leaves the island kind of quiet. They skip a lot of steps and it might as well just be called a kangaroo court because that's all it really is. But you are right, Jeyne has a lot of support and a ton of witnesses. Maybe this time will be different, maybe it will be more fair than usual. Miracles happen, don't they?"

In spite of the swirling excitement and drama, kids were collected. They all winced at hearing Lysa's shriek for her son and Robin ran down the stairs to be enveloped by his mother. Lysa sharply scanned her boy for injuries then hugged him tightly. "My poor son! What horrors did they subject you to? Don't you worry, when you tell Roose what happened, mommy will be with you." She dragged her son away as Robb and Jon appeared. Smiling up at the assembled kids, Robb hollered, "Hey guys! Tommen and Myrcella are having a sleepover at our house tonight. Let's go!"

Lyanna and Shireen sat together, burning at the seeming injustices of the island. "My mother won't ever get justice. And Jeyne, she's poor, not smart, has no family name, just a foster girl against someone like Joff. Hell, even Damon's got a better deal than Jeyne, his best friend is the sheriff's son, that even counts for something more than what Jeyne's got. At least she has a small chance, my mother had none, no witnesses, no evidence that Roose didn't cover up."

Shireen nodded. "I know all about injustice and hiding evidence. Only law I ever saw were my parents. And the only witnesses I ever had were servants paid well to stay blind. I guess I should be lucky my dad was just ignoring things and my mom was just insane. I wasn't raped or murdered. See, I can always find the bright spot in things!" They watched as Piggy threaded his way past others to gesture up to the girls. "Gregor says we have to go home, Lyanna. We can come back in the morning, Gregor and Sandor are making Polly and Raff leave once they get treated for injuries."

He looked at Shireen blankly. "Uh, I don't think you should stay here by yourself. You are a Baratheon, right? I will walk you over to the police station, that's where all the adult Baratheons are." Just as Shireen headed out the hospital doors with Piggy and Lyanna, she saw her father heading for them. Stannis thanked Piggy. "Thank you, young man for bringing my daughter to me. I am very sorry for what happened to your sister. Please, offer my condolences to her and your family."

Shireen couldn't believe how tired she was in spite of all the excitement. But she yawned straight through arguments with her father all the way home. "I will tell the sheriff the truth when he questions me tomorrow, father. You don't need to be in the room, but if it makes you feel better that's fine. Hey, why don't you invite Sansa Stark? So is she going to be mistress material or girlfriend? She's mistress age but since class matters so much here, I am assuming the Starks would want it to be public. Funny, arranged marriages and child brides still exist here. Great place you brought me to."

Stannis frowned but then he spoke in a rather mildly teasing tone. "We got to be part of a mob, we got to actually participate in a group riot. We helped stop a crime. Pretty good for a first night." Shireen giggled, unable to help it. "This is an interesting if very backwards place. Then again, our lives are as messed up, I guess. Maybe we will fit right in here. We are going to talk about this obsession you have with young redheads, father."

"No, we aren't. My liking of redheads is between me, the redheads and the gods. I like Sansa, she likes me and her family is fine with it. Doesn't mean her toothbrush will be in our bathroom, doesn't even mean Sansa and I will do more than date. But unless she moves in or marries me, it really doesn't concern you." Shireen grimaced. "If her toothbrush shows up in our bathroom, I will use it to clean the toilet. I thought this move was to bring us closer, make us bond like a real father and daughter. If dating a nineteen year old is part of your tactic, I think you need to start over with a better plan."

Shireen pulled a nightshirt from one of the many boxes and put the china doll on top of the antique dresser. "You missed one heck of a night downtown. Don't worry, I'll bring you to see those twins tomorrow at their store!" She grinned at the pretty doll and touched the silky red hair. "I think you are the first female I don't mind that has red hair. Don't go tempting my dad, okay?" Shutting out the lamps, Shireen crawled into her new unfamiliar but comfortable bed. She stared up at the ghostly canopy above her and muttered, "That's going to take time to get used to."

Turning to her left side, Shireen got a quick glimpse of the moonlight coming through the window to land directly on the doll. It was nearly glowing the white of skeleton bone and it seemed to stare through Shireen. Chiding herself, Shireen turned over the other direction and shut her eyes. She felt the pull of sleep and melted into the soft sheets. Until the sounds began to rouse her. Strange sounds, not very loud, it was the strangeness of the sound that woke her. The sounds of clicking china, like someone was trying to quietly fuss with china plates, tea cups, perhaps.

Shireen sat up and scanned the room for the sound and saw her door open leading into the dark hallway. She stood up and shivered at the freezing cold on her bare feet. How could it be so cold suddenly in here? Her breath plumed out of her mouth and gooseflesh rose. Hugging herself, Shireen walked towards her door and followed that clicking sound. Her mind conjured up images for this sound. A snake slithering through shelves of expensive antique china, a group of bitter sad women having a silent tea party, a hand stirring bones.

At the end of the hallway, just turning to head up the stairs to the attic, was a tall redheaded woman. For a moment, Shireen felt a burst of anger, how dare Sansa have slept the night here? The redhead continued to move onto the stairs, out of view. Shireen hurried forward, rushing to demand why Sansa was snooping around, bad enough to sleep here! Couldn't even wait longer than the very first night they got here? But her words all died upon her lips at the bottom of the staircase. It couldn't be Sansa, because when Sansa walked it was graceful, designed to catch the eye.

The redhead took each step in a stiff sort of way, first a fast jerk leg up then the dainty boot gave a small jittery motion as it landed upon the step. Next step came with a series of clicking china sounds as she made her way slowly up the narrow steps. That fire red hair didn't move, it hung like a blood clot, it seemed wet, it seemed, almost unreal. A long old fashioned dress, it rustled but also sucked against the wood, leaving wet smears behind it.

Shireen's feet carried her up the damp stairs, even as she internally shrieked. She was mute and she followed, part of her knowing she wanted to follow. Wanted to know, needed to know, even if it killed her. So Shireen followed the tall redhead's silhouette onto the widows walk. It was freezing, rain shot through her like needles and wind whipped her hair around her painfully. Shireen grabbed onto the old wrought iron railing, slick from the storm.

Red hair streamed like blood off the slender china white neck as the woman stared forward, towards the ocean. A voice seemed to float right through the storm, it was an awful voice, so full of gibbering rage and insanity underneath a lyrical snake smooth tone. Shireen had tears streaming down her face and had no idea why everything in her heart suddenly hurt so much. She could do no more than listen to the voice and cry.

"I always waited. It's a woman's burden to wait. He said he loved me, he would always come back to me. Always. I waited for him every time. If he stunk of saltwater, whiskey or whores, I waited and he came back, stinking but mine. I waited, waited, waited. It's what you do if you love them, you wait. And if they don't prove worth the wait, what can you do? You wait then you give a woman's justice if there is no choice."

The clicking sounds tore through Shireen's mind as the woman finally started to turn to look at her. Shireen wanted to shut her eyes, whirl and run away, she didn't want to see, to know. As soon as she could see the face, Shireen began to scream. Lovely china doll face, crushed, half demolished, shattered into tiny scales, one maddened eye was the color of her mother's. The other eye glared at her hatefully with the orb of her father's last mistress. And yet, it wasn't them, not their faces really, it was another awful face she knows and doesn't, all at once.

Shireen threw herself hard against the railing as the tall china doll shambled towards her, long thin arms reaching, fingers like skeletal bones clicking restlessly against each other, coming for her. Limbs moving in a way that reminded Shireen of a praying mantis, the redhead clicked forward fast. The mouth yawning open, jaw made a terrible unhinging sound and Shireen could see tiny hinges inside it's mouth making the jaw fall loose. In terror, Shireen dug her feet hard as she pressed into the rusty metal railing that gave way and she felt a sickening feeling of falling.

She sat up fast and nearly shouted before seeing it was all just a dream. Shireen was soaked through with sweat, it was hotter than ever. Shireen laughed at herself, looking over at the doll still sitting in the moonlight. Flipping on the lights, Shireen got up and opened the windows before grabbing a new nightshirt. Changing, she headed into the small bathroom and used the toilet. Washing her hands after, Shireen looked up at the mirror. Frowning, she wondered what seemed so wrong with her reflection but was too tired to care much.

Heading back into the room, Shireen flung the soaking wet bedding onto the floor and she lay on the mattress. Shutting her eyes, Shireen hoped for a more peaceful sleep when her mind registered what had been wrong in the mirror. Shireen sat up fast, gasping. When she had looked at her face in the mirror, her eyes seemed to only look left or right but she was unable to make eye contact with her own reflection! A quick brisk sound came, it could have been the snap of wood or a china doll quickly broke in half.

Shireen screamed as the canopy fell, smothering her in it's white linen like a shroud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redheaded Ghost: Wuthering Heights by Pat Benatar (Originally by Kate Bush)


	15. Strong Coffee And A Good Attitude

Very few on the island could boast of a good night's sleep or felt refreshed upon waking in the blush of morning. A few strange similarities happened across the island.

Three thoughts for Jeyne's death all came at the same time. Damon and Joff were both wishing they had broken Jeyne's neck and Jeyne wished she was dead since she was already broken anyway.

Three girls were each hurting themselves. Myrcella cried as she scrubbed herself harder in the tub until she bled, Lyanna was cutting her mother's tattoo into her right arm in her little bedroom and Shireen was full of fire burning her lungs and muscles as she ran, not jogged, ran the beach path.

Shireen's father had heard her screaming the night before and rescued her from the fallen canopy. He dismissed her dreams as silly horror of an overstimulated mind and teased her over it this morning during breakfast. She responded by walking out the door and saying she was running to the beach and gods willing, run across the water until she reached land. Stannis seemed incredibly unconcerned over this possibility but did warn her to be very careful.

Lyanna had been unable to sleep the night before, worried about Jeyne. She had gotten up and headed downstairs for some juice. Stopping on the staircase, she heard Polliver and Raff in the kitchen. 

"Polly, Roose and the others, you know what they'll do now. They will use the Mormont case against us to force Gregor to drop the case about Jeyne. I'm sorry, but it's the truth, we probably just fucked her over. Or Gregor has to fuck you over. Roose'll say if we want the investigation stopped, Gregor has to drop Jeyne's case. That fucking purple haired cunt and that porky librarian they found a fucking large enough lab coat for, they say they have enough for Kevan to charge us. This is all going to get snarled up and one way or another, we have to fix this shit. How long before Gregor comes after us, you think?"

Filled with smoldering rage, Lyanna had to hold onto the shaky banister with all her strength. She wanted to go in and confront her mother's killers, the bastards took her mother away and one was her own foster brother? AND GREGOR KNEW? It was so hard to turn and go back to her room. Lyanna spent the night sitting in her open window. Part of her wanted to climb out, get the ax near the woodpile and avenge her mother. Part of her wanted to run to the sheriff's office and say what she heard, demand justice. All of her wanted to make sure that Polliver and Raff paid, one way or another.

Myrcella wanted to drink bleach, to swim into the waters and let them drown her, anything to leave this wretched body-prison. She knew just how Jeyne felt, oh yes, she also knew that justice wouldn't happen. At least Jeyne had most of the island on her side, even if nothing happens to her predators, at least everyone knows the truth. Jeyne doesn't have to bear it in silence and doesn't have to know the pain of a mother that would stab a daughter in the back. A golden hair cunt that only cares for her appearances, for her favored son and the rest can go to hell. Myrcella hates HER more than HIM.

Cat, Lysa and Cersei all served their husbands coffee at the very same time Unella shoved a cup of coffee into Gregor's large paw. "Drink it. Jeyne's awake and sitting up." Gregor wiped the sleep from his eyes and straightened in the chair. "She speak yet? How is she?" Unella shook her head as he sipped at the coffee and grimaced at the awful taste of it. "No, she hasn't spoken yet. Physically, she has stitches, bruising, a concussion but otherwise, she was very lucky. She'll need some medication and extra care for awhile. It's her mind I am worried about and you know, Kevan will come by to see her. So will Violet since we blocked Sam from touching or speaking to her last night. It might be a good idea if we put Jeyne over to our little psychiatry ward for a few days?"   

Gregor shoved the coffee back at the doctor. "Your coffee sucks ass. I'll go see Jeyne before you decide to tell Petyr and Qyburn that she needs a loony bin." Unella growled as she tossed the cup into the trashcan. "Idiot. I'm thinking of her! They cannot question Jeyne if she is on a locked ward." Gregor kicked Sandor awake and told him to get them proper coffee. Gregor entered Jeyne's room and saw her laying pale and bruised, her eyes were hollow and lost. He opened the curtains, letting the sun enter the room. Sitting on a chair next to the bed, Gregor grabbed both tiny hands and squeezed.

"It was not your fault. That is a rule, Jeyne. Damon and Joff tricked you, hurt you and it is not your fault, no matter what anyone else says, no matter what those pricks say. Hear me? I want to hear you say it, girl. This was not your fault." The girl's voice was too soft but it was there. "It was not my fault." Gregor sighed. It was going to take a bit for the girl to believe those words but if he has to write them on every fucking wall around her, he will.

"Do you want to come home or do you want to go upstairs and visit the lunatics? Unella is offering free room, board and all the electroshock therapy you could want." Jeyne shook her head. "My hair frizzes enough. If they shock me, my hair will never come back from it." Gregor gave a swiftly there and gone smile. "Good girl. Lots of folks are going to want to talk to you, Jeyne. I am not going to let anyone speak to you unless I am there. Understood? Good. I'm going to tell Unella to give me whatever paperwork and pills we need for you and then we leave."

Piggy stared at Lyanna with wide eyes and stammered, "What did you fucking DO? Gregor, Sandor, they don't need this shit! You'll have to deal with Polliver, you know. That's not really a great way to start out with Polly. He's been up drinking all night, he's worried about Jeyne and he is real cranky in the mornings sometimes." Lyanna sneered as she quickly tried to change the bandage that bled through her shirt on her way downstairs. "Fuck Polliver, fuck all of them. You really think they care about Jeyne? I doubt it." 

With a look of someone highly insulted, Piggy got into Lyanna's face. "Don't you EVER say that! Just because we are a bit dirtier and rougher here doesn't mean we don't fucking care about each other! I watched my older brother fucking CRY last night over her, so don't ever say he don't care! They were drunk tears, but they were tears, I'd never seen him cry before! And if Gregor and Sandor didn't care they wouldn't still be at the hospital with her! FUCK YOU!" Thunder came down the stairs and a wild eyed Polliver looked about for the trouble, holding a gun.

Lyanna was suddenly glad she didn't go after him last night with a hatchet. She'll have to be more careful about how to kill him and his buddy. Polliver glared at them and screamed, "WHO WAS IT? WHO CAME TO FUCK WITH US, WHO SAID WE DON'T CARE?" Piggy was pointing at Lyanna but he said something else. "She had a tantrum over Jeyne not getting justice but she's hurt herself." Swearing, Polliver ordered Piggy to put the gun back in his room and get the first aid kit.

"Why the hell would do something so stupid? You wanted a tattoo? Fucking moron, I have a kit for that. Next time just say something and I'll give you an ink." Polliver cleaned up the blood none too gently as Raff came downstairs, yawning and stretching. They both noted that tattoo was the same one her mother had on her right arm. Lyanna stared at Polliver and Raff, then gave a grim smirk. "When I kill the fuckers that killed my mother, it'll be with my her mark on my arm." The two men looked at each other then at Lyanna. Piggy looked terrified for all three of them but said nothing.

Kevan, Tywin and Jaime Lannister dressed with care for the day. Tailored suits, expensive cuff links, silk ties. They carefully sipped at their coffees so they wouldn't stain their suits. Tyrion was in a casual green sweater and khakis, sitting on the bench near the front of the lawn. That way he could see inside his own picture window and see his father and brother readying for battle. He could cast an eye over to the smaller house within their Lannister gates and see his uncle doing the same.

Tyrion sipped from his coffee, grimaced and added more from his silver flask. He wondered if he was the only Lannister that gave a damn about that poor girl and not Joff. Sighing, Tyrion heard an obnoxious beeping and turned to see Bronn hanging out of his truck. "Did you forget breakfast or what? Pod and I are fucking starving and you are paying since you lost the bet! Let's go, shift your drunken little ass!" Grinning, Tyrion left his coffee mug on the bench and headed for the truck, none too steady.

Qyburn took a sip of his coffee then finished brewing Barbary's tea. He left her alone while she carefully prepared for her first day as a lawyer again. She had only gone over the police station briefly the night before to announce Damon had nothing to say and neither did anyone else until morning. Barbary had glared at Jaime until he caved, deciding to give in until morning. The doctor put her tea on the dresser and sat down on the bed with his own mug of coffee. "I used to love watching you get ready. You used to do the same, you used to get flustered when I'd put that stethoscope on."

"Pshaw! Flirting with me before such a big day, what a saucy fellow, I married! Oh, you put sugar in my tea! Rascal, are you trying to tempt me? With our ancient bones, we'd hump to dust. Besides, my hips are still aching from last time." The doctor gave her formidable white bra with the thickest waffle shape design a rather lustful look but grinned to show he was teasing. Standing up, Qyburn caressed a particularly thick blackish green mole on the wrinkled, yellowish left breast, that nuzzled into the thick cotton bra like an armadillo without a shell.

"Stop trying to feel me up, Doctor! I do not have time to play, I mean it." Sighing, Qyburn returned to sit upon the bed and just watch his wife dress for her day. Barbary pulled out stockings that were still in a dusty old plastic yellowish white egg. They felt a bit rough but she stretched them and slid them up her legs slowly. Qyburn caught his breath at scratchy sound, that little whisper of thick nylons over thickened skin, over bulging veins filled with thick blood.

Barbary pulled a thick rayon navy blue pair of slacks over the nylons after she added a cotton girdle. It flattened her stomach and buttocks so all her flesh bulged like saddlebags on her hips, testing the size of the pants. Qyburn found himself licking the rim of his mug as Barbary smiled at him, her yellow dentures winking at him. He admired the leathery tan of her arms and upper torso. Barbary often enjoyed slathering herself in suntan lotion and laying naked upon their deck. She has done it since he can remember and it never fails to stir Qyburn, just the thought of it now makes him lick his lips.

He turned on the radio next to him on her dresser and Debbie Boone crooned that they Lit Up Her Life. Barbary put powder under her arms, doused her neck in perfume he bought her back some thirty years ago now. She added a white blouse with a no nonsense navy blue collar to it. A matching blazer that seamlessly seemed to meld into the slacks. Qyburn added a lovely neck scarf that was orange and blue peacocks. Barbary slipped on her tan clogs and added a thick pearl necklace and earrings.

Qyburn oiled her hair and pulled it into a tight bun then styled the front after Barbary's favorite actress, Joan Crawford. He added the thick blue eye shadow as well as the thick black eyeliner and mascara, giving a whole new meaning to a smokey eye. Barbary took the red lipstick and slashed it across her pale thin lips. Qyburn added two streaks of pink blush on her sallow cheeks and declared her ready. Barbary picked up her oversized tan briefcase with cracked leather, which competed with her oversized tan purse that she carried as well.

"Time to go defend a pervert. If I win, doctor, I'll let you remove that mole while we see if we can make my hips ache again." Qyburn happily and eagerly took Barbary up on the bet. "I cross my fingers and toes, dear. But I have no doubts in you! Damon has no idea what truly excellent hands he is in!"

Tywin and Kevan did not speak nor did Jaime speak to them. Each drove in their own separate cars with the same grim faces. Kevan drove a gray Prius, Tywin, a black Mercedes and Jaime had a red restored corvette from the sixties. They all watched in mute distaste as they all got out of their cars as Barbary pulled up in her old dusty Yugo. It was the color of old mustard and spewed blue smoke. It jerked to a halt, inches before hitting the fire hydrant. Barbary got out and squinted at the well dressed men, utterly unimpressed.

"Well, boys? Don't keep a gal waiting. I have just been by the school, peeking in some old files. Did you know Damon legally qualifies in non medical terms as a fucking moron? I'll have Qyburn write out the PC word for retarded for your papers, don't worry. Boys were piss drunk last night, gentlemen. Drunk as skunks. So I see a retarded drunk man who is talking to a college educated high class douchebag that talks him into a rape. And I see a girl that was just that very same day, given a full examination and sex talk by her court mandated doctor. I hope you boys are ready to work."

The Lannister men could have all been staring at her out of the same set of eyes, looking down at her from the same in the air nose. Barbary hawked and spit into the sewer and crooked her finger as she headed towards the police station. "Gentlemen, you might have all been to a nice fancy school on the mainland, but I'm gonna show you how to graduate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Island Males: Caffeine by Alice Cooper  
> Barbary: Bang Bang by Jessie J.  
> Tywin, Jaime and Kevan Lannister: Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch


	16. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Petyr and Violet nearly raced each other into the hospital lobby. Gregor was signing release papers while arguing with Qyburn, who wished to keep Jeyne for at least one more night. Unella blocked both the social worker and the detective at Jeyne's hospital room door. "The young lady is dressing. Her father has signed her out against my father's medical advice. Both of you must speak to Gregor before you see her, sorry." Violet smiled and asked, "Why does Qyburn feel Jeyne needs to stay? Is it putting her in medical or mental danger to send her home?"

Unella hesitated but then shook her head. "Not really. I mean the girl is beat all to hell and won't be moving fast for a while. The stitches will ache in very uncomfortable places for some time. They didn't just gang rape her, they used her at the same time, the sick animals. The girl was excited to think she was getting a damned kiss. I wanted to throw up when she said that to me, to Gregor. She thinks she was stupid because in spite of being told of sex, she really thought it was just a safe game for a kiss." Petyr paled and muttered a curse while Violet shut her eyes for a second.

Qyburn might have argued with Gregor longer if Euron Greyjoy didn't just burst through the door carrying his limp brother. Yara was pale and tear streaked following behind them, on her cell frantically trying to reach Theon. Finally she cursed and called a different number. "Ramsay? Give Theon this message as soon as you get it! Its my father, he is really sick, tell Theon to come to the hospital!" Euron tossed Balon onto a stretcher and Unella as well as Qyburn rushed over to the man.

Ygritte and Ross came running but it was far too late. In spite of all efforts, Balon was dead. Something thrummed in Qyburn's bones and he looked at his daughter with alarm. "Let Jeyne and Gregor leave, we are going to need all the space we can get, I think."  

White faced, Petyr dabbed his brow and spoke softly, a small twitch starting in his fingers. "Gregor needs to have that whole house up to code now, I will be forced to show a recent visit there. Also, we need a therapist for Jeyne before the court appoints their own." Petyr started to vomit and Violet jumped back in alarm. "I don't feel good, forgive me." Violet hollered as she grabbed the man as he started to fall. Gregor and Sandor watched as the doctors ran to Petyr.

Violet look at the Cleganes as the doctors wheeled Petyr away. "Take Jeyne home. I will be coming over to interview her and take any samples we need late morning. Kevan will come by and possibly Roose. Petyr mentioned to get your house in order and get a therapist for Jeyne before Kevan and Tywin pick one for you."

Violet and the two men turned as the sliding doors of the emergency room opened again. Bronn and Podrick came in dragging a clearly ill Tyrion. "I don't know what the hell happened! He started puking into his damned eggs right during a really good joke too!" Podrick was hollering and Bronn was trying to keep Tyrion from strangling on his own vomit. The red phone began to buzz and Ross ran to answer it. She spoke fast into the phone then hollered to Ygritte.

"I don't know what the fuck's going on, but it's about to be busy up in here! Alert the doctors, ambulance is on it's way with Ned, Robb, oh gods, Jon and Bran too! Just got a call for ambulance pick up for Robert Baratheon, what the living hell is happening?"

The doors burst open as Gregor and Sandor tried to haul Jeyne away fast. Loras came in, half carrying Renly who was wearing his breakfast upon his shirt. "Help! He's really sick!"

A car nearly hit the Cleganes as they walked Jeyne out of the hospital. Theon jumped out and waved his arms wildly. "I have Ramsay and Alyn in the truck, they are really sick! Help me get them inside!" Sandor carried Alyn while Gregor carried Ramsay and Theon helped Bob and Harold bring a half fainted Varys into the hospital. Jeyne hugged herself and waited in the safely of Gregor's car, curled up in the backseat, doors all locked. She wanted to feel bad for all the sick men and Yara's dead father but it brought some cold comfort that Jeyne wasn't the only one broken.

Gregor and Sandor got back to the car just as Kevan approached. A brilliant smile at the men with steel penny eyes and a refined voice, smooth as glass. "My fine young gentlemen! If I could have a moment, I would like to schedule a visit with Jeyne and with both of you, all of your lovely foster family at your home. Also, I have here a letter from Tywin with a court appointed therapist who will asses Jeyne for us as well as help give her some actual counseling." The ambulances raced by and Kevan looked at them, frowning.

Gregor growled out, "Afternoon you can come by. Give me the paper, is this a fucking joke? You give my Jeyne to Olenna Tyrell, who has to actual think back to the days of leeching to recall her therapy techniques? Maybe you should go worry about your nephew in the hospital along with half the island men that just got admitted. Including Petyr himself. Jeyne's actual social worker and counselor."

Shireen had gotten home, tired and covered in sweat. She walked past the kitchen then paused, something seemed off and for a second, Shireen swore she heard china rattling. Entering the kitchen, half in terror of seeing a full size china doll, Shireen screamed her father's name. Kneeling next to his limp body, she called the emergency service while she moved his head out of the vomit.

Roose brought Sam over to the hospital when he started to vomit and faint, just to hear his son was being treated for the same illness. Robin screamed for a good hour at his still mother laying in her vomit before he remembered to call an ambulance for her.

Qyburn and Unella instantly called for Harold and Bob, the only others qualified to do Sam's work. It didn't take long for them to understand it was a poison, harder was which one. Both showed up with a few different antidotes and there just wasn't enough of any of them for all the patients. So Qyburn prayed and treated different patients with the antidotes while Unella did her best to flush their systems of whatever poison was in them. The twins tested blood, skin cells, urine, fingernails and more.

Jaime sat next to Tyrion, holding his brother's limp hand, his father stopping in briefly. Uncle Kevan stayed a bit longer than his brother. Bronn and Podrick stayed the whole time, only leaving long enough to comfort Yara. Only inches and a sheet away Loras sat weeping as Renly's breathing grew more labored then stopped. Margeary was trying to comfort Loras and only a sheet from them, Walda sat next to Theon over Ramsay, Roose popping in and out for occasional updates.

Cat stood over her husband and sons all in a row, like a nightmare and twisted her hands. Only sweet Rickon was missing from this line and Cat wondered if this was punishment for wishing for Jon's death for so long. She heard distantly that her sister has died, so has Petyr and Cat just didn't care. Her daughters didn't matter, Rickon didn't matter, nothing did, until the worst happened. First, Ned went, then Robb only a few moments later. Jon was next but Qyburn said that Brann was going to live, he was weak but alive. In a coma but alive. That was good. Yes. Good.

Cersei stood against a wall, hugging herself, going between covering her mouth to stifle giggles and trying not to cry. Robert was dead, Tyrion was dying, that was all she has ever wanted. She despised both and only felt that they could have suffered a little longer. Except so many deaths, how could this have happened? It was true, Cersei hated the Starks, was thrilled they were hurt or dying, hated Lysa and after having been threatened by Petyr once over Myrcella, she hated him too.

But Cersei didn't give two shits over Balon, or any of the others, how was it that even Stannis was sick? Tyrion and Varys died within an hour or each other, just past their usual lunch hours. Sam, Stannis, Brann, Alyn and Ramsay were the only survivors of the poison. Brann was still in a coma, Sam was barely clinging to life, Ramsay and Alyn were too sick to speak or move much yet. But they were all alive and the medical staff was working as hard as they could to keep them that way.

Cat came at Cersei with a scalpel, screaming. "MY SONS! MY HUSBAND AND MY SONS, YOU CUNT? MY SISTER, MY HUSBAND AND MY SONS?" It took Tywin and Kevan to keep the deranged grief stricken woman from killing Cersei. Roose looked at Violet and muttered, "Remember when we only had a simple island murder and a double rape to worry over?" They stood in shock as Sansa, Margeary, Walda, Arya and Myrcella all came forward with pointing fingers and shrieking voices that no one could avoid hearing if they chose too.

Roose watched as they all screamed that it was the work of both Cat and Cersei. That they found a vial which had contained poison. Violet's eyes narrowed as she noticed the vindictive joy in the female eyes. She noted the horror dawning on the faces of Cat and Cersei.

Taking a fast step forward, Cat panted, staring at her daughters but Cersei looked down at her own little girl and just gave a sweet smile. "I understand, Myrcella. I do, it's alright." Cat lunged as if to kill her own daughters and was quickly handcuffed. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? IT WAS NEVER YOU! I NEVER LET THEM HURT YOU, I PROTECTED YOU, YOU HAVE HAD EVERYTHING ALL YOUR LIVES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Roose sighed and glanced at Violet. "Looks like we have two suspects to a mass poisoning."

Cackling, Barbary continued to help with her nursing skills even as she still wore her lawyer outfit. She called out to Cat as she was dragged off by Roose, "We know Cersei has excellent defense, looks like I'll be by to see you later on, Cat! Two clients in one day, my, I am just on fire. Going to have to air out my whole trunk of lawyer attire." Jaime watched as his father and uncle escorted Cersei in her own handcuffs out the door. He gave the cackling Barbary the finger then he decided to head to the bar instead of the police station.

 

Qyburn and Unella looked with despair at the line of shrouded bodies. "I shall autopsy, report and ask for either Bob or Harold to assist me. Unella, you will keep the work up on the living and let's pray no more come in those doors. But my bones are telling me that this isn't over. Maybe for now, but its still coming, whatever this is, more of it will happen. Brace yourself, daughter, this is going to be a bad storm for the island."

Violet couldn't believe the line of children, led by Walda, Marge and Sansa, incredibly, a moment later Ross and Kyra showed along with Ygritte, who was still crying over Jon. Myrcella and Arya were chanting for their mothers' heads. She started to take statements and wondered if she will ever manage to get over to the Cleganes after all. Kevan was screaming at Roose about making sure this was kept upon the island. 

Euron had Gendry shut down the ferry. They closed the bridge, putting a sign up about danger upon the bridge's structure. Yara saw that every boat was docked and set out Bronn and Podrick to patrol the docks. No one would leave or enter their small world until this was handled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poisoners: DONE by The Band Perry  
> RIP Robert, Ned, Robb, Jon, Tyrion, Petyr, Lysa, Varys, Balon, Renly: In Hell I'll Be In Good Company by The Dead South  
> Wine Club Vs. New Generation Girls: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift


	17. Weeds And Flowers Bloom Wild

Shireen leaned down and patted her father's brow with a damp washcloth. He focused upon her once more and she grinned. "I am very glad that you aren't dead. Though it's cool to be living through a mass poisoning, it's not worth losing you over." Stannis grimaced. "Daughter, I think that is the most heartwarming thing you've ever said to me. You'd miss me? I'm touched, Shireen. I think I might compose lyrics and you can play your piano to it. We'll make it a duet." Shireen squeezed his hand and nodded. "I think we have enough material at this point to make a critical decision of ourselves, father. We must be brave and consider the true choices here. Do we use all this dysfunction as a way to get onto a reality show or do we co-write a book?"

Clearing her throat while her father gave a rather weak chuckle, Shireen spoke rather softly. "Father, uh, a lot of folks were poisoned and most didn't make it. Uncle Robert and Uncle Renly didn't make it. And Aunt Cersei has been taken to jail for the poisonings along with Mrs. Stark. Her husband and some of her kids died too. Lots of folks died, father. So I think you'd better get well really quickly because I really don't want to have to live with the Cleganes as fun as it sounds. But I think it's gonna be really packed over there soon."

 

"Oleander, or neruim to be more specific."

Roose rubbed his eyes and stared at Bob. "What? As in flowers? The ones littering the entire damned island?" Qyburn leaned forward and nodded. "It's not the first time either. If you recall, we have a rather famous few cases in our island history of poisonings with local flora and fauna. It's just been some time since we've seen it." Roose put his face in his hands and Violet looked at her notes. "Okay. I retrieved the vial and it was exactly where Myrcella said it would be. Gave it to the twins for processing. It did contain traces of poison but that small vial just wouldn't have held enough for this type of mass attack."

Harold stirred. "That vial was meant to deliver enough poison to kill one person and I am sure it wasn't meant to happen all at once. The person would have slowly been dosed until they died. So even though this vial was used and was in Cersei's possession, it's not enough to have killed more than one person." Qyburn added, "One thing that I did find interesting, the one common thing every victim had was they had coffee at least two to four hours before the symptoms became severe."

Roose threw a pen at the wall. "Great! Almost the entire island drinks coffee in the morning! I had coffee this morning, along with Theon, Alyn and Ramsay. I MADE THE COFFEE MYSELF FOR ALL OF US!" Violet muttered, "Good, case closed then. Sheriff, I will happily lock you up and assume your position of authority. Oh wait, I would rather throw myself off a cliff." With an almost apologetic voice, Bob gave more news. "There were prints on the vial. I found prints for Cersei, Cat and the now deceased Lysa. As if they had passed it from to the other." Roose groaned. "Wonderful."

Violet grimaced. "Yeah, I have more fun for you. I didn't get a chance to go over the witnesses with you yet but, this is fucking grim and ugly. I have reports from Sansa, Arya, Myrcella, Marge and Walda, just full of rape, molestation and sadistic abuses. According to the girls, Cat, Cersei and Lysa were all aware of these abuses and covered them up. The girls had threatened to say something public so the mothers decided to frame and murder Robert for the crimes."

Roose tilted his head. He bit his lip and glanced up at Qyburn, who shrugged. "Things get kept secret. Some of them we both knew of, yes. Isolated incidents have happened and we have had suspicions in the past but never anything like this. We both know that Myrcella was molested and abused, or at least we have suspected it through the years. Remember that Unella did try and help, she sent Petyr who came back with a blank report and a fuller bank account. That one time that you were called there by Tommen, she never said who did it. Never said to me either or to Unella or anyone else. What could we do?"

Violet glared at them both with disgust while the twins tried hard to pretend interest in their papers.

"You could have done so much more. Wish I had been around when that had gone down. Wow. Anyway, Myrcella accuses both her brother Joff and Robb Stark of molesting her through the years. I have Arya Stark bearing witness for Myrcella, saying that she had seen Robb take her friend into his room during sleepovers. Saying she saw Myrcella afterwards, how she acted and looked hurt. Arya also had some commentary about seeing Joff's cruelty towards others. I have Sansa and Marge saying that Joff was abusive and raped them both during his time with them. I have Walda as a witness to Joff's treatment of them."

Violet glared at Roose and her voice became slightly heated. "I have Walda accusing Robb and Joff of not only raping and beating her one night about six months ago, they robbed her too. Now she did file a report with us back then but only told us two assailants that she couldn't name. We assumed it was the same two that attacked Mormont three months later, then murdered her three months after that. Because every attack sounded exactly alike. If you recall, I told you I wasn't convinced on who the duo was."

Roose groaned. "I really want to charge Polliver and Raff for that one. I do, so bad it aches in my bones. I know it was those two that beat and raped Mormont three months ago! Raff was her friggin drug dealer and Polliver was her damned pimp! They attacked her because two clients didn't pay her, stole her drugs and raped her, because they didn't believe her that it was an attack...aw gawds. Don't look at me like that, Violet. Yes, okay, the two men robbed and attacked Mormont, causing Polliver and Raff to hurt her, could have been Joff and Robb. I know. Gods. And they could have been the actual murderers. No. Do not make me have to hang that woman's murder on a dead man and a golden rich shit that will weasel out of it!"   

Harold cleared his throat twice before attempting to stop the two from bickering. "We have a very important question to consider. We cannot just assume that we locked up the only two ladies with access to that poison. We must consider if that was the only poisoning we will be suffering. Who else has access to this poison?" Bob gave a twitch of his lips. "Olenna Tyrell and Sam Tarly."

 

Barbary wasted no time, the very moment the hospital staff could manage without her. Covering the stench of vomit, illness and bodies with some extra perfume, she fixed her neck scarf and went back to work. After a few minutes of flipping through files, texts and a quick dose of gossip, hearsay and truth, she headed for the jail. Deciding it would be rude to bother those in the conference room, she slipped past the open door silently and headed towards the prisoners. After listening for a few minutes, of course. She had done the same at the Lannister offices on her way to the jail. It was amazing how no one ever shuts windows, all she had to do as walk slowly behind Kevan's office on her way to the jail. It was almost laughable how easy it was for her to compile the information she needed.

Skinner woke from his sleep to find a nightmare from Mommy Dearest heading towards him and he cried out. "Calm yourself, young man! What an easily intimidated boy you are, how can the sheriff leave you in charge of prisoners? I am here to see my clients. Stay there, I don't want your help, I can speak all by myself. I am only talking to them through the bars for now. You see, they are the worst of dangerous creatures, yes, they are women. Here, have a butterscotch candy. There's a good boy."

Cersei and Cat's cells were side by side and both stared coldly at the repulsive woman. "Ladies, let me explain why you both wish to hire me as your joint lawyer immediately. The girls of this island have just turned upon you and your families like hungry jackals. Your sons, your eldest firstborn shiny sons have been labeled as rapists as sadistic molesters of young girls. They accuse you two of hiding this for years, allowing it and finally, they say when you felt the girls might say something, you were going to frame and murder Robert for these crimes. You have both been thrown under the bus by the children. Your prints and Lysa's were found all over that vial. The poison was identified in the bodies as the same in that little vial."

Cersei smirked. "My brother, father and uncle can take care of my needs, thank you, dear." Barbary smiled and pulled out her cell to play the discussion overheard from Tywin and Kevan. "Really? Good. Because this sounds an awful lot like they are planning to commit you to the loony bin. Who do you think matters more to them? You or your son? Better yet, do either of you matter at all compared to their status on this island? Let's face it, Myrcella alone has damned you and Joff, even if Jeyne and Damon's case hasn't. Yet. Robb is dead and cannot speak for himself, Joff is already fucked with witnesses. Only you ladies are left to speak for them and to care for your children. What of your children, ladies? Would you like to make bail and see them again? Tell you what, think it over and call me."

Barbary started to walk away and stopped short to turn at look at Cersei and Cat. "By the way, as one mother to another, I would like to say this, not as a lawyer or a nurse but as a mother. Really think of who is in control of your children right now? Consider the option that the Lannisters are considering right now. Because they are preparing to make each of those minors under their utter iron control. How soon before Myrcella and Arya won't have anything to say at all? And how that will come about. Never mind the rest of them. No matter the betrayal, they are your children. Your circus, your monkeys and should you just let them slip away like that? Well, I am off to see how Damon is. This looks wonderful for him, doesn't it?"

When Barbary left the police station, she had two new clients.

 

Gregor watched with utter dismay as bellowing smoke turned down the dock road and careened into his dirt yard. Barbary almost whacked into the damned rusty gate, just managing to get her car past it and it shuddered to a halt. He tried to think of which kid to beat for leaving the damned gate open as the vile woman climbed out of her car. "Gregor! Just the man I was looking for!" Crossing his arms, Gregor blocked her way. "You aren't talking to Jeyne. Only Violet, Roose and Kevan can see her right now. Until they do, no one else does."

Barbary clicked her dentures and shook her hand at him dismissively. "I'm not here to talk to her. That case will be heard of course, but we have more pressing matters. How many kids can you reasonably take in? How many beds can you fill before kids start hanging out windows, porches and the chimney?" Gregor grunted, "Ten kids at a time. Polliver and Sandor don't count, they are older, have their own established rooms." Barbary nodded and handed him several papers that he flipped through cursing softly. 

"Crazy ass women! Why would they want those kids here instead of with the damned Lannisters? Whatever, I'll sign this and have Sandor get the van ready. We'll need the van for this load. Holy hells. You are leaving, lady! You leave with your signed papers and we'll follow you to the courthouse. I don't trust you to stand on my land longer than five minutes, it'll dry up what little garden we have left. Get out! If this island has a witch on it, it's you, just a personal belief. So get on your broom and fly away, would you?"

Gregor hollered into the house. "I want everyone but Jeyne cleaning this house! I want every bedroom set up, add cots, add the following names to ALL chore lists. Arya, Rickon, Robin, Myrcella and Tommen. Sandor, get the van!" Polliver and Raff smirked. Gregor pointed at them. "You two will help Piggy and Lyanna set up for the new kids! I am still going to hear from you both and kick your asses for you so don't piss me off! I want this place cleaned, I want new beds set up and I swear to gods, if I return and find a single mark on any kid, I'll break bones! Today isn't a good day for fuckery, not with the police, lawyers and shit all climbing in and out of our business!"

 

Sansa, Marge and Walda were being leaned over by the Lannister men when Barbary burst into the small meeting room at the court. "Good afternoon, ladies and gents!" Tywin turned to sneer at Barbary. "You have no right to be in here! This is not your concern, it's a discussion of child placement!"

Barbary clicked her tongue and passed out papers. "Oh, it has everything to do with me! You see, Cat Stark and Cersei Lannister have hired me as their lawyer in all matters concerning them and their children. I am afraid that you have all wasted your time and breath here. The mothers have signed their minor children into the care of Gregor Clegane as the foster parent until they are out on bail and may collect their children."

Barbary ignored the girls yelling, the kids all yelling nearby, all eavesdropping. Walking up to Tywin and Kevan, the smear of crimson formed into a joker smile. "If you want to commit Cersei, you'll have to go through me. Do you guys like to be on top or bottom? I'm just asking because you're about to be fucked."

Swinging around fast, Barbary was inches from Sansa's face, Walda and Marge flinching back a little. "I'm coming for you, Princess. And your maids all in a pretty little row. Oh sweetie, I hope you have all your shiny ducks in order. I am going to figure out your game, I think I already know it. If I'm right, you better hope that the sheriff catches you before I do. If you think that you can lead lynch mobs, oh honey. You have no idea, I will have this island calling for your pretty heads on pikes."

Barbary walked out of the room as Gregor and Sandor entered. "Round 'em up, boys!"

 

Jeyne kept watching from her perspective in the second story window, then from the couch, giggling softly. Finally, she grabbed a hold of Lyanna on her rush past Jeyne, holding a mop.

"Hey, uh, I know I'm on painkillers so everything is really kind of fuzzy and funny. But why do you keep trying to kill Polly and Raff? Cause, it was really funny to watch you accidentally trip Polly on his way to the wood chipper then run away, but it's really bad too. And that metal bucket didn't just fall from the second story window onto Raff's head like that. I saw you toss it out the bathroom window at him. If it hit him the wrong way, he'd have worse than a lump. So why are you trying to murder them? Did they make you need that bandage on your arm?"

"I did that to my own arm. It's my mom's favorite tattoo. I carved it myself so I can give her justice. I'm killing the two assholes that killed her. Stay out of it, please." Jeyne frowned at Lyanna. "You really think that Polly and Raff did that? They have done some really bad things before, but I don't know about them going that far. Besides, Polly was here that night, you know. He was beating on me and Piggy. Raff was at Yara's all night. We heard them talk about it the next day." 

Lyanna glared at Jeyne. "Just like Piggy, you can't see past family loyalty. I understand but don't lie to me with fake alibis, okay? It doesn't matter what you think, I will avenge my mother." Jeyne sighed and curled up slowly on the couch. "I'm too sore and tired right now. Listen, I am loyal to my family but I am dead honest about this. They were not there and they didn't kill her. If you really want revenge on them for something, it's other things they did with your mother you might want to find out about."

Jeyne said nothing further but a small snore and Lyanna dismissed her speech as drugged ranting. It might have snagged in the back of her mind but not as much as her need to murder Polliver and Raff. As she filled the bucket for the mopping, Lyanna fantasized about offering the men a nice tall glass of bleach. Whispering as the cleaning fumes stung her eyes, Lyanna promised her mother. "I got you, momma. You put down daddy when he hurt us and I'm gonna put down the men that hurt you. I only wish that you could be here to help, to see me do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harold, Bob, Qyburn, Violet & Roose: What's On Your Mind by Information Society  
> Barbary/Cat & Cersei: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen  
> Lyanna Mormont: Goodbye Earl by Dixie Chicks (situation is different but the feel is so the very same)


	18. Rats On Board Of A Sinking Ship

The mutinous children in the van watched as the Clegane house got closer and then they were caught, inside the rusty gate that locked behind them. As the giants got out of the van and Sandor slid open the door for the kids, they were treated to their first sight of all the fosters in a group. They looked like a grubby posse, they didn't look welcoming at all.

Polliver and Raff were pointing and gesturing towards Lyanna, who had a rather dangerous look on her face. The girl was clutching a water gun that according to the men, contained bleach. "Gods, they've already turned her as hard as them." Arya rolled her eyes at Rickon's wail and whacked him lightly. "Shut up. Lyanna's got plenty of reasons to be hard."

Piggy and Jeyne were standing next to Lyanna but it was clear they weren't part of whatever drama was going on. Jeyne looked terrible and Myrcella felt tears sting her eyes. "Look at her, what they did to her. They deserve worse than just a jail cell. I'm amazed she's already on her feet!" Robin wailed, "Course she is! Gregor probably took her out of the hospital and put her right to work the second she got home! Animals, that is what we are dealing with, my mother always said that!"

"Yer mommy's dead and not saying much now. Maybe you should shut up too." Sandor suggested as he started to pull the kids out of the van. They clustered together as they watched Polliver waving his arms, yelling. "That murderous little fucking bitch knows we can't mark her up so she's fucking got no respect! She wasn't just trying to hurt us, either, she was trying to fucking kill us! I almost DIED IN A WOOD CHIPPER!" Gregor glared past Polliver at Lyanna. "You almost broke my wood chipper? And I said to clean the house, not fill it with body parts for me!"

Arya and Myrcella shared a despairing look around the dirty yard and at the ramshackle house that seems to go on forever. Tommen whispered to the others. "This is where dreams and children come to die. If our mothers don't make bail, if my grandfather doesn't kidnap us, this is it for us. Might as well figure out where we want to be buried." Sandor rolled his eyes and sneered, "Alright, dreamy little children, let's head inside. You won't want to miss the rules and chores lists on the walls. Then after you set up your rooms, you can take turns with our shovel and dig your holes."

Rickon stared around the large kitchen and muttered, "If we ever wrote on the walls, mother would have killed us. Arya, look there is no wallpaper, no rugs anywhere! Look at the floor, half the tiles are missing and that's a rusty sink. Don't their maids deal with that stuff here?" Myrcella went to use the bathroom and stared at the bright yellow, cracked and somehow dirty looking soap in the sink. As she used the toilet, four large centipedes came to visit her and she screamed.

This brought Sandor, who then stood over the red faced girl as she huddled on the toilet, and yelled at her for scaring everyone over a bug or two. Myrcella managed to wipe and flush the toilet before Sandor came bursting back in on her to yell more. "THE SIGN ABOVE THE TOILET, WHAT DOES IT SAY? HUH? IT SAYS IF IT'S YELLOW LET IT MELLOW, IF IT'S BROWN, FLUSH IT DOWN! DON'T WASTE OUR WATER. HOW MUCH DO YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR HANDS WITH? HURRY UP! STOP WASTING WATER!"

Tommen stood blinking for ten minutes over his dresser. "It's made of cardboard. I have three cardboard drawers for my clothes. And one rusted hanger. Lovely." Robin attempted to jump on his cot, his mattress at home was made to be bounced on. He took one great leap and found himself crashing through, stuck halfway in the cot, his feet firmly on the floor. "Shit! Help, bed is eating me!" This brought forth Piggy to whack Robin's head and scream about the cost of the damned cot as he pulled the boy out of the destroyed bed.

Arya and Myrcella had to forcibly stop Rickon from trying to run away while they were all unpacking. They could all hear Gregor bellowing with an occasional scream from either Lyanna, Raff or Polliver. It was loud enough to hear but not loud enough to catch any words. Rickon was sure that the giant was killing them and would be back to kill the rest of them.

 

Sam Tarly slipped his mortal coil around the same time that Brann Stark woke up.

Stannis had just been moved to a private room where he was tended by Shireen. Eventually Unella came to see them and Stannis kicked his daughter out. "I want to argue with the doctor about getting out of here as soon as possible. Just in case I lose this fight, I don't want the humiliation of you seeing it. Go get yourself something to eat from the cafeteria." Shireen was too tired and hungry to bother with an argument or even a snappy comeback. She dragged herself to the small room full of plastic square tables and chairs.

Shireen saw the fire red hair and almost left but hunger moved her feet. She pretended the woman didn't exist as she grabbed a cheeseburger from the steam table and paid for it. Passing Sansa's table as fast as she could, Shireen looked for one furthest away. It registered in her brain that Sansa was crying into a napkin but she only moved faster. That wasn't her problem, was it? Who gave a shit when Shireen's own mother died? That helped while Shireen bit into her rather dry burger.

Until Shireen remembered by the time her mother died, she hated her, she grieved years ago when she realized her mother hated her. Sansa just lost her father and brothers that she did love. That was that. Shireen cursed mentally and then said aloud, "Ah, fuck it. I can't be that kind of dick."

Sansa looked up startled when Shireen slammed her tray down on the table and sat down. "The cheeseburgers here suck. I have better ones at home. Want a free lunch? Father kicked me out anyways." Wiping her eyes fast, Sansa asked, "Are you offering to cook me lunch?" Shrugging, Shireen muttered, "You can't do anything here and I can't either. We can eat then come back so you can see Brann and I can see my dad. I'm hoping that they will let me sleep here tonight. Not sure there's any room left at Clegane's for me. And I am feeling over the adventure thing for the moment."

Sansa offered a genuine smile. "Yeah. Let's go have lunch. Might be the last meal I get before the vultures come for me." Shireen grinned. "Now see, that is the type of sentence that awakens my adventure side. Do you like your burgers any particular way? Because I only know two ways to cook cow. Until it bleeds or until it doesn't." They managed to dodge all others by slipping out a side door and running for Sansa's car. Shireen enjoyed the smooth speed and was looking forward to the burgers.

They managed to keep conversations pleasant the whole time. The whole ride and even once they entered the house. Shireen cooked and Sansa set the table, poured lemonade for them both. The burgers came out well and both enjoyed them. Both pretended not to see the light seep away, the shadows grow until they both were staring into each others eyes with wide frozen fear. Sansa's hands trembled hard on her glass and Shireen's hands crushed through the burger, it fell to the plate.

Shireen found tears coming down her face and it took everything in her freezing body to move her eyes a little to the right. Which seemed to compel Sansa's eyes to flicker to the right as well. The far too thin and tall woman sat quietly between them. The shadows flirted about the bone white skin, her eyes were mere pools of crushed dreams and every sin rotted them to hollows. Cold, sliding, china catching on the old wood, the dreadful still hands moved mercilessly until one hand touched each of the girls hands.

Sansa and Shireen moaned, unable to move, to wrench away from the stone cold touch, damp cave stone, fiery lava stone. Both snapped their heads back at the same time then forward, like dolls. They stared again into each others eyes and saw their deaths. They felt the rain, the storm, they saw gunfire, blades flashing in the dark, felt slippage, felt themselves fall deeper and deeper. 

The room lit up, the heat caused the glass in Sansa's hands to bead up with condensation just before it shattered in her hands. Shireen screamed and fell off her chair.

 

Olenna came into the hospital, silent and tall, her eyes offering no chance of conversation. She found Loras slumped on a chair with Marge trying to wipe his tears.

"We shall go back to my house. You'll both be staying with me for now. Do not speak to a single person on our way, if you please. I think you've said plenty, young lady, so keep your mouth shut until we are behind closed doors." Tansy tried to walk up to them but Olenna turned to stare frostily at her. "Pirate's whore by night, journalist by the day. I don't expect you to understand this, but my grandson and granddaughter are grieving. Find another to interview."

Marge kept her mouth shut until they entered her grandmother's house. Her first word was ouch when a sharp slap came across her face. Loras grabbed his grandmother's hand to stop her from doing it again. "No! Don't! It's not her fault, she didn't do this, she wouldn't poison my Renly!" Olenna stared at Loras until he let her go, then she regally walked to a bell to summon a servant. "Please bring tea to us in my sitting room, thank you." Her grandchildren followed her to the smaller upstairs room and kept their silence until the tea was served.

Only after the servant left and the door was firmly shut did Olenna speak.

"Now, Loras, I am dreadfully sorry for your loss. Renly was an excellent young man and I truly do grieve with you. But I didn't strike Marge because I thought she poisoned him or anyone else. I struck her because I would like to know who the hell taught her to have such a loose tongue! What is it that you and the other idiot girls think you are doing? Do you know what happens when you start digging skeletons out of closets? You get buried under all the bones."

"Justice, grandmother. It's about justice. For Jeyne, who won't get any. For Lyanna's mother who won't receive any justice. For poor Myrcella. Myrcella's abuse is the biggest known secret around and no one lifted a finger to help her. Joff and Robb were the golden boys of their perfect families and they got away with it. You have no idea how bad Joff was to me, to Sansa before me. And if you think that Robb didn't get a hold of each of us as little girls, you are dreaming. We all suffered both Robb and Joff in silence like the good girls we were TOLD TO BE.  Their mothers hid it and we are exposing it. We all know that Cersei and Cat had the poison, we knew they would poison and frame Robert. Myrcella told Arya she couldn't take it anymore and was telling. Arya told Sansa, who told myself and I told Walda. So when everyone got sick, we knew."

Olenna shook her head and sighed. "You knew, did you? Knew what? That they had a single tiny vial of poison that could only have killed a single person? And did you say something about justice? Justice? You think causing the entire island to believe that Cat and Cersei poisoned their own people gives justice? Where do you think they got that little vial from, dear? You know damned well where that came from. How long do you think it will be before Roose comes sniffing around with his volunteer twins in tow? Was your intent to bury me too? Or did you wish to accuse me as well?"

Loras looked with alarm at Marge. "You didn't damn grandmother, did you? We can hide whatever traces of poison you have, Grandmother. I can start now, let me get some gloves." Marge twisted her hands. "I honestly thought you didn't keep more than one vial ever at a time." Olenna smiled. "You chose Joff, you know. You chose him, you knew what kind of boy he was, I warned you and Sansa coached you. Now, I don't know if you are lying about Robb or not but here is what I do know. You've damned a good amount of us. Including me." Olenna sipped her tea and stirred it once more after adding a sprinkle of sugar.

"Dear, when your grandfather died, it was of poison. Barbary got me acquitted, I was one of her last cases before she became a nurse. Do you think Qyburn or Barbary herself would have forgotten that? How about the twins who help me run that damned dusty old historical society we have? They know more about our pasts than we do. They will remember my case. Oh yes. And do you truly think there are no traces left of poison in this house? If Cersei and Cat must throw another under the bus, they will. Who do you think that might be? After the fingers start getting pointed, granddaughter, it's hard to stop. I am not sure I would look good in prison colors, darling."

 

Theon gave Ramsay a new plastic cup of ice water with a new bent straw. Wincing, he heard his phone go off again. Ramsay narrowed his eyes. "She knows you don't give a fuck about your dead dad. Why won't Yara just let me be sick in peace? I almost died and she can't just let me have your comfort? It's not like she ever loved your dad either, no one did!" Theon spoke very softly, gently. "Uncle Euron is a problem without my father to halt him. Maybe I should just go talk to Yara for a minute? Then I'll come back and-" A pale, weakened hand grasped at the thin wrist and squeezed.

"What did we say about leaving me without permission?" Ramsay's voice was raspy but still made Theon flinch. "I'm sorry, Rams. We said I can't leave without your permission or I'll get broken legs and put in the basement for a month. Yara doesn't need me and you do." Theon was taking care of Ramsay and Alyn who were sharing a room next to Stannis's. Roose has only stopped in once, mainly to question them. Ramsay was feeling rather sensitive about his father not even caring about his son's health. Theon kissed Ramsay's cheek and started to try and soothe him.

 

"YOU FUCKING SNAKE, YOU LYING CHEATING DRUG DEALING COCK SUCKING BAG OF GIBBERING LEAKY DICKS!"

The entire courthouse rang with that colorful declaration and all Tywin thought was how impressed Tyrion would have been at it. That reminded him that he was going to meet Jaime to discuss cremation. Kevan looked flabbergasted at Yara and Euron simply smiled at his snarling niece.

"You didn't really think I'd let my fucked up insane brother's wishes stand, did you? Not when our dear Lannister friends need our support the most? You are only a young woman, not old enough to understand how things really work yet. Tell you what, I'll leave it all to you when I die instead? Yeah? If you behave and work for me, I'll let you keep your room at the house and your boat."

Tywin suggested coldly that they take their argument home and they did.

Each drove erratically and far too fast, trying to knock each other off the road until they both nearly slammed into their own house. It took less than fifteen minutes for things to get far more physical than intended. Which meant that half the crew at the house got involved. Most of the furniture was demolished before any order was restored. By order, that meant Euron managed with his men to overpower Yara, Podrick and Bronn. The three were tossed into the basement, bloody and bruised, all three tied up.

With a warning that they would remain down there until they agreed to Euron's way of doing things. "Don't worry, I can be very persuasive." Euron winked at them as he wiped the blood off his split lip then slammed the basement door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya, Rickon, Robin, Myrcella and Tommen: As Good As It Gets by Galavant  
> Sansa/Shireen: Lemon Tree by Fools Garden  
> Olenna Tyrell: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco  
> Yara/Euron: Prisoner's Song by Dropkick Murphys


	19. Ghosts, Goddesses And A Kiss

"This is abuse. This is child abuse, you know. I just want to make sure you know this is abuse. I can call Roose right now on you." Gregor didn't seem very upset over Lyanna's announcements. Polliver grinned as Lyanna gulped and held the chunk of wood in place as he raised the axe. Lyanna tried to not flinch as Polliver swung and split the log in half. Gregor stood over them, arms folded, watching with a blank face. "Now. I want this entire section done. And whatever the fuck is going on between you two assholes best be resolved when it's done."

Gregor walked away and without stopping or turning, he reached a large hairy arm out and yanked Raff into the air. The blond found himself smashing into the side of the barn.  Raff took a fist to the stomach and as he sank down, Gregor grabbed the long hair and dragged the now yelling boy to a bucket of water and began to drown him. Gregor held him until Raff's thrashing slowed and he was twitching, then tossed the gasping, coughing boy to the dirt.

Crouching down, Gregor snarled, "If you didn't already give me your next month's rent, I would kick you out of my basement. I would toss you full of bloody broken bones at Roose's fucking feet. Do you know how expensive lawyers are? Do you know how much it cost for me to put your fucking asses through detox on the mainland? I thought letting you two assholes work for Yara would keep you on the straight and fucking narrow. You will tell me the truth, asshole. Or I will let that little girl shove you into the wood chipper. The truth."

Gregor dragged Raff into the barn and slammed the doors hard behind them. Raff wailed a moment later and thuds were heard before a sobbing voice. "Sorry! We still owed Euron, I only meant to see if she'd work again, she was dead when we got there! We saw Joff and Robb but like before, what the fuck could we do? Ahh, stop, ouch!"   

 

THWACK!

Lyanna refused to flinch, wouldn't even wipe the sweaty sting of her damned reddening eyes, no, the bitch just stared at him, it was driving him crazy. Polliver twirled the axe while she set up the next chunk and he grinned. "You have to talk to me someday, kid. He'll keep us out here forever, if you don't. I can't help your beef with me until you talk, stupid." With a hawking sound, Lyanna spit a glob of mucus on Polliver's shirt. He stared at it, breathing heavy and nodded. "Okay. It's worth the beating from Gregor. That's it, gonna give you a world of hurt, you little fucking bitch!"

Polliver leaped over the tree trunk with the now forgotten chunk of wood on it. Lyanna leaped backwards, started to scramble up the pile of wood, lobbing chunks at him as hard as she could. Batting away the painful blows, he reached a foot and pulled the girl towards him. She was all painful fists and hard feet but Polliver got a chunk of wood and started to lay the beat to Tom Sawyer by Rush onto her flesh.

Screeching, Lyanna tried to roll away. "Go on! Beat me up, wanna rape and kill me too? I don't have anything to steal but you can just do the rest! Rape and kill me like you did to my mother! Hurry and do it because otherwise, if I live, I am not like Jeyne! I'll come for you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Polliver tossed the wood and started to laugh in a jagged wild way. "Are you fucking INSANE? I didn't kill your fucking mother, brat! You want to know about your fucking mother? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR FUCKING CRACK WHORE MOTHER? SURE, LET'S TALK, BITCH!" With a roar, Lyanna jumped at Polliver and managed to climb him with just her teeth and hands out of sheer rage.  The two went down and rolled right past Jeyne, who watched with wide eyes.

 

"Not like Jeyne? Is it that bad to be me now?" Frowning, Jeyne limped away towards the sounds in the barn and she leaned against the fence nearby. Poor Raff. Jeyne knew that he and Polly would NEVER do those terrible things. They weren't like Joff or Damon, were they? Jeyne recalls how they had muttered about killing her when they were done and how scared she was about dying. Shuddering, feeling every ache inside and outside of her, Jeyne tried to force her mind away from the cave memories.

Jeyne heard Raff crying out in pain and sighed. She had lied to him once when he asked if she liked him. Jeyne did like Raff, always had a crush on him, even though he would torment her along with Polly. But she knew better, she had told Piggy and he had told Sandor who told Gregor. It was just before the trouble a few months ago when suddenly Polly and Raff left for a special mainland hospital. They were doing drugs and always so mean and sick.

They watched the boys leave on the boat and Gregor had sent Sandor on home with Piggy. Gregor had sat Jeyne down at the docks and explained that she was too young to date. Too young to correctly judge others and had to trust Gregor to do that for her until she was eighteen. That he wanted her to study, to work hard and do all the things her brain won't let her do once she finds love someday. So Jeyne had ignored her feelings and Raff's smiles.

Then Damon was there with such a nice smile. It was only a kiss. Jeyne didn't even think to go as far as dating, she knew her rules. But Gregor had never specifically said she couldn't have just a few kisses. How could Jeyne know that kisses led to such awful things? She remembers reading a book in school about a woman who had to wear a scarlet letter on her chest for adultery. Maybe Jeyne should make a giant R for rape? Wear it like a badge since it was clear the brand was already upon her.

She was used, broken and even little tough Lyanna was sickened by her. Did the kids think she couldn't see their looks of pity? Did Piggy, Polliver, Sandor and Gregor think being nice to her was going to make her clean, whole or better? What if no one ever treated her the same again? Yara and Violet made her feel even smaller and more ashamed, she adored them and they felt sorry for her, saw her as over, probably. All because of a stupid damned wish for a kiss.

 

Walda stared at Sansa and Shireen. She had been bringing Roose his lunch before going to visit Ramsay again. Visiting him was a pure joy, oh yes, he is well enough to taunt her, to bully poor Theon, to encourage Alyn to be a lech to both of them. It has been nice to have Roose's house to herself, no sisters and father bothering her, no Ramsay trying to flay her. Walda is nervous and on edge of course, people are dead, she and the other girls said things. Public, damning things.

Her sisters and father have been trying to call her, even went as far as to try and get onto the Bolton Estate. She released the dogs with pure joy, it was nice to see them chase someone besides her or Theon. Walda tried to set the heavy casserole dish on the sidewalk and observed how shook both of the girls were. "A ghost? Really? I mean, I know the house is always used as our local haunt...but really? A china doll? Did, did you two smoke a little? Maybe just a few hits to ease the tension? Because, guys, that's really hard for me to-"

Roose strolled out of the police station, along with Violet. He raised his brows at the two girls shaking and seeming terrified of something, urgently gesturing at Walda. Sansa was now clutching Walda's shoulders and screaming in her face. Shireen was yelling at the same time that Sansa was. Violet groaned. "Okay, I am going to assume they are having a three girl mosh and go get my lunch while I still can. You can take on the ladies, right?" Roose sighed and nodded. 

He only caught a few words and none of them made much sense. Roose understood there was a ghost, there would be mayhem and death. As if there wasn't enough already? Feeling very impatient, Roose cut sharply between them, almost causing Sansa to fall backwards. Shireen pushed hard from behind Sansa and then stood next to her, glaring at Roose. "That was rude, sheriff. That goes beyond the rudeness of just cutting into a conversation. In fact, it could be considered police brutality. Should I film this encounter for my father, Sir?"

Roose turned to stare at the little upstart when he heard the horn blasting, coming closer. He looked up and saw Violet, she was pointing, looking as the car came speeding. Roose tossed the girls behind him and snapped, "Get up those stairs and into the lobby! Now!"

 

Margeary Tyrell's horn bellowed, triumphant as she could be seen laughing charmingly, wildly, her hair streaming. Walda grabbed Shireen and Sansa, climbing backwards up the stairs, staring, filling their eyes.

In a way none of them will ever be able to accurately describe, what the girls saw was beautiful, it was ethereal, earthshaking, thunderously achingly transcendent. The powder blue Porsche had the top down and Margeary's hair was undone, it was streaming like a flag. Her long earrings blew in the wind, her makeup was streaming and she was glorious in way her friends will never, ever achieve. The enormous rhinestone tiara upon her head was no longer a fake plastic prom queen faded dream, it was a _fucking crown_.

Shireen sucked in her breath and whispered, "She's like the goddess Diana. A ghost and a goddess. I'm losing my mind." Roose and Violet were trying to shoo the coming crowd out of the way as Margeary shrieked laughter and did a drift into the downtown square. It was only after the car shuddered to a halt that the rest of Margeary was noticed. In spite of the tiara and the elbow length prom gloves, all she was wearing was her best and most expensive high heels. Well, she did wear a little more, if marker was considered to be covering.

ROB STARK JOFFREY LANNISTER RAPISTS PEDOPHILES

It was written, slashed, twisted, uneven block letters all over Marge's perfectly formed, kept, trained and tanned form. She walked forward from her car as if on a lovely red carpet, as if ready to wave to her fans. Except instead of the wave, the graceful arm went up and presented a middle finger, perfectly manicured nail twinkling in the afternoon sun.

Her other arm came up as well. The gun went under her chin and Roose hollered, "No! Marge, wait!" Sansa tried to grab Shireen and cover her eyes but it wasn't quite fast enough. Shireen got a last glimpse of pieces, glittering broken tiara shards dancing in a spray of red.

Roose held out his arms and screamed into the sky. "WHAT THE LIVING FUCK IS HAPPENING TO MY ISLAND?"

The bodies of Olenna Tyrell and Loras were called in by their servants ten minutes later. It was clear that both had drunk poison and willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gregor/Raff/Lyanna/Polliver: Timber by Pitbull  
> Jeyne: Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer  
> Margeary: I Wanna Be Famous by Mr. Dooves


	20. Releasing Krakens

The church stood brazenly upon the edge of the rocky cliff. Sheep dotted the fields and a few baby goats played, leaping from stone gravestone to crumbling gravestone in the small cemetery. Men in black suits moved like old tired vultures towards the plain white washed building. Jaime frowned at the huge man who looked more like an old grizzled war captain than the reverend he claims to be. "I'm sorry as hell about your brother, Jaime. He was a vulgar little thing but a smart good Lannister, the only one of you that probably could have made it off this cursed island."

With a small sad chuckle, Jaime responded. "Thank you and I am sure you are right on that. But I hope that's not the condolences you offered my father or he'll burn this place and you to the ground." Vic's craggy severe face creased in strange pulled flesh as he permitted a small smile. "Tywin is welcome to try to strike his mighty fist against me. But no, I made sure my words to him and his brother were as cordial and empty of true feeling as they needed to hear. They always did mix eloquent and holy together as if it were one."

"Well, I can't say I am very religious, any more than they are. My sister and brother were also as far from the gods as any Lannister. But I appreciate this, I know how much you hate to become involved and I know you don't appreciate most pranks or jokes. But I'm glad you understand it was a last wish of my brother's. It's the least I can do for him." Vic gave a sharp nod. "Every man should go to the gods as they choose. If this is how Tyrion wanted it, if he chooses the gods of the ocean, who am I to deny him? But when your father and uncle figure out why we aren't in church, you'll have to face them."

Jaime set up his bow and arrow, aiming it, practicing as Vic started to head towards the steep stone steps built into the cliff. Vic held a flaming torch as he slowly walked down, Jaime clambering after him. Looking insane, wearing funeral clothing while carrying a rather old fashioned bow and arrow that had belonged to Tyrion, Jaime followed the sea captain turned reverend. "Is all that I've been hearing, is it all true? I have never had so many bookings for my little church since I've switched from seafaring to preaching. Does Roose have any idea who is playing the Grim Reaper?"

Jaime nodded, trying to walk down without falling and disgracing himself, almost stumbling on the sudden wet beach sand. Vic easily moved across the sand, climbing onto the small dock to head towards the small boat with the too tiny body within it. Looking down, Jaime stared at Tyrion for the last time and gave a grim smile.

"You need to get involved, Vic. I know you want to keep a distance from your family, from all of us. And you can again but...this is a true crisis and we are going to need everyone. Olenna and Balon were horrible humans but they kept the worst impulses of others at bay. My father, my uncle, your crazy fucking brother, they are all in charge now."

Vic frowned but gave replied as he used the torch to light Jaime's arrow tip. "I doubt I would be welcome but I will come and see things for myself. I will visit my brother, niece and nephew. I will poke around and see how I might assist Roose or others. I will even check in on your sister and Ned's wife, on the children, if I am allowed close enough."

Jaime shot the flaming arrow into the floating boat and watched his brother burn away as Vic began to sing Tyrion's favorite sea chanty. Tywin and Kevan were already standing on the edge of the cliff both staring down with extreme disapproval.

 

"Take it! You dried up old biddy! Take your medication! I swear to the gods, mother, I will burn every damned file you have! I will release every moth upon this island on your disco queen suits!"

Barbary deftly stepped past her angry daughter and over four cats. "Why did you follow me home? Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Your father will be home to share lunch with me and I'll take my medication then." Unella sighed and slammed her fist against the counter, as she blocked her mother. "You lie. You are taking your medication or I'll-" Barbary snorted and smiled with nasty triumph as she heard Qyburn enter the house.

"Unella? I thought you were covering at the hospital?" Barbary crowed. "No! She came here to abuse her mother! Came here to threaten to burn my clothes and files! How did we ever raise such a vindictive and spiteful child?" Qyburn gave the angry women the same hopeless smile he has worn during their blistering arguments through the years. "Daughter, I will make sure your mother has lunch and her medications. Head back to the hospital and I will bring you some lunch soon."

Unella sneered at her parents and slammed out of the house hard enough that the cats fled at the thunder of the door. Barbary cursed and raised her glass of vodka at the door. "Good riddance!" Qyburn sighed and patted his wife's back. "Now, now, have patience, dearest. Unella shows worry in different ways. We all do." Brushing off her husband's hand, Barbary watched with hard eyes as her daughter tore up their lawn with her car in anger.

"Oh yeah. Worry. There goes my flower garden under her damned tires again but it's always worry according to you. Remember the time she made a bonfire out of my desk and briefcase? You called that worry too. She hates me most of the time, always has. But she hates me the most when I am a lawyer." Qyburn sighed as he started to prepare their sandwiches along with Barbary's medications. "You are too harsh on each other. Unella doesn't like you practicing law as much as healing, that is true. But she loves you and is worried over your health. You must keep up your medications and food if you want to see these cases through, dear. It's all she means by her actions."

Barbary pretended that her pain wasn't bugging her as she set cat food upon tiny saucers. Qyburn sprinkled a bit of extra painkiller into her applesauce while her back was turned. There was a sound in her voice that Qyburn felt in his breaking heart. "This is going to be my last big case, you know. This is the last one and why does she have to try and ruin it for me? Unella never understood, she was always such a rigid child. She saw me defend the defenseless and called it and me a sin. When you bury me, she is going to spit on my grave and dance on it."

"Don't talk like that. Please, I can't. Don't." Qyburn's voice was so soft and he was so still as if he could stop time, stop all of everything just for one more second. "Darling, you'll win these cases, you will blaze out like a star if you want to. But I won't give up, Unella won't either and you have to help us fight it. Eat, take the medications and get back to work. Later, we shall perform the new procedure I've come up with. You'll like it and I bet the results will be different this time. It's a cutting and laser treatment I have read up on." 

Barbary lit another Virginia Slim and sucked hard angry puffs through her crimson lips as she tossed the four cat saucers on the table. The cats jumped daintily upon the chairs and leaned up to lap at their dishes. Barbary smiled and Qyburn rolled his eyes. "You know that Unella would go crazy if you did that in front of her. You want our daughter to ever share a meal with us again you need to stop feeding the cats at the table while we eat."

Barbary snorted. "My house, my bills, my rules. Last time that prude told me what to do in my house I shagged you right on the dining room table during her silly study group and THAT is the reason she stopped eating with us."

 

Tywin and Kevan were distracted, scathingly lecturing Jaime when they saw the most awful thing out of the corner of their eyes. Vic's navy blue sedan sedately was pulling out and rolling smoothly down the road. As if to leave his church and head into the island community! Kevan nearly flung himself into the road as he stepped in front of the car to make Vic halt for a moment. Jaime grinned at his father and winked before backing away.

Kevan growled and glared at Vic. "Where are you going? I thought you had everything you needed delivered out here? There is no need for you to be bothered with all that mess and drama. Those who seek your counsel or services know where to find you." Vic stared at the two men with a look of cold judgement. "You do not decide where I am needed, gentlemen. It sounds as if many might be in need of counseling and I am licensed to do so as well tending to spiritual needs. I am also entitled to grieve for my lost brother, visit with my still living brother and nephew and niece."

Narrowing his eyes, Twyin peered closer at Vic then he sighed and muttered to Kevan, "Jaime didn't tell him. Course not." Kevan closed his eyes for a second and Vic shrugged. "What are you talking about? Please move aside while you speak so I can leave." Kevan spoke slowly and carefully. "Vic, you are right. You have every right to visit your brother, niece and nephew. You can go wherever you'd like, almost. Remember our deal, where you cannot go, who you don't speak to. No matter what the circumstances." 

Vic raised an eyebrow. "Aye. I remember and had no intention of breaking my word. But I'd like to know what you mean by circumstances? Were...they poisoned too?" Vic tightened his hands on the steering wheel, thinking of the other body that was delivered to him earlier. He had wept while he had dug that grave himself. Tywin shook his head fast. "No, no. We would have informed you, let you take the bodies if that had happened. But there was an incident."

 

Jaime drove by a minute later and grinned at the sight of Vic standing over Tywin and Kevan as if calling the heavens and hells to come forth upon them. If any deaths came out of bringing forth Vic, Jaime was okay with that. He wasn't feeling very charitable these days, not at all. Angry, he was angry at all of them. Pissed that Cersei had played her fucking games at the expense of her own daughter. He believed Myrcella and the other girls, he has helped clean up Joff and Robb's messes before. But Cersei had sworn to him that she kept Myrcella safe.

Angry at his father and uncle for teaching Cersei to be the way she was, for forcing him to be like them too. Most of all, he was pissed that he was the only one to mourn Tyrion. Even Podrick and Bronn haven't shown anywhere to offer condolences. Jaime wonders if Myrcella and Tommen know if their uncle is dead, if they mourn him? He will visit them, Gregor can't deny him a visit, dammit. Ignoring texts from his father, he sped towards the Clegane home to see to his niece and nephew.

With an almost evil kind of joy, Jaime saw Vic's car speeding past his and cackled. Downright cackled as he imagines Barbary will do in court. She is going to smash down the Lannisters as she always had in the past. Jaime has never gone up against her before and in spite of the darkness of it all, he is looking forward to it. This is the infamous ball buster who managed to get an acquittal for Olenna Tyrell when it was clear the woman poisoned her husband. This was the cold heart bitch that managed to get Vic Greyjoy off a hideous murder charge when he was admitting guilt of killing his young promiscuous wife in front of their toddler and babies.

Jaime wonders if Barbary will eviscerate him as thoroughly as she did to his father and uncle in the past cases? Tywin had been driven to drinking and beating a prostitute when Barbary trounced him in the Olenna case. When Barbary won against Kevan during Vic's trial, the man went into his house and didn't emerge for a month of deep depression. Barbary retired soon after to become a nurse and Jaime remembers how his uncle and father celebrated. It was the only time he ever saw them drink moonshine and dance actual jigs around a beach bonfire.

They aren't going to be dancing now and Jaime smiled. He only wished Tyrion were here to watch this. For once, Jaime didn't give a fuck who won. He was going to give this his best shot along with his uncle as his father tries to pretend to judge things fairly. And Barbary was probably going to bury them all under strangling red tape. The island was going to keep dying, keep killing and Jaime doesn't care if it all burns. After the case, he is leaving his sister, his father and uncle. He only stayed for Tyrion's sake and lost his spine and will and brother in exchange for his sister's viperous body and lies.

The second that the case is over, Jaime is getting on the ferry and never looking back. First he will save Joff or try to, from the rape charges, he will assist Myrcella and Tommen any way he can. And if he gets a little fun out of stirring up Vic and others, by all means, might as well. Jaime wants to see it all consumed like a trash fire before he finds his own life in a world far from this cursed jumble of rocks and shrieking seagulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic: Amish Paradise by Weird Al Yankovic  
> Qyburn/Barbary/Unella Losing My Religion by R.E.M.  
> Jaime: All Star by Smashmouth


	21. Lions And Rodeo Girls

Walda put a cool cloth on Roose's forehead while Ygritte checked his blood pressure and gave him a very mild sedative on the sidewalk. Ygritte's voice was hoarse and her eyes were red, it was clear she has been grieving for Jon but she was as professional as ever.

"Roose, I'd offer ya a night of tests an rests at Casa Qyburn but I know ya'd turn me down. I'm jus' sum lowly nurse but I think the docs will agree wi' me that ya need ta chill. Let Violet an the twins take tonight, ya gotta sleep. Yer heart's playin' a bad tune, my friend. I'm gonna advise ya to come in soon as ya can for some fun stress testing. For now, go home, for one night, try at least. Or ya might find yer self roomin' wi' Ramsay and Alyn."

Roose shivered. "That last threat is the worst thing I can imagine."

Walda gave Ygritte a hug and whispered both thanks and condolences. They had spent their school years together, even though Walda saw Marge and Sansa during social required outings and such stupidity, it was the likes of Ygritte and Kyra that had been her real childhood friends. Walda knew that Ygritte's accent always worsened when she was upset. Ygritte had fallen in love with Jon when they were still sophomores, tenth graders, stupid fifteen and sixteen year olds. She had been jealous of their relationship, having none of her own at the time.

Only Walda, Kyra and Theon had known that Jon had asked Ygritte to marry him the night before he died. Feeling terrible for ever feeling jealous, for snubbing her true friends whenever it was needed, Walda hugged Ygritte hard. "I will call you later, Ygritte. We can get together and talk, I can make us some supper."

 

Theon winced as his cell phone went off again and this time Ramsay glared at him. "Give it to me. Now." Ramsay took the cell phone that Theon has been ignoring but Yara just wouldn't take the fucking hint apparently. Ramsay hit the answer button and barked, "Cunt! Take a fucking clue! Theon can't talk to you! Huh? WHO?" Theon stared in shock as Ramsay turned white and hurled Theon's phone hard out the window.

They heard it smash two floors down and Ygritte swearing as she almost was hit walking into the hospital. "I'll get you a new phone. That wasn't Yara, that was your fucking uncle!" Theon was confused, Euron annoyed Ramsay but never scared him. "Uncle Euron is coming here to try and take me home?" Ramsay shook his head. "Fucking idiot. No, as if he'd fucking care about a pussy like you? No, your Uncle Vic. That crazy murdering preaching motherfucker is coming and wanted to talk to you." 

Alyn offered for Theon and Ramsay to hide under his bed and found a bedpan glancing off his head. To Alyn's great upset and Theon's nervous amusement, the bedpan had been full.

 

Barbary watched with cool eyes as Cat and Cersei were led into the small interview room. Even in cheap nylon fluorescent green jumpsuits, the women commanded the eye, their auras overwhelmed the flickering shadows under the half burnt out lights. Like a vampire, Barbary took in every inch of the women, their energy and their mindsets. 

Cersei could have been wearing the finest of couture, glittering jewels, walking down a catwalk. Every move was strong, feminine, it was savage sex and her eyes were that of a proud lioness. Her high turned nose flared for the scent of blood and she sat upon the steel chair as if it were a throne, she wore her handcuffs like silver bracelets upon elegant wrists.

Cat walked in as if she were about to enter a rodeo she has trained for all her life. Her chin was higher than Cersei's nose and her strong limbs marched her to the chair like it was a bunking bronco she was sure to tame. Her hair was in an auburn messy thick bun as if she had just removed her cowgirl hat.  

"Ladies, I have some things for you, figured you might be a little bored. Here's a little clip to watch and then a bit of reading. Ready? Great." Barbary didn't miss the malicious joy on Cersei's face nor the horrified distaste in Cat's as she showed them the clip of Marge's last stand. "Lucky that a few folks got this clip. All got their cells confiscated, of course, but I was lucky enough to get this for you both. So, Marge cannot testify and that is good but her doing it this way is not. This will only damn you in the public's eyes. Only a few saw it but the entire island has heard of it by now."

Barbary put her phone away and slapped a folder down in front of the ladies. She offered them each a butterscotch then shrugged when they declined.

"Our reading isn't as nice as that clip. And way more damning. Because Kevan has this file, so does Jaime and Tywin, if you think they won't want to read this tale out loud, you'd be wrong. This paper here shows us that Robb and Joff were treated for gonorrhea. It was around the same time that Myrcella and Sansa were treated for it by Unella. You remember that, right, ladies? Good thing Petyr was greedy, huh? And it's clearly your signature on the medical bills for Joff and Myrcella, such lovely penmanship that says Cersei Lannister. And Cat, here is your scrawl upon the receipts for both Robb and Sansa's treatments. Do you think Kevan and Roose will consider it coincidence that Walda and Maege were attacked and both needed treatment for gonorrhea afterwards?"

Another paper came forth. "This shows that Olenna and Loras died of the same poisoning as all the others. There were traces of it everywhere in her home but sadly, the same was found in both your homes. And Lysa's. So this only will give those male Lannisters enough ammunition to feel cocky. I want the unblemished ugly truth from you two if you want to not go down for this. Then we can talk strategy and the possibility of bail."

Cersei gave a tiny smirk and Cat's eyes flickered, Barbary sighed and rolled her eyes. Lighting a cigarette in blatant disregard of the no smoking sign, Barbary leaned back and waited.

Cersei leaned forward, her blonde hair shining like gold, her lion eyes gleaming. "Very well. I shall tell you the truth. My truth is this. I thought it was Robert, my disgusting, abusive, cheating, piece of shit husband that was molesting my daughter. Myrcella never named her assailants to me. And I am sure you will hear the same from Cat about Sansa. As for those others, well, why anyone would WANT to rape Walda, who knows? And a crack whore? I am sure a Lannister and a Stark can do better."

Barbary barked out rough laughter with a hacking deep cough. "Oh please, what bullshit. Are you going to deny the cave incident with Joff too? Don't bother to say anything about it. Let's get to the poison. Cersei? What does your honey flavored tongue have to say on the matter?" Cersei gave a quick shrug and a smile that seemed both flirtatious and defensive at once.

"If you thought someone was molesting YOUR daughter, Barbary, what would you have done? I did what any mother would have in my position. I sought the advice of friends, we spoke with Olenna Tyrell, who offered us poison to kill Robert with. But we never used that vial, it was still full, still tucked away in my dresser when everyone got sick."

With a terrible smirk, Barbary licked her dentures and tapped ash on the floor. "If it was MY daughter, I would have forced her to confront her abuser then personally castrate them. My daughter has only ever had two true enemies in her life, myself and Gregor Clegane. And neither of us tried to molest her."

Cat seemed to come to life with a grin that was so hard, it made the smooth blond next to her cringe a bit. Barbary leaned forward out of excitement. "Oh, do you have something to add? Finally? Because you have been so silent in your cell, during questioning and even today, you've just let Cersei do all the talking. I'd dearly fucking LOVE to hear something come out of that prudish mouth." Her movements fascinated Barbary as the stone woman came to life into a full mama bear. 

"Have you considered that if what the girls accuse us of is utterly true, it doesn't explain Arya? Why would our eldest boys go after only Myrcella and Sansa, but not Arya? Arya admits that she suspected trouble with her sister, with her friend Myrcella. Correct? But Arya also said that no one has ever molested or threatened her? Doesn't that sound wrong? Unlike Sansa, my youngest daughter never lies, she uses the truth as a weapon, not lies."

Barbary smiled and nodded before opening yet another folder. "Ah, yes. Well, according to Arya, her brother Jon kept her safe from such things. Jon knew what the boys were up to, he warned Arya and he warned them off too."

Pointing a blood red lacquered finger nail at Cat, Barbary crowed.

"Ah, look at the sneer on your face, Cat! How much you hated that boy! Even if he did save your youngest daughter from a horrible fate, it would never be enough. You would give anything to point this at Jon rather than Robb, correct? Except truthfully, we know that Jon did nothing wrong, except be born and given to you to raise. Now that he is dead along with your husband, would you like to know the truth about him? I have the test results of his parentage right here, Cat. Not that I need it because I was the one who helped give Jon into another home. It was part of the conditions I had set for Vic Greyjoy, when he was my client. He had to give up the rights to his children, all three of them. Jon was his eldest and Ned had such a big heart, didn't he? But like every other male involved in that scandal, he was sworn to silence about Jon's parentage. It was thought best to allow everyone to believe the children were taken away to the mainland. You know how our proud old families are, it was something to be put in a closet and forgotten about."

Barbary enjoyed watching the upstart perfect cowgirl mother just turn to stone. "Would you like a minute, Cat? Want to go yank on your hair in guilt or hang yourself with a noose? No? I didn't think so. Just think, if you make bail, you can go get some dock wine and feel so much better. I only have told you this truth because if you try and use Jon's name in anyway, the Lannisters are going to land on you with it. And if Vic decides to get involved over the besmirching of his child, that won't bode well for anyone. Trust me on that."

Cat gave Barbary a carefully composed face but her voice spoke volumes of her upset. "I only want to protect my surviving children. I hear Brann is awake but still very ill. He needs his mother, so do Arya, Rickon and my nephew Robin. What can I do to get out of here? Yes, we planned to murder Robert over a month of poisoning. We believed the unspoken but clearly seen issues with our children all stemmed from him. Olenna gave us the vial, we never used it. I don't know why it was found empty, it was full the last time I had seen it." 

Barbary crushed the cigarette against the sole of her clog's chunky heel and let the butt fall to the floor. Blowing a last stream of smoke, she spoke.

"I am going to see what I can do about getting bail for the both of you. I am going to even try and move for a non-Lannister judge. But it's going to be up to you two, to help us change public opinion about you. On a closed off island, you understand that what the people want is what weighs more than your judge and jury. Tywin and Kevan need the public support more than they need either of you. What if you are released and before your trial starts, a mob decides to burn you both? That is chance you'll have to decide to take or not."

Standing up slowly, Barbary stretched bones that popped like oil heated corn kernels. Putting her folders into her huge tan leather bag, she continued.

"Here's the thing, ladies. If you want my help, if you want me to do for you like I did for Olenna and Vic, I'll tell you what I told them. I need the true rotting suffering truth. It stays between us but I have dig up all the bodies in your closets before the Lannister men do. So when you two think all this over and decide to start being fully honest, let me know. I won't take on a client that lies to me. We save the lies for the courthouse, but with us, ladies, we need to be brutally honest. I'm going to get a cup of tea then I'll come back and see if your ready to work with me or if I'm dropping you."

Barbary left the lioness and the cowgirl to sit in their steel chains and chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat: Queen Of Hearts by Juice Newton  
> Cersei: Betty Davis Eyes by Kim Carnes  
> 


	22. Throwing Down

"Father, I know what I saw. I am not someone given to hysterics, I am not someone who cries or screeches. And knowing how I felt about Sansa, do you think I would choose to deliberately involve her in some haunting scam? Yet here we are, bonded in terror, father. We aren't lying, this happened. This is the second time for me, remember I told you the other night that I wasn't thinking it was all a dream!"

Stannis was looking and feeling much better. Still pale and a bit weak, he was in his own pajamas and sitting up in the bed, alert and giving his full attention. He was now positive he made the right choice in forcing Unella to discharge him against medical advice. Technically, Unella did say that keeping him was only for observation and to keep him slowly building strength. But he can hold down liquids and even ate some light solids. It was clear that the girls needed a stabilizing force, someone with a clear head,.

"I agree, you are not prone to hysterics. You are only prone to interrogations, spying, being sassy and sarcastic. I wasn't there so I can't say that what you saw wasn't real. I won't just assume you've gone mad like Roose did. Tell you what, we shall leave here once Unella tosses papers at me. We will head home and let's see if anything happens?"

Sansa and Shireen waited in the hallway while Unella went back in to see Stannis with his discharge papers. Twisting a chunk of hair, Sansa muttered, "I'm not sure I want to go back in that house. Maybe you two shouldn't either." Shireen shrugged and smiled crookedly at Sansa.

"Your house is all messed up from the investigation. Where are you going to sleep tonight? Might as well come back and we can figure out what the hell this thing wants from us. The things we saw, some of it seemed like it already happened. Like way back when. But some of it was now, or soon. Faces we know. Maybe ourselves too. It's a warning, I don't think she is trying to kill us, I think maybe she wants to help us." 

Sansa shivered. "Or she is trying to use us to cause these terrible things to happen. I mean, she MOVED us, touched us and froze us into dolls, got in our HEADS and showed us things! She was all rage and insanity, I could feel it." Shireen sighed. "Out of all the issues you have, you want to let a GHOST be what knocks you down? Come on, I thought you'd be made of stronger stuff, ginger."

That worked of course and Sansa lifted her chin up. "I know! Let's see if Bob or Harold are around! I know they have closed shop to work on the lab full time until this is all over. But they have been running between the hospital and the police station constantly. Plus they have to check on the snake and the other creatures they have in the store. They know all about your house and they know almost every legend and ghost story on the island!"

 

Sandor has seen many kids come and go through his years with his brother. The ones that gave the most trouble were the three that never left. Polliver was a fucking nightmare but he learned fast how to behave. Piggy just had a mouth problem but learned fast when not to have it. Jeyne simply got in trouble because the girl's head is never attached to her body. But she always respected the rules and the Cleganes. Even the few times they had Yara and Theon Greyjoy, they were not pleasant, but they obeyed and kept their distance.

But he has never, just never, seen anything like these upstart little shits. Why is Gregor outside chewing the others out when he is MISSING this? Yet Sandor knew these kids had a point Gregor wouldn't want him to cross. Sandor couldn't scare them the way he can most kids. They know these kids will be leaving within the month, once the upper classes got their heads out of their asses. So Gregor didn't dare to return them with bruising. But, but, they were DESTROYING his house! They were DISRESPECTING everyone!

Sandor has always obeyed his brother but this, this was going too far. He tried to call and text his brother, he really tried everything. Talking calmly, roaring at the top of his lungs, drinking four beers and a shot of whisky. Nope, the little snot broke a bed, they have been continually making jokes and degrading comments as loud as possible. That was all irritating but tolerable, he deals with Piggy and Polliver's mouths yammering on all the time.

Hell, Sandor has sat through the horror of Jeyne floating over to tell him about a dream she had, it happens to all of them. If she did that to these fucking snots, they would pity her, laugh at her and talk behind her back. That thought angered him.

Then things got physical and they were beating on poor Piggy! Sandor thundered up the staircase and it was on.

 

Lyanna got a huge smile when her fist connected hard enough to make Polliver's nose bleed. He might have managed to slap the shit out of her but she was using fists. He had some good bite marks too and she was extra proud of two that were bleeding. Jerking back, he snarled, "Little bitch! You are WORSE than your fucking mother, you know that?" Screaming like a seagull that spies a tasty treat, Lyanna tried to snatch out one of his eyes.

Polliver pulled the punch but it still took out her air as her stomach took the blow. He started to take off his thick belt. "I'm gonna strap the fucking tar out of you while I tell you all about your friggin mommy!" That got Lyanna moving and she tried to kick his jewels but Polliver moved just in time. That gave her a second to roll then start to scramble to her feet and run. He finished removing his belt and chased after her.

Running as fast as she could, Lyanna scanned for a weapon, knowing he wasn't far behind her. With a wild laugh and a leap, she changed direction just to hear the leather whine through the air and just miss her. "FUCK!" Giggling at Polliver's frustrated roar, Lyanna ran fast into the small shed and slammed the door shut, leaning against it. She had remembered peeking in there when she toured the grounds and laughed harder at her weapon of choice. 

Polliver was beating on the door, threatening when he heard the sound. Eyes widening, he went silent then muttered, "Are you fucking kidding me?" The door swung open and Lyanna was indeed holding Gregor's new chainsaw. It revved and the girl growled, "Let's play a new game of tag. YOU ARE IT!"

 

Piggy had whacked Robin, which made the boy scream as if he were dying. That had brought the others to scream at Piggy, who had screamed back. Rickon decided that was it, he was leaving and tried to climb out the window. Piggy had only grabbed the idiot and threw him to the floor. The next thing he knew Arya was slamming a fist into his already bruised eye. Piggy saw stars and then remembered that HE wasn't a victim to these assholes. He had fucking SENIORITY here, bitches! That's what he screamed as he slammed his bulk right into Arya, knocking her on her ass.

That brought forth not only Rickon, but it also brought Tommen and Robin. The moron was pulling his hair, Rickon had latched onto his leg and was BITING him! Only Tommen threw a proper punch which landed directly into Piggy's stomach. He was taken down and Arya got up. Suddenly, there was kicking and stomping. Piggy remembered some stupid show that Jeyne made them all watch one night. The dancers only used their feet, hands at their sides and they merrily kicked and stomped.

I am going to die by a thundering group of high class cunts dancing a jig on me! Piggy knew that only Jeyne will cry at his funeral, Gregor and Sandor will shake their heads in disgust and Polly and Raff will laugh until they drop dead next to his grave.

With a thunderous storm and a roar, Sandor had appeared and threw kids off of him. Piggy crawled over to the dresser and pulled himself up to watch an incredible sight. The kids all stood up in a circle and started to give shit to Sandor! They accused him of allowing the fosters to be abused, of giving crappy beds that break. Sandor stared in horror as Robin stuck a finger in his face, a finger with a dried green booger on it.

One paw sweep and Robin flew through the air, landing hard on the broken bed. Then Piggy dropped his jaw as the kids actually tried to jump the giant. Arya had grabbed a plastic bag, tossed the last of the clothing out of it and climbed on the dresser. Piggy tried to call a warning to Sandor as he was grabbing Tommen in one hand and Rickon in the other. Sandor looked up at Piggy as he began to smash the two kids into each other, having decided to use them as cymbals.

Arya leaped and landed on Sandor's back, she put the bag right over the scarred head, it slid easily over the greasy hair and over his face. She rode him piggyback as she suffocated him. Sandor let go of the boys and started to shove himself backwards into the wall. Piggy grabbed the desk lamp and launched back into the melee. Sandor managed to make the girl cry out and he moved away, leaving her to fall to the floor, dazed. He ripped the bag off his head, gasping for air and staggered towards the hallway.

Tommen, Rickon and Robin were all over Piggy, who had fended them off Sandor with the lamp. Sandor started forward again, intending to pull Piggy out of their grip when Arya came at him. She ran into him full force, causing herself pain. With a shout, Sandor lost his balance and the idiot girl half fainted on him as she rode him like a fucking toboggan down the damned staircase. The other kids all came running after them.

As soon as they hit the kitchen floor, Arya rolled off him and Sandor groaned. His back felt broken but he was able to sit up. With a laugh, Robin came up to him and yelled, "I want a turn! Go back upstairs and do that again for me!" Sandor reached for the little asshole but Piggy shoved the brat away and that brought the others at him again. Sandor struggled to his feet as Piggy ran, throwing pans at the kids. Piggy burst out the door and headed for the yard, the group all chasing him. Myrcella threw a favorite mug of Gregor's at Sandor's head as she ran out the door.

Sandor was beyond his normal temper now, this was getting way out of control.

 

Gregor tilted his head at the sounds of a chainsaw, of many voices screaming. Raff didn't dare move from his curled position on the floor as Gregor listened to the growing chaos outside of the barn. A massive boot gave a nudge to Raff. "You are telling Roose everything, so will Polliver. I'm taking you myself tomorrow. Get to your room and don't you fucking dare bleed on anything." Raff nodded and Gregor went to open the barn door.

Just to stare at the apparent war happening in his fucking FRONT YARD! Gregor's eyes took in, drank in all of it and his temper began to send fireworks into his dark matter.

IS THAT LYANNA MORMONT PLAYING WITH MY NEW CHAINSAW? WHY YES, YES, IT IS! AND EVEN MORE INTERESTING IS SEEING POLLY USE MY NEWLY REPAIRED LOBSTER TRAPS FOR DEFENSE FROM THE CHAINSAW! 

PRINCESS FRIGGIN MYRCELLA IS SHOWING US HER WONDERFUL PITCHER SKILLS USING ALL OF MY COFFEE MUGS, IF I BREAK HER ARMS NOW, SHE CAN STILL TRY OUT FOR THE BASEBALL TEAM NEXT SPRING.

OH, LOOKIE HERE! WAS THAT PIGGY THROWING KITCHENWARE ACROSS MY YARD? SURE WAS! AND THERE IS MORE TO SEE, OH LETS LOOK AT THAT RETARDED FUCK WAVING MY BLENDER! BOUGHT ONLY TWO MONTHS AGO AND LYSA'S MORON WAS TRYING TO PLANT IT INTO PIGGY'S HEAD.

IS THAT BOY, THE STARK BOY, DOES HE THINK HE IS A FUCKING WEREWOLF? BITING SANDOR'S LEG LIKE IT'S A FUCKING TOY BONE! SPEAKING OF SANDOR, IS MY BROTHER ACTUALLY TRULY FOR REAL STANDING IN THE FUCKING FRONT YARD NEAR THE ROAD THE PUBLIC ROAD WHILE STRANGLING ARYA STARK? 

GOLDEN BOY CAN'T BE OUTDONE, CAN HE? NO, BECAUSE HERE IS FUCKING TOMMEN LANNISTER, LADIES AND GENTS. THE GOLD PRINCE IS WIELDING MY WALKING STICK, THE ONE THAT POLLY MADE ME IN WOOD SHOP HIS LAST YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL! LITTLE PRINCE JACKOFF THINKS ITS A FUCKING SWORD, I GUESS SINCE HE'S TRYING TO STAB AT PIGGY WITH IT. DOES HE PLAN ON IMPALING HIM ON IT?

AND OF COURSE, JEYNE ISN'T INSIDE WHERE I TOLD HER TO BE. NO, EVEN FUCKING INJURED, THE LITTLE AIRHEAD JUST CAN'T STAY THE FUCK PUT! 

Then Gregor saw how Jeyne wasn't part of the chaos around her, no, she was going past it, limping towards the gate where the very tall man was standing, looking at her. Calling to her. Gregor saw red and went nuclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shireen/Sansa: Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr.  
> Clegane House: Caught In A Mosh by Anthrax


	23. Merciless Oceans

Barbary sucked on a butterscotch, clicking it in her dentures as she tapped impatiently, waiting for the hulking boy. "When asked, you say not guilty. Say nothing else. Understand?" Damon nodded and she began to walk away, leaving Skinner to lead the client into the small courtroom.

Damon and Barbary sat next to Joff and Jaime. Kevan sat across from them and Tywin sat as their judge, which Barbary always found the biggest joke of all. Tywin explained this was simply to hear their pleas and decide upon bail. No one seemed overly surprised that both men stated they were not guilty. Kevan seemed to be almost apologetic as he attempted to do his job as a fair representative of Jeyne, of the people. He asked Tywin to set strict rules to keep both boys out of locations near Jeyne, girls in general, anywhere there might be alcohol or drugs.

Bail was set for both, ridiculously low and Barbary rolled her eyes. "Don't get excited, retard, it's for Joff's benefit, not yours but let's take advantage of it. Can you cough it up?" Damon muttered he had maybe a third of it in what he has saved from working. Barbary sighed and tossed him her cell phone. "Start calling your buddies, you need to borrow the rest." Damon called Ramsay with a sinking heart. His friend wasn't known as a generous person anymore than his father was.

He was thrilled when Ramsay said he would pay it. "But your get your ass is MINE right after! I am PAYING you for a service, hear me? You will guard Theon from Vic! That fucker is back and he's not seeing Theon! I'll ask Kyra to come pay and get you. Be ready to owe her for the ride, too." Barbary walked the hulking moron into a wall and poked a wrinkled bony finger into his chest. "You don't discuss your case with anyone. You don't rape and tell with your buddies. Fuck up and you'll be back behind bars and you'll be stuck there until the trial."

Jaime was going to take Joff to the Lannister house, how Tyrion would have hated that. To see Joff, that pompous little fucker skipping around their house, tormenting their servants. Jaime wasn't too thrilled at the prospect himself. But to leave Joff in the Baratheon home could only spell disaster. Barbary walked by and sneered at him and Joff, making sure to shove Damon ahead of her out the doors. Jaime was aware that she will not allow a deal of any sort, she was determined to see Joff fall rather than Damon.

Jaime shoved Joff into his car and snapped for the boy to put on his seat belt. He was feeling guilty. Jaime had meant to visit Tommen and Myrcella before he was due for the bail hearing and just couldn't do it. He couldn't face Myrcella and tell her he was defending Joff, letting him out of jail to stay with him. Being a Lannister meant being on the top. Right now, Jaime felt lower than the lowest dirt farmer. Never mind that he knew Barbary was going to get Cersei bailed out before nightfall. Jaime doesn't want to talk to her, not yet. Bad enough he had to speak to Joff.

 

Cat and Cersei sat silently as Barbary came back and sat herself down with a steaming cup of tea.

"We have been waiting for quite some time." Barbary smiled at Cersei's tight words and looked at her watch. "About an hour. Had to get to a bail hearing for two rapists. You'll be happy to know your golden boy has been released into the loving arms of his uncle. Joff will be staying at your daddy's house until his trial." Taking a sip of her tea, Barbary looked at the ladies. "So, am I going to another bail hearing or am I done here? Anything you charming socialites want to lay on me?"

Cersei smirked and nodded.

"Olenna has always supplied us with poison when needed. We used it to murder Lysa's first husband when he smashed their infant into a wall. We were going to use it on Robert because he was an abusive prick I couldn't take anymore. More importantly, we needed a corpse that could not defend itself and that vile womanizing pig was perfect for it. Myrcella needed to be protected from her own family, yes, I admit that. Her father beat her, her brother and his friend were inappropriate with her. So I was making arrangements to send her away to a very good boarding school where she would be safe. Myrcella was upset over it and threatened to speak out. So I felt an urgency to begin Robert's poisoning, I would have started the day Olenna gave me the vial but never had the chance. I honestly don't know why it's empty. I do know why all our fingerprints are on it. We always pass the vial between all of us no matter which used it. If one goes down, we take all of us."

Barbary cackled. "How delightfully catty. That's an excellent start. Cat, do you have anything to dispute or add to this or would you like to just keep glaring at me?"

Leaning forward, elbows pressed into the metal table, Cat gave a crooked sort of grin. It was a grin Barbary could imagine the woman wearing as she headed into a rodeo to rope herself a wild calf.

"I agree with everything Cersei has said and I admit its all true. But I am telling you now, I will NEVER malign my son for you or the Lannisters. I will NOT air his dirty laundry, only my own. Robb is dead, whatever he might have done is dead with him. He cannot hurt Myrcella, Sansa, Walda and Maege anymore, can he? No. That is the last time I will speak of that."

"We can have more skeleton discussions later but that is enough for right now. I have already spoke with Kevan and Tywin, they are not happy about letting you two out of here. They are going to set the bail at a preposterous amount, of course. You are probably not going to like the conditions that they will set either. But some things we are going to have to give in on for now, ladies. In fact, it's actually reasonable considering you two dangerous hags."

Barbary finished her tea and stood up, impatiently calling for Skinner.

 

It was another round of sitting across from Kevan and another round of no one being surprised at the pleas of not guilty. The ladies were incensed at the terms and conditions of their release until their court date. Tywin had such a smug look on his face as he intoned from his damned bench.

"It is for the safety of the minor children. Not only are you two charged with several murders, but there is a serious question raised about possible abuse in your homes. We must also consider that if the public rises against the two of you, should your children be put at risk of a riot? They will remain with Gregor but you will be given supervised visitation. You may call Gregor as soon as you leave and make arrangements. He has three days to comply with scheduling a supervised visit once we have sent the order."

Cersei and Cat dug their nails into their palms but agreed to all terms. The only one to see them walk out the back doors of the police station later in their clothing was Barbary.

"Go home. Don't leave your homes except for buying food and visiting your children. If possible, have Gregor let you visit there or bring the kids to your house and let him stay while you visit with them. Do not be in public more than you have to, do not be seen with the kids in public. I will contact you both tomorrow and we will get started on our defense strategy. Cat, I advise you keep a distance from Sansa. Cersei, stay away from Joff and your brother, your father and uncle. A forced lobotomy might make it hard for you to defend yourself in court later on."

 

Sansa and Shireen caught sight of one of the twins in the cafe next to the courthouse. They waited impatiently as two Frey hearses went flying by before crossing the street. "The Freys have never had such good business! They run everything to do with the dead but we've never had this many dead all at once." Shireen looked at the hearses and shivered. Harold had just stopped in to grab sandwiches and cans of soda. They tried to explain their situation as they walked with Harold towards the police station. 

Harold listened and nodded. "Well, we do believe that house is haunted, that spirits indeed roam and some legends might hold some truth. Bob and I can come by this evening, will you both be there with Stannis by then? Excellent. We didn't get time to speak with him yet, we love to meet new people! We shall be by around six? Let's all have supper with lemonade and see if the ghost wishes to visit all of us. If that doesn't work, we will bring our own materials to see if we can draw anything out. I will also be happy to provide you with the truths as we know it behind some of our legends that might pertain to your issue."

Stannis was dressed and clutching a bunch of papers when the girls returned. Qyburn was shaking hands with him and turned to smile at the girls. His eyes went straight to Shireen's face and his eyes grew dreamy and soft. As his hand began to inch towards her face, Shireen found herself nearly backing into Sansa. "I cannot wait for an appointment with you, dear child. I have such new and wonderful ways to help you get rid of those scars, dear."

Shireen tried to offer a polite overly bright smile and chipper tone. "Great, yes, I mean, I just. Can't. Wait. For that. Uh, thank you for fixing up my father. I will see you tomorrow for my appointment. I will warn you that if you steal my face and wear it at night during some pagan ritual, my father will not pay the medical bills." Qyburn chuckled warmly. "Never fear, young lady. I do not intend to steal your face, merely fix it for you. I will see you tomorrow then. Stannis, get some rest, please."

Stannis was sure that resting was not going to happen. The girls dragged him out and to Sansa's car while telling him their news.

"So, I am going home to have dinner with Harold and Bob. Whom I have never met. And we are supposed to hope that a dreadful china doll ghost joins us for this meal. Then you two will be joining these men in hunting said ghost through the house. Possible sacrifices and pentagrams, maybe a little sulfur, some light possession, sounds like a restful evening indeed. I will warn you that digestion will be hard for me if some six foot china doll scuttles across the ceiling. Or if an eye floats up in my chicken soup to blink at me. What if she curses the dinner itself? Have you considered the horror of tasting your food to have it taste you back?"

The girls did smile at that but they looked far too determined. Sansa drove so fast that Stannis grabbed onto the dashboard and kept trying to stomp down on an imaginary break pedal. They discussed what dinner should be. Stannis sighed but he was happy that at least the girls were not enemies. Shireen had odd ways of making friends and this was surely just her way. Sansa is young and clever enough to go along with it.

He couldn't believe that Sansa was here in spite of her own terrible tragedies. The thought that anyone savaged this lovely young woman makes Stannis sick to his stomach. Stannis swore to himself that he will make sure to treat this wonderful girl the way she truly deserved.

 

Cersei slowly wandered her empty cold home. Her heels clicked hollowly as she walked up the perfectly waxed marble floor through the dim hallway. The servants have gone but she can get them back in the morning. Turning on lights, a perfectly lit home, perfectly angled, all a staging to highlight expensive furniture, extreme decor and the only one to appreciate it was her. Not that any of them appreciated it anyway really. It angered her to see that her items were rummaged through.

She grabbed a tossed book from the bookcase and saw it was her yearbook. Turning her nose high, she went into the wine cellar and took out her two most prized wines. Heading back upstairs, humming to herself, Cersei pretended she didn't have tears melting her elegant mask. She considered the yearbook on the floor and picked it up. Cersei chugged from one of the bottles as she sat on the kitchen counter. She has never cooked a meal in here and has never really spent time in this room. 

As Cersei drank, she idly flipped through the yearbook. She admired her former silly young self and then giggled. Cersei giggled and drank as she staggered to her feet and took the yearbook into the backyard. Dancing towards the fire pit that Robert added last year, Cersei fumbled for her phone. After she put on an old eighties list of music, Cersei danced while she set fire to the stupid, useless past glory days. She danced, sang, drank and pretended she didn't miss her children.

Pretended that she didn't tarnish her family's name and reputation. Pretended it didn't scare and hurt her that her father was willing to send her away forever. Pretended she wasn't hurt that Jaime and Joff haven't bothered to call or text her. That almost hurt worse than Myrcella's betrayal.

 

Cat frowned at the mess everywhere. Half of it was from her family, the other half from the police and those make believe lab technicians. She went into the kitchen and saw that Kyra left a resignation letter. That little tart can go serve beer and get pawed by sailors for all Cat cares. Grabbing a glass, Cat headed towards the small pantry and got out her largest bottle of wine, a jug really. Wandering the house, Cat filled the glass and found herself staring at the living room wall.

It was covered in pictures, all the years as the family grew. Pictures of smiling brothers and sisters and mom and dad that seemed so happy. Cat gave a small sob and gulped her wine, refilled her glass and drank more. Turning slightly, she saw a picture of Sansa and remembered a little girl that played tea party with her while they wore princess dresses. With a sudden scream, Cat shattered the picture of Sansa with her fist. Letting her hand bleed, she swept the picture up and hugged it.

Cat cried but they were angry tears and she hissed to the jug of wine in confidence. "I'm sorry, oh gods, I'm sorry. I love her, I still love her and I am sorry I didn't protect her the way I should have. But the line she has crossed, I can't, she can't take that back. My children are gone, our name is nothing now, my SON'S NAME, his reputation, my whole life gone because of Sansa. No. Just as I told her father when he brought that boy home, I can love you, but I can't forgive you."

She moaned and turned to see a picture of Jon and Arya wearing goofy faces when they were still in snowsuits and mittens. Arya was half buried in snow and Jon was pulling her out of trouble like he always did. With blurred eyes, Cat slurred, "I didn't know you weren't Ned's bastard from some whore. If Ned had told me, it might have been different." That was lie and she knew it, had to own up to it.

"No, it would have been worse, Jon. I would have known where you came from and watched you for signs of danger. I would suspect you would kill my family, that you were like your father. Like the rest of the poisonous vipers. I would have demanded that Ned gave you back to the Greyjoys."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joff/Damon: Wasn't Me by Shaggy  
> Cat/Cersei: The State Of Massachusetts by Dropkick Murphys  
> Stannis: Superstitious by Europe


	24. Best Home On The Island

Vic had decided he would try to peek in at the Clegane home. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of his children. When he stopped at the gate, he saw so much more. It was like watching a group of children reenacting an action movie. Gregor has truly let things go, apparently he wasn't as strict or as careful with the children anymore. Well, the facts tell for themselves, his daughter was allowed to be beaten, and defiled.

Vic remembers hearing of Polliver having drug troubles, troubles with Meage Mormont. He thought it strange that Lyanna was in there but it made sense why she was wielding a chainsaw against the young man. Seeing the Stark and Baratheon children attacking Sandor was quite amusing. It wasn't amusing to see them attacking Josh. Then Vic saw a sight that made his breathing hitch, sea salt burned his retinas. His daughter, little Jeyne, she was petite, even injured, she moved like a fairy, coming towards him.

He recognized his daughter and son right away, he has had few sightings or pictures of them through the years but he knew. The dark hair that he must clip short or else grows out of control was upon their heads. The dark brown large eyes were from his wife and Josh had Vic's stocky tall frame but Jeyne was as willowy, as tiny as her mother. Just as fey and almost magical and innocent seeming.

Jeyne was wearing a loose worn pink sundress. The salty breeze was dancing the threadbare hem around her knees. Barefoot, hair flying everywhere, she limped but moved through the chaos, untouched by it all. Vic saw her how almost every part of her seemed to wear a bruise. He took in the bruises on her face, the swollen lips, the bandages here and there, on her calf was a bite mark, a true bruising of someone's teeth. Her arms were decorated in black smudged hand prints.

It broke his heart. Why was it always the females that broke his heart? She saw him and tilted her head, giving a small smile. No fear, just curiosity, even after an attack, even after being sullied, beaten, the girl still stood proud as if she wasn't wearing proof of her own defeat. Just like another fairy, a little fey he knew that just couldn't understand that she couldn't flit about and hope for safety. It was clear that Gregor couldn't care for Jeyne, could no longer handle her.

The girl will grow to be like her mother, or worse No, she is too innocent to deliberately tempt others, she will suffer another attack and might die at the hands of scum, left a filthy corpse rotting in shame. He couldn't stand for it and Vic acted on impulse. A problem of his that gets him in trouble, why he keeps away from others but here was he was and impulse won as always. Extending out a hand, pressing against the gate, Vic called out even though the chaos and crashing surf at the edge of their property drowned his words.

"Jeyne? Jeyne? Come here, please?" Jeyne started to come forward with that tiny inquisitive smile, Vic reached over the gate and waited. Standing almost within reach, Jeyne spoke, her voice lyrical and almost ethereal. "Who are you?  Does everyone know my name now?" Her eyes showed her innocence, showed her pain and shame clearly, even as her body bore the more noticeable signs. Vic smiled at her and used the tone he has used on injured or skittish goats and sheep.

"Sweet child, you and your brother are my children. I am sorry I wasn't here to protect you, Jeyne. Let me help you now, we can erase this, I can ease your pain. Just touch your father's hand, little daughter, please?"

Vic leaned, strained to reach her. She was so light and small, if she reached out, he felt that it would be easy to lift her right over the gate. He would have to come back for Josh later. But Jeyne was important now, he couldn't just leave this poor creature of his own making to shatter further. Vic knows his responsibility, he must save her, redeem his own daughter and their honor. Her eyes went so wide and her voice was breathless.

"My father? I don't have one, don't have parents. This is my family, I don't need a father, that's silly. I have Gregor. And all my crazy brothers, sisters now too. They are just as crazy, see? Thank you, Sir.   I don't need a father but it was nice of you to stop by and tell us." Vic nearly laughed even as his heart tore itself apart. "Sweet girl, just take my hand. They aren't really your family, only Josh is your real family and me. Let me take you away from this awful place. I can keep you safe, help you heal and become whole again."

Jeyne gave him a stern frown that reminded him so badly of another. "It isn't awful here. I love my home and my family. I don't get to leave until I am eighteen. And Gregor never made Polly leave when he turned eighteen. I have a safe place and the doctors heal me." Her hand started to extend. "I will shake your hand to be polite. But I can't leave, I don't even have permission to be outside but I hate hiding like I am some freak. I am not a freak. Please don't feel bad for me, I don't like that. It hurts my feelings."

Vic felt a blast of glory swelling through him at how innocent and sad this girl was. The mania that swept him just before he had to save his wife from them all, it was formed into a religious conviction that was never quite understood, even by himself. And suddenly, it's known, it's in this moment, he knows. Oh, he sees it now, this was a sign, a sign of the gods, it was time for Vic to come back to the island community. Not as a pirate, not as a murderer or even a father, perhaps.

But these people need a preacher, they need a light, a way and a hand of the gods! Jeyne's fingers touched against his skin. His fingers started to curl around the tiny hand. Jeyne will be saved, cleansed and accepted by the gods, a true redemption. First he will cure her, release her cleansed soul then cure this begotten community that stands upon the yawning pits of hell.

A blast shook through Vic as the soft, small hand slipped away. The action across the yard froze with the sound.

 

Gregor was standing in the middle of it all, holding a sawed off shotgun. The bullet was lodged in the tree next to Vic's head. Gregor deliberately aimed at Vic's head this time and his words shook the very earth.

"JEYNE! HIDE AND SEEK, NOW!"

Biting her lip, Jeyne looked crushed but she limped away as fast as she could. Vic was confused about why she would be playing a childhood game or why it upset her. What mattered was that she left, he watched as his little rabbit just hopped out of reach before giving his attention back to Gregor. Vic stood still, chin raised high, arms outspread, giving a grim smile. "I have a right to meet my children. They are sixteen, they just lost a brother, they deserve the truth, Gregor. I only wished to speak with Jeyne and Josh."

"POLLIVER! PIGGY! HIDE AND SEEK!"

Vic sighed as Josh untangled himself from the other children, standing up. Josh stared at Vic, who tried to smile at him. "Josh, I am going to find a way, you and your sister, we will speak, I promise you!" The boy looked at him stunned and confused. "Our father? We have a friggin father?" Polliver jogged over and grabbed the boy's shoulders, pulling him away. "Come on, let's go. Hide and seek, buddy." Giving Vic a glare, the young man ran off with Josh, who kept looking back. 

No one else in the yard moved, they stayed in their frozen places, keeping an eye on that shotgun.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY OR I'M GOING TO BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF. THEY AREN'T YOURS ANYMORE, ASSHOLE. YOU WANT THEM? GO TO COURT. TRY TO TALK TO ANY OF MY KIDS AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT, FEED IT TO YOU THEN PUT A FUCKING BULLET BETWEEN YOUR EYES. I'LL MAKE NEW MUGS OUT OF YOUR FUCKING BONES, VIC! NOW, GO AWAY!"

Vic kept his arms spread out and started to slowly back up but he bellowed back.

"They aren't your kids, Clegane! Whether you like it or not, they are my children! I deserve a chance to help them! You are not fit to watch any child and you have never been a parent to them! Look what you've allowed to happen! Your druggie, pimp boy might have killed some white trash whore along with his friend, I heard about that even in my isolated location! Look at what you let happen to my poor daughter? Jeyne is ruined because of you! Who knows what has been done to Josh? I heard that terrible nickname you've given him! And look at that! A little girl with a chainsaw, for gods sake!"

Lyanna was indeed coming forth with the chainsaw, no longer caring about the angry giant with the gun. She heard Vic's words about her mother and that was all that mattered now. With full intent of chopping him up, Lyanna went towards him. Gregor knocked her backwards with one large boot.

Sandor ran over to rip the chainsaw out of the girl's hand then dragged the dazed girl away. The Starks and Baratheons were huddled together now to watch the new drama unfold. Sandor shoved Lyanna at them as she fell and they held her up. Robin patted her face, as if to bring her around, when that didn't work, he licked her cheek. With a cry of disgust, Lyanna shoved him away and stood on her own. Sandor was standing in front of the children as if to shield them. A fearsome snarl on his face and his arms loose, as if waiting to fight.

Vic ignored Sandor and the fancy children all peeking through and around his legs. Gregor clicked off the safety. "Vic, you sucked as a husband and you were never a real father to those kids. I have done the best I can, I have done way better than you ever would have. Take your fucked up pirate-preacher ass away from my gate or I get new mugs out of your bones. You have until I count to three."

 

Gregor thought of raising the kids through nightmares, lice, homework, illnesses, mess ups, tears, attitude, learning about girls during menstrual periods, having to take the damned girl to shop for bras, defending stupid Piggy against the school staff and students for the boy's loose flapping sarcastic mouth. Being there when Piggy hit a depression so hard, Gregor feared the boy would kill himself. So much more and who the fuck was this asshole to say Gregor didn't fucking parent?

Smiling, Gregor spoke. "One." Then he fired.

Vic jumped as the birdhouse on the branch of the tree he was next to suddenly dissolved into shards. "Two." Vic dove for his car as his left taillight shattered. "You lunatic! I'll press charges!" Gregor smiled. "Three." Vic was already in the car and started to drive away as Gregor took out his driver side mirror. He waited until the car disappeared before turning around and walking towards Sandor and the children.

Shoving Sandor aside as if he weren't there, Gregor glared down at Lyanna, Arya, Rickon, Robin, Tommen and Myrcella. "A new rule for you. When you hear me say Hide and Seek, that means you run off and hide on the property. Anywhere you'd like. Because I'm going to find you and when I do, I'm going to discipline you for being the little assholes you've been. The ones I find first are the ones who get the worst of my temper. So run. NOW!" The children scattered after a quick hesitation.

Gregor turned to look at Sandor. The large man paled and started to attempt to defend himself. Explaining about the broken bed, the attack on Piggy and Arya suffocating him meant nothing to the shotgun that turned backwards and came down on him. Leaving Sandor lying bloody and out cold at his feet, Gregor went to put his shot gun away. He took a quick shot of whisky that Sandor had left out then went in search of the kids.

Without thinking, Gregor headed for the spots he knew they would try for, years of playing this game guiding him. A large grin on his face, reaching up into the chimney with one massive arm, yanking down a screeching Robin. Grabbing the fireplace poker, he held the moron upside down with a grim joy and swatted his ass with the flat rod of the poker. Four hard strikes as the boy shrieked, then Gregor put the poker back. "You thought it was funny to break my bed? Then you don't deserve a bed."

Carrying the squirming Robin upstairs, Gregor grabbed something from a small closet and headed into the assigned room. Dumping the boy onto the destroyed bed, Gregor tossed the old dog bed onto the floor. "There you go, let's see if you can handle that. If you can go a month without breaking that bed, I'll replace it with a real boy bed. I want that broken bed taken apart and brought outside. And clean this room from top to bottom. That is all you do except for eating and sleeping until it's done."

Leaving Robin to sob and mutter about his mother, Gregor went straight up to the widows walk that was always a bone of contention with Petyr. He never believed Gregor that it didn't matter how he tried to block it off, kids get up there. But Gregor wasn't paying for the removal of it and Petyr wasn't either, both too stubborn and cheap. Luckily, Gregor has not had to suffer the horror of a child falling off. It simply has never happened. Until Rickon Stark, that is.

Gregor couldn't believe when he saw the little werewolf PRANCING ON THE EDGE OF THE RAILING! Not even Jeyne has been that reckless and she was why he was bald! Unlike Sandor, Gregor had gotten sick of ripping his own hair out. The last time he felt this kind of terror was when Jeyne had stowed away on a fishing boat, Yara's first trip out of local waters, in fact. Jeyne was nine years old and decided to go to feed the sharks. By the time Yara had discovered Jeyne and returned her, Gregor had ripped out the rest of his hair.

Thanking the gods for his fast reflexes, Gregor caught Rickon's arm just as the boy's bare foot cramped and he fell. For one moment, he held the boy tight to his chest, lowering his head, as if he were about to whisper reassuring words. "I am going to rip your legs off and beat you with them." Gregor left the boy in the outdoor kennel with the dogs, to nurse his freshly striped legs, red marks the same size as Gregor's belt. "When you stop crying, I want this entire kennel cleaned, dogs groomed, watered and fed. You don't get to leave this job except to eat and sleep."

Myrcella was pulled from the bathroom closet and put over his knee, spanked with a merciless hand until she cried. "Using your toothbrush, I want every bathroom in this house to shine. I mean every part of each bathroom. If your toothbrush dies on you, you can use the regular cleaning tools. You only stop for meals and sleep."

Tommen was hiding outside, inside a rotted log near the rather wild wooded area. Gregor sighed and rolled the log faster and faster until the boy came crawling out, vomiting. Using his belt, he ran the boy all the way back to the front yard. "Now, once you stop crying like a pussy, I want every shard, every bit of kitchenware, all of it picked up. Throw out what it broken, put aside what can be repaired. Bring inside what is still usable. Then repair what can be repaired. Start with my damned blender! Only stop for meals and sleep."

Arya was high in the tree and Gregor was delighted to see the shocked panic in her face as he started to climb. "It's like a rabid gorilla!" Gregor laughed at her comment as he tossed her over his shoulder to climb back down. Dumping her on the ground, he slapped his belt into his hands. "I'd start jogging if I were you." Gregor strapped her the whole way to the house. "When you stop blubbering like a baby, I want this kitchen to shine. From ceiling fan to under the refrigerator. You will wash anything Tommen is able to save from the Retard War in my front yard! You don't stop except for meals and sleep."

Lyanna, the little shit, she took off when she saw him heading for the old half rotted canoe and scrambled from under it, fast as an eel. Gregor's legs strode forth and he laughed when the girl fell right into the old scum filled pond. He added to her humiliation by laughing the entire time he strapped her back to the house. Making her stand outside, Gregor hosed her down to get the filth off.

"You will go change fast. You can't shower, Myrcella is cleaning the bathrooms. So suffer and throw something dry on, then you are getting your bloodthirsty little ass out to my shed! I want the chainsaw polished, oiled and gassed! I want the entire shed redone! I want everything given a good make over. I want the shed painted after. Don't forget to dust and reinforce all the shelves in it too. Only stop to eat and sleep. And if you EVER try to kill one of my kids again, I'm going to feed you to my wood chipper."

Gregor decided to get a beer before going after the usual three. Having played this game most of their lives, they hated the wait, it was almost a punishment in itself. So he was going to take his sweet time. Now that his anger has burned off, he was disgusted with himself to discover he didn't wish to talk to Jeyne and Piggy about their father. It would have been something he could have fobbed off onto Petyr, but not anymore.

Yet again, it falls to him to guide the children through another difficult thing. Gregor's cell phone rang and it was Kevan Lannister. He had three days to get the kids ready for a supervised visit with their mommies. Gregor almost embarrassed himself by asking Kevan to just let the vipers have their snake eggs back. It was clear that Lyanna was here to stay and she wanted to murder Polly. Add Jeyne's troubles, now Vic is trying to return and Gregor has to answer questions on that. Never mind Polliver and Raff's latest issues.

Gregor agreed and said he would offer to bring the Starks and Lannisters for a happy visit to their loving mothers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic: Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson  
> Jeyne: Hare Krishna by Hair (Galt MacKermot) (sorry, but it just fits her mindset.lol)  
> Gregor Vs. Vic: Bodies by Drowning Pool  
> Gregor Vs. Clegane Home: Whatever by Godsmack


	25. Passions Of The Crashing Surf

Roose raised an eyebrow then gave Walda a very stern look.

"Dearest, I know when I left this morning, there wasn't a speck of blood or a single body part on this lawn. Ramsay hasn't been home yet, that leaves only you." Walda gave a small blush and lowered her eyes, speaking in a sweet soft tone. "I'm sorry, my love. I thought when Ben put the dogs away, he would clean the mess up." With a small sigh, Roose took out his phone and texted his discreet gardener. "Thank goodness we have a large stone wall around our property. I thought I did that for Ramsay's temper tantrums, not for yours. Another family disagreement, sweetheart?"

A plump hand took his and Walda leaned lightly against Roose. "I am really sorry, truly, Roose. My father and sisters wouldn't stop bugging me, I lost my cool and asked Ben to release the dogs. I don't think I understood how fast the dogs would be and I yelled a warning to my family. My father ran and most of my sisters, but some are just that stubborn. My father won't complain too much, he has too many living at home still. I won't do that again, I promise."

Roose patted her shoulder briefly as they headed into the cool, dim house and he breathed a sigh of relief just to be home. Walda helped him off with his light coat and put his gun and holster away in the closet. Smiling brightly at him, she continued. "How about I make you some tea and soup? I baked fresh bread if you'd like a bit?"

"What I want is a bath and my bed."

Roose watched as Walda's face fell and she fought to hide her hurt at his frostily snapped words. She fumbled for words and her hands fidgeted with her clothes. With a simple few words, the confident lady became fat, clumsy Walda Frey again. "Of, uh, of course, I'll set your bath right away." Roose thanked her coolly and let her stumble up the stairs past him to start the tub. He had an extra large bathtub installed a year ago.

As soon as he saw Sansa's game to get out of their relationship intact, which he found quite amusing, in fact. As if he would murder Sansa Stark on the tiny island, as if there was anyone who wouldn't point it at him? Roose cares for his status more than a girlfriend and he would have just let her go.

He wouldn't have dated her if he thought her not incredibly discreet. Roose doesn't see women that tell secrets, that tell tales, true or not. So there was never a need for threats or injuring or killing Sansa. But Roose found it amusing to watch Sansa struggle to figure out how to break up with him. It was a rewarding experience, he was thrilled to have Sansa herself gift wrap Walda. He had already spoken to her father, he had use for a wife and more children.

Sansa wasn't that kind of girl, he could see that and Walda was. Plus, Roose did have a true desire to taste, to play within all that rolling flesh. It was something new, something he hadn't tried before. With Sansa, he played many kinds of games, but she couldn't gain flesh just for his interest in a new sexual fetish. So Roose had gone to Walder while Sansa was still enjoying their time together and essentially bought himself a bride.

Then he had the joy of watching Sansa talk Walda into it, to change the few things Roose himself might have changed on the girl. He was thrilled that Sansa and Marge didn't try to make Walda thin but let her tone what she had instead. 

Roose undressed in his bedroom and put on his longest bathrobe. Heading towards the bathroom, peeking in the half open door as he did, getting a view he enjoyed. Walda had worn a pretty pink sundress and her huge strong buttocks were like a nuclear sun in his face. He decided to forgive her for the mess on his lawn and entered the room, speaking smoothly. "Aren't you adding bubbles, I thought you liked those?" Walda looked up from where she knelt, filling the tub. First she saw the growing part of his robe, then looked up to see the smoldering eyes.

"I expected you to join me, after all, didn't Ygritte say for you to care for me tonight?"

 

Qyburn led Barbary into the small surgery room in the deserted lab. They kissed while he slowly removed her clothing and she helped him remove all but his lab coat. "Are you ready for this, love?"

Nodding, her leathery hands sliding up Qyburn's face with a slight rasp, Barbary whispered, "You've always worked on me, I trust you and I love you. Now get to it, I want to frankenfuck!" Laughing, Qyburn kicked the clothing aside and began to turn on the surgery lights, adjusting them. Barbary sat on the thin latex covering that Qyburn had put on the metal table. When she sat down, her knees popped, her tailbone tapped upon the table and her dentures clicked.

Uncovering the tray he has rolled over to use, holding his various items, Qyburn looked his wife over. Unable to control himself from it, he lay his head upon her knee so he could lick her low dangling breast. The long leathery nipple just begged to be climbed and chewed. "I feel like a roman emperor receiving dangling fruit from a maiden." Barbary made a rusty cawing sound and pawed sharp claws through his hair. Her vulva pushed forwards at him, sighing, he stood up. Qyburn hurried to grab a filled syringe. "Now, are you sure you'd rather have this? I can easily just numb the area?"

Barbary leered at him, opening and closing her vein covered legs suggestively. "No. I want to FEEL it, honey. I would rather be a little high and feel the pain." Qyburn breathed heavier, he loved that about her. He has always enjoyed the raw emotions of his patients but rarely got to enjoy it. Qyburn injected her then fondled the yellowish sagging breasts with one hand as it kicked in. They kissed deeply, the scent of Chiclets, dentures and butterscotch mingled into hot passion.

Qyburn reached out with a practiced hand and got a small sponge that he applied to a mole and the area around it. The yellowish, tannish skin was stained orange and Qyburn put the sponge down. Trading it for a scalpel as he licked a path up Barbary's neck, delighting in her shivering anticipation. He had used a handful of ultrasound lubricant to make them both slick. Standing at the edge of the metal surgery table, Qyburn's hard cock was out and ready.

Barbary's ass was barely on the table anymore, her legs and arms were wrapped around her husband. With a dark lust that he could barely contain, Qyburn slid himself into his wife as he made the first slice. The mole was a thick shining tar black, crusted with a raised red surface that swelled around it. Qyburn carefully sliced a quarter size circle just beyond the redness. Barbary shuddered and cried out, while biting his shoulder hard. "There, there, you are taking it so well, my love. Stay still, sweetheart, good girl."

Qyburn's eyes were glowing, his cock huge within her and it took his iron will to stay still himself. With deft movements, Qyburn cut a bit deeper, felt his wife's pain and it made him throb hard and he gave in. With each deeper cut, he would give a jab within her dry pulsing walls. Barbary was lost within the mist of pain and pleasure, unable to do more than whimper.

   

Roose watched Walda move within the bubble laden water like a graceful, amazing whale. A sea goddess captured within a whale hunter's net, a manatee caught by a fisherman. Walda knew he enjoyed her body just the way it is and it confuses but excites her. He suspects that her father got her long before he did, but at least there wasn't another besides that one revolting man. Roose wound his way between the thick flesh, like soft, yet hard and thick tree trunk size legs and licked, softly nipping at bubbles.

With a moan, Walda steadied herself against the wet tiles as she stood with her legs wide apart, the cooling water at her calves. Roose dove his face deep between her slick folds, he smothered himself between her legs and used his tongue to make her squeal. As Roose began to use his hands to squeeze and rub at her buttocks, he took a quick breath and plunged his head between the enormous globes to delve into the pink crack that divided them.

Walda was sobbing in lust, Roose had licked her clitoris until she was at the edge of orgasm then went to her ass. It was his way, to make her insane and begging, she was used to it and yet knew she would never be used to it. He licked her, softly bit and touched every part of her before they could leave the tub. By the time Roose led her into his bed, Walda was panting and desperate for him. Smirking, he admired every inch of her quivering body before he crawled atop of her. "Please, Roose, please?"

He was savage and sweet all at once and Walda clawed at his back, screaming for more. Roose brought her to the edge and denied her orgasm one more time and Walda begged incoherently. "Patience, sweet girl. I want you on top, love. I want to watch your face." Blushing, Walda complied, careful to sit upon Roose without hurting him. Though the man often swears she can't possibly injure him that way, Walda worries. Roose loves the crushing feeling, he loves seeing the expanse of flesh surrounding, towering over him.

He loves to put his face in those lovely breasts, to bite into the rolls of her stomach and groan his pleasure into her flesh as he smothers himself in it. Often he fantasizes about how whalers carefully skinned their prey, Roose imagines what it would be like to truly wear Walda's fat and flesh. The fantasy makes him surge into her, spilling sperm deep into her body, hoping for a child to grow within her. Walda is crying, making tiny kitten sounds and Roose whispers to her. "You can finish now, Walda, good girl."

Pinching her nipples, Roose encourages Walda to find her own pace now. It took the overstimulated woman only seconds to gain her long awaited orgasm. Roose thought of how she squealed like a pig and wondered how she would taste, if she would taste like pig. That made him sigh in a lovely afterglow as he cuddled his fiance. He never intends to do these things to his sexy, biddable girl. No, he intends to marry Walda and breed her like a pig, feed her like one and keep her the way he chooses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Walda: Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot  
> Qyburn and Barbary: Feed My Frankenstein by Alice Cooper


	26. Buried Treasure

Raff groaned as his window opened and Jeyne slid inside the small basement apartment. "Jeyne, Gregor just beat the shit out of me, I don't need another beating. Get out before he finds you down here and murders me."  Jeyne shook her head and tiptoed across his tiny living room area towards the bedroom, where Raff was laying down with several ice packs upon him. "Gregor called a hide and seek on me. No one likes me anymore."

Peeking out at the sad little fairy made Raff smirk a bit. "Aww, Jeynie, that's not true. I like you. I'm sorry Gregor is punishing you but I'm sure it's not cause he doesn't like you. If he has a favorite here, it's you. I bet it's not just you on a hide and seek either. I bet it's everyone fighting out there." Shrugging, Jeyne muttered, "Yeah, he was looking really mad at everyone fighting. And he really didn't like seeing Lyanna with a chainsaw or the man at the gate."

Jeyne limped over to Raff's bed and sat on the edge of it. She laid those big bruised eyes on his swollen ones and hugged herself. "I only thought Damon would kiss me, you know." Jeyne rubbed her nose with her hand, it was sore and itchy under the bandage. Glancing at Raff, she blurted out, "I know you liked me, if it was you, if I went into the cave with you for a kiss...would you have done that to me? Is...is that just what happens to girls that want to kiss? Or just to stupid girls like me? Why am I defiled now?" Raff was at a loss for words, how to explain why Damon hurt her, how to explain why Raff wouldn't have had to.

One of the attractions for Raff was Jeyne's complete innocence and carefree nature. He knew that she was a bit slow, that her head was always somewhere else. But she was biddable, gullible, with a puppy-like loyalty and Raff liked that. The type of female that Raff ends up around, whether fucking, dealing or partying with, are tough, bawdy women. Jeyne was the opposite of that and Raff was hopelessly attracted to her. He was honestly willing to wait until Jeyne turned eighteen to ask her out.

Seeing the bruises littering the lithe body, the bites, the hands in raised purple marking her, it made Raff furious. How dare anyone treat Jeyne like that? Raff wanted to personally murder Damon and Joff but Gregor already warned him, Polly and Piggy that any vendettas would be harshly put down. They can't afford to cause any problems for Jeyne's case against them. Polliver and Raff also can't afford to cause Roose to offer them more notice. Raff got a bit closer and made his voice low and silky. His hand smoothed down her hair.

"No one should have done that to you. There is nothing wrong with you wanting a kiss. That is what Damon promised and you believed him. There is nothing wrong with that. Damon and Joff were wrong to hurt you, Jeyne. I would never have done that to you. I'm sorry it happened. I want to kill them, we all want to kill them for doing that to you." As if to prove something, Jeyne leaned her bruised face closer to Raff's bruised face. "Kiss me. You said you liked me before your trip. Show me what a kiss should have been like, please?"

Raff scurried halfway up his wall, falling off his bed to escape her. "NO! Jeyne! Gregor will kill me! I can't kiss you!" Jeyne stood up then with a sad smile. "See? I was right. You think I'm marked, dirty, defiled and no one will ever see me the same. You can't even stand me being close to you. Damon and Joff were wrong but that somehow made all of me wrong too." Raff stood up and groaned in pain, slumping back to the rug. "No, Jeyne, that's not it at all. I would love to kiss you, but Gregor would kill me! Jeyne, wait! Let's talk about it!"

Raff watched as Jeyne went out his window and slipped away.

 

Vic drove straight to the Greyjoy home. He parked his car in front of the open gate and went inside. Walking fast up the lawn onto the walkway towards the winding, sagging porch, Vic saw several rough looking men lounging about, staring at him. Most of them were drunk or stoned on something, some were wired to explode and Vic was sure they were Euron's own personal crew. Vic has not kept much attention upon the doings of his family but he was more than aware of Euron's type that he surrounds himself with.

Vic has also read in the local papers of Yara's successes. He knew the least about Theon except what he remembers. An arrogant seeming boy that Balon beat so badly sometimes that the kids would be taken to Gregor's home for a stay.  

Two of the men on the porch steps decided to block his way, standing side by side, arms crossed. A third decided to directly plant himself in front of Vic and glared up at him, golden teeth glittering. "Watcha want? Da fuck are you? Fuck off." Vic could have answered but these men weren't the type of reasonable person to speak with. Plus his anger at Gregor, his fury at the sight of his poor child hasn't abated in the least. He let the Greyjoy flow through him and Vic went from preacher to pirate in a heartbeat.

The man squawked when Vic sent one fist into his face, the large fist planted hard enough to remove those gold teeth. As the man spit blood, dazed, eyes rolling, Vic lifted him and swung. The other two men were not expecting to be beaten half to death with their own friend. Vic left them in a broken pile and the others moved out of his way as he headed for the front door. He found that it was open and entered the crowded filthy kitchen. Drugs, liquor, pizza and a few whores were scattered across the kitchen.

Vic grimaced, Balon had been a cheap bastard, but he wasn't filthy and he had never spent a dime on drugs or pizza. Vic ended up taking out two more men with a chair while the whores scattered. Euron came into the room as Vic flipped the table that slammed the half dressed man back into the hallway on his back. "Welcome home, Vic. Nice to see you too, brother. This is a strange way to offer your sympathies for our lost brother." Vic leaned over his brother. "Where are Yara and Theon?" Euron struggled to his feet, ignoring his brother's glare.

"Theon moved in with his abusive boyfriend awhile back. He is too busy feeling Ramsay Bolton's cock and fists to care about his father or uncles. Bastard flayed one of Theon's fingers so bad the doctor had to remove it. Kid still went back to him. Balon and Yara tried to stop him but Theon doesn't listen." Vic was horrified and knew that was going to be his next visit. "Where's Yara?" Shrugging, Euron headed into the kitchen, sliding right past his brother. "Who knows? Probably with her buddies, Podrick and Bronn. She's probably tied up with something. I'm sure Yara will be back once she gets her head on straight."

Only Balon and Vic could ever see through Euron in a second. Euron found himself smashed face first into a wall. Vic leaned so close that Euron shuddered as Vic's breath was hot on his neck.

"Do you know how I have spent my day so far? Right after I find myself caring for not only my BROTHER'S BODY but my own SON that I was denied all these years. I never saw Jon grow up into the young man I was preparing to bury. Then I discover that my DAUGHTER was attacked and raped. I saw the poor thing just before Gregor chased her away and then he shot up my car. I come here to see Balon's house overcome with thugs, whores and YOU. Now I hear my nephew is allowing a Bolton to abuse him. Euron, you have three seconds to tell me where my niece is or I'm going to use your blood to repaint these walls."

 

Stannis refused to go lay down and leave the girls to setting up for supper. He shuffled around the kitchen until he got tired of the girls taking turns shoving him into chairs. The girls whacked into each other, trying to reach past to find things, it was a nightmare to his orderly eyes. He kept calling warnings about potential injuries and was duly ignored. Shireen smiled right at him as she turned music on her cell phone and the girls danced while cooking dinner. A salad, grilled chicken and pasta with a broccoli pesto was put together with minimal causalities. Stannis did take note that neither girl would go in any room past the kitchen unless he was with them.

He watched the large black van pull into his driveway and the two men get out. "I think your guests are here. Two clones from Magnum P.I. driving a van that screams Amber Alert?" Stannis sighed when Sansa and Shireen asked him what a Magnum P.I. was. Shireen looked out the window and smiled. "Oh, it's them! Pornstaches are epic, aren't they, dad?" Stannis blinked but Sansa laughed and he shook his head. "I am outnumbered. Get those men in here, please. Maybe in between busting ghost mysteries, they can commiserate with me about getting older."

Bob and Harold have changed into lighter summer clothing. Both wore linen pants, short sleeve shirts, tennis shoes and blazers along with black sunglasses. Bob wore powder blue and Harold was rocking unafraid in fluorescent pink. Stannis shook their hands and had the greatest urge to tell them that the eighties called and would like them to go back now. Bob had the hair of a Miami Vice detective show and Harold's hair looked fresh from a Flock Of Seagulls concert. Both had magnificent and yet somehow obscene mustaches. Stannis felt positively under dressed in his sweat suit and slippers, his hair just apologetically greying.

Stannis joined the others on a quick tour of the house, though he didn't bother climbing to the attic and onto the widows walk. "I'll just stay down here and check on our insurance policy in case one or two of you tumble off." No one was injured or killed and they all came back for supper intact. The meal was brought to the dining room and they ate without a single ghostly visit. Bob and Harold agreed with Stannis that lighter discussions should be had during their supper. The men discussed their shop, their pets, apparently they owned four other snakes, two lizards, a few birds and an ancient tortoise that is known to wander around the island on occasion.

After supper, all helped clean up while Stannis brewed his own blend of coffee brought from the city. While the dishwasher hummed, they brought their coffee out to the back porch. Watching the glorious pinkish lavender sky as the sun finally conceded to the moon, the twins began to discuss the house and the ghost stories associated with it. Stannis found himself just as interested as the girls and he found the shadows growing just as nerve wracking.

"This house has seen some very violent tragedies. You can hear the rage, the angst, you can feel it in your bones and your soul. Just seeing the house can send a chill down the spine without knowing why. Surely, you have felt this. Years ago, a resident named Vic Greyjoy lived here with his wife. No one knew much about his wife, he brought her home from some other exotic island far away. Everyone thought she was beautiful but she refused to speak our language and no one knew hers. It was rare for the woman to be out of the house, she did her shopping and went for solitary night walks on the beach. Vic was at sea often, only visiting home to impregnate his wife. They had four miscarriages and three living children. Vic discovered that his brother Euron was comforting his wife while he was away. Of course, his wife claimed it was rape but Vic didn't seem to believe her. There was a question of whether the infant twins were his or Euron's."

While Harold sipped his coffee, Bob picked up the story.

"Vic overreacted greatly to this conundrum. First he beat his wife to death then he intended to murder the twin infants as well as his own brother, Euron. His first son, Jon, was only about three or so, but he ran out of the house screaming and crying. Wandering lovers saw the boy and called the authorities. They got there in time to see Vic smothering his infant daughter with blood covered hands. Vic was arrested and the infant girl was saved. If I recall, it was Unella's first big medical case as an interning doctor in her father's hospital. The doctor didn't leave the little baby's side until she could breathe on her own and would live. That's why our little Jeyne is so carefree, fearless and enchanting. In a sad way, it's due to her father denying her air, she was slightly brain damaged but you'd never know it by being around her. She just seems ethereal, not impaired." 

Bob sipped his coffee and Harold continued.

"So it's said that the ghost of poor Mrs. Greyjoy still haunts this house, still waiting for her husband to come home from the ocean, waiting for her children to return to her. But it's also said that her ghost is not sad, no, it's angry and vengeful. Which makes sense if the woman was telling the truth and was raped, only for the  person she loved and trusted to turn on her in the end. Perhaps it's justice that she wishes for. There is not much known about her or where she came from. All we know is the poor woman was never spoken of again, at least never by name. Her name was Kali and that is all we know of her. Vic went to trial of course, but it was a farce. The Greyjoys were in a good amount of power here on the island at the time and Balon wasn't about to see his brother scandalize the family by being in prison. They hired Barbary, Doctor Qyburn's wife to represent Vic in court. That woman was considered the meanest, fiercest and most unethical lawyer this island has ever seen. As his attorney, with a Lannister judge in their pocket, island justice happened. Vic was denied ever seeing his children again. He was sent to live in exile in a rather desolate section of our little island and he found religion. Euron was exiled as well, for not only causing the scandal but for making, selling and shipping drugs, as well as a bit of human trafficking. Now Euron is back home to stay and I heard Vic was seen driving downtown today. And Kali's daughter Jeyne, was raped. If there was any reason for the ghost to rise this would do it."

Stannis shivered. "Wonderful." Sansa hugged herself and looked sad. "Poor Jon. I never knew and mother treated him so terribly. I wasn't a very good sister to him, I was mean and I feel so ashamed of it. And I've always known Jeyne and Josh. They are so nice and what happened to Jeyne just infuriates me." Shireen snapped out, "I bet Kali was raped and Vic was honor killing her or some crapola! Now her rapist is home, her killer is back and her daughter was raped. Oh yeah, she's back alright. I'm surprised it's in a china doll instead of a warrior figurine."

Harold smiled. "That doll is quite old and certainly not made anywhere around here. I would say it might be Valerian. I have taken it as Shireen has requested and we shall find out it's origin for you." Shireen nodded and gulped the rest of her glass of juice. "I'm happy to get rid of the doll, I don't think I can sleep in the same house as it. You said tragedies, so what else happened here?" Stannis burst out, "That wasn't enough for you? How bloodthirsty are you, child?" Bob smiled and folded his hands.

" Just recently in fact. Maege Mormont's body was found here. She had been brutally beaten and raped. The woman was poor, she was drug addicted and known to sell her body if need be for her drugs. She had a little girl and did her best to raise her. Maege was a fierce woman but she had friends, she was a good person, never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. She was attacked before and called the authorities. It wasn't taken with any real seriousness, her attackers were never found. Then she turns up dead in the abandoned house that was considered haunted. Of course, in spite of it's legends, the house was used for drug dealing and prostitution. Probably was chosen for the reason that no one ever dared to enter the old place. And anyone seeing minor movement or candlelight from the windows, assumed it was proof of a ghost and ran away." 

Stannis shuddered and whispered dramatically to Sansa, "Let's all have a sleep over at YOUR house tonight. Wait, do you have any china dolls or ghosts?" Sansa and the men laughed but Shireen had a momentary glint in her eyes before smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost: Voodoo by Godsmack  
> Harold and Bob: The Future's so Bright by Timbuk 3


	27. Home Is Where You Hang Your Heart

Vic found some pleasure in beating Euron across the room, down the staircase and into the basement room where his niece was held. He was calm by the time Euron untied the three angry captives, he admired his own work. Euron's left arm hung at an awkward angle and at least two ribs were broken the way he was moving. Vic kept Yara from attacking Euron and guided them all upstairs. He gave water, food and basic medical care to Yara, Bronn and Podrick. Her friends were sent off along with all of Euron's crew for an hour or two.

Vic put the table to rights and sat each of them across from each other. He sat in the chair between them and asked to hear their sides.

The pirate had turned preacher again and Vic was ready to be empathetic and counsel as a mediator. Yara believed her father had left everything to her, that Euron and the Lannisters changed Balon's will. And even if she cannot change the new will, Euron has no right to not give her the boat she has captained for years. He has no right to tell her she cannot use her house or her boat unless she smuggles for him. Yara pounded the table and yelled her side of things but Vic listened calmly.

With a flourish, Euron threw the papers he had on the table for Vic to see. "Our stupid drunkard brother did rave all this time that it would all go to Yara. I know that, I get it. But the idiot never MADE a damned will! So the Lannisters and I agreed that Yara was too young to take on the entire Greyjoy business and Theon was far too young and foolish. I simply told our niece that I would be changing some things around. I never said anything about her smuggling. She chose to believe that and then she and her men decided to attack me! I put them down the cellar merely to let them cool off."

 Vic studied the papers carefully and then made a decision. He slowly wrote up a contract that would displease but mollify both of them. Insisting on not only signatures but thumbprints pressed in blood. The contract stated that Euron must write a will of his own leaving everything to Yara, plus a smaller inheritance for Theon. That Euron will allow Yara to remain in the home and allow her full use of her boat. He will not ask of her anything but her normal business duties. No smuggling will be asked of her, no illegal activities whatsoever. If any is asked of her or if anything is found on her boat, Euron will forfeit the boat and it becomes Yara's to own.

Euron argued until Vic put a fist upside his head. Yara got mulish when Vic put in the contract that she must apprentice under Euron since she will someday run all of it. Both of them looked up properly horrified when Vic announced he would be moving in for a short time. Vic smiled as the two of them hurried to argue over this and he said, "See? Now you have a reason to bond together. I'll just get my bags out of the car." 

 

Polliver was a bully, he was a prankster and a huge asshole. A good portion of his life was spent beating on, teasing and degrading his little foster brother. He was also someone Piggy looked up to, tagged after and went between hating and worshiping all his life. Polly was the older brother who beat the living hell out of other kids that bothered Piggy. He taught Piggy how to burp the alphabet, how to shoot a BB gun, how to fish and how to play cards, how to fleece others with tricks. Taught him how to camp, to swim, row and sail. When Piggy had bad monster terrors as a little child, it was Polliver who came up with the idea on staging the death of the monster in the closet. Polly even showed Piggy how to use the dirt bike and lent it to him while he was away.

Piggy paced and raged until Polliver whacked his face and pulled him into a tight hug. Polly never would do that if others could see but they were in the old shack half sunk into the swamp. "Stupid! Listen, I don't care about what the crazy asshat said! You are part of this family and he can't take you or Jeyne anywhere. Gregor wouldn't let him. And I promise, if somehow crazy pirate preacher Vic got custody, I'd take you and Jeyne far away, I'd hide you away. But it won't happen." Pulling back, Piggy narrowed his eyes on Polly. "Do you know who he is? Did you know he was my father?"

Shaking his head, Polly shoved Piggy back and he lit a cigarette. "I didn't know he was your father, but I heard about the guy. Vic is the craziest and most dangerous of the Greyjoy brothers. The stuff I heard was from Yara. She said her uncle Vic was a murderer that was turned into a crazy preacher isolated on the island." A huge shadow appeared in the doorway and Polly groaned. Gregor crooked his finger at Polliver. "You first. Get your ass over here. Stomp that butt out first or I'm going to make you eat it." Gregor looked over at Piggy, who was blinking rapidly and looking at his feet. "You're next."

 

Gregor dragged Polliver by his ear while lecturing. "First thing tomorrow, you, me and Raff are going to see the sheriff. You will tell him EVERYTHING from start to finish. Then you can consider yourself on the same curfew and limitations as the sixteen year old twins. Raff too. Clearly you two aren't ready to be fucking adults. So I am going to treat you like the fucking little rebellious teen you still think you are." Polliver was humiliated when Gregor pulled him to the yard near the woodpile.

Anyone out of the house or near the windows in the house could see. In fact, Polliver could see Tommen pretending not to see and he could hear fucking Lyanna giggle from the shed. Gregor pulled the mortified and protesting Polliver over his lap, yanked down the jeans to bare his ass and gave him a good old fashioned spanking. Gregor used his hand then the belt until Polliver broke down and sobbed like a baby.

"Get your ass in that house and I expect to see your face at supper and then I better see you fixing those lobster traps. I didn't spend all these years raising you for you to become such a colossal fuck up. There will be no more dealing with Euron or anyone associated with him. That means you won't be going on anymore trips with Yara until I am sure it won't cause you anymore trouble. Don't you fucking DARE give me that look! You better fucking run, boy!" Gregor gave a final snort as Polliver ran inside the house. 

Tommen was smart enough to look hard at repairing the blender as Polliver ran past. Lyanna was stupid enough to laugh as Gregor went by. "Girl, you best get your head on straight or you are in for a world of hurt. Get busy with your work or you'll be late for supper. If you are late, it's going to be your ass that I redden in front of everyone." 

 

Piggy was halfway out of the swamp by the time Gregor headed back. "Got tired of waiting and it's almost supper time. Want to be done with my crying by the time we eat with those horrid fancy kids." Gregor nodded and waited for the boy to catch up to him. "Ah, I thought maybe YOU thought you were a horrid fancy kid the way you were throwing my shit around. Or that you were rich and could afford to buy me new stuff." Piggy slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sir. I will replace what I broke with my allowance."

"Damned right you will. Before I beat your ass for acting like a damned fool in my yard, we are going to talk about Vic Greyjoy." Gregor sat down on an old bench and the boy sat next to him. Gregor tried to be blunt about the truth and yet soften some of its blow. He explained about Vic's crimes but was quick to assure Piggy that there was no way Vic would ever be allowed custody. "One of the conditions of him going free was that he give up all parental rights. But I want you to understand that Vic is dangerous and I want you to stay far away from him. Before you ask, Balon and Euron had both also signed away any options of ever keeping you or your siblings. Trust me, you don't want to be a Greyjoy. And after knowing these Stark kids, I think you should just feel bad that Jon ended up there."

Gregor gave Piggy a chance to complain how the kids ambushed him. How they made fun of the home, all who lived in it. "They are scared and have no idea how others live. We will use tough love and a little bit of patience with them. Now, you said you wanted to finish sobbing before supper?" It was a pure mercy that the bench was hidden from view and Gregor only used his hand on Piggy's still covered bottom. But Gregor understood Piggy's rough day and only gave a few good whacks that he knew wouldn't produce any tears but gave the boy a good excuse to shed some anyway.

Gregor walked back to the house with him and let the boy bitch all he wanted as he regained his composure. 

 

Sandor was starting up the old barbecue grill as Gregor passed by. Sandor's right temple had a bruise as did his neck and he didn't look up at Gregor or down at Piggy as he muttered. "The house stinks of bleach, can't cook in there. Making hamburgers and hotdogs." Gregor nodded. "I only have Jeyne left. See which way she went?" Sandor nodded then grimaced at the ache it caused him. "First she went to Raff's place, then she took off for the old barn. She had her crafts box with her and she was muttering something about her chest." Rolling his eyes, Gregor muttered, "Girl wants to make me crazy. Don't let fucking Lyanna kill Polly while I'm busy, yeah? The fuck happened with you earlier, I don't know. Shut up and be happy you only got what you did. Just do as your fucking told."

Gregor tapped Piggy on his head. "Open every window in the house and turn on fans where the worst cleaning is going on. Can't poison the little darlings. Shuck and steam the corn, set up a big salad or whatever you can find that is enough for everyone. You'll go grocery shopping tomorrow. And hear me, boy. You start to get all depressed, you come tell me. No waiting until I have to start hiding the rope, got it? This family here that you do have, it needs you."

 

Jeyne was in the back, two battery lanterns lit the small space covered in crafts and a full length cracked mirror. "I just finished. I'm ready for my beating."

Jeyne turned around to lift her chin with full hurt defiance, her project hanging from her dress. Gregor wanted to understand, he really did. She looked so ready and full of sass, it was good to see again. She deflated when Gregor finally blurted out, "Why would you sew a backwards R on your chest?" Frowning, Jeyne shook her head. "No, I made sure to look in the mirror the whole time I sewed, so I got the R the right way."

Gregor closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "You sewed a red velvet R on your dress while you were still wearing it? And it is backwards. It also looks like a drunk sewed it." Jeyne sniffed and shrugged. "Sandor sews better, I can ask him to fix it. I'm like the Scarlet Letter lady now. I am gonna make sure everyone knows I don't care that they know. I don't care if they throw things or make fun of me or even if children steal from my crops! Or if they put in me stocks! I don't care!"

His mistake was not having a drink before finding Jeyne. "Scarlet Letter, huh? Well, I don't think your story is the same as hers. But I can understand why it feels that way. Okay, clean up your stuff while we talk. Do you remember what I told you at the hospital? That it's not your fault? No matter what anyone says, it was not your fault. You didn't believe me? Have I ever lied to you?" Jeyne tilted her head and let the stuff fall from her hands while she thought. Gregor expected this, knowing that Jeyne takes some things quite literally. He waited while she searched her memories.

"No. You never lied to me. But just because you believe something doesn't make it real. I always believed I knew what a kiss would be. I was really wrong." Gregor watched as Jeyne started to clean up her mess. "You know what a kiss looks like. You've seen others kiss, you know what a kiss is. What those men did to you was not a kiss. You only agreed to a kiss. Damon had no right to ask or take more than a kiss. Joff had no right to take anything from you. No one asks to be beaten and raped, Jeyne. You said no, you tried to run, you tried to fight and they still attacked you. It was not your fault. It isn't your shame, it's theirs."

"Then why do I feel it? Why does everyone treat me so different? I tried to get Raff to kiss me and he fell off the bed and yelled at me! He liked me before, not now. That is how it feels now. There is before Jeyne and after Jeyne!" Gregor grumbled, "Raff won't let you kiss him because I'd kill him, girl. That idiot boy likes you and can keep doing so from a distance." Jeyne slammed the lid of her craft box shut and latched it. "That father at the gates, he was all sad for me! He said I was defiled!"

Gregor got up and started to walk with Jeyne out of the barn. "Uh huh. Well, Vic's a basket of rotted fruit. We can't listen to anything he says. Do YOU feel defiled? Do you feel sad for you?" Jeyne nodded. "I feel like they broke into me and robbed me from inside. I don't like how I feel, I am sad that everyone sees a different me. I hate after Jeyne. It's not fair that Damon and Joff stole the before Jeyne!" Gregor watched how the girl frowned and he commented mildly. "Looks like anger to me. Looks like you are mad because it wasn't fair. Are you angry?"

Jeyne hugged the craft box. "Yeah. I am really angry. I am hurt and angry." Gregor gave her a serious look. "Good. Be angry, be sad and be hurt because you have every right to be. You have a right to feel exactly the way you do. Because a wrong was done to you, a big wrong. Tomorrow, we will talk to Kevan Lannister and Roose Bolton about your case. And tomorrow we are going to start teaching you how to defend yourself. Now, for not obeying me and staying inside where I put you, I'm giving you the worst punishment of all."

 

Jeyne groaned and gagged loudly enough for all to hear. Gregor simply grinned as he continued to enjoy the joy of a full pedicure in the backyard.

"Do you hate me too or just not want others to have to see me?" Gregor raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that idea?" Frowning as she started to file his large toenails, Jeyne responded. "You won't let me leave the house. You called a hide and seek on me." Taking a beer from Piggy, who knew enough to bring one over, Gregor drank before fixing her misconception. "I told you stay inside because you are injured, you need to rest. Not because I am embarrassed of you. I called the hide and seek because you didn't listen to me. I told you to do something and you didn't. And Vic is not a safe man, it was dangerous for you to go so close to a stranger at the gate."

"Is he really my father? Is there a mother? Piggy might want to see them, I don't want to. I have a family." Gregor smiled at Jeyne. "Yeah, he is your father but he has never been around you or your brother. Not since you were a baby and he gave up all rights to you. That means he can never visit you or your brother, not ever. And that means nothing he says means anything to you. He killed your mother after she was hurt just like you were. Vic might have killed you and Piggy if someone hadn't come to help you. So I want you to stay far away from him. And you are right, this is your family."

Jeyne seemed to have little interest in Vic and Gregor was relieved for that. However, the worst part of the conversation hasn't happened yet.

"Jeyne, we need to talk about your feelings about what others might think or say. I know it bothers you but it's going to happen. You have a tough skin, I know you do because I made sure you did. You know you are a good person who did nothing wrong, your family and friends know that. Most of the damned island knows it. But Joff has family and Damon has friends that will say terrible things, they will spread it around. When they do, you are going to hear it. I want you to let it bounce right off and remember that you did nothing wrong. They hired lawyers to defend them in court. The lawyers will say that you wanted to go to the caves for sex. They will say bad things about you that aren't true. And you have to remember it is their job to be mean and say bad things. You have to remember that you did nothing wrong and shake off those lies."

Sighing, Jeyne sat back and watched as the seagull she has chased flew towards wherever it slept at night. "I just wish everyone still saw the before Jeyne."

Gregor nodded. "You know what, maybe after Jeyne doesn't have to be so bad, doesn't have to feel bad. Tomorrow, we are going to see just what after Jeyne is made of. Just think of all the fun learning how to fight. Imagine chasing Raff around with my shotgun, using him as target practice! Or delivering a beat down to Polly until he is at your feet pleading for mercy?" The girl laughed as she finished his pedicure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greyjoys: Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue  
> Jeyne: Elastic Heart by Sia


	28. Under The Surf

Tansy was waiting for Violet and leaped up the second she saw the purple hair come bobbing by. "Hey! Detective, I have some questions!" Sighing, Violet shook her head grimly. "I don't have time, Tansy. It's late, go home. I have the joy of running the show tonight and I just feel in my bones, something is coming. Hey, speaking of cumming, why aren't you with Yara instead of bothering me?" Tansy narrowed her eyes as she hissed back. "Good old Uncles Euron and Vic won't let anyone in the house."

Violet groaned. "Vic is back home? Great. That explains the feeling. Take off, reporter. I better go check on the state of our riot gear if the Greyjoys are having a reunion." Tansy sniffed as Violet strode past her dismissively and then gave a sly smile at the purple hair. "As a reporter I would love to hear your take on Robb Stark. You've been fucking him all this time, did you have any idea that he was raping young girls?" In a blur, Violet turned and shoved the reporter into the wall. "Get your skank ass out of this station. If I catch you in here without a good reason, I'm going to bust your ass for loitering."

 

Stannis was delighted that Sansa chose to spend the night in spite of the ghost stories. The stories were indeed chilling but the rest had been underwhelming in results. At least there was a consolation prize for Stannis. Luckily, Shireen was a deep sleeper and he was glad for it. Honestly, Stannis had been a bit surprised that Sansa would wish to spend the night and have sex so soon after meeting him. Never mind tacking on a hostile daughter and a supposed haunted house.

Sansa smelled like lemons, lavender and sandalwood, her breath was hot and minty. Her hair was thick, soft and Stannis rubbed it against his face, moaning. Sansa was laying on him, rubbing against him, making soft sounds. He kissed her silky plush lips and dueled with her tongue, his hands leaving her hair to seek out her breasts. Stannis traced the white flesh then leaned upwards to suckle and flick at her hard nipples. A hand reached downwards and he felt a firm but tender grip upon him, he arched into it, palming one of her nipples while still sucking on the other.

They used their hands and mouths to discover each other's pleasure. Stannis was nearly mindless by the time Sansa straddled him and guided him into her. Soft, hot and incredibly tight, Sansa seemed to create amazing waves of pleasure by simple movements. Stannis gasped when she took him in deep, hard, fast and he pulled her down for a deep kiss. The red hair fell around him like a curtain, like a bath of hot blood. It slid over his face, his neck and chest as he grabbed Sansa's hips to encourage her rhythm. Sansa broke the kiss and pressed her cheek against his, panting in his ear. Stannis was panting too, he was lost in sheer need along with her.

The whisper in his ear was full of hot lust, it was a breathy, somewhat clogged sound. "They found my remains, my love."

Stannis felt icy cold, he felt the hair start to strangle him as Mel, his ex mistress, stared at him, so close to his face. Those dead blue eyes like marbles, her face was chalk white and her hair dripped like blood. He was still hard, the dead woman was sitting up to really get things moving. Stannis screamed and thrashed but Mel was getting that look on her face that said she was close to an orgasm. Her head flung back just as her body burst into flame and Stannis gagged as she exploded into ash, falling into his mouth.

He ripped hair and ash out of his face but there was still a woman upon him. Selyse looked down at him with fire rage lunacy written across her face. Stannis screamed louder as she drooled and cackled while riding him to a horrific orgasm. It made him black out and he found it a mercy.

 

Harold and Bob were disappointed in the lack of a ghost. They had tried a seance and produced not a single result. It was decided that they would try again another night with other ways.

 Bob started the van and fiddled with the radio as he spoke. "I bet the doll will provide more clues for us. I can't wait to get home and to the laptop. It will be something fun to research. We spent so much time on this poisoning case, we haven't had a lick of time for any fun studies." Harold didn't respond so Bob gave a glance over at him as he pulled out of the driveway. The china woman glaring back from the passenger seat was enough for Bob to scream and slam on the gas. What made him lose complete control of the car was seeing Maege Mormont standing bloody in the road. Bob reacted by swerving and plunging off the cliff. He felt himself plunge sickeningly towards the crashing surf in the darkness below.

 Harold knew Bob was very interested in this situation and wanted to get home to research the doll. So he hurried to empty his bladder so they could be on their way. It was while he was still relieving himself of the countless glasses of iced tea that Harold noticed it. The heat grate near the sink, only two feet from where he stood. There was nothing remarkable about the grate except for the bone white fingers poking out. They made a terrible clicking sound, like bone against metal, and Harold's urine dried up as his bowels considered an evacuation instead. When the grate burst upwards and the china doll thing came clattering for him, Harold screamed and fell into the bathtub, striking his head.

 

Sansa and Shireen had clasped hands with the men for the seance. Candles had been lit and Stannis had finally stopped scoffing and making jokes. Harold started to chant something softly and then Bob called for any spirits to show themselves. The next thing the girls knew, all three men snapped their heads forward, back then forward and froze. Shireen and Sansa felt the temperature drop so low that they started to shiver, then it grew so hot that they both were sweating, near to fainting.

They both jumped and screamed when all three men suddenly opened their eyes shrieking.

 

Vic headed into the hospital and straight for Ramsay's room. He found a large shaggy behemoth of a boy in the doorway, giving him an insolent look. "Is Ramsay in there, young man?" Raising an eyebrow, the younger man sneered out, "Ramsay and Alyn are sick, they aren't having any visitors. Fuck off." Vic smiled his preacher smile and asked with great patience, "Is Theon Greyjoy in there? I need to speak with him about an important family matter. I am his Uncle Vic."

The younger man crossed his arms. "Nope, he isn't here. Sorry." Vic narrowed his eyes. "You are lying. Before I have to move you myself, get out of the way. I am going to ask you politely to move out of the way." A voice called from the room, "Damon, don't you let that fucker in here! Theon isn't seeing anyone!" Vic started to bunch his fists and he spoke in a very grave tone. "Damon is your name? My daughter was raped by a man named Damon." Snorting, the boy drawled out, "I never raped a Greyjoy. I only took some foster wharf rat."

Preacher to pirate in less than a blink of Damon's eye, the boy found himself thrown into Ramsay's room. As he hit the floor with a bone jarring thud, he looked up to see Vic coming for him with a roar. "My daughter is that foster girl, you sick beast! I'll send you and that other monster to hell for what you've done to her!" Alyn and Ramsay started to scream and try to stop Vic who was pounding large fists into Damon. Theon ran out the door, screaming for Unella to call the police.

 

Violet had sympathy for Vic's daughter, which is why she chose not to try and put in him jail. She just showed up and tasered his ass into oblivion to give the others a head start. While he was twitching, Violet told Damon to get his ass out of there before Vic got back up.

Ramsay and Alyn didn't bother even dressing, they left in their robes. Theon helped them get the beaten, groaning Damon into the truck. Driving fast, Theon got them back to the Bolton estate. Roose and Walda had already gone to bed and Ben had retired to his apartment above the barn for the night. The kennel manager was very unhappy to be disturbed after his normal working time to let the dogs patrol the grounds. He understood why a bit later when a rather large man started trying to demand entry.

At first Ben didn't believe it when Vic threatened to murder the dogs if need be. Until the crack of a pistol and one of the dogs fell dead upon the lawn. Ben whistled for the dogs to pull back and he texted Roose in a hurry. Walda and Roose woke up with the gunshot but were on their feet at the texted news that Vic Greyjoy was killing their dogs to get inside.

 

Tywin tolerated Joff's presence long enough to share a meal while intoning rules that they knew Joff wouldn't follow. "You will keep your eye on that boy, make sure he doesn't leave this house, Jaime. Lock him in his room if you cannot keep yourself awake, I don't want him running off. We both know he will if left to his own devices. Keep him from the maids, just in case." Jaime sent all the help home for the night as a precaution. Then he planted himself in the living room where he can keep an eye on the door.

Jaime drank and watched shows on the large screen that he didn't see really. Every now and then he got up to patrol and make sure that Joff hasn't escaped. Of course, the alarms were set and everything was locked but Jaime wouldn't have been able to sleep. His mind was far too troubled for it. Jaime only became more troubled when he encountered Joff in the upstairs den, drunk on a bottle of wine. It was even more upsetting to see the scattered line of cocaine on the coffee table. 

"Are you really that stupid or just that hateful? Do you know what this is doing to your mother, your whole family? What this does to your own future?" Joff giggled and stretched out across the couch as if he could care less. "Want a little, Uncle Jaime? You are already drunk, want to have a bump, a little edge for it? No? No. Just like my mother, just the drink does it for you. Not that you drink as much as your twin does, but I do. But I do a bit more. Robb was like that with his mom. Cat loved to drink and so did Robb, but only Robb did drugs, like me. Funny, huh? He and I had so much in common."

Shaking his head, Jaime backed up and held out a hand as if to halt the boy's words. "Not now. I can't hear you while I'm like this. I'm your lawyer, you need to tell me the truth when we are sober. Not like this. Go to bed."

Joff sat up a little and took another swig of wine. "Do you know when I first started to mess around with Myrcella? Right after I discovered that you were fucking my mother. I figured, hey, keep it in the family just like you and mommy. I don't know why Robb did it, never asked because I didn't really care. He never asked me either. Did you and mother ever talk about it or just go straight to the fucking? Course, mother liked it with you. Myrcella, Sansa, they didn't like it at all. So many other girls too. None of them enjoyed it the way mother enjoyed you. My girls tended to beg, cry and scream. Then again, that was kind of the fun of it."

Jaime moaned and covered his mouth as he sagged against the wall. This reaction only encouraged Joff, who leaned forward with a bright smile full of sharp little teeth. "We had fun with Marge when she was still a kid having sleepovers with Sansa. Do you know, me and Robb attacked Walda just because we saw her and we were bored? We thought about killing her but didn't. It was safer to kill Maege, I mean, it was her own fault, we told her never to tell on us. So really, it was just a Stark keeping his word and a Lannister paying his debt. Best fun we've ever had, to go through with killing the bitch. I was hoping to get a chance to murder Jeyne, I knew Damon would do it if I told him to."

For one second, Jaime thought about murdering Joff. He could see himself crushing that face in with his golden hand. Instead he found himself voiding his supper and drink into a potted plant while Joff laughed. As Joff snorted another bit of the line off the table, Jaime straightened up. He wiped a tear from his face and then just broke down, sobbing, drunk and full of loathing for Joff, for himself, for all of them. Reeling away from the repulsive son he made with Cersei, Jaime left the room, slamming the door behind him. Jaime headed for his study and continued to drink as he put himself to work on commitment papers for Joff after calling Qyburn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stannis, Harold and Bob: Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie  
> Joff/Jaime: Jamie's Crying by Van Halen


	29. Facing Darkness

Gregor stretched and yawned. He sat in his reclining chair with the television on low. The children all went to bed without a single complaint. Full of food and tired from their punishment and chores, they all were eager for sleep. Sandor was sitting on the couch, drinking beer and staring at the mindless movie. They waited for them to all fall asleep then they waited a little more. Because they knew what was coming and were always ready for it.

The screams tore through the house and Gregor ran upstairs with Sandor right behind him. Sandor calmed the others as they all woke and came spilling into the hallway. Gregor sat on Jeyne's bed and let her scream and thrash in his huge arms. "I got you, Jeyne, you're safe. It's safe, it's okay. Look, just ugly old Gregor, it's safe now." Polly and Piggy silently came into Jeyne's room with blankets. Gregor held Jeyne until she felt safe and was no longer crying or shaking. After dosing her with her pain medications, Gregor left her to snuggle between Polly and Piggy for the night. 

 

Sandor was the one to waylay Rickon as he tried to climb out the window and down the side of the house. Taking the boy by the collar, he dragged the boy over to the barn. After giving the boy a few swats on his ass for the trouble, he sat the boy down. "Where do you think you are going to go? Do you think being with your mother is a safe choice? Or do you plan on finding your own place to live? Your mother CHOSE this place for you to keep you safe, Rickon. I know you are sad and scared, you miss your mother, you lost your dad and brothers. I get it. Being a foster isn't easy, living in a whole new place isn't easy. But it's going to get easier if you follow the rules. It only gets harder if you try to run away from your troubles, kid."

The boy raged, cursed, threatened and kicked the walls of the barn. Sandor waited until Rickon wore himself out and carried the half asleep boy to his bed, careful not to step on Robin, sleeping in his dog bed.

 

Gregor waited until Myrcella went into the bathroom, something hidden in her fist. He burst in just before she cut herself yet again. He wouldn't allow her to leave the room until she was ready to talk. Myrcella screamed and sobbed before she finally was ready to speak. Gregor listened in silence, never showing her anything but patience and support. The things done to her by the two vile molesters was revolting enough but worse was hearing about those who knew and did nothing. 

"I begged my mother so many times and she promised to make them stop. But she just kept telling me to be silent and patient, it was always my fault somehow. I upset Joff, I didn't lock my door, I chose to sleepover Arya's. Always my fault and she made me feel so ashamed. Tommen tried to keep Joff and Robb off me and they beat him, murdered his cat right in front of him. Finally, I even told my father, I knew he hated me but not as much as he hated Joff and my mother. But he just used it as a reason to beat us all harder. Mother decided the best thing would be to send me away to a boarding school. I was being tossed out rather than her favorite son."

Making a silent note to see about therapy for the girl as well as Jeyne in the morning, Gregor stayed with the girl until she was finally able to fall asleep.

"PLEASE DON'T! AH, GODS, DON'T LET ME DIE FOR A STUPID KISS! DAMON, PLEASE, STOOOOOP!" Gregor took a deep breath and headed back into Jeyne's room, where the boys were trying to soothe her.

 

Vic might be righteous in his fury but he wasn't stupid enough to shoot Roose Bolton.

"Are you trying to find yourself in jail for the night, man? You will pay me the cost of that dog, Greyjoy! Now hear me well. Damon will have his day in court to be held accountable for his crimes. You are not judge or jury, Vic! I will not hand over the boy for you to kill in your anger! And did I hear you say that you went to the CLEGANES? I should toss you behind bars just for that alone! That girl has been through enough, she doesn't need you to make things worse for her! You signed all your rights to her away years ago, Vic. She doesn't even know who you are, let it be." 

"Jeyne will get no real justice and you know that. The Lannisters will protect that vile golden boy and Damon has my very own lawyer. We both know Barbary will have him walking free before Tywin even renders a judgement!"

Roose stared at the large fanatic and shrugged. "And you think playing target practice on my lawn while shouting from your soapbox will fix anything? Go home, get some sleep, Vic."  Vic stood tall and nodded. "Fine. I will leave the rapist for now. Just give me my nephew and I'll go back home." Sighing, Roose wondered if he should just shoot Vic in the head and let the dogs have his carcass.

"Your nephew is an adult, not a child. He chooses his own life, Vic. Ramsay and Theon are in love. Let it alone. I am not giving you anyone that is currently inside of my home. If you don't leave, I'm going to have no choice but to arrest you. Tell you what, I will order Theon to speak with you tomorrow. If I order it then Ramsay has to allow it. But there will be no violence and you will not force Theon to do anything. Only deal I am offering, Vic. Take it or spend the night in jail. Your choice."

 

Sandor caught Lyanna on her way towards Raff's apartment. She had slipped out of her own window, using the same path Jeyne used earlier to head towards the basement window. "You have to be the most bloodthirsty and stupid girl I have ever met. You're lucky it's me and not Gregor this time. He doesn't like to repeat himself. Were you planning to sneak in and stab Raff with this steak knife? Do you really think that Raff wouldn't hear you? What is your fucking murderous intent, to kill all of us one by one?" Lyanna glared at the giant who took the knife from her then started to drag her by her braid.

"I planned to slit his throat or gut him. I want it to be slow so Polliver has time to worry that he's next." Sandor shook his head and muttered, "What the living hell is wrong with you, girl?" Trying to wrench away, Lyanna hissed. "There is nothing wrong with me! They murdered my mother! They beat, raped and murdered her!" Shaking her like a dusty rag, Sandor yelled, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever fucking heard! Who told you they did that? It's not true, you little brat, DID YOU JUST BITE ME?"

Sandor winced not from the bite into his arm but from the hard whack from behind. Gregor whacked him a second time and Sandor dropped the girl into the dirt. "Why the fuck are you screaming out here? I just got those fucking kids back asleep!" A scream came from the house and Gregor growled, pointing. "You deal with it this time! I'll deal with the little bitey killer."

 

Gregor duct taped the girl to her bed and added a piece over her mouth for good measure. "Listen carefully. Raff and Polliver didn't rape or kill your mother. Your mother was tangled up with the idiots due to drug issues. They were as addicted as she was and the three got into some shady shit over it. But they didn't kill her. They know who did and I will make sure tomorrow they will tell the sheriff about it. You and I are going to talk more about disobeying me tomorrow. It's late and you are resting in bed whether you like it or not."

The two brothers staggered towards their own bedrooms when they heard another scream and the sound of running.

Both looking ready to cry, they entered the hallway just in time to save Arya from plunging down the staircase. It was clear she didn't see them, her eyes wide with a terror they couldn't see. "SANSA! SANSA! SANSA! SANSA! SHIREEN! SHIREEN! SHIREEN! DON'T LET THEM TAKE HER OUT OF THE HOUSE, DON'T LET THEM TAKE HER OUT OF THE HOUSE! OH GODS, ALL THE GIRLS, ALL OF THE GIRLS, ALL OF US, ALL OF US ALL ALL ALL ALL ALL!"

Arya fell into Gregor's arms as she started to spasm and Sandor rushed to call the hospital.

 

Stannis would have found it funny how fast the twins left the house but he was still too shaken himself. He longed to race after them but didn't want his daughter and Sansa laughing at him. They didn't laugh at the men to their credit, they looked concerned instead. Both were relieved that the doll was hidden inside the van, inside a locked box, heading for the shop downtown. Shireen offered to share her room with Sansa but Stannis decided on his own to go one better. He suggested they all have a sleep over in the living room. This was eagerly accepted by all parties.

Bob was driving slowly and carefully just in case and Harold kept peering out the windows at every sound all the way back. They passed the shadows of the Lannister mansion and for one second both felt the air freeze around them. It heated slowly as they kept driving and they decided they weren't going to discuss anything further on the subject until daylight.

 

Joff was dancing to some old stupid album of his grandfather's, high as a kited and wired as an explosive. He kept having fits of the giggles, snorting and sipping, whiskey now along with the coke. The thought of Jaime's stupid face when he made his confessions, it was fucking priceless. Only one other time did he ever confess even part of that and it was to his mother in a fit of rage once. Bitch had slapped him over and over, hissing for him to leave Myrcella alone. She didn't care what he did to the others or who he did it with, bitch only cared that he didn't mark up the little princess. After all, some things are harder to hide than others. 

But out of spite, he kept up his fun and his mother knew it, suffered it. Joff decided to sit on his grandfather's leather couch and masturbate. At first he thought of his little sister, crying, covered in his semen, her own blood and bruises. He stroked himself to a camping trip memory where he and Robb took turns burning the little bitch with cigarettes while making her suck them. This wasn't enough for Joff's rotted brain and he delved deeper. Remembering how he and Robb killed Maege, that made him moan. Blood, fists, the bitch fought hard, she knew, her eyes so wide, she knew they would kill her this time.

"You raped me then you had another orgasm as I died." Joff screamed and jumped, trying to claw backwards away from that hoarse buzzing voice. There she was, rotting, pale, one eye glaring at him, the other looking up towards the right. "You said you were going to rape my little girl. I told you my daughter would rip off your cock and feed it to you. That was just before you broke my jaw." The jaw unhinged and hung limply, the cut stump of her tongue wagged obscenely at him. Joff pissed himself and found himself unable to get away, he could only stare and pant.

In spite of her mouth unable to speak, Maege's voice came relentlessly. "You laughed when Robb cut out my tongue, laughed while I gagged. You kept stabbing me, kept biting me, laughed when Robb would strangle me, let me breathe, then strangle me again. You wanted me to beg so badly and I wouldn't. It made you so mad, you looked like a ten year old boy having a very deadly tantrum. You look like a little boy now, piss running down your legs. Want to fuck me in it? Both times you raped me, both of you pissed on me, so let's fuck, Joff!"

Joff tried so hard to scream as he turned to ice, trying to drag air up from a deep cold cavern, wheezing, limbs twitching. The thing crawled forth, legs extending past the growing arms, it changed. It stopped rotting and turned bone, porcelain, reminding him of his mother's tea saucers clicking, Myrcella's stupid fucking china dolls. Mother bought her a new one every time Joff hurt the little cunt too much, the sound of their legs and hands clicking together and it jittered, gibbered and HE SCREAMED!

Jaime and Tywin came running to find Joff on the couch, his pants around his ankles, covered in his own piss and shit. The boy was screaming and something flashed in his hand as it came down in arc. They lunged and stopped Joff as he stabbed himself in the groin with Tywin's silver ice pick. "Get her off me! Get her off me! Don't let her take me! Tell Myrcella to take it back, take her doll back! Maege! Get her off me!"

 

Violet wished for a stiff drink, a joint, hell, she would settle for a bucket of ice cream. Paperwork blurred before her eyes and she stood up fast. Making coffee, Violet looked out the window at the quiet street. Harold and Bob pulled into the store driveway and ran inside with a small trunk. Tomorrow they will be back and she hopes to hell there will be more headway made on the poison case. First they need to have all the evidence concerning Jeyne set, Kevan will want it. Barbary and Jaime will be all over it as well. Sighing, Violet finished making her coffee and was already thinking of trying to get in the evidence fully in order now.

The sound of an ambulance racing past startled Violet a bit and she spilled some coffee on her hand. "Shit." She watched the streaks of coffee on her hand bead and fall to the floor. Violet started to sob and dropped the cup, wrapping her arms around herself. Tansy's words haunted her, because Violet's own mind has been haunting her since Robb was accused of such vile things. Roose admired her icy demeanor, he liked that she had no real ties to anyone. Robb was fun, he had been charming and good in bed. Violet wasn't in love, it wasn't anything that serious.

But she is a fucking detective! How could she not know she was sleeping with a monster. Violet went over every bit, every word the girls said, she searched her own mind. There was nothing.

"Ah, that's not true and you know it. Try again, really think, you didn't know, but you knew something was wrong. You kept your distance because of that instinct. Search your mind, it's there."

Violet dropped her cup on the floor and the coffee spilled all over her boots. It was Marge's voice, it was Maege's voice, it was a voice she didn't know. A shadow ahead went past and it was wrong in every way. Violet's eyes and mind rejected it. "No. No fucking way. I refuse to be haunted. If you can help with justice then great, but otherwise go haunt someone else." Closing her eyes tightly, Violet stood her ground as whatever it was touched her with an icy hand. Violet gasped at the freeze then it was gone, everything was gone.

It was as if she sped through a swirling maelstrom, her mind was flashing images that she never registered except in the corners of her eye. How the girls always avoided Robb, one time at a party, Myrcella crying as Joff and Robb led her away. It was a party and she was drinking, hanging out with Ygritte and Jon. A day she was with Robb and he dropped something from his coat pocket. A camcorder and he got mad when she touched it. Violet made some jokes about making dirty movies. Robb laughed but he looked strange when he said it was a project with Joff.

A camcorder. A CAMCORDER!

Violet opened her eyes and was grateful to see that she was alone. Rushing to the phone to call Roose, call the twins, she gave a silent thanks to whatever it was and a more fervent prayer that it never came back. Cat was going to be pissed at the intrusion, but Violet wasn't wasting a second to find hidden proof she KNOWS exists.  Violet couldn't explain her urgency, but something told her that things must become unraveled fast before a terrible something came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clegane House: Kid Fears by Indigo Girls  
> Joff: Down With The Sickness by Richard Cheese


	30. Night Shows

Using couch cushions, sleeping bags and blankets, Stannis, Shireen and Sansa created a sleeping space in front of the television screen. They put on a mindless comedy and Stannis had been laying between the girls. He would have been embarrassed to know how quickly he fell asleep but the girls weren't surprised, he was still recuperating. Both girls sat up, eating popcorn and staring without really watching, eyes seeing mindless colors. It got cold and Shireen moaned. "Ah, come on, dammit. Is it a nightmare or is she here? Sansa, are you with me? I really don't want to look." Sansa managed to mutter, "Not a nightmare. I'm here too, I'm gonna reach out and grab your hand." Shireen nodded and they both kept staring at the screen as their hands fumbled towards each other.

Both shrieked when they clasped hands until they recognized human flesh. After a minute, Shireen whispered.

"I...I don't hear her. No doll sounds. I don't feel her with us, but it feels like it's here. And, we both screamed and dad's still sleeping. Are we sharing a dream?" Shireen kept staring at the screen saw Sansa's hair flip as the older girl nodded. "I feel the same way. It's not her, but it's something. And it doesn't want to bug your dad, at least this ghost is considerate?" With a tiny mad laugh, the girl was about to look away from the television when Sansa gasped. The television program was different now. Shireen stared as she felt Sansa's hand tighten upon hers and breathed out, "That just can't be happening. This isn't right...what the fu-"

Bran and Arya sat at the newscaster desk with polite smiles full of neutral sarcasm, eyes bright as buttons. Both were dressed in traditional news anchor business suits and for once in their lives, both had good hair, good make up on their faces. Sansa couldn't help but notice and appreciate that even through her confusion and terror. Arya leaned a bit forward and folded her hands on the desk and began her report. "In news tonight from the edge of hell, here's what's coming up, just a little preview of the next few weeks. Warning, what you are about to see is graphic and stunning so don't look away, pry those eyes open if you have to! Make sure this scars into your heads, please."

The image of Sansa's siblings went away to replaced by quick flashes that were repeated. Jeyne holding Gregor's sawed off shotgun and Damon's head spraying into pulp. Shireen had muttered, "Well, that's not too bad and kind of predictable anyway." Sansa shrugged and agreed. But the images kept coming and some were worse, way worse. Lyanna Mormont covered in blood, grinning like a damned fool and Piggy pointing a gun at her head. Bodies surrounding them both. The girl screams, no, roars and rushes at the boy. With a look of terrible regret, the boy squeezes the trigger and Lyanna's head snaps back as she falls to the ground. 

Myrcella Baratheon swaying to a huge spinning person on fire, her eyes clearly devoid of any sanity. "Oh gods, I think that's Sandor Clegane!" It was clear by the ashes and another blackened twitching person that she was burning for sport. Sansa gasped as the images changed again, got so much worse.  Yara Greyjoy driving her car over Euron until he was pulp. Others ran by, Yara laughed and tore after them, running down every man until they were broken all over the street. Walda Frey watching with eager eyes as her father cried, all his dead children still being eaten by the dogs. The man screamed when his daughter rushed him and started to use a small hatchet to destroy her father's features.

Cat and Cersie looking beaten to all hell, trying their damnedest to kill each other. Sansa sat straight up at that and Shireen spoke with a very calm tone. "Uh, Sansa? Is..is that your freaking HEAD? And why does my aunt have her dad's head? They are literately hitting each other with heads!"

Bran was on screen, chuckling along with his sister. "That's right, folks! Head butting at it's finest. I bet a certain uppity older sister isn't happy over that image. Better learn how to fix that situation right quick, yeah?"

A flicker and Bran was gone, more images streamed, each more chilling than the last. Shireen standing bloody, holding a gore covered knife and screaming on the widow's peak. Her father bloody, his intestines peeking out from his stomach, trying to reach her but Shireen leans on the railing and it gives way. Stannis is dead before Shireen falls broken to the ground below, her eyes seeing nothing. "Oh hell, no. No, that won't, can't happen. I can't kill my own father, I wouldn't ever, I promised him that long before I learned how to waterboard him."

Sansa gave a tiny glance of worry at Shireen, if she is this girl's stepmother, would she go through torture and interrogation? And she mentally slapped herself back to the situation at hand. I can't go as crazy as this situation is making me. The screen kept tossing mayhem and chaos at them, faster and faster. Jeyne slamming her head into a mirror while sobbing, over and over as if trying to kill herself. A clearly dead Gregor was behind her. Unella running at Barbary with a bone saw as the crone swung with a metal bat. Cersei being beaten to death by Jaime Lannister's golden arm, now crimson. Just past them was Ygritte giving Qyburn a very live autopsy.

Violet with a smile that stretched far too wide as she hunted down Harold and Bob, shooting both several times, toying with them. Kyra sitting on top of a trussed up Alyn, humming as she scalped him. Ramsay screaming, begging as Theon drove with his abusive lover tied up next to him. Theon was sobbing and laughing as he drove the truck over the bluff. Roose and Kevan hung lifelessly, swaying in front of the small courthouse, Gendry's body pale and bloated in the sand. Podrick and Bronn crawling, hurt too badly to fight anymore, dragging themselves away from Yara and Ros, only to encounter Myrcella who was setting her own self on fire.

Vic tied to a tree and clearly flayed alive. So many bodies and a horrible praying mantis form seemed to climb over every death, a terrible half seen shadow. A too tall, too pale and unnatural stiff lady seemed to watch with a cold hateful delight. Arya sitting with wide eyes, staring at her own bloody hands before standing up and calmly walking over Tommen's body. Leaping off the cliff, it was the first time that Sansa ever saw her sister look graceful and she prayed to never see it again.   

Arya and Bran came back on the screen and offered empty smiles. Arya tilted her head and spoke with a bright painful calmness. "This has been an exclusive special report and we hope you paid attention. You don't have long to fix this shit show. It isn't going to be justice, it's going to be slaughter. You let out something you shouldn't have. Fix it. If real justice doesn't happen, the Lady will make sure that her form of it happens instead."

The screen went blank, dark to reflect the girls wide eyes faces and the china doll standing behind them. Both girls screamed, Stannis sat up, yelling and the ghost was gone.

 

Gregor stared at Unella and spread his arms, yelling. "The girl wasn't mentally dysfunctional! She wasn't traumatized or molested or beaten! Out of all the kids that were having trouble tonight, she was the LEAST problem! It was out of nowhere and it went from sleepwalking to a fucking seizure! Do your tests again!"  Unella was just as stressed and tired as the large giant in her face. "Fuck you, Clegane! I am NOT making Ygritte go through all of that again. We did a CAT scan, MRI and both myself and my father have examined Arya. There is nothing, not a single physical reason for it. We have no choice but to make sure that the girl isn't having an emotional issue."

Shoving the doctor aside, Gregor stormed into the room that contained Arya. The girl was sitting up, wearing the cotton smock, eyes wide and unseeing. He pointed at her then looked back at Unella. "She is catatonic and suddenly her brother upstairs is doing the same fucking thing! This is a mental issue to you? I have to call her mother and what am I telling the woman who might be poisoning the entire fucking island?" Unella marched over to Gregor and snarled up at him while slamming her fists into his massive chest.

"I don't care what you tell her, you fucking gorilla! I have a boy in here raving out of his fucking mind after stabbing his own penis off with an ice pick! I have a catatonic boy that was healing just fine two hours ago and you bring me another one! I don't know what is happening around here but I have fucking had it! You need to get over the past, Clegane. Petyr is dead and no one gives a shit what happens to kids anymore! Stop treating me like shit and I'll try to treat you like a human being!"

Gregor pushed Unella against the wall and put his face so close to hers that their noses touched. "Woman, you have been a thorn in my side since we were in fucking school together. You will be a thorn in my side until one of us gets planted in the ground. We aren't ever going to be friends. I want you to do your fucking job and do it right. You are the one who has never let go of the fucking past, sweetie. Get the fuck over yourself, do your damned job. Concentrate on your patients and not how much you hate me."

Arya suddenly slumped onto the bed and then started to cry. Gregor and Unella rushed over to the bed, forgetting their war in favor of the waking girl. "Why am I in the hospital? Am I sick, did my mother poison me?" Unella examined the girl, she was fine but unable to recall her outburst or why she was out of her bed, in a new location. Gregor took the girl back home, grumbling the whole way. Unella had gone upstairs to find Bran eating applesauce, unable to recall his sudden frozen sitting from earlier. She decided it wasn't worth alerting Cat Stark about right away.

 

"You have no right! Get out of my son's room! I am calling my lawyer right now!" Cat almost struck Violet's smirking face as the woman dug through her son's room as if she had any right to touch his items! Roose forced their way in, letting even those creepy eighties twins into her home.

"Go call Barbary but it won't do you any good, Cat. This isn't about your poisoning case, its an entirely different matter. Another crime and it's all about your deceased son Robb Stark. The only room we shall search is his. I have a signed warrant from Kevan Lannister. Calling the Lannisters won't help you. When I spoke with Kevan, they were transporting a very maddened and wounded Joff to the hospital. Looks like the boy tried to castrate himself and will be comfy in a straitjacket very soon, I imagine. So the Lannisters are rather busy right now."   

Cat paced the hallway while Roose lounged in Robb's doorway, supervising the others. Violet and the twins searched Robb's room and by the time they went through every single thing, the purple haired detective's heart was broken. Tears streamed onto her purple slick lips and she held up the camcorder. "There's more than enough on here, I only peeked but...we have the proof we need." Cat screeched and tried to attack Violet, it took Roose threatening prison for the woman to calm down.

The twins did not come up empty handed either. A small box full of different size and color underwear, all female. One pair was tiny, with winnie the pooh waving jauntily all over the cotton. Faded spots of blood ruined it and many other panties had spots as well. A thong that was delicate lace was stiffened with white. A pair that was plain blue cotton, ripped half to shreds, covered in old blood. "We have much to bring to our lab, match up all this DNA." Two hunting knives, four rifles, a rusty speculum, several brands and more came forth and Cat cried for her dead beloved son.

 

Kevan Lannister sat down stiffly in a steel chair and gave a disapproving frown to the others. The twins were rubbing their eyes and sniffing, Violet looked like she might throw up again, Roose seemed to be aged. Surely whatever was on the camcorder couldn't be that bad. Roose nodded at Harold, who reluctantly started the tape back at the beginning. Within moments, Kevan was wincing and holding a trembling hand over his mouth. A Robb Stark that no one except a few girls knew, was on screen. His eyes were wild, he was so cold and cruel, Myrcella was so young, sobbing and begging for the vile boy to stop hurting her.

They watched as he taunted and branded the little girl as he raped her, while Joff encouraged from the background, it was clear he was the one filming. The next clip showed them forcing a much younger Sansa and Marge to have sex with each other. Joff forcing a wine bottle inside Myrcella while Robb filmed it, laughing. A clip of Walda on the ground, naked, bloody, bruised and bloated, sobbing. The boys making fun of her cruelly, forcing her to pose in disgusting ways for them. And then the clip that was the worst but the best, the one they needed.

Joff and Robb took turns torturing and killing Maege, they also took turns filming it. The attack was so savage, that poor woman was fully aware they were going to murder her. She fought so hard for her life it brought tears to even Kevan's eyes. "I would give anything for my nephew to be sane and in jail right now. I know you probably don't believe that but it's true. I wish Robb were alive and Joff were sane. I am near retirement and I would have celebrated it by putting those two monsters away for life. I swear it. But what am I to do with this horror? Robb is dead and Joff is raving like a lunatic, he castrated himself before my brother and nephew could stop him."

Violet gave a small bitter laugh. "And yet again, there is no way to give justice."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran, Arya, Sansa, Shireen: Zombies Ate My Neighbors by Single File


	31. Rising Tides

Tansy sucked down her fifth can of energy drink and listened to her heart patter. Fixing her hair quick in the mirror, Tansy wished she could afford to go home and sleep. Her face looked thirty and she only celebrated her twenty fourth birthday four months ago. She grinned at her image anyway, her body didn't look tired, no, ma'am, it looked rocking, thank you very much. Tansy never understood why everyone called her a slut and a whore. Just because she has a great body and enjoyed showing it? Because she had sex with boys and girls? Who knows. 

But just because she might look like a stripper pole was a career choice, doesn't mean it was. Tansy was proud to be the main reporter of these shit stained rocks they called an island. No one believed that Tansy didn't just fuck her professors in order to complete a four year college on journalism. Luckily, Tansy still didn't give a shit what others thought. She came back from the mainland to flaunt her degree, not to stay. But as anyone who lived there would say, it sucks you in, it keeps you if it wants to.

Tansy missed the damned ferry after she shoved the degree in faces and got drunk with other faces she was friendly with. The only person that was willing to give her a ride over the bridge was Yara Greyjoy. The woman had fought with her family and had decided to leave. Both were determined to get the hell off the island and move on with their lives. They ended up in a motel near the bridge and spent the night. Tansy got a small apartment and became the island's eyes and voice and Yara captained her father's boats. Yara and Tansy became closer. Tansy was bisexual, Yara was a lesbian and it never mattered to them what anyone thought.

Things have gotten increasingly serious between them and Tansy was toying with buying an engagement ring. And now shit has exploded everywhere for both of them. Euron and Vic have Yara and won't let Tansy over. Tansy is busy anyway, murders, rapes and cover ups abound. No one wants to speak with her, she is used to that but Tansy is determined. After Violet kicked Tansy out of the police station, she saw things were abuzz at the hospital. She went over, knew better than to bother medical staff while they were working. So she hung in the corners, listening, writing, recording what she can. Her phone was her best friend besides Yara.

Around two in the morning, Tansy took a nap in her car, she simply had to rest for a few hours. Now it was morning and it was time for breakfast and to see what would happen next. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and headed for the cafe. She used their bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her armpits and put on new deodorant. The huge amount of energy drinks and the small amount of drugs was enough to make her bright eyed and ready to face the day. As Tansy sipped a coffee and demolished a blueberry muffin, she watched the street, ready for anything.

 

Only Arya wasn't present for breakfast, given permission to sleep and rest easy for the day. Gregor had warned the girl not to get used to it. The rest were present for breakfast and no one looked very good. Sandor and Gregor were clearly the most sleep deprived. But all of them had bags under their eyes. Sandor, Raff, Polliver and Lyanna looked like they had been in a boxing match that they all lost. They almost made Jeyne feel normal about her own bruised up appearance.

Gregor made eye contact with Lyanna, Myrcella, Tommen, Rickon and Robin.

"I want the chores finished from yesterday. I want your normal chores on the regular list to be done. Sandor is in charge, Piggy will also be respected and listened to. If I come home to see anything but working children, I will make yesterday's punishments seem like a hug on your birthday from your beloved Gram Gram." He waited for the weary nods then Gregor glared at Raff and Polliver. "You two assholes, we are taking my truck. While I take Jeyne to see Kevan, you two will go directly to Roose. When you are done, you'll wait in the truck. You talk to no one, you go nowhere. You wait for me and you come back home. Both of you are as grounded as every kid here. Don't see this is a field trip, boys."

 

Tansy was on her second cup of coffee and a bit of lemon danish when Vic entered the cafe. He went and ordered a coffee then to Tansy's shock, he came to loom over her, staring down coldly. Putting down her coffee, she waited for him to call her names or attempt some sort of smiting. Vic took a deep breath and spoke in a deadpan low voice.

"I do not approve of your relationship with my niece. I do not approve of you. Not because you are gay. Because you are a whore, you even look like a whore as if you are proud of it. You are the scum of our radical media and that is worse than being a whore. However, Yara loves you and has spent much time persuading myself and Euron that this will not change. So you are welcome at our home and we will all suffer your presence."

"Thank you, Mr. Greyjoy." Tansy knew enough that It's useless to fight with a Greyjoy. She just gave him a brilliant smile full of teeth she kept her sharp words behind, like a gate holding back snarling dogs.  Vic gruffly told her she can call him by his name then he walked away. Tansy texted Yara, saying she would be by later on and that she loved her, even if her uncles were barbaric. She pretended to be busy on her laptop while Vic sat with his coffee at a table meant for a group.

A few moments later, Tansy saw Ramsay Bolton and Yara's little brother come into the cafe, heading for Vic's table. Tansy was thrilled that she decided to have the extra danish and secretly started to record the meeting. It was hard to hear them and it wasn't like Tansy could go any closer or give any indication of listening. Not that it would matter, it looked like a domestic matter but Tansy also would have proof for Yara if something in this meeting goes wrong. It was reason enough for the reporter and she stared intently at her laptop, earphones in her ears as if she was hearing something playing.

Her attention was caught by movement outside the window. Gregor Clegane's truck pulled up and folks piled out. Tansy only saw the briefest glimpse of Jeyne before the girl was surrounded by Gregor, Raff and Polliver. They hovered over her protectively as they crossed over towards the police station. Tansy hurried to record it and type a note, there would be no point in trying to go after them. There wasn't a chance in hell they would let her speak to Jeyne. Men were fucking stupid sometimes. Don't they get that Tansy was on the side of the public, was on Jeyne's side?

Sighing, Tansy went back to recording the other table but she started writing a quick article on behalf of the quick glance of Jeyne she did have.

 

"Hey, Unella! I think I figured out how to save Cersei and Cat! I figured out that the poisoner was really you all along. I deduced it out of how you look like you'd destroy the world if you could." Unella snorted and ignored her mother. Sighing, Barbary went to brush past Unella to leave the hospital and she saw what Unella was staring at. "Ah, there goes the Clegane posse. And that is reason for the look on your face, of course. You can't just let things go, can you? Ah, well, I must head off to work. I was only here to make sure your father had his new tie."

Unella glared at her mother and sneered. "Off to keep criminals free and make sure the innocent pay for it. Convenient that you feel ready to come back into action now." Barbary turned to face her daughter and started to walk menacingly towards her. Up until Unella turned sixteen, it was a move that would scare her into submission, it still scared most folks. But now the good doctor simply stares icily at her mother, refusing to back down. "Daughter, do you want to explain what you mean by that remark?"

A burst of bitter laughter. "Your lawyer voice and your nurse voice are both awful and don't work on me. Then again, I don't think you have a mother voice, do you? Not really. What I meant is your timing, mommy dearest of mine. When I needed services, you weren't available, you weren't ready. Now that actual vile people need defending, here you are with your super cunt cape ready to fly!" The blow was not very hard, but the diamond ring on Barbary's ancient fingers was and cut a thin path on Unella's left cheek.

"You will not talk like that to me, save that for your fucking friends if you have any. I gave up being a lawyer for you, over you! I had to retire because of you and that fucking gorilla! So fuck you, Unella and fuck them. And your little snipe about not helping your fucking Cleganes when those punks needed a lawyer? Who paid the fucking bill for Jamie? Not you. Who got them through detoxing? Not you. YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE FOR YOUR SHIT, UNELLA? TRY USING A FUCKING MIRROR! TRY FIGHTING MORE WITH GREGOR! YOU TWO CAN STARE IN THE MIRROR TOGETHER AND CRY YOUR FUCKING WOES TO IT!"

Unella screamed, her face a drawn out mask of pain and rage as she shoved her mother into the glass door. "I HATE YOU! I should have finished what I started that night, you know! I should have let him do it, he would have and we could have-" What halted Unella's screeching voice and the twitching hands heading for Barbary's throat was the way her mother reacted. Her mother was never shocked, never afraid of anything. Yet now the old cunt had a look in her eyes as if she didn't recognize Unella at all and her voice was truly full of shock. "Unella! Watch what you say!"

But just before Barbary said that, she whispered, "Kali, is that you? Have I lost my mind? Did I die and go to the hells already?" Unella backed up, trying for composure. She didn't give a fuck why her mother was having flashbacks of a dead woman and didn't care. But she did need to watch what she said, true and Unella was already stunned that she had gotten so savage so fast.

Ygritte had already called for Qyburn, mother and daughter were famous for their fighting. But the nurse has never seen them get physical on each other before. Qyburn came rushing forward and helped his wife to her feet. "For shame! Unella, how could you! Both of you can't brawl in the hospital, I have begged you not to do this! Please, let's go all calm down." Unella was already walking away fast and Barbary struggled to go out the door.

"I have to get to the courthouse. If I am not breathing down Kevan's throat, he might think to get brave. Jaime is already undone and broken and so is Joff now. I don't want to talk about it. Unella is losing what bit of sanity she has, Qyburn. Something isn't right with her, I mean it. She's gotten so hateful and aggressive these past few days. It's like all the past sins I've committed against her in her mind are all due." Barbary didn't mention she was just as disturbed at how quick she herself had wanted, craved the fight in the first place.

 

Kevan was smooth, charming and took Jeyne's small hand into his two larger manicured ones. Jeyne had seen this elegant man before, he is an important Lannister and part of the law. He was very nice and they sat in a fancy office. Gregor didn't seem to like Kevan but then again, Gregor didn't like anyone but his family. He sat in the chair, angry and silent, demanding with his eyes that Kevan do something. Jeyne accepted a can of soda and a fancy danish that she nibbled on but found dry and overly sweet. Her mouth only seemed to get drier as Kevan started to sit at his desk and smile, speaking in his fancy way.

"Well, first I would like to express my sympathy for your terrible attack and I am very glad to see you already back on your feet. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to allow me a chance to chat with you. I am the attorney that will be handling your case. Do you understand that much, Jeyne? I am your lawyer, I am sort the poeple's lawyer." Gregor laughed in a barking angry way and Kevan glared at him. Jeyne nodded. "I understand. You will speak for me in court and help me send Damon and Joff to jail for what they did to me." Kevan gave her a pained smile. "Yes, that is the basic idea, dear."

Flipping through his folders, Kevan gave a slight frown. "I have read the medical reports and I am saddened that you suffered such grievous injuries. The good news is we have a good amount of solid evidence against your attackers. Also, we have several eye witnesses that saw the two men leave the cave that you were laying in. We have physical evidence on the sand as well. It is clear who did it. It is clear that the men are guilty of injuring you. We have you in your right mind able to tell us what happened. So this is all good. But we do have a few snags, Jeyne." Gregor sat up straighter and Jeyne tilted her head at Kevan. How can snags happen when they are guilty and everyone knows it and there's evidence?

"Last night, Joff started to scream about being attacked by a woman no one could see. He managed to stab himself before others could stop him. He is in the mental ward, Jeyne. According to the doctors, he is legally insane right now. There is no way he can defend himself in court. We have to wait to see if Joff is well enough to be considered sane before we can take him to court." Jeyne shook her head. "No, Sir. You don't understand. Joff wasn't crazy when he attacked me, just on drugs and drunk. He knew what he was doing, Sir! He is lying, he isn't crazy, just a monster." Kevan gave a patronizing smile to Jeyne.

"Yes, Joff was sane when he attacked you. But he is not sane anymore, Jeyne. I saw him myself, he had to be restrained and heavily sedated. He just keeps screaming about ghosts, dolls and other things that make no sense. I know that he had copious amounts of drugs found in his system and perhaps it has finally snapped his mind. I do not know but I do know that we cannot bring Joff to court. He has been committed to the small mental health institution we have, Jeyne. That leaves Damon." Jeyne sighed and could only hope that Joff suffered. She didn't like it and it was a trick most likely. At least Joff was locked away somewhere. And there was Damon.

"We know Damon is sane, dear. And his lawyer is a very sharp, hateful woman. I want you to understand that if we go to court against Damon, Barbary is going to come after you very hard. She will make it all seem like it's your fault or that Damon was forced into it by Joff." Jeyne gave a small giggle. "Look at me, does this look like it was my fault? And Damon was trying to rape me before Joff even showed up! Joff just joined in. We just have to tell the truth and I am the truth! Even when I heal, Unella took lots and lots of pictures of me." Kevan's eyes flickered up to Gregor's. "I want her seen by a therapist at the hospital today. I also want a full neurological work up done. Today, please." 

Jeyne glared and her hands curled around the arms of chair tight. "I am not stupid or crazy. I am not defiled. I don't need more doctors. I need to go to court and make sure that Damon goes to jail." Kevan gave another patronizing smile to Jeyne. "I don't think any of those things. But Barbary will say them and try to make others believe it. So we need to prove her wrong. The tests are irritating but it won't take that long. If you want to take this to a trial, we must be prepared in every way. But, I do want to mention to you that you do have one other option. I can get Barbary to make a deal with us, sort of a way to make Damon pay but you won't have to face court or any of this dirty slander. It would get Damon time in jail for at least half a year and then he would have to go through-"

"No, thank you. I want him to go to court and see me. I want him to see that I am putting him in jail for a long time. He wasn't just hurting me, Sir. They were talking about killing me after they were done, Sir. Damon needs to see me in court. I want him to fear for his life from me, to see that I can take years away from him, take his freedom. He took from me, Sir. It's only fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tansy: Bad Reputation by Avril Lavigne  
> Unella/Barbary: Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi  
> Jeyne: Stand by R.E.M


	32. Sting of Sea Salt

Jeyne saw Tansy in the little cafe on their way in and wished she could at least wave to the nice smile she got. No one smiles at Jeyne anymore. Polly doesn't smirk and say something to make her stomp her foot and call him a name before running as he launches after her. Raff doesn't use his teasing soft voice to test how far he can flirt before she starts to insult him back, or join Polly in bullying her. Piggy doesn't make her laugh and doesn't swear and talk to her normal anymore. No, they all hover or avoid her. Polly and Raff acted like bodyguards, like someone was going to attack her.

Only Sandor and Gregor treat her regular, or at least she thinks so. Sandor is always grumpy and quiet and that hasn't changed at all. Gregor seems a little angrier than usual but he was clear that it had nothing to do with her personal self. No, Jeyne knows Gregor has lots of stuff on his mind to be mad about. Making sure there was justice for her, making sure that Polly and Raff are safe. They will be safe from Roose, she heard Gregor say that in the truck. Jeyne was shocked to discover the sheriff even had thought they killed Lyanna's mother! 

Gregor worried that they would go to jail for a murder they didn't do. He worries that Lyanna will murder Polly and Raff. It was funny at first, but Jeyne isn't thinking it's funny anymore. Lyanna wasn't joking around that day, she was REALLY going to use that chainsaw on Polly if she reached him. Jeyne was not happy to hear this and frowned, deciding to have a firm talk to the girl. Yes, Gregor had so much on his head. He also had the extra kids to worry about. Jeyne doesn't understand why they were still there when they had mothers with huge fancy houses to go back to.

Gregor has to worry about their visits to their mothers. He worried about the father that came for her and Piggy. Jeyne wasn't worried about the father, Gregor said he can't touch her. Jeyne doesn't care about this father and told everyone so. Piggy said the same thing. Raff and Polly told them that parents were overrated. They picked up the boys after they saw the fancy lawyer and Gregor said they had to see Unella. Groaning, Polly asked if they could just take the truck and go. Gregor whacked his head and said they could go to the cafe, until he saw Vic was in there.

 

Unella was already on edge, off balance, unable to get a grip. She was about to tell her father that she was going home early then she turned the hospital corridor. Gregor was there with Jeyne, talking to Ygritte about something. On the bench nearby were Raff and Polliver. As if on feet that were not her own, Unella started to head towards them and Gregor saw her out of the corner of his eye. Leaping from Jeyne, he blocked her path. He had seen her eyes focused on the two boys and they had widened their own eyes as she headed to them.

"Uh uh. Forget whatever is in your brain. Have a question? Ask me." Unella looked slowly up to Gregor's eyes and he was taken slightly aback at how fierce she looked. "I have a right to-" Gregor's face turned both incredulous and thunderous all at once. "Since when do you fucking care beyond writing the checks, Unella? You know, all the times I have threatened the boy to send him back to you, I never did and never would. He doesn't want to talk to you, if he did, he knows where you are. Unless you are here to work on Jeyne, go away. Run off and be important, it's what you do. Bye bitch."

Unella felt a terrible pain, a hideous tearing regret and a rage that spread through her. Her fist slammed into Gregor's chin before she could stop herself. Gregor rubbed his jaw and started towards her menacingly. Another suddenly got in his way, facing the doctor. "What? What do you want, before he rips you apart?" Unella calmed herself as she stared at Polliver. "I just...I wanted to make sure the meeting went well. That you were well." She wished he would look at her without that cold look, just once but he always looked at her the way she looked at her own mother.

Polliver gave a short bitter laugh. "That's it? You punched Gregor and acted like a fool over that? It went well, I am fine, thanks. Why do you suddenly give a shit now?" A large hand descended onto the tense shoulder. "That's enough. I'm not going to hit your mother, go calm Jeyne before she comes to rescue us all." Nodding, Polliver turned like he would leave then he got in Unella's distressed face. "You didn't even have the decency to visit me while I was away. Were you afraid that my grand-cunt would catch you? Leave us alone. You wanted out, you got it!" 

Gregor kept his angry eyes on Unella while he pulled Polliver away, shoving him towards Raff. The handsome blonde gave those fucking violet eyes of cold disdain to her as he tried to comfort his friend. Jeyne limped over to Polliver and gave eyes of sadness to Unella. That seemed to hurt and enrage her further. "Are you satisfied, Unella? Any other traumas you want to cause today? Huh? What the fuck is your problem?" Unella wasn't looking at him, she was watching the shadow, squinting, it was just past Jeyne.

"You should make her move away from that. It probably is hungry." Gregor stared at Unella then shook her. "Hey! What the living hell are you on? Unella? Mother fucker. You aren't my fucking problem, you know that? You aren't my fucking problem, okay? Our son, he is my fucking problem, so are all those other kids, so you need to fuck off. I mean it, focus on my words, Unella. Go home, go anywhere. Go away, fuck off." Unella shivered and pointed at the long thin arms trying to form around Jeyne, unable to but trying very hard.

Unella took two steps back out of Gregor's grip and giggled. Then looked up at Gregor and giggled again. Gregor stared at her like she was insane and Unella felt that was possibly correct. She giggled then shook her head as she kept backing up. Pointing towards Jeyne but looking at Gregor, she spoke. The others were staring too but that didn't matter anymore. Unella spoke but she kept taking steps away, it was best, it was safest.

"You better get that girl justice, husband. Get her justice or that shadow will take her. I think something already took me. Yes, I think I know why I was seeking you out, why I needed to see you, Polliver. I needed to say something. I am sorry that you have to hear this sober, son. I am sorry, I really did love you both. But I saw Barbary in me, I knew it would rise and I would rather you never saw me that way. I am sorry, I loved you and goodbye. Okay."

Gregor was shocked and unwillingly concerned as he watched his estranged wife walk backwards until she reached an exit door and flew out of it.

 

He wanted to go after her but he had to worry about the kids. They were all staring in silence, Polliver glancing at his father for guidance on this craziness. Ygritte yelled over, "I already let her father know. I saw it too. Okay, I have someone to work on Jeyne, Gregor." With a sigh, Gregor led the trio towards the neurology area. As Jeyne went with a technician for the labs, Gregor muttered to Polliver. "I'll check on Unella later. Don't worry about it."

Polliver nodded slightly. "Do you remember when you got custody of me, how much of an asshole I was? When I told you that if the other kids didn't have to call you father then I didn't either?" Gregor raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You were really pissed off because you didn't want the other kids around, you hated that I fostered kids. So I told you that I didn't give a fuck if you called me daddy anymore or Gregor as long as you said it with respect or I'd beat your ass."

Polliver grinned. "Yeah, you got the reason why wrong though. I wasn't really angry, well, I was but I was scared. I thought it meant you didn't want me. That you would get so many kids, you'd send me back to live with her. Holidays were fucking shitty enough afterwards with her and the grandcunt." Gregor gave him a hard pat on the back. "I fought to get you to get custody of you. Why would I ever have given you back? Idiocy and paranoia come from your mother and grandmother's line. Don't catch it."

 

Sansa smiled brightly at Sandor's frown. "Please? I just want to visit with my siblings. Gregor always allows siblings to have supervised visitations. You are here to supervise and I am here to visit. Please? I am very worried about Arya and Rickon. I just want to see them for a few minutes. Come on, Sandor. I can't even see my poor brother Bran in the hospital because of my mother! Just for a few minutes!  Anywhere you want, here or I can just pop in and say hello?" Sandor had been in the middle of a much needed nap and decided he just didn't care. "Fine. Rickon can't stop his chores and Arya isn't allowed to wander. Twenty minutes and then you leave."

Sandor was already back to sleep in his lawn chair by the time Sansa managed to locate one of her siblings. She saw a scraggly boy, trying to bathe a bunch of roaming dogs. Rickon hugged her tightly and burst into tears. "Are you here to take us?" Sansa blinked her own tears away and hugged him harder. "No, I wish I could but they won't let me. I came to visit and see if you were okay." Letting her go and wiping his eyes, Rickon looked up at his older sister.

"They spank harder than dad ever did. They don't hit as hard as Robb or burn us like he used to and they aren't scary like him. Scary like mom but not so much. Like, almost but not really. But they hit harder. But if you talk about hard stuff, they listen, like real hearing and if you are scared or cry, it is okay here. They can talk to you and make it better. But you can't eat whatever you want and we are the maids! I have lots of chores. Robin sleeps in a dog bed. I take care of all the dogs now. I really like them, I like to be with them. I want to go with you but if I can't, I like here better than with mom, maybe. Sandor and Gregor call me a werewolf. I like that."

Sansa caught most of it and was relieved that Rickon seemed better for the place. "I'm glad you get to be with the dogs. You always loved dogs. I will visit whenever I can, I promise. And yeah, this is a good place to stay safe for now. I know it's different but I think a good werewolf can withstand such a measly challenge." Rickon puffed up and gave a howl.

 

Arya was sitting in the living room and eating stale potato chips when Sansa walked in. "Hey! I hope you saw Rickon, he really misses you. Ugh, you are damp and stink of wet dog. Must have found Rickon." Sansa arched an eyebrow. "How nice. Why do you get the special treatment when every other person I saw was doing chores of some sort?" Sansa sat down after shoving Arya's legs off the couch and waited for Arya to speak.

"According to the house and the doctor, I had a sleepwalking incident that sparked a seizure that sparked catatonic behavior. Then I was fine but I was at the hospital all night so I got to sleep in and take the day off. Gregor told me not to get used to it."

Sansa leaned closer to her sister and asked softly, "According to them that is what happened. What really happened? Because I had a really interesting night myself." Arya made sure no one was listening then leaned into her sister. "It was the scariest, freakiest and most exciting fucking thing that has ever happened to me! Oh my god, you really got the message? I really did all that with Bran? I thought so but wasn't sure you got the message or that Shireen would understand it! Or if the ghost doll would stop us."

"Oh no, we saw it and you looked great, both of you. Scared the shit out of us and I am a bit confused. I mean, how did you see and do that? How do I stop this thing? Shireen went to see if the twins will bring the doll back to the house. Will that help? I mean, how can I get justice for others? I can't make Damon plead guilty for Jeyne. What can I do for a dead woman? How do I fix this? And how did you know?"

Arya put a hand over Sansa's mouth.

"Stop! Way too many mouth words. I don't know how to save anyone, I just knew to give the message. First it was a feeling that just sort of hit me then after I fell asleep or thought I was asleep it came to me. I sat up and started to feel this urgency, this terror, this knowledge was in me! I just don't remember walking or screaming anything. I remember the sudden visions of what will happen. I knew that I had to tell you and I felt Bran then. He was in my head and helped me see the newscast room. We just started to speak and it was like we were told but heard no voices. But I could hear a voice, it was a whisper that made no sound but it was felt. There is another though, the one you released. She has a voice, it's not a nice one but I think she hides under other injustice faces. I can't make any sense of this, I can't explain a whisper feeling, dammit! I just know that justice must happen. Confessions given, guilt rendered, justice. See, it's all ramble thoughts like that."

 

Cersei stared down at her poor golden boy. He was laying in a bed, restrained, drugged and mutilated as well as deranged. She heard the door open and she stiffened. It wasn't medical staff, no, it was her brother and father. "Get out. I want to be alone with my son." Tywin went to touch her arm and Cersei backed up, hissing, "Don't you dare touch me. You and my uncle were going to commit me! Rather than assist my children, you were going to scare them into silent submissive puppets. And so who do I think forced Joff into insanity? What drugs did you slip him? Was it in a drink?"

Tywin gave his daughter a stern and offended look. "Young lady, I would never stoop so low as to resort to drugs to force Joff into insanity. The boy was already halfway there. I have never used drugs for myself or anyone else. I doubt Jaime or your uncle would do such a thing, to make a boy willingly castrate himself? You know us better than that, I would hope! Yes, I would have silenced the children, kept them close. I would have had you committed long enough for the true poisoners to be found. But I wouldn't poison or drug Joff, I would have let Jaime and Kevan handle the court cases."

"Then it was that little drug dealer back on the island! Just like his family that we drove off...and wait, they get it from Euron Greyjoy, that's why he was banished! I will go after them, look what they, look what those filthy drugs did to my boy!" Tywin grabbed Cersei's arm then and she bared her teeth at him. "You will do no such thing! Enough scandals for our family, don't you think? We can quietly look into that later, dear. But first, let's get you through your own trial? Not to mention, you have two more children that you wish to have home again someday."

Cersei pulled away from her father, not caring that it caused her further pain. "Don't touch me. You forced me to give my other two children to Gregor for safety. I have to wait for a visit, supervised, just in case I hurt them. So I'll stay with Joff and comfort him the best I can. They are smearing his name everywhere. Cat texted me about some films the boys had made. It's out there now, father. Maybe you should be dealing with that rather than with me."

Jaime made a sound of disgust and Tywin's eyes flashed dangerously at his daughter. "Oh yes. We know all about it. Kevan saw them, Jaime was shown certain parts and I refuse to look, hearing was enough to turn my stomach. You would do well not to remind me of your devotion to your son! Do you want to know the truth? I was furious to see Joff's new mental state! Like your uncle and brother, I am disgusted at what you let him become! If I had a clue that was happening-" 

Cersei gave a jagged laugh as she did the most appalling thing. She shoved her father, hard enough to make him skid backwards then gave him the middle finger, both of them, the vulgarity of it all felt WONDERFUL.

"Oh fuck you! Fuck you, you KNEW! You knew what he was, you knew that Petyr coming to the door over Myrcella, it was over Joff. You were aware he was playing games with Robb, you at least had a basic fucking idea? Didn't you? First you ignored what Jaime and I did for years, you then ignored what Robert did, now you want to deny over Joff? Get out! Get out or I will cause a whole new scandal by personally dragging your refined elderly ass out of my son's room!"

Jaime helped Tywin to steady himself. "Cersei! What the hell is wrong with you? Come, father, let's go. She needs time alone with her son and probably her lawyer." Tywin glared at his daughter, trying to regain his stony composure.

"She will indeed need that wretched Barbary. That is another thing to lay at the feet of both you and your repulsive son! You brought that NIGHTMARE back into our lives! Do you know how hard it was for Kevan and I to force her into resigning just for you to bring back her mummified corpse? We had to resort to using a murder just to bring that woman down! And now she is back in our lives! Wasn't it YOUR SON that was with Damon raping that girl? Wasn't it YOU and Cat that were called out as poisoners? You ruined more than just your name, you've ruined our family! You've thrown your family and your name into the dirt! We should let you and your son go down, go as low as you want, cut you off and pretend you don't exist."

Cersei looked at Joff and gently smoothed the sweaty hair, speaking in a soft singsong voice.

"The day you gave me no choice but to be friends with Cat. The day you made me marry Robert. The day I begged you to let me divorce him, when I found myself pregnant with Joff. The day I knew it was Jaime's own son with me and I begged him to run off with me. But when he started to pack, you found him and talked him out of it. So blame yourselves too for this. I never should have let the boys play together. I never should have conspired with Cat and kept our boys on this cursed island once we saw how bad it was for them. I should have used the poison sooner and on not only Robert. Some for my father, a little for my uncle and brothers, a bit for Cat and Ned. Some for Robb. Then let Joff take care of Sansa and that brat Arya himself. Get out or else. GET OUT!"

Jaime and Tywin turned at the sound of the door swinging open. "You heard the clearly stressed and grieving mother, gentlemen. Get out of her room and I'm going to have a chat, just girl talk."

 

Barbary noted the look in the eyes of the men. It wasn't good at all. She herself didn't like the wildness of Cersei's eyes either and rushed to shut the door on the men. Barbary gave a gasp and grasped the wall behind her briefly. "Kali? Is that you?" The shadow was gone and Barbary sighed. She didn't have time for haunting, she needed to focus on keeping Cersei and Cat from becoming unhinged.

Her phone was going crazy. Qyburn was upset over Unella, Cat was shrieking about her son's vile tape and here was Cersei clearly going insane. Barbary decided whatever drama Unella was involved in was her own problem. What happened earlier was too distressing and confusing to think on, Barbary did what she always did. Concentrated on her work rather than family. It was best that way. After all, Cersei and Cat always thought of their families first and look how well that turned out?

Then again, if anyone understood sacrificing for their horrid child, it was something Barbary felt she could write a book about. Barbary ignored Qyburn's texts and calls, focusing on trying to silence Cersei while calling to calm Cat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne: Can't Smile Without You by Barry Manilow  
> Gregor/Polliver/Unella: Bitch Came Back by Theory of a Deadman  
> Lannisters: Civil War by Guns N Roses


	33. Sharks In The Water

Vic frowned as Ramsay Bolton smirked at him, Theon sitting nervously next to him.

"Theon, your missing finger, I was told it was flayed off by Ramsay. That is only one of the abuses he has caused you. You have left him three times and always went back. Clearly you don't know what you want, boy. I would like you to come back home just for a bit at least. Do you know what your uncle did to your sister after your father died? I showed up to find Yara and two of her friends beaten and bound in the basement. Can you even think what your uncle would have done without intervention?"

Rolling his eyes while sighing, Ramsay leaned closer and stage whispered, "Eh, he's trying to shame and guilt you. You aren't responsible for your older sister. And our personal love life isn't any of Vic's business." Theon smirked a little and finally raised his eyes to look directly at Vic for the first time since they showed up. "Ramsay proposed to me this morning. I accepted. I'm sorry to hear what happened to Yara, I really am. I'm glad you showed up to help her. But I don't want anything to do with any Greyjoy. I'll be a Bolton soon."

Vic gasped. "Theon! He could kill you one day. This isn't about your sexual preferences, dear boy! This is about your very life! If he is willing to cut off parts of you and break your bones, bleed you, what comes next? Your sister is worried sick and feels helpless to save you! Just...before you marry, will you be willing to meet with your sister first? Or come to the house for a visit?" Theon glanced at Ramsay but the icy look was enough. "No. I can't, not yet. I don't feel ready for the drama of home. Too much pressure." 

With an icy look of his own, Vic responded, "You are aware that foster girl Jeyne is my daughter, I have admitted it. And you have no problem living and sheltering a rapist like Damon? You don't mind being beaten and terrorized then I cannot help you. Fine, if you ever decide you are ready to return home or at least mend your fences with any of us, we are here."

Scoffing, Ramsay sneered. "Gregor might be a cunt of the largest order, but I can tell you that girl was better off, safer with him than she ever was with you. Notice how she is so fucking retarded? That's because of you, what you did to her. That's why it was so easy for Damon to snatch her. Because you made her so fucking simple, the dummy thought she was just getting a kiss. She had been crushing on him for three months. All he had to do was smile and offer a damned kiss. Honestly, Damon couldn't believe how easy it was to lure her."

Theon gasped as Vic's face turned into a storm. "I think you should go tell that to your father. That Damon knew Jeyne was too simple to understand what he meant to do. I hear Damon isn't too smart himself. So I wonder who gave him the idea about how to lure Jeyne." Ramsay's eyes narrowed. "I think we are done here. Theon has said his piece, you said yours. Goodbye, Vic." That is when Ramsay saw that Tansy was recording them. Fuck. Looks like a snooping cunt is going to need a lesson later.

Except Vic saw Ramsay's glance and smirked. "Tansy, I am sure you wish to move in with Yara at our house to keep her safe from her uncles, don't you? The truth then, if you please...did you record our conversation? All I really care about is did you record what Ramsay just said about Damon?" Tansy was caught and nodded, eager to get on Vic's good side to keep peace for Yara. Not to mention, Tansy knew that Barbary would get Damon free, that Joff was already declared insane. This might help Jeyne, even if only a little.

"It was recorded and I heard it." Tansy felt a tiny bolt of fear go up her spine at the look in Ramsay's eyes. Theon's face looked worse, Vic's was full of smug victory. Vic stood up and his eyes were pinned on Ramsay. "So which is it? Does Theon come home for a short visit or do Tansy and I go visit Violet at the police station? Or maybe we should just go straight to Kevan? I either get to take down Damon and maybe you with him or you let me have my nephew for one day. Your choice, Ramsay."  

 

 

Cat was drunk yes, true, but her hair was pulled into a perfect auburn swirl upon her head. Her make up was perfect if a bit harsh and her outfit was a usual one. Barbary was upset to hear that Cat had tried to go to the police station over the tapes. Worse, she wanted Cat to leave the hospital. Barbary was on the phone with her while trying to get Cersei out of the hospital.

Cat had refused, she was sitting in Bran's room, even though the boy wouldn't speak to her. It didn't matter, Cat spoke for them both.

"Your poor dead brother, they are smearing his name, smearing your father's name, yours, mine, ours. They don't understand how...he had a few difficulties with impulse control. Sansa just provoked it and if that little golden bitch didn't want Robb sniffing around her then why was she always over? She couldn't have needed to sleep over that much! And who didn't have Marge? Walda should have been grateful, I think only Roose ever took interest in her besides her own father! As for that crack whore that died, well, she wasn't living a life that would have prevented such a thing! It was bound to have killed her one way or another. For shame being in drugs and whoring while caring for a young child! And that good for nothing Jon, at least he was good for one thing, he kept Arya safe! Too bad he didn't care enough to help your older sister! He could have at least tried but he played favorites! Or your fucking father could have paid enough attention to have helped Robb or Sansa! So don't give me any of your dirty judging looks, young man!"

Bran gave a look of disgust to his mother as he pressed the nurse button. Ross came in and Bran spoke very loud but polite.

"I was told that now that I am better, I am under the guardianship of Gregor Clegane. I would like him called, please. And my mother is drunk, I don't want her allowed near me unless she is sober and supervised." Ross nodded but eyed the drunk and very belligerent Cat Stark. "Okay, give me a minute, kid. Think you are in luck, Gregor is still here in the hospital." Ross stepped into the hallway and called Gregor fast. "Sorry to bother you but Bran Stark is requesting you. He's being harassed by a drunk Cat and I frankly have no idea what to do. The woman is real mean right now."

Bran was in the same area that Jeyne's last test was in luckily because Cat was yelling at her son now, who refused to cower anymore.

"My older brother was a nightmare boogeyman and we all hated him, mother. We hated you because you LET him be that way, you protected him and let us all get hurt. You made us witnesses to what he and Joff did to the girls. And I do believe that you could poison the whole island out of your need to protect Robb." Cat hissed that her son will not speak to her that way, to shut his mouth. Bran suddenly smirked, even as he felt chilled.

"There is a shadow all over you, wrapping it's arms tight. A very tall and angry doll ghost feeds off you. Maege and Marge walk with you and they are laughing, nearly rolling in your suffering. It makes them feel good." Bran spoke in an emotionless voice as Cat turned pale and full of icy panicked fury.

Cat raised her hand but the crack against Bran's skin never came as a very large fist held her wrist. Gregor grumbled out, "You can call to schedule a supervised visit with the children, Mrs. Stark. Now get your drunk crazy ass out of here. Why is every fucking woman I run into friggin crazed today?" He endured Cat sticking a finger into his chest and screaming at him. It took Ross but a moment to make a quick text. A moment later, Gregor groaned when Barbary came into the room. 

Bran shuddered and yelled out, "Ah! It's the lady from that Mommy Dearest movie! Gregor, make sure she doesn't have a wire coat hanger!"

Gregor smirked even as he called the boy a smart ass. "Barbary, get this sad sack of drunken shit out of this boy's room! She tried to assault him and me. If she doesn't leave, I'm calling the police station." Barbary snorted at Gregor, utterly unimpressed with his threats. She gave Bran a grotesque wink and clicked her dentures at him. "Hello, lad. I'll be seeing you in court, no doubt. If not sooner." Gregor stood in front of the hospital bed so Barbary could no longer see the boy. "Get her out. You aren't talking to the boy." 

Ross waited until Barbary managed to haul the drunken woman out of the room before reentering. "Okay, good news, kiddo! Qyburn has signed your release papers! You may get dressed while I go over some rather boring paperwork and instructions with Gregor." Bran nodded. He was thankful to leave, happy that Gregor got rid of his mother and thrilled to get reunited with his siblings. Bran wasn't sure he was interested in living as a foster in the Clegane home and that made him a little nervous.

Gregor snorted at Bran's face and commented, "Don't be worried, boy. I already have left Sandor in charge of preparing and cooking your brother and sister for our supper tonight. We won't need your meat until breakfast. Moron. Get dressed and let's get out of here before your deranged mother wanders back."

 

Theon tried to calm himself as Ramsay stood so close, pinning him to the restroom wall. Ramsay wiped the tears off Theon's face. "We can't afford to have my father angry with us. We can't let that cunt and Vic go to anyone with that recording. So you aren't in trouble, I am angry with them, not you. I am letting you go with them until six. Be ready to leave at six no matter what or I will be angry. Do you understand me? I promise that I am going to make Damon, Vic and Tansy all pay for this."

Nodding with misery, Theon whispered, "I don't want to go. What if they lock me in the basement tied up? You'll think I left you or something. What if they lock me away in the hospital, saying I've gone mad? Or what if Vic kidnaps me and takes me to the church, castrates and baptizes me or something." Chuckling a little, Ramsay gave Theon a kiss, nipping hard at the pouting lips until they turned crimson with pressure and blood. "I would destroy the entire town if I had to in order to save you. And I wouldn't punish you for being held captive, idiot."

"Uncle Vic could murder me. Uncle Euron and Yara would think nothing of keeping me a hostage." Theon hugged Ramsay who rolled his eyes but then bit deeply into Theon's neck. He muttered his words as he lapped at the deep teeth marks.

"Married yet or not, that vow till death do we part? We already are living that, except I don't even think I'd allow you to die without me. So I promise that if they try anything, I'll find you. Euron and Yara will keep Vic from killing you, besides that old pirate hasn't actually killed anyone in years and it was only once. If he did, I would avenge you then I would bring myself to hell to search you out and pull you back." Theon looked solemnly at Ramsay. "I don't want to die without you. I won't let Vic kill me. The only one who can hurt me is you, the only way I'll die is because of you or with you."

Ramsay spent a few more minutes calming Theon down before walking him out to Vic's car. "I am coming to get Theon at six." Vic nodded and Ramsay watched the man drive away with the only person he might actually truly love. Ramsay saw Tansy crossing the street towards the police station and mentally cursed. He was coming for that bitch, oh yes, that fucking whore made the wrong fucking choices today. First he was going to take his anger out on Damon. Then have his idiot friend plus Alyn help him come up with revenge ideas for Tansy and Vic.

 

Tansy made sure to take off towards the police station as soon as Ramsay was distracted. She knew he was dangerous, had a temper and wanted no part of it. However, to be safe, she texted Yara about what she had done. That Theon was on his way with Vic. Then Tansy emailed Yara a copy of the recording for safekeeping. With a yawn, she headed around back where Skinner goes to smoke. They had a deal, she supplied him with the drugs she buys from Raff or Euron's crew and he supplied her with information.

Skinner didn't have any copies of the recordings found on Robb's camcorder. But he did eavesdrop and try to sneak a few eyefuls of it. He was duly horrified and promptly spilled the awful thoughts of it onto someone else. "It's worth extra this time, Tansy! Seeing and hearing that shit, I may never sleep or fuck again!" With a giggle, Tansy only gave the usual amount. "If you had even recorded voices, I would give you extra. But if you want more, get me more. But at least I have enough to start an article with."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay/Theon: Better Dig Two by The Band Perry  
> Bran/Cat: Fake It by Seether


	34. Smooth As Sea Glass

The first thing Gregor said after getting out of the truck at home was, "Out!"

It was said to Sansa who huffed at Gregor's rudeness. "I was only visiting my siblings! I was given to believe you allowed that!" Gregor's left eye twitched slightly. "That was before I was surrounded by crazy feral females all day. I don't need another one, get out." He pointed at the gate but that's when Bran get out of the truck and launched himself at his sister, hugging hard.

Jeyne grabbed Gregor's wrist and gave him large eyes. "It's a reunion! Like in those shows I watch! Oh, don't stop it, please? I want to see what happens next." Rolling his eyes, Gregor muttered, "Ten minutes, then I want you to get the hell off my property, Sansa! Bran, if you aren't inside that house in ten minutes, you'll be eating chili for supper." Gregor waved the two away towards the fence area. 

Jeyne suddenly noticed how Polly and Raff were looking at Sansa as she walked away. Jeyne rushed at Raff, who threw his arms up when she started to hit him with her small fist. "Stop eye raping her!" Polly laughed until Jeyne started to kick him. "OW! Hey, Tiny Headspace, you are lucky you are still all hurt and defiled! Or you'd be tossed into the swamp with a new bruise! Ouch!" Gregor hid his smile as Jeyne's eyes grew larger then fierce. "What did you say? Did you call me defiled?"

Leaning over Jeyne, Gregor gave a stage whisper. "Sounds like things are back to normal after all, Jeyne. Go after him. Don't let him get away with it." Giving a sharp look at the boys to remind them to watch out for her injuries, he walked away. Jeyne suddenly understood as Gregor winked at her before heading towards the house. The boys were treating her NORMAL by teasing her. With a joyful smile, Jeyne launched after the two boys, who couldn't actually beat her back this time.

Their laughter made her both angry and happy all at once. "Once you get yourself healed, I'll teach you how to hit for real. I should have taught you along with Piggy. This is pathetic, what are you, ticking my stomach?" Polly yanked on her hair slightly as he circled her, careful not to cause her any further injuries. Raff came from behind and started to ruthlessly tickle Jeyne and she squealed as she bit him hard in the arm. He accused her of cannibalism and that's when Gregor roared, "POLLY, DUCK!"

Jeyne saw it first and gasped, throwing herself at her foster brother to knock him out of the way. Polly tripped and fell down, catching Jeyne on his stomach. Raff stared at the arrow lodged in the tree just past where Polly was. Polliver tossed Jeyne off and struggled to his feet, face turning red with fury and true concern. "She's really trying to MURDER US!" Polliver started to head for the barn but his father shoved him towards the house instead. "Get inside before she tries again, dammit."

Gregor pointed up at the barn roof and hollered, "LYANNA! MY CROSSBOW INTO MY BOY'S SKULL? THAT'S IT. I HAVE HAD MY QUOTA OF CRAZY FEMALES! YOU BETTER GET OFF THAT ROOF AND RUN, GIRL!"

 

Sandor came out of the house and groaned. "What the fuck? Lyanna was fine all day! Did all her chores and just asked to walk around before supper!"

Gregor whacked Sandor hard enough to knock him back a step or two. "Yeah, well our little she-predator is having an open season on douche-nuggets. I'm going to get her and I want that ginger off my damned property. Get Bran and his stuff sorted before supper. He can room with the princeling. And werewolf should have been with the dogs all day, make sure he takes a bath or at least hose him off before we eat. Any problems with anyone besides our predator?"

Sandor shook his head. "That Robin kid is a headache. He's as air headed as Jeyne but three times the freaking trouble. The window licker kept wandering off or getting himself stuck in the stairway railings. Right after I served them all lunch, the little shit said he was tired and taking his nap! He threw one hell of a tantrum because his mother used to let him nap if he felt tired after eating. Kid ran around the house screaming. I caught him and tossed him into the pond. Then he flailed and screamed that he was going to drown. Even after he found his feet and stood up."

Gregor rubbed his head, deep breathing.

"We have dealt with worse. Right now, I just need to pull myself together before chasing Lyanna, otherwise, I'm going to shove that crossbow up her ass. Gods. Unella's gone fucknuts, Cat Stark was drunk and trying to hit Bran in the hospital. Kevan said Joff is insane, can't stand trial and fucking Barbary plans to fight tooth and nail for Damon. Jeyne is so sure that if we go to court that she will win. I don't want to see that look die from her eyes again. Fuck. I need a drink. Get me a beer then I can go after predator for a heartwarming little chat."

 

Jeyne walked at a slower pace towards the house with Raff. He cleared his throat and looked down at her tiny frame then took her hand. He took great care not to touch her broken fingers. "Jeyne, I want to talk about yesterday. When you tried to kiss me. Do you understand that I wanted to kiss you but I can't yet? That Gregor is making me wait until you are ready for dating? When you are old enough, I will ask you to go out with me. I really like you." 

A feeling that was nice but scary came over her and she nodded, looking away. "I like you too. But I know I am not ready. I am glad you didn't try and kiss me back. I probably would have hit you. I am not ready for dating and I may never ever kiss again. If I still like you when I am eighteen and I feel ready, I might date you. But I probably won't kiss you." Raff smiled but he hated the mere thought that Jeyne would want to be with another. He would never admit it to Polliver, but when he first heard that Jeyne had wanted to kiss Damon, he had seen red.

Knowing that Damon dared to touch, abuse her, stole Jeyne's first experiences, it made Raff sick. He longed to burn that rapist fucker alive, the mere fact that Damon and Joff thought to kill Jeyne, it made Raff feel murderous. If Raff were honest with himself, half of it was that the giant hurt and almost murdered innocent little Jeyne. The other half was anger that another took the things that Raff himself has fantasized about teaching Jeyne. It didn't matter what Polly or Gregor thought, when Jeyne was eighteen, she would belong to Raff.   

 

Bran was still weak and Sansa had him sit down at the old rickety picnic table near the gates.

"Like Arya said to you, I can't explain how we know, how we see this or how we communicated with you. It's like a super power without a freaking manual! I can see the shadows, the ghosts and they are everywhere! All over mother! She is like a really big holiday feast to them, they love her emotions, her destructiveness. You need to stay away from her. Mother is dangerous, she let the ghost doll whisper to her, the shadows almost obscure what was left of her mind. I haven't seen Lyanna yet, but I can feel it from here! The ghosts like her too. You need, we all need to find a way to fix what's coming or it's going to cause a bloodbath. Like a real slaughter, most of the island will die."

Sansa sighed and bit at her nail. "How am I going to get justice for a long dead woman? How do I help to get justice for Lyanna and Jeyne? I mean, is that it or is there more?" Bran shrugged. "I wish I had more answers. All I know is this island is full of injustice and hidden things that have to come forth. Confession, guilty brought to light, justice, revenge, vengeance, the words get worse from there. All suggestions and dire warnings but no real answers for us. We are going to have to figure out something and soon. I think we will need help. We are going to have to convince as many others as we can about this stuff."

Seeing Sandor bearing down on them, Sansa stood up and gave Bran a quick hug. "I have to go. I'm meeting Stannis and Shireen for dinner. I am going to stay over there house for now and I promise to keep distance from mother. You don't go near her without Gregor, okay? I'll text you and Arya tomorrow. We can all hopefully brainstorm during sleep tonight and not be haunted."

 

Shireen had been dropped off in front of Harold and Bob's store before Sansa went to see her siblings. A small note was folded and taped to the locked store door and had her name on it. Due to the investigation, the store will remain closed for a brief time. If she would go around the building, their home is just behind it and they offered a garden tea before they went to the police station. Without hesitation, Shireen went around the building and indeed, a small house was there.

It would have been hard to miss no matter where it had been put. The house looked like a slanted child's block, it was bright blue with even brighter purple trimming. A lawn that was just as unique led Shireen towards the home. The first thing that caught the eye was the brown bear looming over the charging moose. Shireen stared intently at the amazing taxidermy work then kept walking to encounter several types of still birds on a wire. A pelican, a parrot, two different kinds of owls, a raven, a crow, a few she couldn't name.

Shireen walked past a monkey playing a hurdy-gurdy, a pyramid of squirrels, a wild boar with a top hat and two large spotted toads caught in an eternal tango.

Harold and Bob stood on their small neon blue porch and waved cheerily to her. Today Bob sported a coral pink summer suit and Harold wore mint green, both with tan canvas shoes. Leaving the door open, as well as all their windows, they invited Shireen inside for a quick tour. Also because the only access to their fenced yard was through the house.

The first room was their living room and it gave Shireen a wonderful thrill. Two life size lions sat on either side of an antique bookshelf full of books, very old looking ones. Couches that looked leather but just seemed off somehow. Shireen was kind of relieved that she wasn't going to be sitting on the furniture. A larger than life size zombie was dressed in rotting wedding duds while holding the hand of the Bride of Frankenstein. They stood next to a large screen which seemed to be nearly hidden by movies, old video recorders and was stacked upon antique bricks.

The walls were whitewashed but dark green vines crept everywhere, small painstakingly drawn pale yellow flowers appearing here and there on the vines. All over the room were hanging antique clocks, rifles, shelves full of rare collections of every sort. As they walked, Shireen counted at least four lizards, six snakes and three dwarf rabbits. All of them were living and none of them in cages. "Aren't you afraid that something will eat your rabbits? Like the snakes?"

Bob grinned and pointed to each of the oversized rabbits. "The white and brown one is Buttons, the black one is Mr. Bungles and that shy tannish one is Sir Furrybottom." Smirking, Harold shrugged. "Our snakes eat another smaller type of rabbit. These ones are extra large if you notice and they are also very tough. We had a fisher cat sneak in once and these rabbits killed it before we could intervene. It was one of the best sights we have ever seen."

The hallway leading into the kitchen was full of framed posters. All were bands and movies from the eighties. Shireen encountered a cat that was the size of a small dog but with enough fur for a lion's mane. It was missing it's right eye and it's left ear, had no tail and hissed as it bolted past her. Helpfully, Bob added, "That's Happy. He made the mistake of trying to steal a toy from Buttons."

The kitchen was bright and sunny, the walls were painted a sunny yellow with dark wood cabinets, counters and table with barrel chairs. Each wall in the kitchen had it's own painted picture in orderly lines. One wall featured life size roosters painted grandly in red and blue. Another wall was graced with wild turkeys, graced by more than nature in their new gold and silver colors. The wall that was cut off by cabinets and shelves had small sea otters with banker vests, the last wall contained rainbow colored peacocks.

"The vines in the other room were incredible and the drawings in here, who does all this?" Shireen was duly impressed. The twins smiled. "Piggy, his real name is Josh. He is so talented. Loras and Renly were going to launch the poor boy." 

The sliding glass door in the kitchen led to a small porch before the fenced in yard. Shireen was greeted by more than a bit of wicker furniture and a silver tea set. That was only where they were going to sit. There was another table that was child size with porcelain dolls, attended to by a pink flamingo wearing a maid apron, an inattentive crane with a orange beanie and a racoon in a grey cape. It was both terrifying and enchanting all at once.

She was more delighted when two of the largest Irish Wolfhounds she has ever seen came creeping forward. They ignored the taxidermy and came to greet Shireen then nudged their owners for treats. After recieving treats and petting, Lady Quigly and Lord Woolington went back to their two story kennel with slide and fountain. The dogs weaved past a large plastic clown statue that grinned with insane joy at a real cow with fake eyes. A pale green alien stared intently into a large bluish green marble upon a podium.

Shireen sat down to the most interesting tea party she has ever attended. The tea was delicious but the snacks were quite strange. "I have never had chocolate covered ants before and I have never had honeyed crickets. I like the crunch." The men were full of information and not a whit of it had to do with ghost doll. However, Shireen refused to stop the conversation to say so. Everything had a story, everything has a history and Shireen was hopelessly hooked on it. Her eyes grew wider and Shireen quivered in true delight as they informed her the bone porcelain cup was true bone. Human bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raff/Jeyne: The Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin  
> Shireen/Bob/Harold: Everything You Know Is Wrong by Weird Al Yankovic  
> Ghost Doll: Oscillation by Ravenscry


	35. Hooking Angler Fish

Unella lived in the pool house behind her parent's home. She couldn't stand being any closer to her mother than that.

The windows were kept heavily curtained where they faced the pool. Unella knew firsthand that eating, sleeping or even living, would be impossible when her parents decide to skinny dip at odd hours. Seeing her mother in a bathing suit, slathered in coconut butter, stretched out like drying leather in the sun was enough to cause anyone a shiver. But watching Qyburn and Barbary shed all clothing and have a romantic interlude in the pool was the reason that their bird feeders and squirrel feeders remain empty most of the time. Even nature must turn away.

In the comforting gloom of her air conditioned small house, Unella began to look through the few pictures she kept in her bedroom. There were no framed pictures in the small house, no pictures at all except for the ones in her room. The few that Unella has bothered to keep through the years were kept in a shoe box, except for a few scanned on her phone. During rough times, Unella has always found comfort by looking at her pictures and playing the what if game.

This time it wasn't working, it wasn't helping, it was just making Unella feel worse. Her fingers flipped through each picture, eyes drinking in the details, mind spinning with memories that all had sharp edges. Unella's hair was still damp from the shower and she shivered as a few drops rolled down her naked back. She pulled the bedspread over her and let the pictures spread out over the silk grey cloth. Her entire house was as grey as possible. It was a mix of grey marble counters, tiles and grey carpeting, grey painted walls, even the ceilings were done in grey, as were the curtains, every room.

The colors in her photos didn't seem to fade, instead they bloomed in stark contrast to the surroundings. Unella gave a smirk to a picture of a thin serious looking seven year holding a science fair medal. She wore a horrific pair of tan corduroys with a long sleeved, turtle neck shirt that nearly ate her head. The hair was painfully pulled into neat braids on either side of her head and the eyes held triumph but a terrible solemness. Next to the young Unella was her parents, posing for the school picture.

Unella didn't keep many pictures of herself as a child or of her parents. Those few she had were shoved back into the box. Her childhood is remembered as a mix of a war zone, a continual competition and lonely. Father had a hospital to take over, he had experiments to run, patients to tend to and a wife to worship. Mother had a career, she had criminals to save and a husband to adore her. Unella always wondered why they had a child. She was left to a series of sitters then to herself once she was old enough to make a sandwich on her own.

A picture was picked up and Unella stared at it, a tear escaping from only one eye before it was hurriedly wiped away.

Two teenagers sitting together on the football bleachers at the high school. A large brutish looking boy with bushy longish black hair and stubble on his chin. Gregor was the quarter back for their football team, even if he had no concept of team spirit or interest in anything but causing harm to the other players. He stared into the camera with menace, his mouth twisted into a sneer rather than a smile.

The girl next to him was wearing his jacket which ate her just like that damned turtle neck once had done. Unella was tall and solid built back then but next to Gregor she always seemed petite. She had run track and played field hockey. Unella was president of the debate team, a captain on the chess team, the leader of the science lab club and an honor roll student. She ran all tutoring for her class and won every academic award in math and sciences.

In contrast, Gregor ruled the school as the largest and most hostile bully that ever graced the institutional hallways. The only things the two of them had in common was they were both hostile, isolated and considered very mean. Unella wasn't pretty, she wasn't pleasant and never spoke for the sake of conversation. Gregor wasn't handsome, he was unpleasant and didn't bother to talk unless he felt like it. Both had no friends, both had parents they despised and both were desperate to find a better place for themselves.

Gregor was sixteen, the best, most aggressive player on the football team and failing his classes. In desperation, the football coach sent him to work with Unella. In reality, the sports coaches paid Unella to do papers and projects for their players. But Gregor was so far behind on work that his teachers refused to give in and allow him to pass their classes. He rarely showed up for his academic courses, never turned in a page of homework and ripped up his tests.

Unella and Gregor found themselves arguing within ten minutes of sitting at a study table. They ended up in such a row that the librarian chastised them harshly. This caused the two to turn upon the hapless librarian and became the cause for poor Mr. Selmy's nervous breakdown. There were no discussions of dating, no declarations of romance, they just became together. It was the two of them against the world and it felt good to have an ally. With the school staff afraid of Unella and the students terrified of Gregor, they ruled the school.

The passion was hot and heavy, it happened whenever they found a chance and felt the urge. If they were hungry, they went to eat, if they were bored, they went to a movie. They hated their own families and each others. Their parents were indifferent to the couple as they were to the individual children and that suited them just fine. They would sit at the pier late at night, drinking and making their future plans. It included taking that damned ferry off the island and never returning.

Unella was going to become a world famous surgeon and Gregor wanted to be a wrestler. It would work out, it would happen and they knew it. Somehow. Someday. And then reality decided to smash it's ugly battleax through their fantasies. The summer before they began their senior year of high school Unella discovered she was pregnant. Or rather Barbary had discovered it. Clutching the pregnancy test in her fist, Barbary beat the hell out of daughter over the dinner table.

Qyburn fluttered around in his usual helpless way, begging his angry wife to calm down. This has never worked and usually only inflames Barbary to worse. With a hand on her sobbing daughter's half scalped head, Barbary called the Cleganes home. Once she had ensured that Gregor was receiving as bad of a smack down, Barbary went back to violently suggesting that her daughter get an abortion and pull her fucking head out of her ass. This was the same suggestion offered to Gregor as his father ruthlessly beat his son until the police were summoned by nieghbors.

Beatings aside, telling the two teenagers what to do proved to be the worst thing to do. It was like telling Barbary to calm down. Unella decided she was going to have the baby, Gregor agreed with her and decided the only thing to do was marry and run away. They needed to get money, they needed to find someone willing to marry them. Unella knew that her mother went to college and got a career regardless of marriage and a child. She was sure she could do the same but better,with actual love for both her husband and child.

They had enough money between the two of them to pay Vic Greyjoy to marry them since he was already a justice of the peace and a new preacher. Jorah Mormont offered to be their witness in exchange for Gregor's old but hard earned truck. The next step would be to get enough money to leave the island and start over. Legitimate jobs would take far too long and be noticed. It had to be something fast that could be done quietly and pay them well. Luckily, the island was full of those that were less than scrupulous. 

The Lannisters were rich, they were successful lawyers, business men and refined high class snobbery. The Tyrells were also ruling the island along with the Lannisters, with the Starks and Baratheons creeping up the ladder. Greyjoys were enjoying their pinnacle of successes but they were still just below their upper peers, the stink of their trade rises but they cannot go any higher with it. The true bane of the island at the time were the Targaryens.

They were a rich, powerful, savage but beautiful family steeped in corruption and madness. One hand in business and banking, the other hand dealt drugs and human trafficking through their boating company. If Tywin and Kevan wrote a list of those things that they wanted, no, NEEDED to see end it was the reign of the Targaryens and the downfall of Barbary, the lawyer from hell. She not only won against them both soundly in every case she tried but now the woman was taking things way too far.

Barbary announced to Kevan that she was challenging him for the title of district attorney. The day Jon Arryn died, the position had opened and Kevan thought it was his, Barbary decided it was to be hers. So when Tyrion mentioned that he heard Gregor was looking about for a quick money making scheme, he mentioned this to his uncle and father. It took the two men only an hour or so to start their plan and another day for them to call Gregor and Unella.

Two desperate teenagers, married and expecting, wanting to run away, it was easy to trick them into causing a ripple that would tsunami over so many others. They were offered everything they wanted from Tywin and Kevan during a secret meeting at the Lannister mansion after hours. The fancy men offered rich food and drink to the underage children, they spoke with cultured smooth wise voices. A one way ticket for each on the ferry. Ten thousand dollars to go and start their new lives.

Kevan also offered up the biggest bait for Unella. He would pay for her medical school once she finished testing out of high school. For Gregor, Tywin dangled an introductory letter to a personal friend who was a major stockholder in one of the largest wrestling entertainment rings. The offerings were great since the job required was going to be dangerous and deadly. They wanted the Targaryens dead and gone from their backsides.

Unella had been assisting her father in the hospital and his own personal labs for years. It was easy to steal gloves, booties, hairnets, scrubs, drugs and poison. Gregor's father was an avid hunter, he was also known to everyone as a former enforcer. It was unspoken knowledge that the Cleganes ran trade for the Targaryens on their boats and through their fishery. So it was easy for Gregor to get knives, guns and access into the Targaryen estate.

It was easy enough for Unella to sneak the poison into the sugar bowl, more into the boiling stew that would be served for the large family supper. Gregor and Unella hid and waited. The servants that lived within the home or on the estate all ate the same meal in the kitchen as the family had in the dining room. The Targaryens were not only a very tight knit family but a paranoid one. All of their servants had no lives beyond the Targaryens.

Most of them were owned by the family and some were just bitter enough that they were willing to help the couple by letting them in and near the kitchen to deliver the poison. Gregor repaid them by shooting them in their heads while they were celebrating the death of their masters. When Rhaegar started to shoot at them, it was clear that some had survived. The couple did not want to kill, they had to if they ever wished to get out of this island. It was a horrible way to spend their honeymoon but they shot and stabbed all survivors.

What stopped them in their murderous rampage was a crib. Just a fucking stupid wooden thing with two babies in it. Gregor could easily break their necks, crush their heads, shoot them into mush. Unella could overdose them, she could pick them up and toss them out a window onto the hard pavement. They could leave them there to cry until the house burst into flames and die by the fire. As much as they wanted to protect the babe in Unella's stomach, they had to save the two babies.

They wrapped the babies and Unella carried them while Gregor started to set the fire that would engulf the house, thus erasing any leftover evidence or survivors. That is when the door burst open and the two teenagers saw how they were just little fish that bit a big bait. Roose Bolton was still new as law of the land and his eyes nearly glowed at the sight of the carnage with two criminals caught right in the act. With him were his two deputies Harold and Bob. Just behind them were Balon Greyjoy, Twyin and Kevan Lannister.

Gregor and Unella sat at a grey steel table in one of the Greyjoy warehouses. The babies had been taken away by Petyr and they had been brought here instead of jail. They feared being murdered as opposed to imprisoned and both sat silent, holding each others hand. They might have preferred that instead of the sight of their parents being escorted into the room. The look in Barbary's eyes as she took in the blood covered couple was chilling.

Kevan was smug, full of joyful triumph as he spoke to the families.

"They poisoned, shot and stabbed an entire family line plus their innocent servants. I plan on seeking the death penalty for them. And Barbary, even your skills won't help this time. We have them caught in the act. The Targaryens have cameras everywhere and they were caught all over the house. I have them. Your daughter used supplies from your husband's lab and Gregor used weapons from his father's own personal supply. When poison didn't finish them off, the two shot and stabbed every last man, woman and child. Death penalty and I am pretty sure that prison will help see to that badly needed miscarriage in your demented daughter's womb."

By dawn it was clear that Unella and Gregor would not be seeing jail or facing a death sentence. But they had still put themselves and their families into a prison of sorts. Barbary resigned as a lawyer and divided her time between nursing school and actively campaigning to put Kevan Lannister in the office of District Attorney. Qyburn made Tywin a major shareholder in the hospital. The Cleganes sold their fishery to the Lannisters and ran it for them. Petyr expelled Unella and Gregor from school, citing the pregnancy, bullying and another thousand reasons all while smirking.

The Lannisters did repay the couple however for their greatly rendered services. No tickets, no cash or futures off the island, just enough for mere survival. They were given a trailer, a tiny metal trailer to live in that someday would house Maege Mormont and her daughter. Gregor worked for the Lannisters, in any capacity they required. Unella continued to work for her father, while she got her G.E.D. There was no money for college. Gregor and Unella rarely saw each other, too busy working.

It was only a month or two after Polliver was born that the couple started having serious problems. The trailer was too small, their work hours were too long, the money was never enough. They fought and it would get violent. Unella gave as good as she got and sometimes she was the one who started to swing first. Polliver was always fed, healthy and never once struck. Gregor and Unella were usually hungry, sick with fatigue and both sported bruises.

Leaving Polliver with Qyburn and Barbary for the day, Unella and Gregor skipped work and sat at the pier to talk. Something had to change, this wasn't working. So they came up with another plan, this time they wouldn't involve anyone else. It went off without a hitch, well, almost without a hitch. The fire that destroyed half of the fishery and all of the house next to it also consumed Gregor's parents. Gregor was lucky that he discovered Sandor in time.

They had thought the boy was sleeping on a camping trip with some other boys. Sandor had not gone because his father had broken two of his ribs during an altercation. Unella dragged the boy out of the flames and resuscitated him. Sandor was burned on his face and ear but he lived. The Cleganes had left everything in their will to their sons. Gregor used the inheritance to buy a ramshackle house near the water. Sandor and Gregor worked on the house every chance they got. Unella had no problem with Sandor living with them, he was quiet and grumpy but did as he was told.

Unella's father gave her the money for college in secret. Not that it took Barbary long to catch on and then it was hell. Barbary told Unella if her grades weren't in the top five percent at all times, she would cut her off. Gregor found himself raising a toddler, a young brother, building a house and working full time while Unella went to school or sat studying at all hours. The resentment built and the fighting started anew. Sandor spent time taking little Polliver on long walks or worse, some nights they had to spend sleeping at Barbary and Qyburn's home rather than the Clegane war zone.

Gregor felt Unella cared more about her schooling and career than her family. Unella felt Gregor just wanted her to stay home and raise a child rather than have a career at all. It got worse until the day the two boys got caught up in the crossfire. Roose and Petyr came to the house when Barbary made a spiteful phone call to them about seeing both children beaten up. Sandor had a fractured jaw and Polliver had a dislocated arm. Both had been treated at home by Unella but Qyburn had shown to make sure both boys were cared for correctly. This wasn't enough.

The couple was informed that unless one of them left the house, both children would be removed. Gregor had nodded, gone upstairs and packed Unella's stuff, tossing it at her and the two men. Unella ended up leaving in handcuffs since she tried to attack her husband in a rage. Roose gave her a night to cool off in jail then had Qyburn collect her. Unella moved into her parent's pool house. She continued her schooling, worked part time for her father and fought with her mother on a continual basis.

Unella attempted to move back home several times. It never lasted long, it always ended violently and confused as well as hurt Polliver every time. Gregor put an end to it, he told Unella that there couldn't be any more tries. They remained married, Unella became a doctor, Gregor became a foster parent and with the Lannisters help, he rebuilt his father's fishery. It belonged to the Lannisters, but Gregor had a share in it, he kept it running. As the years went on, Unella was unable to maintain a relationship with Polliver or Gregor, distance and time only made the wounds deeper.

The pictures were on the floor now as Unella stood up, draining the last of the wine. She unsteadily walked towards the shadows. Those restless whispering words, that told her how it was all Barbary's fault, she had to PAY. Unella knew that many had to pay, oh yes, and the worst part...Unella had to pay as well. Raff's eyes haunted her, Violet's eyes haunted her. The two Targaryen babes had been separated and given to foster homes with new names. Roose Bolton had taken in Violet briefly then his best friend, Locke, decided to adopt her.

Raff stayed with the Glovers but did not get along with his foster family. He was friends with Polliver, so Gregor had no problem allowing Raff to live with them. The Glovers didn't care but nor did they supply a dime to Gregor for caring for their foster son. It wasn't long before Raff and Violet figured out they had the same eyes, same features. When they turned eighteen, Gregor told them they were twins, they were told their true names. It was not mentioned who brutally murdered their family of course.

Violet responded to the news by dying her hair purple and decided to spend her life catching criminals. Raff responded by becoming a criminal, using his family born skills to work for Euron Greyjoy. The pirate had taken over the trafficking business left behind from the Targaryens. Even after Olenna got him banished, Euron kept his hand firmly in the island through Balon and others. Unella was horrified when she discovered that Polliver was as deep into the drugs and criminal life as Raff was.

The ghosts whispered all these things were punishment for what Unella has done. Unella got dressed and decided to cook supper for her parents. She likes to cook on occasion, it was relaxing to her. Sometimes Unella would cook and bring some of it over to her parents for their supper. She never ate with them, couldn't abide being that close to Barbary unless it was a holiday meal. But yes, Unella walked with the ghosts over to her parents house. To make them supper. Yes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unella & Gregor/Lannisters: Nothing's Free by Alice Cooper  
> Targaryens: Another One Bites The Dust  
> Unella/Gregor: Jack and Diane by John Cougar Mellencamp


	36. Low Tide Stink

Sansa wasn't sure why Marge showed up but she was aware that for the last five minutes a ghost has been riding shotgun. When the temperature first dropped in the car, Sansa almost drove off the road into a tree. She had been afraid to look at the presence she felt, she concentrated on the road and prayed no cold porcelain hand would touch her. After a bit of silence, Sansa finally got the courage to peek over. Thankfully, Marge had a head but she looked exactly as she did just before death.

With a bizarre moment of jealousy of a dead woman, Sansa took in her friend's image and admitted, "You looked fucking amazing and still do. Naked, writing all over you, stupid crown and that hair, it is a fucking work of art. Gods, even the way the make up streaks down your damned face! Everything you touched was amazing and I hated you for being so talented, every man saw you first before me." Marge gave a laugh that chilled the very air and she purred, "I know. I've always known. I didn't mind the hate, I fed off the jealousy. Then something fed off me. And it's going to feed on you, on Walda, on everyone. Everyone must get their justice, their piece of the pie, honey."

"I can't tell if you showed up to irritate or help me." Sansa drove slower as she headed towards the Bolton estate. "I am on my way to see Walda. I hope this is a real haunting and I'm not just raving mad, talking to the air in my car." Marge giggled. "Don't you feel it creeping around you? Feeling on edge, a little askew? A little crazy? Maybe it's both, Sansa. I have some great ideas to share with you. Why don't you just drive around with me?" Sansa shook her head but she kept driving, right past the Bolton estate.

Sansa found herself idling on a lovely bluff. Tears rolled and whimpers tore from her aching throat. "Not here. I don't, want, I can't be here. I don't want to remember this. Please. I want to go now." Marge leaned closer and it wasn't really Marge. It was another face and Sansa screamed in it's face. "No! I'm sorry, I was so sorry, but I can't, I won't ruin my life for your fucked up justice! Plenty of killers to choose from! Why me?" The hiss was full of rotted hungry things and the eyes, they were too old and too young and saw far too much. "Justice. Vengeance."

A blind panic came over her then and Sansa screamed, flailed, tried to get away. "SANSA! STOP HURTING ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Sansa stared wildly around the car.

Walda stood outside the open driver's side door, several bloody scratches on her. "What...why? What happened?" Walda backed up as Sansa got out of the car. "I thought you were having a seizure so I open the car door and you attacked me!" Sansa opened her mouth to apologize and burst into tears instead. "Marge was with me. She took me somewhere. The bluff." Walda swayed as she turned chalk white.

They both heard booming laughter and Walda ripped at her chest with fake nails while Sansa vomited. "You go back to hell! You don't get to haunt me! Fuck off! FUCK OFF!" Sansa sunk down to her knees and shut her eyes tightly against her oldest brother. She felt him crouch over her and his whisper came with a terrible rasp, Sansa felt something wet drip onto her neck and she shuddered, vomiting again. "Mother protected me but who protected YOU? I was the MONSTER? Are you SURE of that? Are you sure who is GUILTY, who deserves their sentences and who deserves to be free?"

Walda whined, pissed herself as she scuttled backwards as the Robb ghost thundered towards her. His finger pointed and his face was full of a delirious blur of movement as if fighting to keep shape. "And you! YOU! Are you just a VICTIM? Just a poor SURVIVOR? Are you SURE of that? Do you still dream of it? Do you wake up crying, how Sansa woke up vomiting and Marge woke up screaming? Did you wake that way because of ME? Or JOFF? Or something else? IF I AM A MONSTER WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU?"

Sansa found herself ripping up the Bolton lawn as she snarled, shaking her head, not caring that vomit coated her chin. "I DO NOT CARE! I DO NOT YIELD! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT! I REFUSE YOUR JUDGEMENT! I REFUSE TO BE YOUR SCAPEGOAT, I REFUSE TO BE YOUR KILLER AND I REFUSE YOUR TWISTED VERSION OF MY LIFE! WALDA, IT'S NOT ROBB, IT'S NOT REALLY HIM, JUST THE FUCKED UP PORCELAIN DOLL! DENY HER!" 

Walda shut her eyes tightly and heard Robb's whisper in her ear.

"You have so little time left before I grow bored with my games. Before I decide to let the island drown in blood. This way would be easier for you, it will be quicker and save lives. Atone. Confess. Pay. So easy. Or. I will turn you into my weapon and you'll take so many to my hell with you. Don't bother weeping like you can avoid it, pig. It might bring you some cold comfort to know this...two months into your marriage you would have discovered you were pregnant. Ramsay would set his dogs to kill you and the babe in your bloated womb. You were doomed, Walda."

Robb grabbed her, shook her and Walda screamed, kicking, punching, scratching until he gave a booming of her name.

Walda opened her eyes to see Alyn trying to speak to her but she couldn't hear his words. Sansa was kneeling in her own vomit nearby whispering denials, Damon awkwardly patting hard on her back. It was clear the men thought both women were insane. Ramsay came rushing out of the kennels to see why females were shrieking all over the lawn. He dropped his jaw to see Sansa Stark ripping up his father's grass, crawling on all fours, covered in vomit. Damon gave him a helpless look.

Ramsay gave a shout of laughter as Walda started to growl and her chubby body awkwardly lunged towards him. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? YOU THINK I'D LET YOU KILL ANY CHILD I HAD? COME HERE, YOU FUCKING LITTLE CUNT BASTARD FUCKER, I'LL RIP YOU APART! PIG? PIG? PIGS EAT FLESH, DEAD OR ALIVE, RAMSAY! I'LL EAT YOU! I WILL FUCKING EAT EVERY BIT OF FLESH ON YOUR BONES!" Alyn backed up from the woman and yelled to Ramsay, "They've gone crazy. Do we call your dad or the doctor?"

Sansa bit Damon, seemed to like the taste and his holler because she started to climb and bite into him. Ramsay backed up then kicked Walda in the head when she kept coming at him. "Fuck! Call the hospital, call my dad, call the fucking dogs, do something, Alyn!"

 

Gregor flushed Lyanna out of the swamp. Not by threats or by physical force. No, he was done playing with this deadly child and needed her to understand how serious this was. He needed her to understand that he wasn't putting up with this shit anymore. Without speaking, once Gregor was sure Lyanna was hiding in the scummy water, he lit the fireworks and tossed them at the swamp. It was at just enough distance that he was fairly certain that it wouldn't cause severe damage to the girl. 

The explosion caused Lyanna to shriek and bolt, blinded, deafened and slightly singed, the girl was easy for Gregor to grab hold of. He yanked away the crossbow from her blistered hand and struck her with it. Lyanna went down and Gregor slung her over his shoulder. Moaning, the girl tried to struggle and his large hand whacked her ass so hard it stung his palm. By the time Lyanna got her hearing, sight and senses back in order, she was chained in the barn.

"You can't! It's illegal! You can't chain me like some animal!" Gregor had used leather cuffs on the small wrists and ankles, the cuffs were attached to long steel chains that bolted to a steel ring set into a post. Lyanna could stand, sit and even walk in a two foot radius around the pole. Yanking hard didn't give her any freedom and Lyanna growled at Gregor. "I am not one of your beaten down fosters! I'm going to call the police, I will tell on you!"

Gregor got into her face. "Go ahead. I want you to hear me clearly, I want you to understand. How close I am to calling Roose myself. I will not keep a child that is risking the lives of others. I won't care for a crazy little killer when I have other kids that I can actually help. I can't help a little murder machine, that's a headshrinker job. So if you want to have matching straitjackets with Joff at the mental center, you keep it up. I'll call Roose and have him take you to the hospital where crazy little killers belong. I am giving you no further warnings. If you try and kill someone again, I call Roose."

Grabbing Lyanna's hand, Gregor yanked a wool mitten over it and added duct tape to keep it secure. He did the same with her other. Gregor took her shoes and socks away. Lyanna screeched in rage and Gregor put a muzzle on her. "You have nothing to say that I want to hear anymore." She watched in shock as Gregor left the barn, shutting the door behind him. Lyanna rushed at the pole and whacked her head into it. Giggling under the muzzle, Lyanna did it again, saw stars and slumped down. Shadows crept closer and whispers started.

The shadows and whispers dispelled upon the light slashing into the barn from the door opening. Someone came in and brought a stool to sit in front of Lyanna. Raff took in the bleeding temple and the angry eyes of the girl. He shook his head and sighed. "I am going to tell you the truth, the whole real truth about your mother and how she really died. I'm sure you won't like it and you won't want to believe a lot of it. But the truth isn't always nice to hear or see."

Lyanna crept closer, keeping her eyes on Raff but it was clear she only wished to kill him not listen to his words.

"What can you do? Beat me with mittens and bare feet? Just try and listen. Try to hear me. Polly and I knew your mother, yes. We went to school together, we hung out together sneaking beer, partying, we were all friends. We all lost touch for a bit then when your dad disappeared, when Polly and I started hanging at the same bar she did, we hung out again. We also did drugs together and got addicted, messed up and desperate. Our habits got real expensive, real quick. So I became a dealer, Maege became a prostitute and Polly arranged customers for us both."

Lyanna shook her head stubbornly but Raff persisted, nodding back at her.

"Yes. It's the truth and I think deep down you know it. Doesn't make your mom a bad person, she was sick and desperate, just like me, like Polly. We were all fucked up and made huge mistakes. Robb Stark and Joff Baratheon offered a shitload of money to rent out your mother for a few hours. Here is what I want you to understand, okay? Your mother AGREED to it. Polly arranged it and they all met at the haunted house, the one that is newly bought. Usually, Polly would hang nearby in case Maege had any troubles but this was Joff and Robb. We didn't know what they were really like and your mom didn't either. So we buggered off. Me and Polly went for pizza, we got fucked up then went to pick up your mom at the time we all agreed on."

The girl was listening but Raff was so lost in the past, he wasn't really looking at her anymore. His voice was full of regrets. "Joff and Robb were gone and your mother was lying on the dirty floor, just so messed up. They were going to pay us after they had her, normally Polly gets the cash up front, but we trusted those two fuckers. I mean, a Baratheon and a Stark? Course we trusted them to pay. But Maege told us they beat and raped her, left her nothing but blood and pain. She said they told her if she reported what they did, they'd kill her."

Raff rubbed his face and continued in a tight voice.

"We could see how badly they treated her but we were high, sick and desperate. We NEEDED that money. Polly lost his mind and I only let him hit her a few times. Then I dragged him away and Maege went to the police but didn't name who attacked her. Even she didn't dare take on Robb and Joff in public, we couldn't exactly go demanding our money from them either. Roose suspected Polly and me, even though your mother didn't name us but he knew what we were all up to and wanted it to end. Gregor and Barbary paid for Jaime Lannister to make sure we went free. Then they shipped us off to a detox. We weren't really on that fishing expedition of Yara's, she just picked us up rather than the ferry. Polly and I had spent three months in a mainland rehab getting our heads straight." 

With a sad smile, Raff leaned on his elbows, speaking softer.

"We partied that night we got back and got a taste of what we were hooked on before. It only took a few hours of doing drugs for us to fall back on old habits. I called your mom to see if she wanted to work together and she said yes. We made plans to meet. But when we got to the old house to meet her, we only found her corpse and Robb and Joff walking away. I called out and they turned to laugh at me. They didn't bother to threaten us, they didn't need to. We ran away like cowards, she was already dead, we couldn't help her. I ran to the Greyjoy's house and Polly came home."

Raff looked at Lyanna and hoped she was actually hearing him. She wasn't looking at him anymore, her eyes were on a shadow in the corner.

"We told Roose all of this, told Gregor all of this. Roose has a tape they took from Robb's house. It shows your mother's attack and murder, lots of attacks on others too. Polly and I didn't kill your mom, Robb and Joff did. Do you understand that? You are trying to kill us for something we didn't do. Robb is dead and Joff is in the mental unit. But Polly and I didn't kill your mother."

Lyanna rolled her eyes over to Raff and nodded. Oh yes, she understood. Polliver and Raff didn't kill her mother, they just gave the opportunity for it. They must still pay. Robb is dead, he cannot pay. Joff is not dead, he must pay. The voices whispered and Lyanna smiled under the muzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walda/Sansa/Lyanna: Voices by Disturbed  
> Maege/Raff/Polliver: Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue


	37. Shipping Out

Theon couldn't stop crying and Yara couldn't help feeling a mixture of sympathy and disgust. "Man up! Gods, this...this sobbing and trembling shit is HALF the reason Vic and Euron are doing this!" Slamming his handcuffed fists into the stones in frustration, Theon hissed, "Why are you helping them and not me? Do you fucking understand what Ramsay will do to you? He'll come after you first then he'll find a way to get Vic and Euron! And Ramsay will never just let me go, he will find me. So it's pointless to smuggle me anywhere!"

Yara felt a burst of anger and leaned closer, pointing at her own bruises.

"Do you think Tansy did this to me? Our fucking uncles have taken all the control, one way or another. I don't have many choices myself and you weren't around to help me, were you? Couldn't even return a fucking phone call about your dying father, couldn't return a call for help either. So I can't say I feel too bad, Theon. I just got Vic and Euron to allow me to leave the house, to let Tansy back in. I am going to obey orders until I can find a way out from under them. Besides, this might keep you alive a little longer. Or at least retain your other nine fingers."

She had to drag Theon most of the way through the hidden tunnels under their home. A good amount of the larger or more paranoid families use a network of tunnels into the caves leading to the ocean. Most of them were built before anyone can remember and most find them by sheer accident. The Greyjoys have made use of their tunnels and the Targaryen ones for years. Yara made use of it now, forcing her brother towards the beach where Gendry waited for them.

Vic and Euron had given Theon time to have a visit, a reasonable discussion and then he was jumped, shackled and brought downstairs. Before thrusting the boy at Yara, Theon's uncles coldly explained he was leaving the island. Vic had arranged for Theon to be picked up at the mainland and transported west, to a clinic that dealt with several types of mental disorders. "Ramsay will never find out where you are. You won't even know where you are until you've become clear enough to. When they feel you are ready to reenter the world, you might find you like living away from the island."

Yara handed a wildly thrashing and now gagged Theon to Gendry. "Don't unlock those cuffs until you are too far across for him to swim back. In fact, if you were smart, you'd keep him bound and gagged until you reach the mainland. Goodbye, Theon. I love you little brother, I do. As soon as I find a way to get past our uncles, I'll come for you, okay? Take him, Gendry." Theon ignored his captor as he was forced into the boat.

Whispers from the lapping waves assured him that he wouldn't really have to leave the island. Just be patient, just wait a little bit until the boy takes off the handcuffs. Smirking under the gag, Theon listened.

 

Qyburn sniffed the air of the dark air conditioned house and smiled warmly. He knew Unella would regret her earlier actions and as usual, she made an apology meal for them. Unella never actually says she is sorry, but she is always the one to offer the olive branch. It almost always came in the form of a meal or baked treat left for her parents.

Barbary has never once apologized to anyone, perhaps to Qyburn once or twice in their lives but never to their daughter. Flicking on the lights, illuminating the kitchen, Barbary staggers over to the tea kettle. "She might have made us dinner, but she also left us a simmering kettle, the oven is still on low heat as well. Trying to waste our electricity or burn the house down, I wonder? Maybe she just poisoned our dinner?"

"Tsk, tsk. Our daughter wouldn't poison us, she would want the personal touch, dear. Just like her mother. Just take the apology for what it is. Clearly, with this much food, Unella feels terrible that she shoved you. We have two wrapped casserole dishes on the table, which is set nicely. Did you notice that? I guess the main dish is what's still in the oven. It all smells wonderful but I can't pin down what it is." Peeking into the tinfoil, Qyburn determined one dish was a type of meat soup, the other was a meat stuffing dish. "Huh. It's soup and stuffing, full of meat and vegetables. What's in the oven?"

Barbary poured herself tea and took her pain medication, grimacing as the sour drops hit her tongue. It was a fast acting liquid opiate that any junkie on the island would have killed for. For Barbary, the sky high fun of it was quite dimmed as the liquid raced to her nearly intolerable pain, dampening the life sucking agony. Sighing, a tear almost falling, Barbary hung onto the counter as the medication finally eased the pain that has been steadily reaching intolerable points all day. Taking a deep breath, Barbary looked over at Qyburn, grimacing at his pitying, knowing expression.

"Unella only set two plates. And why aren't we tripping over the cats? I bet she locked them in the basement again, she always does that when she comes over and I'm not here to stop her. Go let them out and set their plates, please. I'll see to the oven." Sighing, Qyburn heavily nodded as his wife turned to collect herself. He opened the basement door and waited for agitated cats to come forth but none did. "They aren't here, I wonder if she let them in the garden?" The swing of the oven door and then Barbary shrieked.

 

Kevan heard his receptionist begging in a near hysterical voice and instantly knew it was Barbary. The woman flung the door open and Kevan was taken aback at the sheer fury on the elderly woman's face. Qyburn was wringing his hands, trying to get his wife to calm down. "Please, don't do this, honey. Please, let's go home and think it through first. Or anywhere else. Please? This is going too far, the two of you have to stop this revenge on each other. Don't ruin lives over anger, Barbary!"

Slamming her palms on Kevan's desk, Barbary snarled at the taken aback lawyer.

"You want a better chance at a conviction for the poisonings? You'll never prove that my clients poisoned more than Robert, if I let you even get that far. The last case of mass poisoning on this island was caused by Unella and Gregor. Unella has been acting violent and irrational since the day half the island was murdered. Today she killed and cooked my cats. I went to the pool house and she's gone but her pictures of her and Gregor from their murderous days were strewn everywhere. And I found a potted Oleander bush in her shed. Feel like taking a walk to see Roose with me?"

They had missed Roose, who was heading towards his house after receiving a disturbing phone call from Alyn.

Violet was the one to take all the information and Skinner had to take notes.

Harold and Bob never showed and weren't answering calls or texts. Violet simply didn't have time to go looking for them even though it wasn't normal for the twins to just take off. Now she just lost Roose to some emergency that sent him rushing out the door. Sighing, she texted Roose, he needed to get back as soon as possible. This was going to be too big for one person but Kevan and Barbary were practically drooling.

"We want Unella and Gregor Clegane arrested for the mass poisoning. Or we'll joint sue this entire police station staff out of existence."

 

Violet sent Skinner to find the twins and she headed into their lab area. The last thing she wanted to do was poke through the death of her entire family, one she has no memory of. When she first learned of who she was, Violet spent some time with Raff. Together they tried to learn about their family and about their downfall. Violet and Raff were too different from each other for a real relationship to grow. There wasn't enough information for them to piece together who murdered their family and let it and each other go.

Now Violet finds herself digging into the files and feeling foreboding. She wanted to believe that Barbary and Kevan were lying, just wanted to find easier scapegoats for the poisonings. Could it be true? Did Unella and Gregor kill her family all those years ago? Did Gregor allow Raff to live with him out of a warped sense of guilt? Is that why Roose and Locke cared for Violet all this time? Whispers of her skin, whispers of papers rustling against each other as she moved them. Whispers in her head, around here and in the pesky shadows.

The twins and Roose had known all along and hid evidence? How far does this go? Violet shook her head at the whispering and tried to leave the room. She dug for more evidence of guilt and tampering alike. Violet found what she was hoping not to find and held the footage of Targaryen cameras in her hand. She didn't want to look and yet shaking hands ignored her.  

 

Skinner went past the closed store and towards the twins house when he heard screaming. Fumbling his gun out, Skinner ran for the unique house, just to skid to a halt and stare, confused. Stannis held out both hands and hollered, "Don't shoot me! I couldn't reach my daughter all day so I came to find her! This is what I found! I don't know what's wrong with them, but when I try to talk or touch my daughter or the twins, they scream."

Harold was cowering on the lawn, under the stuffed bear and moose, eyes shut tightly, arms wrapped around himself, muttering illogically. Shireen was crawling the side yard, ripping up the earth with her hands, vomit staining her shirt. Bob was in the backyard, twitching, sitting against the fence, whispering. All three sounded like they were offering apologies and denials all at once to something only they could see.

Just as Skinner went to call the hospital for an ambulance, all three seemed to come out of whatever had a grip upon them. Shireen blinked up confused at her father and then lunged to hug him, pressing vomit crusted clothing into him. "Oh gods, she was here, it was awful! She...she...as soon as I mentioned the doll...take me away from here, daddy! Right now, I want to go to the city! Now! We don't have any time, we have to go! Right now!"

Stannis felt shock and fear, hearing his daughter call him daddy, something he hasn't heard since she was very little. It was clear how terrified his daughter was. "Okay, okay, I hear you. We will get packed and go. I won't ask, we'll go but first I need to get Sansa. She isn't responding to texts or calls either." Stannis felt Shireen shake her head into his chest. "It's too late for her, I think. I don't know if the doll will let her go with us. But fine, let's try, what the hell, can't be more scared than I am now."  

The twins staggered forth, they hugged each other fast, whispering. Harold looked up at Skinner. "I'm sorry. We had...a haunting. A tea party accidentally turned into a horrific seance of sorts. Stannis, your daughter is right. I think you need to get yourselves off this island if you still can. You two might be the only ones that can be let go. The ghost might let you two go since you are not natives." Skinner glared at them all and yelled, "How do I put any of this shit in a report? What the hell is wrong with all of you and what the hell are you talking about?"

Stamping his foot, Skinner hollered as Stannis and Shireen ignored him and left. "Hey! Get back here, I need to get a report, dammit!" Bob put a hand on Skinner's shoulder. "Let them go. Trust me. It's for the best they get off the island if they can. Now, why are you here? Did you all hear or witness anything? We hope?" Skinner shook his head. "No! I was coming to see why you never came in, we need you guys right away there. I got to your store and heard the screams, ran here and found you all acting like lunatics, Stannis spinning around you all. What. the. fuck. I don't need this today!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbary: Bulletproof by Godsmack  
> Shireen/Harold/Bob: Welcome To My Nightmare by Alice Cooper


	38. Sunstroke

Gregor released Lyanna for supper and she remained silent, subdued. They all crowded, milling throughout the kitchen, Gregor and Sandor moving like giants among ants. Sandor had stationed Myrcella and Tommen at the stove to hand out food. Robin stood nearby with a roll of paper towels to rip off as napkins. Arya handed out plates and Rickon handed out silverware. Piggy proudly announced that he seasoned the box macaroni and cheese with tomato chunks, black pepper and turkey hot dogs. Polliver and Raff groaned. "Why did you let him help cook? I thought you wanted us to eat?" Jeyne frowned at Polliver. "Piggy didn't complain when you got breakfast duty and put hot sauce in our scrambled eggs."

Sandor smirked. "Looks like someone's getting brave." Jeyne smiled brightly back at him as Polliver rolled his eyes. He leaned over Jeyne and said with both affection and threat, "Just remember, you'll heal soon. Let's see if your so mouthy when I can come after you." Without a bit of meekness, Jeyne replied, "By the time I heal, Gregor will make sure I know how to defend myself. So maybe I'll be the one tossing YOU around for being mouthy." Polliver turned red as everyone, including his own father and uncle, laughed their asses off. Gregor shoved Polliver away from Jeyne. "Alright, that's enough. Everyone get your plates full then put it all into your stomach. What you take, best be eaten. I don't like waste."

As they all got their food and began to find a seat at the large wooden table, Arya stretched as she sat down and happened to look out the window. "Uh, Gregor? There is a car coming towards the gate, really, really fast." As Gregor and the others went for the window, an old red Saturn smashed into the gate which luckily wasn't locked. It flew open and the car skidded, did a doughnut before stopping in a plume of dirt. Sandor groaned loudly, Polliver paled and Gregor swore as he stormed out the door, almost ripping off the porch door in his anger and haste. Bran peered out the window with the others and asked, "Why would the doctor come here?" Polliver had exchanged shock for a sneering look and coldly snapped, "My mother is visiting. I'd rather take my chances with killer girl."

Lyanna smiled and said to Polliver, "I will take that as an invitation." Sandor whacked Lyanna's head. "Do you want Gregor to send you away? He doesn't make idle threats, kid."

 

Unella got out of the car unsteadily then waved the plumes of dirt away as Gregor came stomping towards her, yelling. "What the living fuck is wrong with you, woman? You almost broke my gate! You ever hear of a phone or texting? Huh? There's a difference between a visit and an invasion. You've crossed that line!" Ignoring the rant, Unella walked up to the angry man and put her hand on his mouth. Gregor's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he swatted her hand away. "Don't you EVER-" Unella screamed up at him, waving her arms. "Shut up! I need a boat, give me one of your boats! NOW!" Taking a deep breath to keep from killing his wife, his fists clenched, Gregor growled, "Why would I lend you one of my boats? What did you do now, you crazy bitch?"

Polliver tried to be quiet as he left the house and went closer to see his parents. Except the entire house followed after him and the couple now had a full audience. Unella scratched at her ear then shifted her feet. "I cooked mother's cats. She'll kill me if she reaches me and I think I'll kill her if I ever see her again. I...I am not well and I need to get off the island, Gregor. Please? Just a boat, I have money, I'll give you whatever you want, I have to leave this island, it's going to kill me. Husband, I am begging you, help me leave! I won't be able to stop this, I can't stand the whispering and the ghosts in my damned head anymore! Please?"

Gregor stared hard at the only woman he has ever loved, the one person he honestly believed he would murder someday. Her eyes were crazed, pupils blown to hell, yet she didn't seem drugged. Unella wasn't into make up or hair styles, but she was always a neat person. Not anymore. Her hair was flipping around her, sweaty locks of a dulling sunrise, just like when they were teenagers at the football field after that stupid picture was taken for the school newspaper. In fact, Gregor suddenly remembered how that was exactly how he thought of her hair. It was the most poetic thought he had ever had. Why the FUCK he was thinking of this, who knows. Gregor shook his head and wondered if crazy was contagious. He has spent the day around insane females and apparently it can transfer to males.

"YOU COOKED GRANDCUNT'S CATS? FOR REAL? SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Polliver shouted. Unella looked at her son, at Raff and burst into tears. Gregor, Sandor, Polliver and Raff couldn't have been anymore shocked if a space ship landed in the yard. They were wrong because one breath later Unella one upped herself. Grabbing Gregor's arms, she frantically spoke. "Come with me, grab our son, your brother, we can take the real fosters and just go away. Anywhere in the world, I can support all of us if you want, please. I never stopped loving you or our son, I know if we leave I can change, we can all be together. Please? I have to leave but I want my family, I want my family safe!"

Gregor started to try and peel Unella off him. "Okay, that's it. I am full of crazy, I have reached my ultimate limit of how much crazy I can deal with. You have always been a bucket of fucknuts but sweetheart, you've finally snapped. There is no way in hell I am lending you a damned bicycle while you are acting like this. And we sure aren't taking any happy family trips into the sunset while singing happy reunion songs unless you are in a straitjacket the whole time. You cooked Barbary's fucking cats. Real smart, real logical. Two choices for you. Want the mental wing at daddy's clinic or would you like to spend some time in the barn? Maybe a few hours there might straighten your fucking mind."

Sandor groaned and called, "Gregor! Those creepy fucking Stark kids are doing it again! What do I do? Is it like a sibling seizure? Werewolf and Window Licker aren't doing it! What the fuck!" Gregor stopped wrestling with his frantic insane ball and chain to glance over with annoyance at his brother. Can't he fucking SEE that Gregor is too busy and Sandor just has to handle whatever it was. Then he nearly ripped Unella's hair out in frustration at he looked at Bran and Arya. Both were standing statue still, eyes bulging and glassy, slack faces, as if they simply unplugged.

Gregor stared up at the sky and roared, "OH COME ON!"

 

Roose ignored his texts and his calls, he was too busy staring at the insanity on his lawn. He was careful to make sure the gates were secure that only those already here would witness this circus. Roose checked to make sure the sky and ground were in the right places still. Yes. He checked his pulse and took some deep breaths. Striding forth, Roose kept his face stern and impassive in spite of the bloom of strangling fear. Confusion and chaos irritate Roose, he hates magic, fantasy, science fiction and horror. Romance movies feel realistic compared to anything can't be logically explained.

Far too many things happening on his island that Roose has no answer for, it's too much. Overwhelmed, Roose is leaving too much in Violet's hands perhaps, but he is beginning to feel his age. If Roose believed in haunting, he would say it felt like just that. Thinking that only sent Roose's temper into hyper-drive. Marching into the lunacy mosh happening upon his lawn, his DESTROYED lawn, he began to take brutal control. A flick of his wrist and the baton took care of Ramsay, Damon and Alyn. Ignoring their screams of how it was the girls that started it, Roose focused on the two women.

Roose wondered about karma when his ex girlfriend and current fiance began to circle him, not really seeing him, only seeing prey. Sansa was stained with dirt and vomit, her hands filthy, Walda's whole outfit and skin were covered in grass, dirt and crushed flowers. It was not comforting to notice the blood stained teeth that Sansa flashed at him with menace and it was unsettling to hear his plump, lovely fiance hawk before spitting towards Ramsay. But both had their eyes directly on Roose and he felt like a character from a dinosaur movie, the guy who is surrounded by raptors. 

He didn't wish to shoot either of them but he wasn't sure the baton would be enough. What was he thinking? Sansa was a damned princess and Walda was heavy but a soft weak woman. What could they do, yoga him to death? Jog at him then offer some aggressive Pilates? Roose laughed at himself but then they launched. He had been right the first time, the baton wasn't enough.

 

Sansa was going to rend, kill, dig in the red meat until she heard her siblings laughing at her. Shifting eyes, tearing sight from the fresh meat with a wet ripping sound in her head, Sansa looked at Arya and Bran. Arya was dressed as a pirate with that large freakish seagull that the twins are trying to get, stuffed and attached to her right shoulder. Bran was dressed as Luke Skywalker and Sansa sighed. "You looked better as newscasters. What the hell, you can project yourselves to me with your heads but you can't manage the same theme?"

Arya shrugged. "Hey, so, I wouldn't complain about whatever we look like. You have no idea how hard it is to concentrate when we are living in a three dirt circle circus. I always thought if you snapped, it would be savage but cool. You look fucking ridiculous. Puke all over you, mulch in your hair, Damon in your teeth, I mean, you are on your hands and feet like a freaky gingerspider. Do you click like porcelain yet? Do you see how her shadows are all over you and Walda? Seagulls are swarming all over, it's like they do before a storm but there's no rain. Maybe you can blame this fucking craziness on sunstroke? You need to get yourself back, bitch."

Bran was playing with his light saber all around Roose, whom Sansa can't hear, he was trying to speak to Walda. Sansa saw that only she can see her siblings this time. With a very bored voice, Bran addressed his older sister while he twirled around the sheriff with the plastic blade. "Do you see what you are doing? You see us, but look at yourself, can you see what you are doing? Are you going to attack the sheriff? Do you want to be with Joff in the nuthouse? Maybe they can make you bunk mates? Or go to jail and see what lawyer will take YOU on?"

Arya laughed and whacked Alyn on the back. The man stumbled and shrieked, looking around wildly. "Oh Bran, we both know it won't go that way! Sansa, just want to let you know you are on the right path to being a head -weapon for our mother. Are you going to be the one to set it all off? All you have to do is keep letting the doll win, join Walda in ripping Roose apart. He won't get his gun out in time to kill you both. He will wound you but you'll get away. Because when Walda starts to disembowel the sheriff with her hands and teeth, all the men will jump her. While they kill her, you'll have time to escape. Once one of you sets off, all will. Not many can resist for long, do you want to be what snaps that thread?"

The seagull on Arya's shoulder suddenly screeched and launched at Sansa's face. A scream came out of her as the beak pecked into her face and she fell backwards. Sansa gripped the ground and stared up at the others. Walda launched at Roose and Sansa hollered, "NO! WALDA, IT'S NOT REAL! STOP IT! DON'T ATTACK, IT'S ROOSE!" Bran and Arya golf clapped at Sansa. Roose went down under Walda's newfound strength and the men all grabbed her. Clearing her throat, Arya leaned down as if to confide in her older sister. "You are real effective. Let's try a little harder. After all, if we are still here with you, it didn't really work. So let's try again because as annoying as you are, I love you. We do this to save you, remember that. Okay, Bran, give it to her."

Sansa didn't have time to scream when Bran's light saber sizzled towards her and cut through her head. She felt herself detach, she could blink and heard Bran's voice. "Want to feel this for real? Want to be mother's first head on her belt?" Arya's voice was too loud and yet too far off all at once. "WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU GINGERSNAP, LEMON HEADED FUCKFACE!"

Jolting upright, Sansa saw Walda being restrained by the boys. Roose was trying to get to his feet and two thoughts hit her all at once. The man was fresh meat and no one could help him, he wouldn't expect her attack. The other thought was the siblings said to stop, it was the ghost, it leads to her death and Sansa went with that as hard as it was. She stayed where she was but shouted out to Roose, "We have sunstroke! Sunstroke!"

 

Stannis and Shireen looked everywhere, they drove and drove all around the island. Not once did they get out of the car and yet Stannis was sure that they were searching everywhere. Shireen didn't have the heart to tell her father there was a shadow trying to seep into the car. The seagulls squawked wildly just above them and for no reason, Stannis drove towards the beach line. They saw the small boat float towards the rocks, shattering against it. Saw one man start to swim to shore. Another person was coming sluggishly out of the wreckage, slumping, grasping onto the wet rocks.

Shireen grabbed her binoculars from her backpack as her father tried to call the emergency line for the survivors. The man dying on the rocks had a clearly slit throat and an eye gouged out. She looked at the man coming from the water, collapsing to catch his breath upon the sand. He was holding a knife and his eyes, they were full of shadows. Shireen threw down her binoculars and shoved at her father. "Let's go! Right now, father! Drive over the bridge, we can move the cones out of the way and just go. Hurry! Stop trying, no one will answer, I'm telling you the ghost is taking over! Let's go! We can't save Sansa, we tried, okay? The doll won't let us! Father, please!"

Stannis swore and tossed the phone down. It was only recordings and he felt a chill when he saw the man on the beach just sit up. Not concerned with the man that just slid down the rocks into the ocean. "I have been driving in circles imagining that I was searching for Sansa?" Shireen nodded frantically and twisted her hands in her lap. "Yes. Yes! It's controlling us like it's doing to everyone. Please, can we get the hell out of here before the ghost takes us too!"

Stannis drove to the bridge and idled, staring as Shireen giggled then burst into tears. They got out of the car and walked on numb legs to the bridge, stuck in it's upright position. The booth and boards within that controlled the bridge were shorted, ripped and battered apart as if putty. No boats or ships were coming by but the bridge was in a permanent state of waiting. "I guess the ghost considers us natives now, even if the rest of the island sees us as newcomers." Shireen giggled at her father's bland words and grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you can always find a bright spot in our situations, father. But I think we might be truly screwed this time."

As if in agreement, a huge one eyed seagull nearby screeching and landed on the car to peck at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleganes/Boltons: It's A Sunshine Day by The Original Brady Bunch Kids  
> Bran/Arya/Sansa: Seagulls! by Bad Lip Reading (youtube video or soundtrack on spotify)  
> Ghosts/Theon/Unella/Stannis/Shireen: Where You Are by Moana Soundtrack  
> 


	39. Dancing On Shifting Sand

Cat listened to the sound of tires rolling across gravel as Stannis drove away from the bridge. She stepped out of hiding along with Cersei and the two giggled like teenage mean girls. They looked exactly like that, they had to because that is how they felt, so young and cruel, still beautiful, ready to destroy the world.

They had listened to Barbary who lectured them in the parking lot of the hospital. "Ladies, would you like to use an insanity defense? Would you like me to just change your plea to guilty and get you a real light stay in a top notch mental institution? To be honest, I am staring to have my doubts about taking you on as clients. I have never seen two clients try so hard to bury themselves. I don't lose, ladies. That isn't something I will accept. So get your fucking acts right or I am going to have you both committed to save our case. Let me tell you how many on this fucking rock will do a conga in joy, hell, the island will probably have a damned celebration! Is this what you want? Go home, both of you."

The women said nothing and they drove in separate cars, no glances, no words to each other. And yet, both drove to the bridge at the same time with only whispers guiding them. Memories swarmed in their heads, warming their rapidly cooling skin and hearts. Cat had some minimal experience with tools and machinery, Cersei used to hot wire cars and both knew how to steal. They spent enough time shoplifting and joy riding out of boredom as teenagers. The women had parked behind a huge trailer and they still did not speak, they just broke into the trailer, took what they needed and went to the control room for the bridge.

When they were children, the school would bring the younger ones on a field trip to see the gate in action, to see how it was worked. That was as much as Cat and Cersei knew of the bridge, a smattering of memory, not enough to control the bridge. Whispers of a young bitter mother filled their skulls. "I worked it for the whole time I was pregnant with my daughter. I wanted to have my kid be proud of a single working mother. When I had Lyanna, I just needed a few weeks off. I needed to find a sitter, I needed to bond and nurse my baby. Fucking bastard gave my position to a man, saying it was a more reliable option. Fuckers. I had no other options, I was fucking up, I started to do drugs again. I was selling my body to buy food for my kid."

Cat and Cersei listened to Maege who whispered to them how to make the bridge open. Then how to destroy the control panel, to short out everything. Once it was completed, the women ran to hide behind the trailer while Stannis and his daughter tried to leave. Maege has disappeared and the whispers seemed to come from their own heads, maybe from each others. If they had gone truly crazy, well then, so be it. They felt young, they felt mean, beautiful and immortal. A new whisper, a new shadow wound around them and Cat sighed in tearful warmth. It sounded like Robb. He told the women about where the dynamite was, where he liked to hang around with Joff to plan their deeds.

The women stole a truck, a ring of keys and headed to get some high powered fireworks, yes, Robb soothed, just think of them as adding fireworks to the island.

 

Violet watched the tape over and over, not aware she was pressing her nails so hard into her arms that she left bloody crescents. The twins and Skinner came in, Violet forced herself to stand up, shut the recorder off. Skinner started to complain about his report and Violet snapped at him. "I don't care. Write anything, just get away from me. Harold, Bob, I'd like to speak with you, please." She could see that both men looked quite shaken by something but she honestly didn't give a shit. "Did you two hide evidence of the Cleganes slaughtering my entire family?"

The men paled a bit more and Harold sat hard in a desk chair. Bob nodded and took a seat, hoping that Violet would do the same. She did not, she stood in front of two men she had always admired. "Why? Who gave the orders? Was this planned by others? Why would two teenagers have any reason to take out a whole family that never did anything to them. I know from the records that Gregor's father was involved with my family. I want to know, gentlemen. You can tell me here or you can tell me in an interrogation room."

Harold spoke. "This room is clean of any bugs, we disabled the cameras awhile back. The interrogation room is not only bugged but filmed. Let's talk here." Taking a deep breath, he looked at his twin and gave a wry smirk. "I think this is the only way. If we want the ghosts to stop haunting us and our home, we have to come clean." Bob nodded in agreement and turned to look at Violet.

"We were working as deputies for Roose then. Your family was half the cause of violence and crime on the island and they were the complete cause of drug and human trafficking here. Using our island, our boats as a way of transporting their trade, they were working with the Cleganes, Euron Greyjoy and it was our worst problem. We went to the house and found Unella and Gregor in the center of a slaughter, holding you and your brother. They couldn't bring themselves to kill babies. We were thrilled to have a terrible problem gone and have the killers caught red handed."

Violet sat down on the edge of a desk and Harold picked up the tale.

"Problem was the Lannisters showed up and even while Bob and I were still collecting evidence, they were already talking to Roose. The kids weren't taken to jail, they were taken to a Greyjoy warehouse and their parents were called. You and your brother were taken by Petyr. Next thing we know, Roose tells us to hide the evidence that a deal has been struck. Barbary gave up being a lawyer and became a nurse. The Cleganes sold their business to Tywin and worked for him. Gregor and Unella had a baby, had a rough life and that was that. You and your brother were given new homes, new names. I'm sorry, Violet. It was wrong of us to hide the evidence, but it was how things were done."

It made the twins flinch when Violet's eyes stayed hostile and her voice was rough with suppressed emotion.

"Thank you for telling me. I expect you'll be excellent witnesses in the case against the Cleganes for the murder of my family. And probably for the mass poisoning. Which is what you should both be working on. It sucks to discover those you looked up to are really no different than the criminals I put away. Roose was always shifty but this, this is beyond that. How many other crimes have you all covered up? We can get to that later, right now just work on the poisoning case. Don't invite me to anymore of your tea parties, gentlemen. I believe we have moved to a new phase in our relationship. I don't have time for fallen heroes. I have to arrest the Cleganes, I have to deal with Roose."

The twins looked at the young woman with fire in her eyes, they gave her looks of hurt and alarm. "You aren't going to take on Roose, you won't challenge him, will you? He is dangerous, Violet, don't let your emotions take you over. There are forces that are in play here, they will take you too if you let them! I know we sound crazy but its true, vengeful ghosts are looking to cause more slaughter. If you let your feelings get too intense, you'll be hers." Violet gave a mocking smile but she thought about her own ghostly visit earlier and nodded.

"No, believe it or not, I know about the ghosts, already had my visit, thank you. The ghosts can't be too bad since they brought me to getting justice for my family. Maybe you should wonder why the ghosts tormented you but was helpful to me." The twins shuddered and Bob called out to Violet's back as she left the room, "You need to think on that! Why were the ghosts helpful to only some and cruel to others? Are you really seeking justice or are you a tool of the ghosts?"

Violet stuck her head back in the door. "I am what brings the guilty to be judged. I am not justice, I am the arm of the law and I am about to put Roose Bolton and the Cleganes in my choke-hold." She slammed the door behind her, causing things to briefly chatter, making the twins jump. They turned on more lights to dispel any shadows. 

 

After Tansy had spoken to Skinner she ran to her office which was really her tiny bedroom. She wrote in a fury, hitting the keyboard hard enough for her fingertips to ache. Which was saying something since her fingertips were calloused from her years of typing. Her blog went up, the little dingy newspaper trailer nearby printed the article in the daily evening paper. It hit like a blast of dynamite and Tansy sat on the dock waiting for her lover. She had bought that ring after all and Yara was on her way, not knowing what she was receiving when she got there.

Hearing thumping, Tansy turned to see a soaking wet Theon staggering towards her. "Hey! You look awful and you're soaked, what happened?" Tansy stood up fast but Theon was somehow faster. The blade was at her throat and the narrow face with eyes gone full blown black, lips peeled back from crooked, half broken teeth. "What happened to you? Why, Theon?" She whispered in shock, this was the last person that Tansy would ever think was dangerous. Did Euron drug his nephew and send him into lunacy? 

Theon spoke in a cruel tone that Tansy has never heard from him before. "Just want to bring a little gift home for Ramsay. Just want to show my deep appreciation to my sister for all her help. Just want to send a little message to my uncles about my feelings concerning them." Tansy tried to speak but Theon's fist came hard and fast. Everything became shadowy and then it was all black.

 

Jaime gulped down more coffee laced heavily with his deceased brother's brandy, he took the entire stock of Tyrion's liquor. He figured there was enough there to keep him drunk for the rest of his life. He was dimly paying attention to his father and uncle go utterly batshit. Not as batshit crazy as his sister though, no, they at least had reason for their upset.

Tansy has done it yet again, made another long article that rages, inflames or engulfs everyone's interest. Sometimes its a scandal, other times it is a real issue and it gets resolved due to her wordy influence upon the islanders. This time Tansy has gone too far, taken on the Lannisters and the sheriff's office. Damn, the girl's mentor and the owner of the small island paper for always mentoring the girl into going too far. Tormund always got too ambitious himself in his editorial rants, but Tansy knows how to use her words like a weapon. No matter how everyone sneers at the girl to her face, no one ever misses her articles.

Jaime added more from his brother's silver flask and pretended he didn't hear the angry men. He didn't want to know they were calling Ramsay Bolton to hire him for a little wet work. When he grimaced in disgust at his uncle and father, they glared back at him with similar disgust. "Trying to turn into your little brother and become as useless, Jaime?" Looking up at his uncle, feeling his stomach tighten then turn over, he sneered, "Tansy is doing her damned job! She's just a young woman and deserves better than this fucking island is offering her. You're having her murdered because you don't like her words! But let's concentrate on me."  

Tywin slammed his hands down on the table and leaned forward into Jaime's face. "Her words are going to cause a damned riot. She accuses us of hiding evidence of crimes committed by my own grandson and Robb Stark! She suggests that I will rig the trial for Jeyne, that I will rig the trials for the ladies. That I should be replaced. That Roose should be replaced. That the tape we are suppressing have the murder of Maege Mormont, evidence of molestation, of other crimes. Tansy suggests that the public rise against our injustice! Those stupid fucks, the public, they will all listen and start trying to take us down! All because of her words and once she sees how they all react, that whore turned journalist will lead them with torches just to keep her popularity! She was asking for it, Jaime."

Jaime was clear in his response. The warm vomit hit Tywin directly in his face. Kevan did what he could and drove Jaime to the hospital as fast as he could. By the time Ygritte began to asses Jaime's condition, the man was already fading away.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat/Cersei: I Love It by Icona Pop  
> Harold/Bob/Violet: Devil Woman by Cliff Richard  
> Lannisters/Tansy: Asking For It by Shinedown


	40. Lines Drawn In Sand

Bran and Arya flung into awareness and screamed at the top of their lungs. Gregor's visage was right there, like a huge bald nightmare god, grinning at them with several strong white teeth and a few silver ones glinting in the sun. Oh gods, Bran thought, he's going to eat us. Arya's only thought came flying out of her mouth in the form of a scream. "SO UGLY!" Everyone was crowded around them in a circle and could visibly see Gregor resisting the urge to smash the two heads together, thus ending one of his problems.

"Welcome back to our planet, space cadets. Mind telling me what great adventures you've had? Because HERE, in CLEGANE WORLD, we don't get to just take a quick mind fuck off to another universe!" As the two siblings shrank back from the enraged man, he turned to yell at the approaching Unella, "I thought you said they were fine! Clear to go! Did you see what just happened? Do I send them to stay with the crazy golden rapist in the mental unit or just lock them in the barn with you and Lyanna?"

Lyanna muttered that no one was locking her in any barn and was ignored. Unella glared at Gregor then begrudgingly came forth to check the shaken brother and sister. "They were fine, tests all said so. I thought it might be emotional and you told me to shove my opinion up my ass. Blame yourself, not me. Some sort of fugue or seizure, perhaps?" Arya squirmed to get away from Unella and exchanged glances with Bran. "We can tell you about it but it's going to sound crazy."

Gregor rolled his eyes. "Of course it's going to be crazy. What the fuck around here isn't? We have surpassed Foster Home and now we run a crazy farm, Sandor." Sandor shrugged and asked, "Does my new position at the crazy farm come with a raise?" Gregor snorted in response.

 

Yara played with the ring in her tight jean pocket. She deliberately wore these jeans, not just because Tansy liked to admire her ass in them, but they had the tightest pockets, designed not to lose things. Yara didn't dare to take the decorative box that the ring had been in, not wanting her uncles to know what she was doing. She had been planning to give Yara her mother's wedding ring, to marry her and do it this summer. Uncles or not, Yara was not going to change her damned plans.

Propose to Tansy, get hitched by the first person on the island willing to do it. The uncles might try and stop a potential wedding but they won't bother to annul one that's happened. They don't care about her affairs that much as long as it doesn't interfere and Yara does as she told. Not one for sentiment or much emotion in any romantic way, Yara practiced what she would say as she walked up the dock. On the pier where they always sat was Tansy's high heeled gold sandals that Yara always called her slut shoes. One heel was broken and the other shoe was laying in a small smear of blood.

They were always my favorite sandals, Yara thought numbly as she knelt down. Two teeth were in the blood, Yara pictures a fist crashing into Tansy's mouth, knocking them out. The fist she envisions belongs to Ramsay Bolton, belongs to Damon or Alyn doing his bidding. But it doesn't make sense. There is no way that Ramsay could know yet. He wouldn't come for Theon until six, that was an hour away. If the sadist had known, he wouldn't have just stolen her girlfriend. It wasn't Yara who made this decision, Ramsay would have gone after her uncles.

Yara tried to call Ramsay and got a message recording, she harshly asked for him to call her back immediately. She then called the police station, pacing, trying to resist the urge to tear off and find Tansy herself. "Skinner! I am reporting an attack, a kidnapping and a possible murder! There's teeth, blood and my girlfriend Tansy's sandals just laying on the pier!" The man sounded like he might start to cry. "Great, sure, be right there. Because what I need is more fucking paperwork."

 

Gregor was as silent as everyone else that he made sit in a circle in the dirt. He and Sandor patrolled this little circle of kids and lunatics alike, circling them as Arya and Bran spoke. He tried, truly, to the gods eyes, he tried to be open, to hear, to understand and couldn't make the leap. "Spontaneous astral projecting. Ghosts. Ghost Dolls. Confessions or bloody justice, slaughter and rampage. Uh huh. Well, that was reasonable, logical and WHAT THE LIVING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Unella looked up and shrugged. "I believe them. I've seen the shadows, I saw her, feel it in me and all over me. I think if I don't...tell something, I'm going to do terrible things." Gregor glared at her and grumbled, "You are crazy enough in the light or the darkness, I've seen you in both. And I swear to the gods, you and I are going to have a very serious talk about you telling anything, woman. You keep your fucking mouth shut and sit there until I get to you."

Robin and Rickon shouted that they believe Arya and Bran, causing the giant to lean over them from behind. "Of course you believe it, Werewolf! If you are a werewolf then you'd believe in ghosts. And Window Licker, you would believe me if I told you my shit was fudge pudding as long as I sprinkled a little chocolate cookie on top of it!" But all the others were staring at Bran and Arya with growing belief. Lyanna and Myrcella looked very disturbed, squirming, making no eye contact with anyone.

Gregor threw up his hands. "Fine! Want to entertain the crazy? Sure, let's do that. Here's what we'll do. I will give you a chance to prove it to us. Real proof I can see, hear or touch. You do that, I'll believe you and head up the friggin crazy train myself. You have nothing to give or show me to make me a believer then you two win a night in the barn with Lyanna. All of you can share the same chain and the same bucket for the night."

 

Arya and Bran looked at each other in panic. How to offer proof of something they barely understood themselves? Jeyne giggled at them and they stared crossly at her. "This isn't funny!" Arya snapped and Jeyne smiled at them like they were silly. "Well, it is kind of funny. If you want to show proof it seems easy to do. If you can send yourself into Sansa's head, you can send it into other heads. It's just up to the head whether or not it wants to see you. So send yourselves into everyone's head and see who sees you."

Polliver nudged Raff and muttered, "The space cadets are going to take advice from Tiny Headspace. I can't wait to see this." Jeyne sniffed at his words and urged Bran and Arya. "Trust me, if you can send a head-mail to Sansa and Shireen, you can send it to more. Mail can be sent everywhere, real mail, email, so why not head-mail? If you can't, at least you'll know one way or another." Gregor closed his eyes for patience and Sandor sighed deeply. Bran and Arya decided to give Jeyne's idea a try, it was better than nothing.  

Bran and Arya stared at each other. "We've never done it on our own, it happens when Sansa needs us really bad." Lyanna and Myrcella looked up at the same time, eyes dark and stared at the siblings. "It's not going to work, don't bother. If the two you've tried to help can't help themselves, why would any others? Stop and let things run their course. You have no right to stop it." Myrcella's voice was too deep and too threatening. Lyanna started to stretch out as if to crawl towards the siblings and her joints crackled, it sounded like tiny shards of porcelain.

Unella looked at Lyanna in horror, "Maege?" Snarling suddenly, the girl rushed forward and Unella threw herself at Gregor to climb him like a tree. Polliver and Raff scooted back along with the others but they weren't her target. The girl was heading on all fours, clicking impossibly, straight at Arya and Bran. Sandor started to get in front of the two kids to block Lyanna when Myrcella clawed feet and toes hard into dirt, rushing around him towards the brother and sister.

"LEAVE IT ALONE, I WON'T BE DENIED, I WON'T STOP AND YOU WILL NOT CHALLENGE ME!"

Bran and Arya didn't move, eyes widened in alarm then went blank. Lyanna was leaped on by Piggy and Jeyne, Sandor grabbed Myrcella, both of them screaming for Bran and Arya to stop, to leave it be. When the siblings blanked out, both girls went limp and stared into the distance. Then everything changed for everyone.

 

Joff had become stable enough with medication to wander freely on the locked unit. He was in the small common room watching an old sitcom on the television. Maege and Marge filled the screen and began to claw their way through it. When the nurse ran into the room, hearing a disturbing sound, she found Joff had beat his own head in. The wall was crimson and giblets, the young man dead.

Cat hugged her son who whispered to her and Cersei cried but held her son when he appeared too. She understood he was dead, those naughty awful Starks killed him. The ghosts, the shadows told her whose fault it was, who should pay for it.

Harold and Bob saw a blinking marquis appear above their heads, purple and blue blinking at them. CASA CLEGANE HEAD WI FI COME SEE US! Both dropped their coffee mugs and ran out the police station. Violet was in her car when she nearly drove into a tree at the sight of two kids appearing on her car hood, cross legged and waving cheerily. "Ghost and shadows are fucking your head up!" She slammed the brakes and it was gone.

Sansa swatted crazily at a large seagull that kept diving towards her, squawking "Come!" over and over. Damon and Alyn both screamed and ran across the lawn as a terrible long white thing chased them. Walda had been starting to calm down, Roose handcuffing her. Now she began to drool and laugh, trying to gnaw on him until he backhanded her to the ground, dazed. Roose stared at Sansa swatting the air, Damon and Alyn tearing across his lawn in wide lunatic circles. Then he squinted as the sun seemed to dim a little and he whispered, "Maege?" A hand tapped his shoulder and he turned to jump backwards. "Ahh! Gods!" Bran and Arya Stark grinned at him, waving. "If you don't get your head out of your ass, you're fucked. Get yourself and Sansa to the Cleganes."

Barbary threw a pot of boiling water, screeching at it while Qyburn pleaded, "She doesn't have much longer, leave her be! Let her finish, damn you, let her win her cases then we will meet you in hell on our own terms!" The doctor grabbed his wife as she started to fall down and he begged, "Kali, please!" They crouched against the silent fury of the ghost.

Tywin was pinned on his bathroom toilet, unable to do more than pant. That dreadful clicking sound, the too long, thin pale finger that slid effortlessly out of the grated air vent next to the sea shell shaped sink. His heart gave out as the grate exploded outward.

Kevan was standing in the lobby of the hospital, arms limp at his sides, eyes bulging out of his head. He went from mourning his nephew to sheer terror in a heartbeat. It was the most dreadful sight he has ever had the misfortune of seeing. Arya and Bran Stark were floating before him, cross legged in the air. Dressed like genies as if it were Halloween. Bran yelled cheerily, "Time to pick a side, dude. It's Casa Clegane or it's Ghostville. You die in Ghostville though, just a heads up on that."

Stannis and Shireen were sitting in the car, watching the dead man continue to be dead at the beach. A huge ugly seagull landed on the car hood. It had one eye that glared at them, it started to peck hard at the windshield. Then it cawed. "COME! CASA! CLEGANE!" With a very dignified nod, Stannis turned on the engine. "Well, I believe that seagull just told us to go somewhere. In human yet seagull words. And I am accepting of this. And to think you said your father was a stuffy old man. I am following the orders of a seagull to avoid a ghost, Shireen." Patting his arm almost fondly, Shireen nodded. "I am glad we have this chance to bond before we kill each other, father."

Euron was playing cards with his men in the kitchen. He had them here to give Ramsay a beat down when he showed demanding Theon. Vic gave a scream that sent them all running to the lawn. On his knees, as if praying, Vic's face was sweaty, tearful and he screamed, "KALI! KALI!" Euron came forward then froze as his men all stared at the brothers in confusion. Tilting his head, Euron spoke, looking at the ghost. "Kali? Is that you? Holy fuck, it's you." Euron held his ground against the tall figure in the shadows that were swarming before Vic. "Fuck off, honey. You get us when we're dead." Vic fainted and Euron shot at the apparition, enjoying how it popped out of existence. He turned to see all his men staring at him like he was insane.

Gregor found himself in the most awkward position of his life. His brother and son were never the loving type, he wasn't either. So why was he sitting in the dirt with Sandor and Polly hugging him? Why were Raff and Piggy clutching each other with Jeyne standing before them bravely facing the unbelieving sights? The little golden prince, Werewolf and Window Licker were a human octopus.

Lynna and Myrcella were standing tall, eyes unseeing. Kali stood behind Myrcella with one long pale hand clenching her shoulder. Maege stood behind her daughter, wrapping arms tight around her. Unella stood and whimpered as shadows tried to weave around her.

But Gregor's eyes had stopped staring at the ghosts and shadows when Bran and Arya suddenly appeared in disco clothing. They were dancing, twirling around it all, cutting through the shadows. They were singing Copacabana in very off key voices. Arya had a brilliant lilac and silver pantsuit studded with gems, Bran looked like something out of Saturday Night Fever and Gregor's mind numbly confirmed the boy was wearing boots with see through heels, swimming goldfish in each.

As they danced perfectly, the ghosts found themselves flickering, the shadows around Unella were cut through by the discoing teenagers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya/Bran: Friend Like Me by Ne-Yo, Aladdin  
> Ghost: Rhythm Is Gonna Get You by Gloria Estefan  
> Tywin: Grandfather by Stephen Lynch


	41. Blood in the Sand

Ramsay never saw a ghost, he didn't see any Stark siblings and he never saw the sight of Damon and Alyn running in circles on the lawn.  As soon as his father started with the baton, he knew damn well who would get the blame for it all. Ramsay wasn't going to stick around to deal with the craziness while his father lectured him over it, he would automatically assume Ramsay did something to trigger it off. He couldn't be late to get Reek, who knew what has been happening at the Greyjoys.

What nonsense they've filled his head with, do they have the poor boy in their cellar? So the only focus Ramsay had with every single iota of his being was on Theon. If a large seagull came by, he honked at it and kept going. It seemed like a tall lady was about to walk into the road and Ramsay was willing to run her down. Luckily it was a trick of the light, some shadows and he drove through it uncaring. Theon. Reek. His lover, HIS.

 

Yara walked the pier and stared at the beach while she waited for Skinner. That's when she saw something wrong with the rocks. A few minutes later she stood with Skinner staring at Gendry's body. Skinner had tears in his eyes and wished he smoked either more or less weed on his way to Yara. Swallowing hard in a dry throat, he croaked out, "Looks like he drowned after crashing on the rocks." Shoving him hard, Yara hissed, "His throat is cut through. Which sea creature saw a drowning human and said, let me cut a bitch? Idiot! He was murdered and my brother is missing. Either Ramsay got to them, killed Gendry and kidnapped my brother or Theon is a killer now."

Yara grabbed her phone. "I'm calling my uncles. You'd better get a hold of Roose or Violet. There's going to be a fight if Ramsay did this." Skinner kicked at the sand and tried to call his superiors and wiping at his leaking eyes. All he saw was mountains of paperwork. Yara had to leave messages for her uncle while swatting in annoyance at a shrieking seagull. Squinting in the sudden chilly shadow, Yara texted her uncles. Whether it was Ramsay or Theon that killed Gendry, it was crossing the fucking line. And she will give Ramsay the blame for it. If it weren't for him fucking up Theon's head, her brother wouldn't have thought to hurt, to kill anyone. And what will they do to Tansy? Kill her and not as nicely. This means war.

Bronn, Podrick, Ygritte, Kyra and Ros all saw nothing but a text from Yara. Gendry was dead, Ramsay, Theon, Damon and Alyn were responsible for it. Tansy has been kidnapped by them. They were instructed to head for the Greyjoy home. Qyburn, Unella and Barbary weren't in the hospital to notice their technician and nurse leave. Bronn and Podrick were in the local pub where they rallied the half the room into going with them to get justice for well liked Gendry.

The other half followed them when it was mentioned that Tansy, Yara's girlfriend but their one true journalistic joy had been kidnapped by the same men. Kyra was on her first day working at the daycare but hated the fucking job already. At least working for the cold Stark bitches, she didn't have to change diapers. She had no problem simply walking out, leaving Irri screaming at her that she won't get another chance if she leaves. 

 

"I am your mother." Jeyne snorted and said to her brother behind her, "No, she isn't. We don't have a mother. We have a father, his name is Gregor Clegane. Vic doesn't count. Go away, please. We aren't on your side. I want to watch Arya and Bran dance and you're in the way." Raff gasped and Jeyne shook her head, tapping him in the chest. "It isn't your mother either, no matter what she looks like or says. Your mom is dead and so is ours. It's pretending to be them, it sucks up bad energy and stuff like a straw, can't you feel that? It isn't our mothers. It's a bad ghost lady and you can't listen to her. Watch the dancing, try to look past her, watch the dance."

Robin tried to disengage from Tommen and Rickon. "Mommy! I thought you died, they lied to me! Mommy!" Jeyne sighed and walked over to stand in front of the vision of Lysa. "It's not her, she really died of poisoning, Robin. I promise you I would never lie to you about that kind of thing. Remember that Bran and Arya are sending us a head-mail? Well, this is a virus in the head-mail you got. Virus. Ghost mail. It's garbage and spam and it isn't your mother. Watch the dancing, Robin."

A cold hand clenched the back of Jeyne's neck and she turned in annoyance. Screaming, screaming, dimly she wondered who was screaming as she stared into Joff's face. Her world went black, it went away and she was back at the cave. Except Jeyne only had Joff with her so she crouched to fight through the fear. Mimicking her older foster brother, Jeyne snarled "Come at me, bro." And so he did.

 

Theon had no problem with stealing Gendry's truck, Tansy was hog tied and gagged in the back seat. Awake and groaning, shifting about and that made Theon smile. He wondered what bothered the little whore the most, being kidnapped or not being able to speak? At first, Theon thought about heading to the Bolton's with his prize then thought better of it. Can't bring a damned captive to the sherrif's house, Ramsay always told him he was dumb. Theon thought about where Ramsay would bring her and he headed for the forest, towards the small hunting cabin Ramsay used.

It occurred to him that he should probably text Ramsay. Giggling, he remembered stealing Gendry's cell and wondered why he didn't think of this earlier. Wow, he really did need Ramsay to think, didn't he? Theon pulled over and found it took all his concentration just to make a simple damned text. Unbelievable he managed to live this long without Ramsay. The text was a bit rambled but Ramsay will understand. Satisfied, Theon tossed the phone on the passenger seat and continued to drive. He turned on the radio and sang cheerily to the music.

When he got to the cabin he lugged the squirming bitch inside. Tansy struggled and he threw her onto the bare dirt floor of the cabin. Kicking her a few times, Theon sneered and his bladder cramped. Grinning, he opened his fly and pissed all over the angry whore. That just made him get a bit excited and he didn't even turn on the lights. He liked the dark shadows and he liked the ideas it seemed to bring. Theon didn't want to upset Ramsay by breaking his prize but just a few things.

It is harder than expected to bite off fingers, but he managed all ten of Tansy's digits. Her screaming was ambrosia and it urged him just a bit further. Eating Tansy's tongue wouldn't be a big deal, Ramsay probably would have cut it out of her mouth anyway, right?

 

Ramsay glanced at his phone then again before he pulled over to stare at the text. It was from Gendry's phone but it was Theon. That part was the only clear thing. They tried to take me and I had to kill a ferryman, stole a whore to hunt. Will bring her for the hunt, its a prize, a fist fist fist gift i love you you love come to me, eat her together, fuck kill eat! The smiley face at the end was the only thing that convinced Ramsay it was Theon. Only he added that stupid fucking thing at the end of all his texts. Who did he say he killed, ferryman? Gendry, whose phone he's carrying? Theon killed Gendry?

And he stole a whore. Theon would never call his sister a whore but Ramsay and Theon always refer to Tansy that way. Ramsay tore up the road towards the hunting cabin. That has to be where Theon's going. What the hell has happened to everyone? Now even his sweet submissive boy is turning crazy killer like Sansa and Walda? Except Ramsay knew that no matter what, Theon would never dare to hurt him. Which is good because Theon is going to need Ramsay's guidance more than ever if he's murdered an island favorite and kidnapped Tansy.

Tansy is the every man's journalist of the island, she would be missed and her death would cause just as much outrage. Never mind that it would bring Yara down on their heads, which means all the Greyjoys on their heads. They might hate each other but the uncles will stick with their niece over Tansy and Gendry. Ramsay got to the cabin and was already frantically thinking of how to fix things. They will release Tansy and let her stagger back on her own, punishment enough. He is sure he can get his father to cover for Theon's involvement with Gendry.

Ramsay will pay any cost to his father for it, the cost will be doubled onto Theon for this. He is already in control and ready to harshly stop the crazy from his pet. Until he opened the cabin door and saw his submissive, beloved, clumsy, cowardly blood soaked boyfriend eating Tansy alive. Theon turned and smiled, a piece of Tansy falling from his mouth as he spoke. "Master! Come have some, it's for you!" Ramsay leaned over and spilled his lunch on the cabin floor. Theon narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think you like it. Of course not, stupid Theon, fucking idiot Reek, I can't do anything right. Must be out of my fucking head, out of my mind to do think I could do something right. I need you, you need me, you treat me so bad because I need it." He advanced and Ramsay found himself stumbling back, he had nothing to say for the first time he can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme for chapter: War by Sum41  
> Theon: Straight Jacket by Theory of a Deadman  
> Jeyne: Cleansed by Fire by Alice Cooper


	42. Team Up

Sansa huffed and squirmed in the hard backseat, handcuffs digging into her wrists. "This isn't necessary, you know!" She yelled, leaning into the bulletproof glass. Roose raised an eyebrow. "No? You weren't going to eat me a few minutes ago along with Walda? Ripping up my lawn, biting Damon's thigh, actually you ATE a chunk out of his thigh, swatting at the air in circles after you started to hunt me, then screamed sunstroke in my face! Then I see...frankly, I don't know what I saw. Regardless, until we reach the Cleganes and I have a better understanding of things, you stay in cuffs and away from me or anyone for that matter!"

"Which ghost did you see, Roose? I have seen Maege, Marge and some horrific tall doll from hell so far. I also see my siblings but they are still alive, annoying but not terrifying." Roose glared out the window as he drove a little faster. "I am not ready to discuss this yet. Let's wait and see what happens at the Cleganes, I plan to see your siblings right away." Sansa smirked. "If they managed to get a message to you, then I wonder how many others they sent it to? I think things are getting real evil fast and they put out a sort of emergency beacon. I wonder who else besides me got the seagull?"

Frowning, Roose spoke softly. "Walda didn't get a visit from the children, Damon and Alyn didn't either. All three just kept acting crazy until the vision ended. Then the boys went to sobbing and Walda just went silent. They only saw ghosts. I hope I didn't make a mistake leaving Walda locked in her room with the boys around. But I can't seem to reach anyone, no Qyburn, no Violet, nothing. I wonder which messages they got? I can't worry about Walda right now, damned woman tried to eat me! I am all for adventures in love play but I simply draw the line at cannibalism."

Sansa laughed then looked worried as a terrible thought occurred to her. "I hope Stannis and Shireen got the message too." Roose looked pained for a moment as he admitted, "I hope Ramsay got the message." After a second, he added, "Violet, Harold and Bob too." Sansa shivered. "There might be others that got the ghost message instead. Not just harmless people like them, real dangerous ones." Roose raised that eyebrow again and Sansa had the worst urge to use her fingers to yank it down.

"You don't consider cannibalism dangerous? And you know damn well what Damon and Alyn are capable of." Rolling her eyes at Roose's exclamation, Sansa tried to explain it. "There are others that are extra dangerous around the ghost. Consider my mother and Cersei, the Greyjoys, Lyanna Stark, I have seen things from my siblings. It gets really bad and I don't think many survive it. Some of them might be given orders to come to the Clegane home to stop us. To end the resistance against her influence!"

Roose frowned and shook his aching head. "One thing at a time. I can't take all this in and concentrate on driving. Be silent and let's get to the Cleganes. If Gregor stares at me like I'm insane...can't believe this is...just be silent!"

 

 Alyn and Damon could only take the thudding for so long. They raced up the stairs and unlocked the door. Walda had been trying to slam into the door, in a deranged effort to get Roose's attention. Her grin actually widened as the boys rushed at her. True, the panicked, now bestial men did manage to rape, beat and kill her. Yet she died knowing that she bit out Alyn's throat. Bastard was in such a frenzy, fucking her. It was easy to reach up and bite through his pulsing neck.

Walda choked on the blood and flesh even as a sudden orgasm shook her. He was still raping her, even as he bled and weakened, Alyn head butted her and slumped.

Damon laughed, shadows in his eyes have taken away any of whatever good ever might have lurked in him. Shoving the dying man out of his way, Damon snarled, "You already ate enough flesh and gingercunt got a good bite out of me already. I want you to die on my cock, okay? It was how I fantasied Jeyne would die, you know. I mean, I really just wanted to fuck her but once Joff gave me the idea about killing her, it sort of stuck in my head. So let's role play. I'll be me, you pretend to be Jeyne. Ready?"

Damon took care of her protesting or biting by breaking her jaw. Then he strangled Walda as he raped her and called her Jeyne as she died. Just before the end, Walda's eyes widened as she saw someone else. It wasn't the ghost doll, she didn't see Damon anymore, just one terrible sinful thing. Walda tried to scream an apology but it was too late. Damon had an amazingly powerful orgasm as Walda twitched and shook, eyes fading away.

Leaving the corpses on the floor, Damon headed outside after grabbing a few things. He was cheerful and calm as he shot Ben on his way out. Damon had just started to drive when he received a text from Ramsay for help. Grinning widely, Damon headed for his best buddy on earth. Theon had killed Tansy, ate her in fact, that tickled Damon to no end, making him chuckle as he drove. Not that Ramsay put that in the text, he just somehow knew.

Strange, he had a better link to the pet of his best friend. Damon didn't feel that same tug with Ramsay and it made him a bit sad. He wondered if Theon would eat Ramsay? If he did, would he let Damon help?

 

Stannis started to slow the car a bit when he saw both Cersei and Cat walking down the road. Shireen grabbed her father's arm.

"No. Nope, nada, no fucking way on this island are you stopping. Can't you see the mad hatter look on their faces? Or hey, father, how about noticing that is a RIFLE in Mrs. Stark's arms? And I think Aunt Cersei is twirling that hatchet with more glee than needed for a evening stroll, don't you think? And both have belts with blades and more guns on them, I think. So let's not give them a ride to Casa Clegane. I don't think they are on the same side."

"I wish you wouldn't swear like that at me. I am not picking them up, I simply was curious." Stannis could almost hear the sound of Shireen's eyes rolling. "I wasn't swearing AT you, father, I was swearing in context to my words. And those ladies are NOT what we want to be curious about right now. They practically scream team ghost. I bet they have more team members out there." Stannis sighed and drove a little faster. "I wonder how many are on our team?"

 

Jeyne was dying, he was spitting in her bloody face, he smashed a rock down again, again, again.

"HE CAN'T KILL YOU! HE'S DEAD! JOFF IS DEAD, HE IS ONLY A GHOST, JEYNE! A GHOST CAN'T KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET IT!"

She heard the boy, his name was, yes, Bran, he was screaming but Joff strangled, she couldn't breathe!

"HEAD MAIL! REMEMBER, HEY, JEYNE, REMEMBER HEAD MAIL? THIS IS A GHOST, A VIRUS IN YOUR HEAD MAIL! FIGHT IT BACK! JUST HEAD MAIL AND GHOSTS, JEYNE! JOFF IS DEAD, IT'S A TRICK IN THE HEAD MAIL!" Arya's voice registered. Jeyne recalled that, yes, this is only a head mail.

"Not real, not Joff, not in the cave, not really hurt or dying. You died, you rapist killer?" Something in that made Jeyne giggle and Joff stopped smashing the rock down. He tilted his head and glared at her. "Stop laughing, you cunt! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" The fists came down but Jeyne decided she was done with the cave. "No thanks."

The dead man blinked and his mouth gaped as Jeyne simply left. 

He spun when she spoke from the entrance of the cave. "I don't want to play on your turf anymore. Little golden dead boys don't scare me. Didn't you rip or stab your cock off? It was tiny and disgusting anyway, take it from me, I'd know. If you want to play with me, ghost, I'm going to play as unfair as you just did. And I warn you, if you keep your Joff form, I am going to get really mad about it. I don't like it at all and it's way past unfair. Even my brothers never play that dirty. Even Raff and Sandor never played that dirty."

Joff's face thinned with anger and his teeth grew sharper, longer as if he were a vampire. It was terrifying but Jeyne had watched Twilight and that ruined vampires for her. "Really? Boring. Okay, bye." Jeyne blinked out and with a growl, the ghost followed, keeping just a tendril, that one tendril wrapped around the girl, to keep her from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon, Alyn, Walda, Cat, Cersei, Theon, Myrcella and Lyanna: They're Coming To Take Me Away by Dr. Demento


	43. Shadow And Sea

Gregor looked near to tears as he snarled for Sandor and Piggy to get Myrcella and Lyanna into the barn. Both girls were blank as Jeyne, as Bran and Arya. This seemed the safest time to tie them up and toss them into the barn, chained to the post. He wanted to worry about Jeyne but there were other things going on. Killer children and he was aware the siblings just sent out a damned head invitation to anyone not given to the ghosts. Ghosts, astral projection, dancing twins, it was all too much and Gregor tried hard on to concentrate on the tasks he could.

Piggy wasn't listening, he wouldn't leave Jeyne's side, neither would Polliver or Raff. Fine, Gregor didn't feel like offering discipline right now, just finding some form of normalcy or control. Sandor helped him tie up the two seemingly catatonic girls. They locked the girls in the barn and came back to see new projections happening on the lawn. It wasn't just the siblings now, another has joined them. Wherever Jeyne had gone, she was back, along with the ghost of Joff.

This was a new version of Jeyne that Gregor has never seen and he joined the others in mute staring. Jeyne's skin was still her golden brown tan, but it seemed to shift, her skin seemed to be formed out of sand. Her eyes were no longer the large brown doe eyes, now they were the color of a stormy ocean, salt water seemed to leak from them. Unlike her true still form, she wasn't wearing clothing, she was wearing the beach. Seaweed, sharp bits of coral, a few crabs with snapping claws and even a starfish seemed to form around her sand shifting body.

It took a moment for Gregor to understand what was wrong with Jeyne's hair. Moving, hissing, her hair had been replaced by eels and they whipped eagerly towards the ghost. The impossible girl was striding forth towards the ghost of Joff. Hands were no longer hands, nope, Gregor's stunned eyes provided the sight of lobster claws at the end of Jeyne's sand arms. Those large sky blue claws snipped the Joff ghost to pieces as it screeched at her. The others were cheering for her but Sandor just plodded towards the gate while Gregor stood there rubbing his eyes and temples.

With a dreadful hiss that made everyone wince, the ghost reformed as a woman that looked similar to Jeyne. The sand girl laughed and Gregor watched as fish fell from her mouth.

Jeyne spoke in a voice that he has never heard, it vibrates in everyone, he can see that. It's like hearing a rush of waves and it brings something, he has no idea what it is, GOOD GODS, WHY DOES HE WANT TO CRY? Hitching a breath back, Gregor sees that everyone else has tears on their face as she spoke.

"No. I don't need a mother. I don't accept the dead rapist and I won't take anymore of your tricks. Gregor is my father, Jake and Polliver are my brothers, Sandor is my uncle AND I BANISH YOU! YOU WILL NOT BE WELCOME TO THEM! LEAVE RAFF, LEAVE TOMMEN, RICKON AND ROBIN ALONE! THEY ARE MINE AND I DO NOT SHARE! GET AWAY FROM UNELLA! YOU WANT VIOLENCE? YOU WANT A FIGHT? I SHALL SHOW YOU WHAT I AM MADE OF! I FEEL WHAT MY MOTHER WAS AND I KNOW WHAT VIC COMES FROM, I KNOW WHAT'S IN ME, DO YOU? DO YOU TRULY WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO IN HEAD SPACE?"

A new form whirled as Jeyne spoke in a voice that ached and swelled through Gregor almost taking him to his knees. Even the astral forms of Arya and Bran were just watching, tears flowing, standing still. The ghost became very tall, thin and porcelain then exploded into a million sharp shards that all flew at Jeyne. The girl became a sand storm and only the Stark siblings seemed to feel the effects of sand and shards that flew past them. They received cuts that appeared on their true blank forms, causing Robin to freak out.

Sandor had opened the gates but instead of watching for cars, he had turned to watch the battle ensuing in the front yard. So he missed seeing Harold and Bob nearly crash into Stannis's car, which almost caused Violet to collide with Roose behind them. After some swearing and fists waved, the parade of cars flew forward and almost ran over the stunned Sandor. Getting out of cars, they all came forward to see the sandstorm whirling with shards, with the siblings covering their faces from it. Both in disco outfits of course.

Stannis saw Sansa and grabbed her then noticed her hands were cuffed. He frowned but was too intrigued by the strange sights and could only mutter, "I love you even if you are a hardened criminal. I am glad to watch this astral battle with you. I am glad it's my daughter, it's you, as I finally lose that last thread of sanity. I understand that I went mad and was put into a home. This is all a fantasy I've built in my head and I'm glad I get to bring such a delightful cast with me."

Kevan pulled in and staggered forth with the others, staring at the siblings, at the storm in the yard, at everyone just staring. He cleared his throat to take some sort of command. Nothing came out but a dry croak as the storm reformed into two separate entities. He wasn't sure what he saw, but it chilled him to the bone, it was a nightmare and the clicking, clattering, insect sound to it's movements hurt him deep inside. It was a mix of praying mantis, centipede and demon female all at once. He knew they all saw it because all but Bran and Arya leaped away, screeching.

It contorted, grew impossibly tall, folding in and around itself, teeth, red slit eyes, too many fingers, too many arms. The sand stopped whirling and fell as if it was tired then it was gone. Kevan made another startled, strangled sound when he figured out what replaced it. Jeyne, the little scrap of brain damage that was raped, beaten and nearly killed. This version of Jeyne wasn't the same as the frozen one, slumped next to the other two. This astral form of Jeyne could have sailed into the docks like a pirate captain of some murderous ancient cursed ship.

Her hair moved on it's own. Formed of braided seaweed with glistening eager eels hissing, entwined in the greenish brown wet locks. Eyes were black holes full of a raging ocean at the darkest hour, skin made of pebbles, shells, stones crushed to form her. Jeyne wore boiled leather, she wore ragged pirate clothing that was somehow clinging and wet, dripping ocean water onto the dirt. She held a long thin fearsome sword and her teeth were too large for her mouth, teeth of a shark.

When Jeyne smiled at the hideous white creature, Kevan shuddered at the overly large mouth bristling with teeth. Rested, stunned and ready for more action, Bran and Arya went into action. They changed right before Kevan's eyes into new characters. Bran became an exterminator, outfit and hat of powder blue and a canister on his back with a sprayer. As the creature bent down to try and encircle Jeyne, Bran sprayed it. Even as Jeyne swiped into the creature with her sword, Bran sprayed, causing it to shriek and twitch.

Arya appeared as a general in a huge tank and the other two got out of the way as she ran the thing down. The girl popped out and away just as the tank flew up, the creature exploding from under it. Hissing, babbling in insane fury, it snatched Bran and tried to bite his face off. Jeyne roared and sent her sword into the gaping maw as Arya appeared on the creature's back. "Giddy up, asshole!" A sudden sound of teacups smashing resounded through everyone's head.

Reforming away from the children, Bran and Arya fell to the ground and Jeyne stood before them. She protected them as they got to their feet and shook off their dazes. Kevan was standing next to Roose who was watching the show with an open mouth. It made him feel better to know he wasn't alone in the craziness. The shadows whipped but did not form, instead a voice, it was female, it was deadly and seductive all at once. Kevan groaned along with Roose and Stannis seemed discomforted as well.

"You can have your fight if you want it. It's useless, pointless, I will win, I always do. Repent, justice, shame, vindication, revenge! Little children, you don't know what you are up against. Stop while you can, I'll give you a better fate. Think on it, come to me, I can help you."

Jeyne sneered and advanced towards the shadows. "Get away! Get out! You aren't welcome here! I can't save Myrcella and Lyanna but I can save the others from you! Get out! DEMON, I CAST YOU FROM THIS PLACE!" The creature shrieked and the screams echoed from the girls in the barn. The ghost doll was back and the same size as Jeyne, mimicking her. "Tiny itty bitty girl with a big imagination, you and your stupid friends can't really end this. You know that. You aren't that dumb, are you? When Vic strangled you, he didn't manage to make you that stupid, did he? No, all you three are doing is stalling for time. Do you think everyone you hail will be helpful? Do you think they will listen to you? Better yet, do you really think you can stop this? Do you think-"

"I AM OCEAN. I AM SAND, I AM ALL WITHIN THE BEACH. I AM THE BEACH. I AM THE ISLAND AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME." Jeyne swelled with her voice and became crashing waves to land on the ghost. A huge storm swept over them all, night fell, a cold starless voice and the smell of sea salt was like a thick coating skin. A silent sound, a deafening rage, pain and then it was gone. The yard looked no different, except for three injured children on the ground, staring frozen folks on the lawn along with their haphazardly parked cars and the distinct lack of a ghost.

Shireen spoke softly to Violet who was next to her, "I think we just declared war. But we won the first skirmish, so that's good, right?" The twins nodded mutely but Violet just rolled her eyes back and slumped into a faint. Stannis started to clap and cheerily said to the befuddled others, "This is the best show I've ever made in my fantasies before! I wonder when the nurse brings juice and cookies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne: Invisible Touch by Genesis  
> Ghost: Majestic by Wax Fang  
> Visitors To Casa Clegane: Yakety Sax by Boots Randolph (Benny Hill Theme)


	44. Time For Friends

Ramsay locked the little shack up as much as he could. He managed to lay shaking hands on his bloody sobbing boyfriend and lead him to the water pump out back. Handed Theon a bottle of dish detergent he had kept there, he tried to text Damon and not freak out. He texted Alyn too but got no response. Frankly, he was too scared to attempt talking or texting his father yet. First thing was to clean and calm Theon. Second, have Damon help him burn this shack to the ground. Third, get himself and Reek off the fucking island and far away.

There was no other way to clean this mess but to burn the shack down. It wasn't going to take Yara long to figure out Tansy was taken and she will go for him first, Theon next. Ramsay saw that Yara tried to call and listened to the message. Yet, his father hasn't called him, maybe Yara didn't bother to call the police? Maybe it was a bluff? Yara can't know that her brother ate her girlfriend, that is just one of those family spats that can never be fixed. Makes for rather interesting reunions too, considering they are Greyjoys.

It was with pure relief and tears of friendship in his eyes as Ramsay dashed towards Damon's car. Damon got out and rushed towards Ramsay with his arms outstretched and a large grin on his face. Ramsay faltered a bit and noticed how exuberant Damon seemed considering the bloody jeans, the limp that had to hurt. Ramsay himself had watched Sansa bite a chunk out of Damon's leg. Damon also wasn't wearing a shirt but a good amount of dried blood. His eyes were nearly glittering with dark happiness.

Damon's teeth seemed awfully large and gnashing in the now open mouth smile that kept getting larger as he got closer. Ramsay found himself backing up from yet another person he formally trusted. "Damon, you okay?" The wide open arms were ending in huge ham hands that kept trying to snatch at Ramsay to pull him close. "Yeah, Buddy, never been better, best friend, best buddy till the end? Right? Come here, Rams, wanna hug you! I love you, buddy, let me just hug you real close! Best friend, best ever bud, come on!"

Ramsay turned to run but it was too late the large arms grabbed and turned him, then reeled him in. "Don't! Damon, don't bite me! AH! DAMON, STOP!" Damon took a nice large bite into Ramsay's shoulder and his best friend was truly just what he needed. A pain burst into his head and Damon pulled back to frown at Theon, who was still clenching the stick.  "Ouch! That hurt. I need some quality time with my best friend. Fuck off." Ramsay heard a deep territorial growl that surely didn't just come from his wet and only somewhat bloody Reek. "He is not for eating. Ramsay is MINE."

Damon pouted and let go of Ramsay to face Theon. Ramsay wanted to intervene and protect his little boyfriend but his shoulder hurt and he was scared shitless. He staggered out of reach and watched as Theon stared down the larger man. "Mine. He's mine. Fuck off or help us but he is NOT FOR EATING!" Snarling into Theon's face, Damon replied hotly, "He isn't on our team." Theon shrugged. "He isn't on the other team either. Neutral is fine, I will take care of Ramsay, I will protect him. He will help us because he needs me like I need him."

Trying out another real friendly smile, Damon drawled out, "The second he thinks he can, Ramsay will run. He will go straight to his daddy and daddy is on the other team. Ramsay was thinking of YOU, he didn't SEE the teams. He will run from you, he will try to fight or run from you and then what? Can I eat him then? Huh? It's fair that way, right? Come on, Theon. Ramsay is MY best friend and for way longer than he loved you! I deserve to eat him more than you do!"

Theon's chin lifted higher and with the true conviction of any new sociopath cannibal he declared firmly, "Fine. If Ramsay runs or fights you can eat him. Because I know my man enough to know he would never leave me. And if he hits me it's only because I was stupid not because he would hurt me to get away! Ramsay loves me!" Ramsay hugged Theon from behind as Damon smiled at him and waved cheerily. For the first time, Ramsay clung to his boyfriend and allowed himself to be buckled into the back seat.

He whimpered as Theon went into the front seat with Damon who kept grinning and winking at Ramsay in the back seat. "Best friends forever, buddy!" Damon nudged Theon. "Are you sure we shouldn't just burn the fucker down with the whore in it? Ramsay did have a good idea there." Damon gave a thumbs up to his best buddy curled in the backseat. Theon sneered. "No. I want Yara to know I did this. I want her to see what I can do now, what I am now. Let her come after us if she wants. Let my uncles and Yara come. Let the riots begin."

 

Cat and Cersei went to their homes, gathered their sons tools, weapons and set some dynamite with timers. They did the same at the police station, the Lannister homes and Vic's church. They walked together to the van each time. It was a silent walk, each walking beside a son that had no substance. They only spoke after they put out the last dynamite package.

"I should never have had more children after Joff, it was selfish of me. I will most likely kill my children before the end of this. I know I'll be killing at least two of yours and that other one."

"I should have seen that Bran and Arya would be the downfall of their older brother. Always meddling, meddling, Robb is sure they are the cause of the deaths. I will fix them, then I will fix Sansa."

Cersei gave a sharp look at Cat. "No! That isn't as important. You know it's Jeyne, Arya and Bran we must kill. But first, first we shall make the island go boom in a few fun spots. There is nothing wrong with partying a little before work, is there? That's how we always did it when we were younger, let's do that now."

Cat considered this and nodded. "Yes. Let's do that. I want to cry, I want to feel something for the children I am going to kill. My own children. I might kill Tommen. Will you be sad if I do?"

Cersei tried to look sad, she tried to look happy, she tried to even feel both. "No. I want to feel bad but I don't. I hurt, I am angry and I want to pass that on. And I feel like I am a puppet or a doll."

Cat nodded. "I feel like that, exactly like that. I want to be upset about it. Are you upset about it?"

Cersei shook her head. "I should be. But I'm not. Let's blow shit up and make the island feel how we do." Cat smiled. "That feels like a good time. Let's do that."

 

Euron was thrilled to have Yara's problems to focus on. He didn't give a shit about Tansy, Vic didn't either but both needed a good reason to leave the house. Euron couldn't have his men thinking they were delusional or running from a ghost. Yara's texts about Tansy being kidnapped, Gendry dead were just what they needed. Vic was shaken but good and it was a concern that Euron had the whole way up to the shack. Then he quickly forgot his brother and the ghost as he stared at what was left of Tansy.

Vic stood in the doorway then over the girl and tried to pray. Yara knelt next to Tansy's shredded remains and found that the tears that tracked her face were hot, full of salt, stinging her eyes. Then she caught sight of the message scrawled in Tansy's thick blood. It was Theon's signature smiley face. Near that was a bloody boot print that was Damon's size. And Ramsay's hand print was just above Theon's on the wall. Skinner pointed this out just as he continued to frantically try and reach Roose or Violet. Ygritte was the one to inform that Tansy was actually eaten.

Bron informed the rest of the mob what was in the shack as Pod and Kyra lost their stomachs having seen for themselves.

Vic came out and his voice came booming forth. "The police were called and guess what? They aren't here, they never came. We all did, us poor small townsfolk who have no recourse! Look what has been happening on our island? How many are dead now? How many have been haunted or corrupted? How many more must die before we stop staying complacent? Time for us to take things into our own hands!"

Anything related to a lynch mob turned into a true panicking riot when the explosions began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay/Damon: Thank You For Being A Friend by Andrew Gold  
> Cat/Cersei: Doll Parts by Hole  
> Greyjoys: Rise by Skillet


	45. A New View

The explosions lit the sky, shattered the still air, crashed through cinder, stone, wood and glass. Smoke, fire and something old and rotten was brought forth, crashing over the small island like a tidal wave. Unseen and unheard but rolling along with smoke and ashes, it licked and caressed all that it passed. 

Coach Tanner was playing pool with his best friend Rast at the local pub. They had just gotten there and they had a thirst greater than their usual violent tendencies. Now they were properly liquored up and ready to take on the world but it was too late. The bartender told them of the lynch mob that left earlier and how none of them are responding to texts or calls. Rast was trying to drunkenly text the other patrons but got no response. The bar rocked, chairs and humans alike all found themselves knocked to the floor and covered in glass from the large window.

Rast was still trying to get his feet working when his best bud started to beat him to death with a pool cue over a five dollar debt made in eight grade. Daisy glared at Irri and hissed, "You stole my friggin drugs, think I don't know, cunt? And slept with my fucking man! I'll rip your fucking eyes out, cunt." Daisy launched just as Irri broke her glass to drive it deep into her favorite cousin's throat. "Cunt? I hid you and your snotty kids from social services, asshole!" 

The bartender dove for his rifle to kill the bitch of a girlfriend he had at home. His fingers just touched the metal of the rifle before he heard the husky voice of said bitch above him. Osha was glaring down at Rattleshirt as her powerful arms brought down their well used porcelain toilet tank cover. "EVERY DAY I TELL YOU, EVERY FUCKING DAY! PUT DOWN THE TOILET SEAT COVER!"

 

Gilly giggled as her chubby little boy toddled across the sparse grass of the small yard. Living in a trailer park wasn't nice but better than living in a shelter on the mainland or her father's house. Anything was better than that. Since the death of Sam, the only thing that has kept Gilly going was her son, Sam Jr. Gilly had been given some money from the library, the sheriff's office and the island officials have given her a box-load of paperwork to fill out for official assistance.

Having to move out of the nice place she shared with Sam had been hard. The landlord was willing to try and work something out to lower her rent, but his offer involved Gilly blowing him. Sneering at the lewd man the whole time, Gilly had instantly packed her belongings and taken her son elsewhere. Luckily, she remembered that Sam was friends with the man who ran the trailer park area. Jorah was cheerful and kind, he offered to beat the hell out of the landlord before giving her the best trailer he had.

"It's the best one, only one with a small fence and yard to it. Don't worry, you pay me what you can for now. Sam did me a solid once, this is for him and for that cute little kid you got." The trailer had only one bedroom and the bathroom is infested with centipedes. The white painted wooden stake fence was splintered and short enough for anyone taller than her child to vault over. Didn't matter because Gilly was with her child in their very own place. Her excitement of independence was tempered with dark grief over Sam. Her son would hug her or say "Mommy" and Gilly kept moving.

Jorah waved from the his own trailer, he was sitting on the porch steps drinking a beer, enjoying his evening. He often would visit Gilly and Sam Jr for an evening drink, a daytime picnic or even dinner. Gilly understood the lonely man's intentions and was kind but brutal in her honest rejection to him. Jorah would be a welcome friend but she just lost the one man she has ever loved. After escaping a father who molested her until she became pregnant than tried to give her a home abortion.

Explaining all that to Jorah seemed to both repulse and renew his interest in Gilly. He no longer seemed to wish to sleep with her, no, now he seemed to be worshiping her in some way. Calling her a survivor, bringing Gilly pamphlets on therapy groups. Offering to babysit, to help Gilly get into college or find her a good career job. Gilly is both irritated and grateful to Jorah at all times. But it's her first real friend she has found on her own, just like her first real place and that was good enough.

Her adorable boy was trying to challenge a one eyes swooping seagull. Gilly hated the filthy things and shooed them away when they got too close. Now Sam was copying her but his interest has grown from shooing away to trying to catch. Perhaps Sam thinks he can catch and keep one? It was silly and wonderful, Gilly followed slowly to make sure the seagull doesn't hurt her boy. Sam Jr. was in a navy blue t shirt and matching shorts set that Sam had bought him. Gilly loved the outfit and the way Sam's pink chubby flesh legs toddled.

Jorah had stood up, laughing, to head over as he watched two year old Sam Jr. try to catch a swooping seagull. The stupid things get daring on the night before trash collection comes. Sam was shaking chubby fists at the feathered prey as he chased it. Gilly was giggling at it and slowly following behind him, holding a small plastic toddler sip cup. Jorah started to call out to Sam to be careful because the seagull was still too big and close. That alone was strange. Stranger was Gilly suddenly chasing Sam, her eyes bulging, giggling stridently.

Stopping, frozen, Jorah watched the crazed Gilly swoop down and snatch the toddler into her talons. Gilly had the boy by his ankles, raising his squirming body, bringing those chubby tiny legs closer to her giggling, grinning face. Jorah screamed, running towards them, when Gilly's mouth opened far too wide and she bit deep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's The End Of The World As We Know It by R.E.M.


	46. Gone To The Birds

No one was having more fun or more confusion than Robin. Seeing incredible things, he wished for ice cream and chips while Jeyne turned into something magnificent, while she and his friends fought the ghost. When the thing lost and left, so did the large Jeyne-ghost. Jeyne, Bran and Arya sort of seemed to lay in a jumble, staring off into the clouds. Robin yawned, knowing things would get boring or irritating now. This is when adults always start to natter and make things extra busy and boring, they always do.

Robin saw that everyone was just as amazed by the ghost showdown but now that it was over, adults were already getting ready to adult all over the place. Kevan looked like he was trying to say something important but he was having trouble with words, Roose and Violet looked like they were trying to figure out who to arrest and that strange dad of Shireen's kept wearing a goofy grin while softly clapping. Harold and Bob were jabbering at the same time to Sansa who was wearing handcuffs. Unella was in a very intense whisper argument with Gregor. BORING.

It was reasonable that Robin would rather have a conversation with a one eyed seagull that had his mother's voice. Robin wasn't noticed when he started to speak with the seagull, he wasn't noticed as he started to sneak away to follow it. The earth shook a bit and there was light and SOUND everywhere but the seagull kept it's cawing up, the one bulging reddened eye glared, urged the boy forth. Robin kind of wanted to see what the booms were and everyone was freaking out which could be exciting...but he always obeyed his mother. And so he only grumbled as he slipped away towards the barn.

"I will help the girls for you but you have to tell me, Ma. Are you a ghost now? Are you stuck inside that seagull? Are you just a ghost voice, Ma? Is there more to you? Or was the only ghost body around was like, this nasty seagull thing so you jumped in it? MA? Are you mad at me cause I am asking things? Ma, I am doing...but ma, Ma? Can I ask another thing? Cause, Ma, I don't want to let the girls out and have them chop me up. You are a voice or a seagull ghost but that won't protect me. Fine, but I am not sure I want to live with you anymore, how are you gonna be a mom like that? What use does a Robin have for a Seagull Mother?"

Robin didn't understand most of the answers but it really didn't matter. It was cool to chat with a seagull, spooky but neat to find out he didn't totally lose his mother. He didn't like the way the girls looked. Hair and eyes all wild, Myrcella was drooling and Lyanna kept growling and laughing. "I will let you out of the chains because my Ma said to. You can't hurt or kill me, okay? Cause I'm helping you. Hear me? I won't let you out until you promise not to come at me!" The seagull flapped angrily at the girls and they nodded after a moment. Myrcella seemed to strain then give a smile to Robin that he has seen before. It was a fake smile and so was Lyanna's.

"Robin, I promise that we won't hurt or kill you. We don't have any need to. But we are feeling really...different right now. Why don't you just unlock us then sit really still and quiet until we go? Stay still, stay real quiet. Can you do that? If you can do that, just unlock us then sit real quiet...then you won't get hurt." Lyanna's voice was husky and sounded like she was trying not to go crazy. But it sounded like the truth to Robin and Lyanna has never lied to him before. The seagull seemed pleased too. Good enough. The girls squirmed but they allowed Robin to unchain them.  "Robin, stay with your new bird mommy and let the girls work." Robin frowned at the way Myrcella spoke and how Lyanna giggled at it.

They left in a rush and Robin asked if his mother could get him some ice cream now that he did as she wished. He didn't know seagulls could even roll their eyes. Huh. Robin followed his seagull mother out of the barn and away from the others. Far from the fires, smoke, screams in the distance, far from the chaos growing in the Clegane yard. Robin was positive that no ice cream or chips would be in the swamp but he did find the boat his bird mother wanted him to get. It was so deep, it was getting darker and Robin couldn't swim well at all. "Wait. Mother NEVER would want me inside filthy swamp water! Jeyne was right, you aren't my mother, just a dirty old bird! I am going to go back and tell on you!"  

The seagull seemed to bulge it's eye and it let out a mighty squawk while it's feathers grew into indignant spikes. Robin picked up a stick and threw it hard, hitting the stupid thing in it's beak. He broke into a clumsy run but he heard the sound of flapping then there was an explosion of pain, he felt white thick nasty birdshit all over his face, neck and claws dug hard into his scalp. The beak pinched so HARD and Robin screamed, falling into a ball, rolling on the ground. The bird released him and began to strut all around him, head darting, feathers spreading as if to invite any and all arguments. Robin cowered and knew, he KNEW this wasn't his mother.

"Mother says birds are filthy dirty things. She said they would claw me, dirty me up and she NEVER let me play or talk with birds. She was right! Go away, please, leave me alone, filthy thing! I am sorry I threw a stick, please, I won't say anything, just let me go home now. Go away, seagull!" It strutted in a circle as if to keep Robin pinned in place. A sound, a stirring from the swamp. It caught Robin's attention in a way that was really awful, he couldn't understand or explain it. His stomach lurched, his mind felt like Velcro peeling loose and his lips stretched into a wide, wrong smile. His eyes grew round, tears fell, Robin felt both his bladder and his bowels release, his hands twitched.

Robin faced his mother who was slowly rising from the muck of the swamp. No, she was MADE of the swamp, the stinking old broken reeds became bones, fingers, a hideous parody of a picture Robin had once drawn of his mother in the second grade. He had been very angry at her and drawn her as the swamp monster. Here it was, in full muck, squished, rotten glory, it's mud packed maw opening and snapping shut, but the voice was all around, inside Robin. Drilling straight through his core and destroying the last of the boy's sanity.

It was his mother's voice but it was NOT! It was the voice Robin would hear, in his anger when he would draw his monster mothers! He had a closet FULL of notebooks of mother monsters that were all slowly rising, rising, all of them. And the voice was each, all, it was a chorus and Robin screamed. His head will explode, he can't take it then it stopped. One voice, it's an almost mother, it's a bad monster mother voice but it's not loud. "You made us, Robin. We are the bad mother, the evil monsters you made your mother into, you naughty young man. You never listened to her, now here is what happens. You become OUR son now."

By the time the damp clammy hands of filth rot and reed touched the young boy's cheek, the eyes shined blank night terror of a toddler.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost/Robin: One Foot In Front Of The Other by Bone Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Musical Inspirations:  
> Stannis: I'm Only Joking by KONGOS  
> Shireen: Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez


End file.
